The Lost Schnee
by explodingninja
Summary: Born with the Schnee curse and kicked out at four. Lived with Qrow till 16. At 16 awoke his Psychotic soul. Joined the White Fang. Now Will must deal with his biggest change, Beacon Academy. Can Will keep his cool with Weiss or will he snap and reveal the truth about who he really is? Rated M for later chapters. This also has two OC characters.
1. Chapter 1 - So it begins

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 1**

 **So it begins**

* * *

 **New OC character story, I will be giving you the designs of the two OCs later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

"Blake, Will... It's time!"

A white haired boy looked towards the voice. The girl next to him, with black hair, nodded. "Okay" she replied.

Blake and Will both got up. They followed their leader toward the cliff copying his every move. The trio stop at the edge. "Adam..." Will started. Adam glared at the boy and growled. "But Adam I really need to..."

"Will can this wait!" He replied his voice heavy with anger. Blake shot a sympathetic look toward Will. Will didn't responded, he just stared at the ground and created a small Glyph next to him. Blake looked at the ground next to the boy and frowned.

'Is that a Glyph?' She thought. Before Blake could say anything to Will, Adam signalled to them and pointed towards the train that carried their target, Schnee dust. Schnee... William hated that name, even though his own last name, he hated it. Will sighed as he dispersed the Glyph. The trio made their way down the cliff. After they picked up enough speed Will, Adam and Blake launched themselves off the cliff. Will grabbed his Katana, much like Blake's, and stabbed it into the train, keeping himself stable on the moving train. Silently the trio moved along the carriage and made their way to the next part of the train. Adam quickly cut open a compartment with his sword and jumped in. Will stopped Blake for a moment and nodded at her, showing his concern. "We'll be able to pull it off Will, it'll be fine! Besides it worked for Peony." Blake reassured the boy. Will nodded and jumped down after Adam, Blake followed Will her mind racing with questions.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way!" Adam said in a monotone voice. Will sighed and grabbed his rapier.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Blake replied.

"I'm ready! Cause FUCK this family" Will shouted. Blake face palmed but said nothing. As they readied their weapons for the fight, Will took a deep breath in and sighed. 'Oh well!' Will thought to himself. **'** _ **We WILL defeat this family!**_ **'** a familiar voice stated through a link. 'Well Fuck! When did you awake, Psycho Me?' Will asked a smirk plastered on his face. No reply. Will shook his head.

"Intruders identify yourself!" One Atlesian Knight-130 surrounding them asked. Adam smiled before he shot Wilt out of its holder (Blush). Adam then ran toward the Atlesian Knight-130 and grabbed Wilt using it to slice the Atlesian Knight-130 in half.

"Blake, you take on the right, I'll take the rest!" Will shouted towards the cat faunas. Blake nodded and readied herself. Blake jumped and created a shadow where she was, stopping the robots in their tracks while slicing two of them in half. Will took no time to cut half of them into pieces. "Or we could just do that!?" Will stated in shock. Blake smiled towards him, a blush slowly appearing on her face. Will smiled back and then pouted at Blake. Blake's blush deepens, she then sliced a robot that was about to attack Will.

"I've got you back Will!" Blake said, holding back from calling him a Schnee. 'Why would he be a Schnee?' Blake questioned herself. She smiled at Will and her blush deepened. Will smiled at Blake.

'Dammit… She wasn't going to just call me Will? She must have seen the Glyph!' Will thought to himself. **'** _ **Congratulations! You know things!**_ **'** His psychotic soul growled in Will's mind. Will sighed and ignored the statement.

"Will? What's the matter?" Blake asked as she looked nervously towards said boy.

"I... my other side!" Will replied. Blake nodded and smirked. "He is a fucking pain!" Will added.

"Will..." Blake said as she pointed towards the robot that we incoming. Will quickly ran towards the incoming hoard and skilfully disassembled the robots. One of the robots in front of them started to shot, Adam quickly started to deflect the shots with Wilt. Blake ran toward the robot while she deflected as many shots as she could. She quickly beheaded one of the robots, Will speeds past Blake. With his rapier in hand he sliced the legs of one of the robots while Blake cut one in half. Together they double teamed the rest of the robots. Blake sent the last robot into the air, so that Adam could kick it into the wall and create an entrance for them. So they could get through to the next cart.

Adam looked at Blake and smiled, "Let's do this!" His said.

"Blake!" Will shouted towards Blake.

The female ninja nodded and replied, "Will take the left!".

Will smiled at her. Quickly, the trio had defeated all the robots. Blake looked at Will and smiled, Will smiled back and followed Adam into the next cart. Once inside the trio walked over towards a box in the cart.

Adam smiled to himself, "Perfect! Move up to the next cart." He said as he looked at the box's content. He closed the box before he continued, "I'll set the charges!"

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked. Will nodded in agreement with Blake.

"What about them?" Adam replied.

Before Blake could reply there was a crash from behind them. Will turned around to see a bigger, newer looking robot. "Oh shit! They've brought in the big guns!" Will commented as Adam and Blake looked towards the robot.

"Adam!" Blake said toward the leader.

Before he could of said anything, the robot charged up an attack. Adam quickly dodged the shots leaving Blake time to jump forward and tried to attack the Spider Robot. The robot sensed her move and hit her backwards. The robot closed the distance between it and the female Ninja. However, before it has time to attack Adam jumped up and hit the robot so it would change its attack. The spider thing kicked Adam backwards and charged up a small attack. Adam dodged each shot and signalled to Will to save Blake. Will nodded and quickly rushed to Blake. He picked her up in a bridal pose and sped back over towards Adam.

"We need to get out of here!" Blake and Will said in unison. It was like the robot heard what they said, as it started to charge up another, bigger attack. The trio was sent backwards through the cargo wall. Will quickly jumped up and ran to help Blake up.

"Buy me some time!" Adam shouted towards the pair.

"Are you sure?" Blake replied.

"DO IT!" Adam shouted back towards her.

"Blake let's go!" Will said as he dodged the bullets that were headed their way. Blake quickly followed Will's every move. As she ran Blake changed Gambol Shroud into its Kusarigama/pistol form. Will dodged to the left, leaving Blake room to jump up and grapple on to the robot. She spun herself around to face the top of the robot and moved back towards Will. Blake used Gambol Shroud, in its Kusarigama/pistol form, to get closer to the Spider Robot. Will looked towards Adam and noted a slight increase in his leader's Aura. 'Oh Shit!' Will thought. He ran towards the robot and hit its legs before he jumped out off the way, towards Adam, as the robot started to launch up another attack.

"MOVE!" Adam ordered Will and Blake. Will moved to safer location to watch Adam absorb the attack and use the robot attack right back at it, disintegrating it. Will turned around to see that Blake had moved onto the next cart and was facing Will and Adam.

"Goodbye!" She said before cutting the link between them. Will smiled at Blake and ran over to the departing Cargo train.

"Wait up Blake!" Will shouted before he jumped over the gap and landed perfectly on the platform. He hugged Blake and whispered, "It did work after all!" Blake nodded and smiled. "I should of had faith in the plan!" Will finished as he pulled away from the hug a grin plastered on his face.

"Well that doesn't matter." The female ninja replied.

"Yeah!" Will agreed before he sat down on the train and waited for it to stop at Vale.

* * *

 **So here is the first chapter of The Lost Schnee. I already know most of the pairing for this particular story. However I'm not going to say what they are straight away. There is quite an obvious clue to a pairing in this chapter.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	2. Chapter 2 - We Burn

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 2**

 **We Burn**

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter of the Lost Schnee. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far, and followed the story. Also for anyone who is wondering, no Will isn't a faunus. I'll explain how Will was able to get into the White Fang soon (In chapter 7, where I'll intro the evil characters and the ship for them). Anyway enjoy this next chapter of Will being Will. Oh but before that, this chapter doesn't follow the Yellow Trailer completely it has most of the main fights but certain parts are different, so please don't hate on me about that.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Will sighed as he slumped down onto the bar stool. After a minute or so, Will looked up and signalled towards Junior. A male around the age of 30 walked over to Will and sighed. "Sup Junior?" Will said. Junior glared towards the boy. "Can I get a drink?" Will asked as he stared back towards Junior. Junior sighed and walked away towards a male, with bright orange hair, who wore a peculiar outfit and a black bowler hat. Once Junior returned Will raised his right eyebrow. "Can I have a drink?" He repeated. Junior sighed and signalled a one of his goons on the bar. The goon walked over and gave Junior a drink. Junior nodded and pointed towards Will. "Strawberry Sunrise! No Ice. Oh and one of those little umbrella." Will asked a smile plastered on his face. "Actually..." Will said just as the goon turned around to make his order. "5 Bloody sunrises!" Will said. The goon shook his head before he turned around and made the bloody sunrise's for Will. The goon then place all of them in front of the white haired boy.

"Hard raid?" Junior asked the boy next to him. Will sighed and shook his head. "Right..." Junior started before he sighed and let the silence take over. Will looked at the older man and sighed he grabbed one of the glasses that were set in front of him and took a sip. Will adjusted how he was sitting before he took a big long sip of the first drink, finishing completely. Will sighed a sigh of relief before he shuddered. Said teen turned around to see a busty blonde walking over to the bar her gauntlets inactive. Will grabbed two of the 4 drinks that were left and drunk them quickly, he placed the empty glasses down and grabbed the final two drinks and downed them quickly.

"Junior I've gotta go!" Will said as he rushed away from the bar, throwing some Lien on the surface in the general direction of Junior. Junior nodded but didn't respond. Will quickly ran his way over towards the blonde haired girl, he stopped a few feet away from her, said girl stared in shock at Will. "Yang!" Will said as he pulled her into a hug. Yang smiled towards Will and returned the hug. "Oh! I have some info, if you want it?" Will asked. Yang let go of Will and then nodded. "Okay so based on what I found..." Will said as he typed on his scroll. "Raven is hiding out somewhere within Mountain Glenn." Will finished. Yang smiled towards Will. "However... I suggest you don't go there. Cause I don't completely know where she is hiding out!" Will added as an afterthought.

"Oh... thanks anyway!" Yang said. Will smiled and motioned towards Junior. Yang smiled before she walked over towards the male that Will had motioned too. "Strawberry Sunrise. No Ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas!" Yang asked the goon at the bar once she was there. The man next to her turned to look at her.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blonde?" Junior asked Yang.

Said teen smiled and retorted with, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior." Will smiled at the retort and walked over towards the bar. Will ignored the conversation as he walked, mainly because of Melanie and her twin, Miltia, running over toward him. Will groaned as he saw the two girls coming towards him. Will turned around and headed towards the door. "Hang on Will?!" Yang shouted towards the teen that was walking away.

"So you got a name sweetheart?" Junior asked. Yang sighed before she smiled and grabbed Junior by the balls. Will turned around and started to laugh.

"You can just call me SIR!" Yang replied as she tightened her grip on Junior's balls. Junior whimpered in pain as a bunch of his goons ran up towards the scene that had been created. Will pushed his way past the goons and smirked.

"Listen blonde sir! If you want to make it out of this club alive I suggest you let go of me. NOW!" Junior whimpered. Will laughed before he walked over towards the pair in a confident swagger.

"Oh dear! It seems you are in a bit of a predicament!" Will said before he smirked and turned around to look at the goons around him, "And I'm in the mood to PUNCH SOME BITCHES!" He finished as his smirk became darker. Will grabbed his rapier and ran towards a goon. "COME AT ME!" Will shouted before he launched himself towards a goon. Yang smiled before she let go of Junior's balls and activated her gauntlets, Ember Cecilia. Said blonde teen then smiled towards Junior before she punched him on the lips sending him across the room. Will lead the goons towards Yang who jumped into the air and punched down, using her semblance to enhance the blow and sent the goons flying back. Will ran over towards Yang while sheathing his rapier. "Yang! Half and half?" Will asked, the blonde nodded and ran towards a goon that was getting up. Will smiled and created an aura version of Ember Cecilia, he then walked over to a goon and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. Will laughed before he took up a basic fighting stance. He dodge to the right and then jumped back with the help of a small Glyph. **'** _ **You are getting far too cocky with your semblance you know!**_ **'** Will's psychotic soul grumbled. Will sighed as he skilfully flipped in the air. After he had landed Will dispersed the aura gauntlets and he then grabbed his Katana and hit one of the goons on the head. Together Will and Yang finished the goons of in a matter of minutes. Suddenly the DJ started to shot the pair with a machine gun. Yang dodged the shots as she ran towards the DJ, she then jumped up onto the decks kicking the guy in the stomach. She grabbed the guy on the back of the head and smacked his head on the turn table. Will turned around to see Melanie and Miltia glaring at Yang. Will smirked, activated aura Ember Cecilia and shot two rounds of aura/dust bullets towards the girls. "Hey! Leave Yang alone!" Will shouted towards the twin. The twins turned to Will their faces full of emotion. "I never liked you!" Will added as he got into a fighting stance. Melanie ran towards Will, Will crossed his arms over his face as Melanie jumped up and tried to hit Will in the head. Will smirked as he and Melanie started to fight with their feet. Will dodged an attack and then grabbed Melanie's foot in the next attack. He then spun her around, let go and shoulder barged her throwing her into a light fitting. While Will was in combat with Melanie, Miltia had caught Yang and they were in combat.

"You'll PAY for that you idiots!" Junior's voice came from the dark. Will mentally cursed before he grabbed Yang by the arm and pulled her towards the exit. Junior walked out of the dark with his rocket launcher bat hybrid. Yang launched towards Junior and punched him repeatedly, her hair slightly lighter from the fight with Miltia. The final hit caused both Junior and Yang to be pushed backwards. Junior moved his right hand a bit showing the fact that he had grabbed a clump of Yang's hair. Yang glared towards Junior and saw a clump of her hair in Junior's hand.

'That's my hair!' Yang thought. She slammed her arms down, which caused fire to erupt around her. Yang then launched towards Junior, her eye a dark red colour and her hair a light yellow colour. The blonde punched Junior square in the jaw, thus sending him flying through a window on to the street. Will ran out of the bar, Lien in hand, towards Junior. Will stopped in front of Junior and stared at the red-head in front of him. Ruby looked towards Will her head cocked to one side. Then from the bar Yang walked out her eyes still slightly red.

"Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asked the blonde.

"Oh! Hey sis!" Yang stated, her eye now her normal lilac colour.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her sister who looked away from her and sighed.

"It's a long story." The brawler answered.

"How about you Will?" Ruby asked, looking towards the white haired boy, who was slowly trying to walk away.

"I... I need a place to stay." Will replied. "I'm off to carry on searching. Bye!" Will added as he walked away from the sisters.

"Wait! Will... I'm sure dad would let you stay again!" Ruby shouted as she ran over towards the boy. Will smiled towards the scythe wielder.

"Okay. I'll come back to live with Uncle Taiyang, cousin Yang and you, cousin Ruby!" Will replied before he turned around and walked towards a smiling Yang.

* * *

 **So here is the second chapter of The Lost Schnee. No real hints to shipping here, just some backstory for Will. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter of Will being Will (I think this may become a thing within this fic we'll just have to wait and see)! Also, with the whole Will's smirk getting darker/more evil, I'm just going to say that Will can fake evil/psychotic Will. Anyway, next time Will meets Qrow and Taiyang.**

 **explodinninja out! Boom!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meeting

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 3**

 **The Meeting**

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. Again... More Will being Will! (That is definitely a thing in this fic). In this chapter there won't really be much action but there is some backstory so I suggest you do read this chapter, so basically this is a filler chapter. Also sorry for the update being a little late, I've been quite busy.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Patch a small island off Vale. In Will's opinion, it was his only home. As he followed Yang and Ruby back to where they live, Will couldn't help but himself from wondering how Taiyang and Qrow would react to him coming back. "Here we are!" Ruby said, excitedly. Will smiled as he looked at the house in front of him. "Dad we're home!" Ruby shouted as she walked though the door in to the living area. A blonde male walked out of the kitchen, beaming towards the two sisters.

"Hello my darling daughters!" He said as he pulled them into a hug. "Qrow's here as well," Taiyang added as said male walked out of the kitchen and lent against the wall. Will stood awkwardly at the front door, that was still open, not knowing what to say, or if either male has noticed him.

"H... Hello?" Will whispered his voice barely audible. Ruby looked back towards the white haired male, however before she could say anything someone else had started to talk.

"Looks like Yang brought back her boyfriend, again!" Qrow said as he smiled towards his adopted son. Yang glared towards her uncle, clearly annoyed at the comment. Taiyang looked up, as he let go of his two daughters and smiled warmly towards Will.

"Hello!" Taiyang said.

"It's been a while!" Will replied.

"How have you been?" Taiyang asked the teen.

"I've been okay. Maybe missed you guys a lot! But apart from that I've been fine." Will answered as he closed the door and walked over towards Taiyang. **' _You're lying right? You never missed them!_ ' **Will's psychotic soul asked. Will smirked and didn't reply. He pulled Taiyang into an hug, secretly happy that he was back with his 'proper' family. "So... how have you been?" Will asked trying to make conversation.

"How do you think? I've had to look after these two girls!" Taiyang answered. "I've coped." Taiyang finished. Will smiled towards the male before he sighed and sigh of relief. "Oh you're just in time for dinner." Taiyang added before he walked back into the kitchen. Will followed Ruby into the dining area, as he entered, many memories came rushing back. Will walked over to Qrow and sat down next to the older male.

"Qrow." the younger male said.

"Will." Qrow replied. Before either of them could say anymore Taiyang had brought the food in.

"Oh! Will I've got some great news!" Yang said just as everyone had started to eat. Will smirked and waited for the follow up of the statement. "I got into Beacon!"

"Let me guess... You leave in two days!" Will replied before he snorted, as Yang glared at the white haired teen. "Before you ask... My friend got into Beacon as well. She a real cool girl. Quiet but nice once you get to know her." Will quickly added, his cheeks turning a light pink, before the room became silent. The family ate the rest of the meal in complete silence.

* * *

After everyone had finished Will got up and started to clear away the plates.

"Thank you for the help." Taiyang said as he picked up the rest of the plates and followed Will to the kitchen. Will smiled towards the older blonde male, before he placed the plates next to the sink and left the room. Will walked into the sitting area and sat down onto a worn leather couch. Will sighed just as Qrow walked out of the dining room. Will looked over towards Qrow as he approached and sat down next to him.

"So..." Will said before he stopped, as he realized he had nothing to say. Qrow looked towards the male and raised his left eyebrow. "I got nothing..." the younger male finished. Qrow smiled and got up to help Taiyang out.

"WILL!" Ruby shouted as she crashed onto the sofa next to him.

"RUBY!" Will humoured his younger cousin. Ruby frowned at Will before she smiled and snuggled up next to him, sighing. Will wrapped his arm around Ruby and smiled as Yang walked into the room having just grabbed some bed sheets for Will's bed.

"Aww! That's so cute!" said the busty blonde as she looked at the pair snuggled up on the sofa. Taiyang and Qrow ran out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Will looked over toward the trio and playfully stuck his tongue out at them before he smiled at them and started to giggle. Ruby raised her head from Will shoulder to see her family staring at her and Will.

"Couldn't resist could ya?" Qrow asked Will, who nodded and then pulled Ruby's head back onto his shoulder.

"Those for me?" Will asked Yang. Yang nodded and walked over towards a door behind the pair, which lead to Will's old bedroom. "Same old room! Nice! My stuff's still in there right?" Will asked, Taiyang nodded and walked back into the kitchen followed by Qrow - after a few minutes. Ruby snuggled deeper into Will's shoulder, said male sighed and rested his head on top of Ruby's. "It feels great to be back home. I really missed you guys so much!" Will whispered after a few minutes. Ruby smiled and sighed as the brawler returned from Will's room. "Well I for one am tired!" Will said before he moved Ruby, who sat up and pouted. Will stood up and stretched. "Goodnight!" He finished before he walked over towards his old bedroom.

"Will?" Ruby asked as Will started to open the door. Will turned around and nodded. "TAKE ME TO VALE TOMORROW!" Ruby shouted. Will smiled and gave the girl a thumbs up. "Really?!" the Scythe wielder asked. Will nodded before he turned around and walked into his room.

* * *

Will sighed as he grabbed his long, blood red top and a some PJ bottoms. Will pulled of his combat uniform - that consisted of a long black top with splashes of red and a pair of black cargo pants with a small version of Blake's symbol (in a light gray colour) on the right hip - and sighed before he pulled his PJ bottoms on. Will looked down and shivered at the scar on his torso. 'That was probably the day that ruined my life!' Will thought. **' _Fuck you! You're the real asshole!_ ' **Will's psychotic soul shouted. Will laughed and pulled his top on. The door behind Will opened and Taiyang walked into the room. Will turned around and smiled towards the older male. "Tai? Is everything okay?" Will asked.

"Just wondering why you were laughing to yourself." the older male answered. Will smiled as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Um, just... remembered a funny thing me and my two friends use to do." Will stuttered. Taiyang smiled and walked out of the room. **' _Close one mate!_ '** Psychotic Will said from the depths of Will's mind. 'SHUT UP!' Will shouted through the mind link. **' _Can I come out yet! It's fucking cramped in here!_ ' **Psychotic Will grumbled. Will sighed and walked over toward the door, having just remembered he forgot to grab a drink. As Will opened the door he saw Qrow and Taiyang sitting on the sofa having a chat. Will walked past and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. As he walked back out Taiyang looked up and smiled. "Hey Tai!" Will said. Will stood at the kitchen door as Yang walked out of her room. "I'm going to sleep!" he said before he walked past the blonde male and into his room.

* * *

 **Yeah! Another chapter! So yeah... Will was kinda Will. Also, Will X Ruby is not a thing, as Will, Ruby and Yang only see each other as cousins. ANYWAY... thanks for reading this chapter. Also sorry if the author note's seem to chatty or something. Also sorry in advance if the next chapter's late, in term's of updating.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Will we go to Beacon

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 4**

 **Will we go to Beacon**

* * *

 **So chapter 4... I'm shocked! Thanks to everyone that has followed this story. Anyway this chapter has action and stuff in it. So yeah more Will being Will in this chapter. Oh and we'll meet the other OC character. So this chapter is a 'peaceful' day out in Vale. Also sorry for the wait for this chapter. So enjoy this longish chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Will sighed as he walked through the streets of Vale. Next to him was a very excitable Ruby and a not so excitable Yang. Will looked at his scroll and checked the time, 12:30. The trio were currently on their way to Ruby's favourite weapons shop, Blasting Parts, to get her some new parts for Crescent Rose. Will stopped quickly as he realized that the shop wasn't too far from where Peony had set up. 'I could go see her and not break that promise?' Will thought to himself a smile appearing on his face. **' _I'd love that!_ ' **Psychotic Will replied sarcastically from the depths of Will's mind.

"Will! Hurry up!" Ruby said impatiently, thus snapping Will out of his thoughts. Will shook his head and looked towards the scythe wielder. Ruby put her head to one side and pouted towards Will. Said teen sighed and then made an inhuman almost Grimm like sound, which caused both Ruby and Yang to jump away from the teen. Will smirked towards the two before he started to laugh.

"Nailed it!" Will said causing a startled Yang to glare at him. "Blah Blah, reasons reasons! Now, is it okay if you and Yang go to the weapon shop... it's just that a friend of mine lives near to it and I kinda wanna meet her," Will added which caused Yang to groan. "Sorry!" Will said before he ran down the road past the pair and the weapon shop Ruby wanted to go to.

"You owe me Will!" Yang shouted towards said male before she was pulled into the weapons shop, by and impatient Ruby. Will held his thumb up behind him, in a sure thing kinda way.

* * *

Will stopped in front of a red door and knocked. A female with black hair answered the door, who then screamed when she saw who was at the door. Will shook his head, in shook and stared at the female in front of him.

"B... Blake!" Will said smiling towards her. Blake smiled warmly at Will and beckoned him into the house.

"Blake! Who is it?!" A female voice shouted from what Will assumed was the kitchen. Will sat down on the couch and sighed. "W... Wait? WILL!" The voice said. Will smiled as a female with bright green eyes and red hair came running out of the room. Will waved towards the girl and stood back up. The girl pulled Will into a hug and smiled.

"Peony!" Will said, returning the hug. Blake smiled towards the two, Will let go of Peony and spun around to look at Blake. "Come here!" Will said before he pulled Blake into a hug. Blake returned the hug and sighed. Will let the hug disperse before he looked back at Peony. Peony smiled towards the boy and offered him a seat, Will accepted the offer and sat down on the sofa. "So... did you believe I'd break my promise?" Will asked a smirk plastered on his face. Peony shook her head and gestured towards Blake. "Ah, cute here gave it away." Will said causing Blake to punch him in the arm. "Ow! That hurt sooo much!" Will teased. Blake glared towards the male before she smiled and made he way over to the sofa opposite Will. Will sighed and started to tap his foot.

"Drink?" Peony asked, getting up and walking over to the kitchen door. Will shook his head and stared towards Blake, causing her to blush. "Okay, lovebirds! I'll leave you to chat!" the red head said before she walked into the kitchen. Will carried on staring at Blake, who didn't break eye contact at all. Will smiled towards the female ninja and carried on staring. "Right! I left you to stare at each other, great!" Peony said as she walked back into the room carrying a tray, which had three glasses and a jug of water . Will smirked and grabbed a glass. "You didn't want a drink!" Peony teased Will. Will stuck his tongue out at Peony, who sighed.

"Who cares!" Will replied, before he poured himself a drink. Peony sighed and sat down next to Blake.

"How have you been?" Peony asked. Will took a sip of his drink and then nodded.

"Alright," he replied, "And you?" He asked.

"Coped" the redhead answered. Will nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?" Peony asked. Will sighed, and sat back down.

"My cousins are probably done in Blasting Parts, so I should kinda go back and meet them!" Will replied before he stood back up and walked out of the room. Peony sighed and looked towards Blake who was staring at Will as he left.

* * *

"There you are!" Ruby chirped once Will had walked over to where they were. Will smiled and playfully flicked Ruby on the forehead. "Ow!" Ruby said holding her head with both hands.

"Hungry?" Will asked, this was answered by both Yang and Ruby nodding. "Cool! This way!" Will said before he walked away from the girls.

"So Will?" Yang asked, Will nodded. "Who did you go and meet?" Yang finished. Will sighed and placed one hand over his eyes.

"A friend," Will replied, shaking his head. Yang frowned towards the white haired boy.

"Male or Female?" the brawler asked.

"Classified," Will replied. "We're here!" Will added as he stopped outside a noodle bar. "Simple Wok, the best goddamn noodles ever!" Will finished as he sat down.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular!" Yang said the owner, who nodded and pushed a medium sized bowl of noodles over to her.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same," Ruby said to the owner, who pushed the same sized bowl of noodles over to her.

"Same!" Will said "With extra's" Will added. The owner nodded and sped into the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with a medium sized bowl with tuna on the top. Will smiled, his eyes lighting up. 'Why do I love tuna?' Will thought to himself. **' _Maybe it has something to do with Blake and Blue!_ ' **Will psychotic self teased deep from within his mind. Will sighed, and started to dig into his food.

"Will? Are you trying to attract a cat?" Yang asked. Will stopped eating and stared at Yang. "Okay..." Yang said before she started to eat her food.

 **10 Minutes**

"Lovely," Will said as her placed his bowl down. "Oh and I'll come over to From Dust Till Dawn later okay," Will added before he paid for the meal. Ruby grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him down the street. "Holy... dammit!"

* * *

 **Later that Night**

"Why do you need to go to From Dust Till Dawn?" Ruby asked and she and Will walked down the road. Yang had left so that she could check she had packed everything for Beacon.

"Ice Dust," Will replied to the girl. Ruby nodded and didn't question anymore.

"Hello and welcome to From Dust Till Dawn, how may I help you?" The owner asked as the pair walked into the shop.

"I need more Ice Dust," Will replied. The owner and handed Will a container. Will smiled, grabbing the container. He quickly filled the container with Ice dust and returned to the owner where Ruby was patiently waiting for him. "Ammo for Crescent Rose?" Will asked. Ruby nodded handing two packs of ammo to him. "Really!? How much did the upgrades cost?" Will asked, Ruby smiled before she walked away towards the magazines. Will sighed before he paid for the ammo and dust. Once Will had made his way towards the scythe wielder she handed Will his headphones and shared a song on her scroll, This Will Be The Day.

After a few minutes off listening to the music Will sense about 7 people enter the shop. After that Will heard the distinctive sound of a gun being pointed to his and Ruby's head.

"Touch her and you fucking dead!" Will said the goon behind him. Ruby looked up at Will before she turned around and saw the goon. Ruby took off her headphones and looked towards the goon.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked the goon who stupidly said yes as a his reply. "Oh," Ruby said before she sent the goon flying through the air. One more goon came running up to the pair.

"Allow me," Will offered, before both him and Ruby went crashing through the window with the goon.

"Well get 'em!" an orange haired male remarked to the goons. The rest of the goons ran thought the door. Will smirked and created an Aura version of Crescent Rose.

"Time to Burn like Blondie!" Will shouted towards the goons, disconcerting some of them. Will took the opportunity to double team the goons with Ruby.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." the orange haired male said once Will and Ruby had finished all the goons. "Well, Red and Psycho, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways," the male finished as he raised his cane. Will quickly created a wall of aura in front of him and Ruby. Will looked up to a building, to see the orange maniac climbing a ladder. Will grabbed Ruby by the waist and created a solid platform underneath him, the solid aura acted as a lift moving the pair up towards the orange haired fool.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted towards the guy. The guy muttered something before a bullhead raised up next to the guy.

"END OF THE LINE PSYCHO!" the guy laughed maniacally.

Will smirked, "Oh I'm so scared you know an ass name Adam!" The guy stopped laughing and glared towards Will. The guy then held up a red Dust gem and threw it towards the pair, before he shot it with his cane laughing manically. Before Will could create anything to stop the blast a women, in a purple cape with blonde hair, was standing in front of the two casting a circle of protection over them. A fight later with the blonde haired women and, what Will could only describe as a fiery bitch, him and Ruby were now sitting in an interview room with Glynda Goodwitch pacing around the room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger." She said. Ruby opened her mouth to protest however she didn't have enough time, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back," she started "...And a slap on the wrist!" She exclaimed slapping her riding crop on the table causing Ruby to flinch.

"Let me guess? Someone amazing want to talk to us?" Will question completely unfazed by Goodwitch.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Goodwitch said both ignoring and answering Will's question. She then moved out of the way so the two teens could see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes." Ozpin said staring towards her. "So! Where did you two learn to do this?" He asked gesturing towards the scroll showing the fight Ruby and Will had with the goons.

"Signal Academy, Qrow taught us," Will answered, really just wanting to get the conversation over with. "Oh and both me and Ruby want to become trained hunters and huntresses!" He added.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby replied.

"Hello." the headmaster said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby answered

"Well, okay." Ozpin said.

"Fall's fun!" Will said before he grabbed Ruby and pulled her towards the exit.

"He knows," Will heard Glynda say.

Will smiled all the way to Patch. "Will? Are you okay?" Taiyang asked once Will had walked through the door.

"Ozpin just let me into Beacon and guaranteed Ruby a spot in two years!" Will said smiling. Taiyang smiled towards Will.

"Congratulations, and don't lie, it's fine as Yang's asleep," Tai said. Will smiled and nodded and gestured towards Ruby's eyes. Taiyang nodded and walked away. Will smiled before he walked into his bedroom and started to pack.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the later update. I've been _really_ busy recently so yeah, fan fiction writing took the back seat for a while. Anyway this chapter has to of been my favourite to write so far (so much action.)! Oh and Will was Will!**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	5. Chapter 5 - When Beacon Shines

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 5**

 **When Beacon Shines**

* * *

 **So chapter five, crazy. Anyway, this is mostly a filler chapter. This chapter is Will at Beacon. So enjoy more Will being Will. Also with the OC character creations, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Will sighed as he looked around the gray cabin of the ship. He was currently trying to avoid Yang and Ruby, as he feared being crushed, mainly by Yang. He could see that the ship contained many new students arriving with the same ambition as each other, to become trained Hunters. Each student there had their own unique weapon and semblance. Will felt someone poking him on the back. Will mentally cursed before he turned around to see Peony. Will smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. The red head returned the hug, sighing. After a moment of standing around hugging Will released his mate and saw Yang standing behind Peony.

"Will the player," Yang said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Will sighed, pushed Peony to the side and the punched Yang with full force onto Ruby.

"No, go away!" the white haired boy said. Yang stared towards Will, shocked. "I only love one girl! Peony here is one of my many friends," Will continued. "Unlike you," He added, smirking. Yang glared towards Will, who stuck his tongue out at the busty blonde.

"Hello, you must be Will's cousin Yang, right?" Peony said to the girl in front of her. The Brawler nodded, causing Peony to extend her hand, "I'm Peony N. Pleasure to meet you!" the redhead finished. Yang shook the girls hand, "Oh and you should probably know that I'm a fox faunas." Peony finished.

"What..." Ruby stuttered.

"I'm open about my faunas heritage." The fox faunas replied to the scythe wielder.

"That way of thinking, might get you killed one day," A voice entered the conversation. Peony and Will spun around to see Blake standing behind them. "Hello Will," Blake added, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hey," Will replied before he spun around and smiled apologetically to Yang and Ruby, "Sorry cousins but, I've got to love ya and leave ya!" Will said to the sisters. Yang sighed and walked away from Will, closely followed by Ruby. Will walked over towards the female ninja and the healer.

"So how'd you get into Beacon?" Peony asked Will. Will sighed and sat down on a bench that was next to him.

"Oh you know, magic," Will replied, causing Peony and Blake to sigh. "Fine, I tried to stop a robbery,"

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa" the news blared around the ship.

"A robbery?" Peony asked.

"Yeah, a robbery," Will answered. Blake smiled and sat down next to Will, she wrapped her arms around Will and snuggled down next to him. Will blushed a bright red colour, "Blake... I'm just going to..."

"I ship it," Peony said, causing Blake to jump up.

"I... um..." Blake stuttered. Peony smiled and pushed Blake onto the bench.

"Peony is being a ass to her mates," Will commented. Peony glared towards the boy before they all heard the sound of someone vomiting. "Yuck! That's horrible."

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said as she walked over towards Will.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby and Will said in unison. "Wait what?" they continued in unison. Yang started to laugh at the pair.

"You two are too cute!" the busty blonde said. Will smirked at Yang and turned to face the female ninja and the healer.

"See you around," Will said. Blake and Peony nodded as they walked away. "So little ones, what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Well us little ones have be looking at Vale," Yang replied, smiling.

'Wow! She took that as a joke?' Will questioned himself as he stared at his two cousins. **' _Well, she probably going to be a whore,_ ' **Psychotic Will replied to the question. "Goddammit!" Will shouted out loud. "Oops," Will blushed bright red when he noticed that all of the first years were staring him.

"Are you okay?" the brawler asked. Will shook his head and ran out of the airship, as it had already landed. He quickly dodged his way around a blonde haired male vomiting in a bin.

'Horrible!' Will thought. **' _Can't fight, a fucking wimp!_ ' **Psychotic Will said through the mind link. 'Asshole' Will replied not wanting to talk to his curse. Will sprinted down the main walkway, ignoring his surroundings. A high pitch scream caused Will to stop. "THE FUCK?!" Will shouted as he looked around.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a voice shouted from the ground.

"Sounds like a Schnee to me?" Will commented, before he looked down to see a white haired girl on the floor in front of him. "Sh... Sorry, I wasn't concentrating or looking where I was going," the cursed boy said, as he extended his hand to help the collapsed girl up.

"Hmmp, as if!" the heiress grumbled as she got up. "Who are you?"

"A literal asshole!" Will laughed, Weiss glared towards the crazy boy in front of her. "William Branwen,"

"Branwen?" Weiss said sceptically.

"Fucking Schnee!" Will commented before he walked away. Will heard Weiss shouting bloody murder behind him as her walked away. A few minutes later Will heard the crash of suitcases hitting concrete.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes later**

Will stretched as he walked into the main area.

"Will! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Will heard Yang shout. Will sighed and started to look around for his older cousin. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted as Will spotted her, Will looked to his left and saw his youngest cousin with the blonde that was throwing up earlier.

"Ruby!" Will exclaimed.

"WILL!" Ruby shouted as she hugged him. Will smiled before he pulled Ruby to the empty spot next to Yang. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to guy before she turned around and let Will drag her away, with the blonde male protesting.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked once Will pushed Ruby next to her.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby glared towards her sister.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" the brawler questioned.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" the scythe wielder explained.

"She not kidding, Weiss Schnee. AKA a royal bitch!" Will exclaimed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the heiress voice came from behind Will.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into Yang's arms.

"Told you so!" Will said. "I'm off, see ya!" Will walked away from the conversation, mainly because he just wanted Weiss to disappear from his life. He could clearly hear that Weiss was shouting at his youngest cousin. Will sighed and looked around the main area to see if he could spot either Blake or Peony, sadly he couldn't but two people intrigued Will quite a lot. One was a male with long black hair which had a single magenta strip in his bangs. He had no visible weapons on him, this lead Will to believe he probably hid them as his aura reserves were lower than one would expect for someone who fought hand-to-hand. The second was the bubbly ginger that stood next to the green themed male. She seemed to have a large aura reserve and a grenade launcher strapped to her derrière. Will smiled and made his way over towards the pair. "Interesting, friendship level equals quite high with you two," Will comment to the male.

"Oh yeah! Ren's my best friend!" the ginger remarked, excitedly.

"NORA!" Ren shouted towards the girl.

"Opps! Sorry Ren!" Nora exclaimed. Will laughed at the pair before he sensed two beings walked on to the stage, one being Glynda and the other was Ozpin.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said, before he walked away from the microphone. Glynda then stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." she said.

"Oz seemed off," Will comment to himself.

"You're not wrong," Ren added. Will jumped slightly. "Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter I was in a world of my own," Will explained to the male, "Can I just add, you are the only male that I know that can rock Magenta eyes!"

"Out of the blue," Ren commented.

"Oh just an FYI my name's Will," Will said as he realised that neither Ren or Nora knew his name. Ren nodded before he was pulled away by the ginger. Will waved towards the male as he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Who you waving too?" a voice asked from behind him.

"A guy who can rock magenta eyes. Any reason why you asked, Peony?" Will replied.

"No reason. Well I'm off to go and get ready," came the reply.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Will sat down onto the windowsill and looked outside. "Hey Will," Will looked up and saw Blake. Will jumped up and pulled Blake into a hug. "Will?"

"Don't ask," Will said, felling his stomach taking flips. Will took a deep breath in and out, before he sat down and pulled out a book.

"Really?" Blake raised her eyebrow towards Will. Will nodded and continued to read the book. "A murder mystery?"

"Yeah, helps keep Psycho me at bay," Will answered. Before he got up and stared straight at Blake.

"You mean your curse?" the female ninja asked.

"The... Yeah," the cursed boy replied. Blake nodded towards Will before she walked away and sat down on the opposite wall. Will sighed before he followed the girl, Will sat down next to her and smiled warmly at her. "So... Blake, I really want to say that I..."

"Hellooo! I think you two may know each other," Yang said, as she pulled her sister along.

"Yeah, I'm your cousin Will. Pleasure to meet you," Will humoured Yang.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Yeah, she's Ruby, and that is Yang her older sister." Will replied for Ruby.

"Nice night don't you think?" the brawler asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes... it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake replied.

"This is Blake," Will added. Blake smiled towards the boy. "And I have to say something really important so, GO AWAY,"

"Will," Ruby whimpered.

"Away," Will warned. Yang sighed and grabbed her sister by the arm. As Yang pulled Ruby away Will smiled towards Blake.

"So, what do you want to say?" Blake asked Will.

"Blake I... just wanted to say..." Will stammered. "You know what I tell you after initiation," Blake nodded and grabbed her candle and blew it out. Will got up and walked back over to his sleeping bag and snuggled down into it. He sighed as he fell asleep slowly but surely.

* * *

 **So yeah, chapter 5. Will was an ass, as well as being Will. Anyway I like to thank everyone who has read this. Also this chapter took soooo long to complete as I had to listen over and over to Oz's speech, so that was fun! So next chapter is the Initiation, yay... more action and Aura filled madness. Aura Will = Crazy! Update wise, I've decided to have a 8 day update (give or take a day or two)**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Initiation Blues

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 6**

 **Initiation Blues**

* * *

 **Okay so chapter 6, this is going great! So more Will being Will and stuff as well as the OC designs at the end. So enjoy this chapter which is full of action and Will's pairing partner _will_ finally be revealed. FYI it's not the same person as his team partner. Also just to let you know with the whole Will avoiding Weiss thing, it isn't because he doesn't want her to remember who he is, it is because he doesn't want to be an ass and be spiteful towards Weiss about their family, as he still want to start the relation all over again.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Will stood on the top of the cliff mentally preparing himself for what was about to come, the Initiation. **' _So... can I come out in this?_ ' **Will's psychotic soul asked through the link. 'Sure thing I'll allow it, just because I wanna know directions and stuff' Will replied. Will looked to his left and saw Ruby three people down from him, he smiled towards her as he saw first years' being flung into the air. Ruby smiled back, looking rather worried. Will sighed as he heard vomit boy moaning about landing strategies.

"He doesn't know what a landing strategy is?!" Peony exclaimed in a hushed tone. Will nodded and then shrugged.

"So what exactly is a landing stratagyyy?" the blonde wimp asked as he was flung into the sky.

"Something you don't apparently posses," Will comment. Peony smiled before she was launched into the sky. Will readied himself and tensed his legs. When he was launched into the air, he smiled. "WAHOO!" he screamed. **' _Hey dickhead, tree incoming!_ ' **Will psychotic soul warned. Will sighed and created a solid wall of aura in front of him. He grabbed his Katana and stabbed it into the solid wall. "Nailed it," Will replied.

"Will? Is that you up there?" Will heard a voice coming from underneath him. Will looked down and saw Peony standing under him, with an amused look on her face. Their eyes met mean that they were stuck with each other for four years. Will pulled his Katana out of the aura and landed on the ground next to her.

"Well at least you're not Weiss," Will commented. **' _Oh god! Hell on earth incoming!_ ' **Psycho Will shouted through the link. Will looked to his left and saw Weiss storming towards him with an unhappy looking Ruby following.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the heiress exclaimed. Will sighed and turned to walk away. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT WEISS'!"

"Shut up, and go away. I don't want to talk to anyone of your family, meaning I have had a horrible run in with your father's company, goodbye," Will explained to a pissed Weiss. Peony sighed and pulled Will away from the situation.

"Why do you just have to stir up trouble?" she asked. Will sighed, now was a better time than any to tell the Healer most of the truth.

"I... I'm... I used to live with my family who worked for them, one day her father kicked me out, I felt betrayed more than anything, and it was all because of my curse," he replied to his new team partner. "Anyway enough of this, let's get to that temple,"

"Sure thing," came the reply. Will sighed and carried on walking.

"One moment Peony, are we going the right way?" Will asked. Peony sighed as she turned around.

"Will what is this..." Peony started before she sighed, "Ahh, Psycho wanted out?"

Will nodded and raised his left hand creating an exact copy of himself in Aura, "So, Twin we on the right track?" the aura twin didn't reply he just took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Hey, aura boy, you owner asked you a question," Peony shouted towards the aura Will.

 **" _Yeah, right way._ " **was the reply. Will nodded and put his left hand down thus dispersing the aura twin. Suddenly, a low inhuman growl came from the bushes next to them. Peony jumped up a tree and grabbed her sniper rifle of her back. Will grabbed his rapier and sighed.

'Not using a Glyph, can't don't wanna explain,' Will thought, 'Don't comment' he added. Will jumped the left and dodged and attack. He then brought his rapier above his head and cut the Ursa's arm off. "Come at me!" Will exclaimed towards the second Ursa. The Ursa roared and charged towards the cursed boy.

"HEY, BONE HEAD OVER HERE!" Peony taunted causing the Ursa to change its attack.

"I shall call you Adam!" Will commented. Will then sheathed his rapier and grabbed his Katana. Using some of his aura to speed himself up, Will launched to the Ursa and cut it in half. Peony placed her rifle on her back and jumped down. The healer then walked over towards the cursed boy.

"Adam? Really, ADAM TAURUS," Peony shouted at Will.

"It worked with the Ursa, stupid and evil." Will explained to Peony. "But let's go to the temple," the cursed boy said. Peony sighed and then nodded.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

Will and Peony stepped into a clearing, in front of them stood a broken heap of rumble. "Holy Monkey!" Will exclaimed, "Ozpin has great décor tastes,"

"WHAT?" Peony shouted towards her team partner.

"Hey? Who was that?" a voice came from the temple. Will smirked and stopped Peony from walking down to the temple.

"A literal asshole," Will replied.

"Will" Yang shouted from the ruins. Will jumped down the cliff and landed perfectly next to Blake. Accidentally letting his psychotic soul out.

 **" _FUCK YOU AND GET A LIFE!_ "** Psycho Will shouted.

"Wow, anger issues much," Yang said, causing the aura Will to grab her by the throat.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU SHIT HEAD!" Will shouted towards his aura twin.

 **" _Why should I, William,_ " **Aura Will replied. Will took a deep breath in and out, he then lifted his left hand and dispersing the aura twin. Yang dropped to the ground clutching her throat, trying to breath.

"Rule one, don't EVER say that aura Will has anger issues," Blake explained to Yang she helped her up.

"Who even is aura Will?" Yang asked, coughing violently.

"It's part of a curse that I have," Will explained.

"Curse?!" Yang exclaimed. Will nodded and turned to face Peony.

"Will's Curse, makes him as strong as hell," the healer explained to the confused blonde.

"Anyway... Blake, Cousin Yang, good to see that you are paired up." Will said. "I feel sorry for Ruby," He added as a kinda after thought.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Weiss," was all Will had to say before he was shut up.

"HEAD'S UP!" Ruby shouted as she feel from the sky. Will looked up and sighed.

"Be right back," the cursed boy said, before he created a platform of pure wall of aura and stood on it. He raised the platform up and grabbed Ruby by the waist. "Wanna go stop another robbery?" Will joked towards Ruby. **' _Hey, flying screaming female... no wait I stand corrected, a male incoming._ ' **Psycho Will interrupted. "OH SUGAR!" Will shouted before he let the aura platform disperse beneath him at the same time letting go of Ruby in his panic. "Sorry Ruby!" Will said as he plummeted to the ground, and Ruby collided with a screaming Jaune, crashing into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang started, before a loud crash was heard from the tree. A girl with bright orange hair came riding in on an Ursa.

"Oooohh..." the ginger said as she stared at a golden rook. She then started to dance around after she grabbed the rook and started to chant, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle,"

"NORA!" her team partner shouted from the crash site of the Ursa.

"Coming Ren!" Nora replied, before she let the rook fall from her head, catching it, and skipping towards the green ninja.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa," Blake commented. Will nodded as confused as everyone there.

"I..." Yang started again before she was once again interrupted, this time it was because Pyrrha had come crashing through the tree's with a Death Stalker hot on her heels.

"Woah," Ruby said before she ran towards her sister.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby said as she raised her hands up to give her a hug.

"NORA!" Nora shouted as she jumped in between the pair, causing the two sisters to loss their balance. Will smiled at Nora's energy.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned.

"She's one hell of a fast runner!" Peony commented. Will nodded as he followed Pyrrha's movements.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang shouted her voice filled with anger. During the two second Ren ran over to the group. Blake, Will and Ruby looked up to see Weiss cling for dear life onto a talon of a Nevermore.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said, tugging at her sister's sleeve and pointing towards the sky. Yang looked up and mentally screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss shouted towards Ruby.

"I SAID JUMP!" Ruby replied.

"She's going to fall," Blake commented, staring at the heiress, amused.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied. Will sighed and created an aura platform below him.

"She's falling," the male ninja corrected Ruby.

"Yeah and I'm going to play catch the falling heiress," Will commented as he started to float towards Weiss. Weiss fell into Will's arms and growled. "Weiss, I'm sorry,"

"What?!" Weiss replied.

"I was an ass to you and I am sorry," Will explained. "Can we just start over?" he asked.

"No!" Weiss replied as they landed on the ground.

"Weiss, wait!" the cursed boy shouted towards her, "I'm just going to say, the reason I always walk away from you," Weiss held her hand up to try and stop Will for talking. "Your father kicked me out from my family, thanks to a family curse!" he finished. Weiss dropped her hand. Just then Pyrrha dived next the group, as Jaune fell out of the tree. **' _WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HER!_ ' **Psycho Will roared through the mind link.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby replied, before she went speeding towards the incoming Death Stalker. When the two meet the Death Stalker took a strike at the scythe wielder, knocking her back.

"RUBY!" Will shouted as he rushed towards his youngest cousin, Yang ran after him. However, the Nevermore above them cawed and flapped it's wings, releasing a line of sharpened feather. These feather pinned Ruby down by her cape, and stopped both Yang and Will in their tracks.

"RUBY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang shouted helplessly towards her sister. Will got up and ran around the feather, he could clearly see Ruby struggling to get her cape unstuck. Will create a Glyph underneath him in his last stitch attempt to get to Ruby. He stopped in front of his cousin and tried to pulled her cape free, not it was no use. Will looked up to see the golden stinger of the Death Stalker plunging towards the pair. However, just before the stinger hit them, an ice structure froze it.

"Thank you," Will said, tears starting to form around his eyes.

"You are so childish," Weiss comment towards Ruby, "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." she finished.

"You've got a good heart Weiss," Will pointed out the her. Weiss glared towards him. "Okay... ignore me," he quickly said before he pulled Ruby into a standing position. Will walked away as Ruby and Yang hugged each other. "Hey Peony, grab a Relic will ya," Peony smiled and held up a white queen. Will sighed, "Okay everyone, grab a relic and run your heart's out!" Will ordered the group.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune replied. He walked over to the relics and grabbed the other white rook. Ruby then ran over to the relics and grabbed the other white knight. Will created a small Glyph and created Summer, who he made grabbed the other white queen piece.

"Right then, time to leave," Will said, grabbing the queen piece form Summer. "You shall always be remembered, Summer Rose," Will whispered to himself as he dispersed the Glyph. Peony pulled Will away from the temple and towards the cliff top. Will turned around and ran all the way towards the Nevermore.

"WILL! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Peony shouted towards her team partner. Will didn't respond he just created a solid wall aura and carried on running straight towards the Nevermore.

"HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!" Jaune shouted.

"He'll be fine," Blake responded, calmly. Jaune stared towards Blake. "He's reckless, it's his fighting style," the female ninja explained.

"LOVE YOU BLAKE! THAT'S ME TO A... OH SHIT!" Will shouted towards the group, "INCOMING!" Will dodged through a line of sharp feather's.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered his friend. Nora grabbed her grenade launcher and launched several heart topped shells towards the Nevermore. The rest of the group carried on running towards a now stuck Will.

"WELL SHIT!" Will comment before he flared his aura ever so slightly and set himself free. Peony sighed and grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him to the bridge. Will pulled himself out of the healers grip and steadied himself, he then created an aura version of Ember Cecil and shot the Death Stalker, alongside Pyrrha and Ren. "WE NEED TO CARRY ON RUNNING!" Will order the two next to him. They nodded and started to run over the bridge. Suddenly the Nevermore smashed into the bridge forcing Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Will fighting the Death Stalker and Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Peony, Jaune and Nora on the other side.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune commented to Nora. Nora smiled diabolically at Jaune as she hit him to the ground and changed Magnhild into its hammer form. She then smashed the bridge, sending the complaining Jaune flying into the air towards the Death Stalker. She then placed one foot onto her hammer and send a shot towards the falling section of the bridge, sending her launching at the Death Stalkers skull, using the momentum, Nora then smashed her hammer into the head of the Death Stalker. She then shot off, to avoid the stinger, as she lands she accidentally knocked Blake backwards. Will stretched and created and aura versions of Miló and Akoúo. Will then ran straight towards the Death Stalker, screaming like a warrior.

"What's he doing?" Pyrrha asked the rest of the group. Will jumped up created a small Glyph underneath him and landed on the stinger. Will grabbed onto the stinger and screamed.

"NOT WHAT I WANTED TO..." Will started to shout before he was sent flying into the air, "DOOOOO!" He finished. Will righted himself in mid flight and landed on the Nevermore. Will sighed as he saw the cliff incoming Will flipped off the back of the Nevermore and landed next to Ruby on the ribbon of Gambol Shroud. "LET'S FINISH THIS!" Will shouted, Ruby nodded. Will smiled before he was launched up towards the cliff. In mid flight, Will dispersed aura Miló and Akoúo and created an aura version of Crescent Rose, in its Scythe form, and together with Ruby pinned the Nevermore against the cliff. Will ran up the cliff keeping up with Ruby's speed. At the top of the cliff Will and Ruby flipped up and pulled the Nevermore's head from its body. Finally it was the end of initiation.

* * *

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR" Ozpin said as photo's of the four appeared on the screen. "Lead by Jaune Arc," Ozpin finished.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune questioned.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin commented.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

"WHOOP! THAT'S MY COUSIN!" Will shouted from the audience.

"And finally: William Branwen. Peony N. You collected the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together, with Will's twin and Summer Rose, as Team WNTR (Winter). Lead by William Branwen." Ozpin finished. Will smiled warmly towards the Professor.

"Thank you for this great opportunity Professor," Will replied, "but may I talk to you about the team name?" Will asked. Ozpin nodded and walked away.

"Come to my office when you're ready," Ozpin said. Will nodded and then turned around and walked over to Blake.

"Hey Blake," Will said.

"Oh Will! Congratulations on becoming team leader," Blake replied. Will smiled before he took a step closer towards Blake, he took a deep breath and slowly lent in towards Blake. "Will..." Blake started to ask before she was stopped by Will kissing her tenderly.

"Go cousin!" Yang shouted towards Will. Blake and Will parted, both of them were blushing a bright red.

"I just wanted to say, from the day I meet you I fell for you," Will said.

"Literally," Blake replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

"I'm going to talk to Oz now, goodbye," with that Will walked past his two smiling cousins. "Told ya Yang, I love only one person!"

* * *

 **In Ozpin's Office**

"Ah, Mister Branwen, take a seat," Ozpin beckoned Will in. Will politely took a seat. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"The thing is Professor," Will started, thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. "I... My real name isn't William Branwen, it's William Schnee. I was kicked out at four years old and Qrow took me in." Will explained. Ozpin nodded and took a sip off his coffee.

"Very well, you have something against Winter?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, she was the one who made the final decision, the one that got me kicked out," Will replied. Ozpin nodded and allowed Will to leave, before he took out his scroll and open Will's file, so he could edit it.

 **~oOo~**

 **Name:** William Schnee

 **Age:** 18

 **Semblance** **:** Glyphs

 **Known History:** Kicked out of the SDC at age four, Qrow took him in and acted as his father.

 **Looks:** White hair (shoulder length), blue eyes.

 **Known Relations:** Winter Schnee (Older Sister), Weiss Schnee (Younger Sister), Mr Schnee (Father), Ebony Schnee (Mother). Adopted family; Qrow Branwen (Father), Taiyang Xiao Long (uncle by law), Ruby Rose (Cousin), Yang Xiao Long (Cousin).

 **~oOo~**

"Ozpin, what are you doing?" Glynda asked as she walked over Ozpin. She walked over to his desk and looked over to his scroll, "William Schnee?" Glynda commented. "Are you done?" Glynda asked. Ozpin shook his head, took a sip of his coffee and opened Peony's file.

 **~oOo~**

 **Name:** Peony Nikos

 **Age:** 18

 **Semblance:** Healing

 **Known History:** Taken from her mother at 1 year old, trained under her father's eye.

 **Looks:** Long red hair (loose down her back), three whisker marks on either side of her face, green eyes.

 **Known Relations:** Pyrrha Nikos (half-sister)

 **~oOo~**

"Glynda," Ozpin said after he'd finished reading Peony's file.

"What is it Professor?" Glynda asked.

"Peony," Ozpin answered.

"Nikos?" Glynda replied.

"She seems nervous to talk to her own half-sister," Ozpin commented. Glynda sighed and walked over towards Ozpin, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Ozpin looked up at her and sighed. "It just confuses me, that is all." Glynda nodded, she totally agreed with Ozpin, why would Peony be so secretive about who she was, but at the same time be open about her faunus heritage.

* * *

Will sighed as he walked over to where his team room was. He arrived at the door and knocked softly on the door, Peony opened the door and smiled towards Will. "Come in team mate!" she chirped. Will walked into the room, it was a simple room with four beds against the window. To the left of the room was a desk with a lamp on. Right underneath the window there was a bookcase, with the two beds either side. To the right of the room was a chest of drawers and a plain white door, on the other side of the door was the team bathroom. Will sighed and slumped onto the bed nearest to the left.

"Night Peony," the new leader of team WNTR said. Peony nodded and walked over to the bed on the right most wall. "Have a good night sleep and all that stuff,"

"Night Will, sleep tight." the healer replied "Don't let the love bugs bite," Peony teased. Will growled and threw a pillow at his team mate.

* * *

 **Finally the ship is revealed! Oh yeah, Will X Blake. Finally I can cause chaos in the shipping world! I am so happy that I decide to put it into this chapter, else I may of gone slightly crazy. But apart from that this is that chapter over and done with. ANYWAY next chapter is a going to be different as we are going to meet the antagonists, so yeah! Also just going to say it now, chapter seven will be completely written by Ukie Fox, so don't start hating if the writing style is different. But yeah... that all for now!**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Antagonists

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 7**

 **The Antagonists**

* * *

 **Hello everyone it's Ukie Fox, just letting you know that this chapter will be written by me, so the style of writing is going to be a little different from explodingninja's**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Sounds of people being sliced open and gun shots could be heard from outside of the tent. Adam quickly went into action running outside to see three familiar faces that he saw the day before. Drawing out his blade, his right hand man pulled out his blade as well.

"What is this." Adam demanded. Cinder Fall stood proud with her twin blades in front of her at the ready in case of another attack. Her subordinates keeled down beside her, in front of each of them there was a dark grey case.

"We could have gone to anyone for help, but we chose you Adam Taurus." Cinder said, repeating her sentence that she had said the day before, when she had tried to get him on her side. Cinder then did the most shocking thing anyone could do while in a fight, she throw her blades down on the ground. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us." She repeated yet another sentence that she had said the day before. Her forgotten blades suddenly set alight. "Or one of us." Cinder said with a smirk enjoying the new power that she had gained last night. Her subordinates then opened the cases that they had with them. Emerald's case contained dust shards and black canisters, while Mercury's contained a large quantity of money, neatly piled up. Adam looked down at the contents of the containers, thinking over the proposition before him.

"So which will it be?" Cinder asked as she lowered her hand, she knew she had won this agreement, but she was not ready for what Adam said next.

"Me and my men will join your course, but I would like one more thing from you." Adam said looking over the group before him, his eyes set on the young grey haired teen. Sending a smirk his way before continuing his side of the negotiations. "Recently I have lost a valued fighter and since I am giving you my men, don't you think it is only fair that you hand over one of your own?" Cinders smirk fell for a second as she looked over at Mercury, she had seen the way Adam looked at the teen when they came to see him yesterday, but she nether thought that Adam would want him as a member of the White Fang. She turned to face the older man.

"Why would you want a human on your side I thought you did not like humans. Asking for Mercury to be your fighter would not look good for the White Fangs image." Cinder pointed out hopefully trying to persuade the older man to not take her right hand man from her. Sadly for her Adam did not back down.

"I am working with you, you humans. Why not have one by my side at all times. Besides I have worked with one before." Adam did not show any sign off changing his mind. Cinder looked annoyed but then nodded her head, she turned to the young teen.

"Mercury, I want you to stay by Adam's side. Do as he says." She told him, the young teen was about to protest when she put her hand up to him, telling him to stay quiet. "You have a deal." She said as she began to walk away from the older man, Emerald looked over to the shocked teen at her side before following her mistress. "We will be in touch." The half fall maiden said as she left the camp. Mercury turned to the man he had been left with, said man gave him a smile and walked up to him. Some of Adam's fighters picked up the grey cases and took them inside of the main tent. Adam placed his right hand on the teens cheek, looking the teen right in the eyes, he was expecting fear or worry coming from the teen but all he saw was calmness and a hint of curiosity.

"Don't worry I will keep you safe, now come follow me I want you to help me with something." Adam said, following his sentence with a quick kiss to the young teens other check. It was nothing sexual, Adam just wanted to know how the teen would react to another man's contact. Adam moved away from Mercury and lead the way back to the main tent.

"So who was it that you lost?" Mercury asked, he wanted to get as much information from the older man as he could, so that he could report back to Cinder with his findings. Adam went over to his desk looking down at some paper work that was laid out across it, he sighed before turning to the other male.

"I lost a young faunus and her human friend. They were good people, I thought they wanted the same thing I did but I guess not." Adam looked sadden for a moment before his eyes went back to normal. "Let's get ready for a future attack." Adam said turning back to his desk. Mercury walked over to his side and watched what the older man was doing, getting all the information he needed.

"How did a human get to join your group?" Mercury questioned. Adam's hand clenched into a fist, showing his anger towards the subject matter.

"He said that he would be able to destroy everyone in the White Fang." Adam smiled at the memory, it was like looking back at a memory of seeing your kids grow up to be something great. "So I challenged him to a fight. Was about to lose when the girl who left with him stepped in, stopping the match." Adam said while shaking his head, this act showed that Adam knew that what he did back then was stupid and reckless.

"He was that good?" The younger male asked as he looked down at the man beside him.

"It was hard to explain, when he fought me he was amazing, full of power and control. But when he fought after that time, I don't know what happened but he seemed to be weaker than me." Adam said contemplated on his memory.

"He seemed like a good fighter." The silver haired boy said. Adam turned to him.

"He was, most likely still is. But I know you can be better. With a little work of course." Adam said sending the younger male a smile, his smile grow even brighter when he got the reaction he was hoping for. Mercury blushed and awkwardly coughed trying to get rid of the feelings he was having. Adam put his hand on the teens check again, rubbing his cheek bones with his thumb.

"Surprising red is really your colour." Adam commented, but this only made Mercury's face become even more red. "I see you think the same way." Mercury was not sure what the older man was implying but he was starting to find the close contact worrying.

"Should we get back to work. I don't want Cinder to get mad at me, for something you did not get done." Mercury said trying to change the subject matter. Adam's face seemed to fall at what the teen said.

"Still loyal to her, even after she left you to work for me? I hope one day you will be solely devoted to me like you are to her." Adam said as he moved away from the boy and back to his desk, going though some of the paper work. With that said, the rest of the day went by slowly, not much conversation was made. Adam seemed to have become more relaxed around the younger teen, to the point that he laid down on his bed with his head in Mercury's lap. "One day this will be a normal thing for us." Adam whispered as he closed his eyes. The teen he was referring to had already fallen asleep, with his back against the wall.

* * *

 **So that was Ukie Fox, if you liked this make sure that you check out her stories. So next chapter is back to me writing about, Will being Will! Also Ukie say's sorry if you can't understand her wording. But yeah, just going to say real obvious the pairing in the antagonists side, Adam X Mercury. One more thing, when it comes to the antagonist's ship that _will_ be written by Ukie, with my guidance.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Weiss Cold Revenge

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Eight**

 **Weiss Cold Revenge**

* * *

 **Time for some Weiss Cold Revenge, Will style. But yeah, on with the next chapter... with more Will being Will.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Will yawned as he sat up, he grabbed his scroll and turned it on. The screen flared into existence, Will squinted as he looked at the bright screen. It was currently 6:00 and Peony was still asleep. Will sighed, he had three hours to waste and he had no idea how. Will got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'Really need to become a morning person!' Will thought to himself. **' _DUDE, FOR FUCK SAKE, IT'S 6:00 IN THE MORNING! WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP!_ ' **Psycho Will screamed through the link. Will yawned, pulled the cover off him and got out of bed. He quietly walked over towards the chest of drawers and open the top draw, just as he thought there were two school uniform, one for a male and one for a female. Will grabbed his uniform and sighed, 'Not my style, maybe I could add something to it?' Will wondered as he stared at the uniform in front of him. The cursed boy walked to the bathroom, then realised that having a shower was a bad idea as it would most likely wake up his team partner. Will silently groaned and walked over to his bed. He had no idea what to do. Will open his scroll and checked the time, 6:30. He'd spent half an hour staring at his new uniform. Peony yawned and sat up, hearing Peony yawning Will smiled and looked towards her. "Morning," Will whispered.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6:30," Will answered. Peony's eyes widened, Will smiled warmly towards her. Peony sighed and got out of her bed. She then walked over to the open draw and stared at her uniform. Will sighed and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," Will said. Peony nodded as she grabbed her uniform. Will smiled and opened his scroll, he sent a message to Ruby, Blake and Yang, _'Having a shower just wondering if you're awake,'_. To Will's surprise Ruby replied.

 _'Okay, why did you let us know?'_

 _'Don't want to wake you guys up that's all,'_ Will answered.

 _'Weiss isn't awake yet,'_ Ruby replied. Will smirked and undressed himself. He then open the shower door and turned it on. He then stepped in and started to sing, out of tune and loudly, This Will Be The Day. Will carried on until he heard the sound of Weiss shouting bloody murder through the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Weiss screamed. Will instantly stopped singing and got out of the shower. He then grabbed the white shirt and pulled it on, as he buttoned the shirt up his scroll went off. _'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'_ Weiss asked. Will sighed and didn't reply to the text instead he tied the red tie, pulled the blue vest over the top and growled to himself.

'I don't wanna wear the uniform!' Will thought to himself, as he buttoned up the black blazer that had a gold outline. He then realised he didn't bring a clean pair of pants with him into the bathroom. "PEONY! I DON'T HAVE CLEAN BOXERS!" Will shouted.

"EW! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Weiss exclaimed from team RWBY dorm.

"He's Will, what did you expect?" Blake replied. Peony knocked on the bathroom door, Will sighed and walked over to the door. He opened the door slightly and grabbed the boxers from Peony.

"Cheers," Will said before he closed the door. He quickly pulled his boxers on and grabbed the black suit pants. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Will commented to his psychotic soul. Will pulled the pants on and buttoned them up. Will smiled and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out the black belt of his combat outfit. He put it on and made sure that the small version of Blake's symbol, made out of metal, was clearly visible. "Done," Will commented as he looked over his uniform. He turned around to see Peony dressed and ready in the female uniform, which consisted of long stockings, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

"I hate this," the healer complained. Will shrugged and walked to the door. He walked over towards team RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door. Blake opened the door and smiled.

"Morning," She said. Will smiled and kissed Blake on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Morning," Will replied. Blake smiled and let him into the dorm.

"What is he doing here?" Weiss growled towards Will.

"Trying to find my boxers!" Will replied, smirking. Weiss screamed and slapped Will on the cheek.

"YOU ARE A DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING!" Weiss exclaimed. Will smiled and raised his right eyebrow. Will noted that the girls had already finished unpacking and where all changed. "What do you want?" Weiss asked the boy, hoping for a truthful answer.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to my adorable girlfriend," Will replied. Blake blushed even brighter while Ruby wrinkled her face in disgust. "Ah Ruby so innocent," Will smiled. Ruby scowled at Will and slapped him round the cheek. "Ow... that so hurt!" the cursed boy joked. Peony knocked on the door and Blake opened the door for her.

"William Branwen, come the hell on and sort your stuff out," the healer said. Will sighed and followed Peony back to his dorm. Once he'd entered Will walked over to his bed and pushed it to the bed next to it. He then grabbed his suitcase and pulled his favourite books out and placed them in the bookcase. The cursed boy then grabbed his combat outfit and carefully folded it so he could place it in the chest of drawer.

"Right umm... time?" Will asked. Peony sighed and open her scroll.

"8:55," Peony replied.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Will heard Jaune shout from the other side off the hall.

"Umm... To class!" Ruby said, making chase after Weiss. Will ran out of his dorm room and sprinted past everyone.

"RACE ME BITCHES!" Will shouted to the running group, "No semblances allowed!" He added, staring at Ruby.

"Nah!" Everyone said in unison. Will shrugged and carried on running away from the group. As the cursed boy ran into the school he saw out of the corner of his eye, Ozpin and Glynda watching as the whole group passed.

* * *

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names," A male, with grey hair and a bushy moustache, said as he stood at the front of the class. "But I merely refer to them as prey! Ha Ha!" Professor Port continued to lecture the class. Ruby woke up at the sound of Port laughing. The class stared at the teacher in a stunned silence. "Er... and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an other wise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures, that would love nothing more that to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntress!" Port lectured, sending a wink towards Yang when he said Huntresses. Yang groaned and looked away from the teacher, and towards Weiss. Will sighed and stared into space. This lesson was extremely boring, at least to him. "The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated and wise! So who among you believe that they are the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

"SIR! PICK ME!" Will shouted.

"Hey! I don't believe you! You are so annoying! And disorganised and..." Weiss said, making up any excuse to stop Will from stealing her moment of attention.

"Sorry ice princess," Will said, sending a smile towards her. Weiss scowled at the cursed boy as he walked down the steps towards the 'arena'

* * *

'Remember what you taught Weiss, Will. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... no, not that forward!' Will thought mentally going through his training after he had finish changing, he currently had his rapier pointed at a slight angle towards the cage in front of him. Professor Port cut the link of the cage and a came Boarbatusk.

"Goooo, Will!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well!" Blake added.

"Yeah, represent teeeem RWBY... I mean teeeeam WNTR!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! Shut up I'm trying to watch the match!" Weiss said.

'Right, slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...' Will finished his thought, ignoring the conversation happening from the stalls. "NOW!" Will shouted as he launched himself towards the Boarbatusk. He stabs the Boarbatusk in the skull, until he met the Boarbatusk and his rapier got caught into the beast. Will grabbed the other side of his rapier, he flipped the beast upside-down. He then expertly spun in the air and stabbed his rapier into the Boarbatusk exposed belly.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true hunter-in-training!" Port said as Will stood up. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port finished. Will sighed and walked out of the room with Peony following.

"You were brilliant out there Will!" Peony exclaimed, in response Will raised his left hand to shush her. Peony looked over to where Weiss and Ruby were standing.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Weiss replied as she turned around.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby started to ask before Weiss interjected.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted at the younger girl.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss explained.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked, looking really upset.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said, before she turned around and added, "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby stared towards her team partner her eyes close to watering. Will walked over towards Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?" Will comforted his younger cousin.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said from behind Will. Will let go off Ruby and turned around.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby! You ar..." Will started before he was interrupted by the older male.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin replied, chuckling to himself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby and Will asked at the same time.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin replied, before he leaned towards Ruby. "Do you?" He asked.

"Umm..." Ruby stuttered.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin asked the girl. Ruby looked to the floor, she then looked back at Ozpin and smiled. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin finished before he walked away.

"Come on Ruby, let's get back to the dorm." Will commented as he grabbed Ruby's hand.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Will sighed and looked towards his team partner. She was currently sitting at the desk reading the assigned pages. Will shrugged and decide that he wanted to talk to someone.

'I'm bored!' Will complained. Will sat patiently for the reply. **' _Can I help you, dick head?_ ' **Psycho Will asked from the depths of Will's mind. Will sighed, there was no point on talking to psycho him. Will stood up and grabbed his PJ from his bed. He then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. One shower later he was dressed in his PJ and ready to go to bed. As he started to drift of, there was a knock at the door. Will silently groaned and walked over to the door. "Can I help you?" He asked as he opened the door. To his surprise Weiss was standing in front of him.

"Will, I have to talk to you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What is it?" The cursed boy asked the heiress.

"I... I remember you! You were the one that taught me to wield a rapier to begin with," Weiss began to explain, "and you were really nice to me back then and I lo.."

"NO!" Will shouted, "That will be creepy,"

"But I love you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm not breaking up with Blake!" Will replied. Weiss sighed and nodded, she understood what Will meant. Will closed the door, and shivered. The next thing Will heard was the sound of a cat screaming and a crash coming from outside. Will ran outside to see Blake on top of Weiss punching her. "BLAKE!" Will exclaimed as he pulled her of the heiress.

"Let go off me!" Blake said, struggling against Will's grip.

"Blake, stop it! Snap the hell out of it!" Will exclaimed as he slapped her around the face. Blake shook her head and stared at Will her eye wide open.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Will pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"It's okay, I love you, nothing can stop that," Will reassured. Blake took a deep breath in and out. "I suggest that you sleep in my team room," Will added.

"Okay," Blake said. Will dispersed the hug and lead Blake into his team room.

"You can bunk with me," Will commented. Blake nodded, Will smiled and walked over to his chest of drawer. "Here," He said as he passed Blake a plain short sleeve black top and a pair of black pants. Blake nodded and thanked Will for the PJ's.

* * *

 **Whoop! Next chapter, Will's in trouble... Weiss remembers him. Anyway I'd like to thank you for reading the latest chapter of The Lost Schnee. Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Apart from that see you for the next chapter, Jaunedice.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Jaundice

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Nine**

 **Jaundice**

* * *

 **Next chapter,** **Jaundice. So more Will being Will and stuff like that. One more thing, Will's past and everything is going to be explained, that going to be after season 1 and before season 2. Apart from that please do enjoy this long chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

It was currently lunch and all the Beacon Students had gathered in the Cafeteria. Blake was reading one of the many book she had taken with her to Beacon, Will was staring blankly at his food, Weiss was filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha were looking towards Jaune in a concerned manner, Jaune was staring blankly at his dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, Ren was holding a cup of coffee expertly on his hand and Yang was staring at the hammer wielder clearly interested in what she was saying.

"So there we were in the middle of the Night" the ginger haired girl started.

"It was day!" Her team partner, corrected looking blankly into space.

"We were surrounded by Ursai" Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves," Ren yet again corrected.

"DOZENS OF 'EM" Nora shouted as she stood up and hit the table with her fists.

"Two of 'em" Ren continued to correct Nora.

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rug!" Nora finished her chest puffed out in pride.

Ren sighed "She been having this recurring dream for almost a month now!" he explained

The team leader of team WNTR sighed as he looked towards Ren and then said, "Great, something's telling me this won't be the last we hear of the amazing Renora adventures!" Ren nodded which caused Will to sigh.

"Jaune are you okay?" the Spartan asked.

Jaune looked up and grunted, "Yeah Why?" He replied to Pyrrha.

"It's just you seem a little not okay!" The team leader of team RWBY chipped in. Everyone on the table stopped what they were doing and looked towards Jaune.

"Guys I'm fine seriously look!" the Knight replied, holding his hand up to create a thumbs up and plastered a grin on his face. Jaune then looked towards a boy with ginger hair teasing a rabbit faunus.

"Jaune! Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school!" Jaune red haired team partner said.

"What Cardin Winchester? Pyrrha! Please… me and Cardin are good friend he's just messing around! Practical jokes you know!" Jaune replied not making eye contact with anyone on the table.

"He's a bully!" Ruby reminded Jaune.

This comment was answered by Jaune snorting, "Come on name one occasion he's 'bullied' me!"

Will stared at Jaune, "Dude! I can name many, but I'll give you two! As the list is quite long!" Jaune gulped. "Firstly, the time he opened your shield preventing you from moving through a door and secondly the time he sent you flying in your own rocket propelled locker."

Jaune gave off a nervous laugh. "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune! You know if you ever need help, you can just ask!" the Spartan said.

Nora jumped up and grinned, "Oh! We'll break his legs!" she suggested.

Jaune stood up and replied, "Guys! It's fine! Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone!"

"OW THAT HURTS!" The Rabbit faunus said as Cardin pulled at her ears. Cardin continued to snigger at Velvet's pain and tugged harder on her ears pulling her towards him. "Please stop." the faunus girl said.

"HA… HA… HA! I told you they were real!" Cardin said towards his teammates. They all continued to laugh. Cardin then let go and the rabbit faunus quickly walked away from him.

Pyrrha shook her head in shock, "Atrocious! I can't stand people like him!" She said.

"He's not the only one!" Blake replied.

Yang gave a sympathetic look towards the faunus, "It must be hard to be a faunus!" She added.

Will nodded then replied with, "Well don't really wanna piss off one of your team mates but… Yang?" Yang nodded. Will smiled then continued, "Why do you think the White Fang was forced to become who they are now!" Weiss glared at Will. Will smirked towards Weiss and got up, "I'm going to walk away now… Bub-bye!" Will walked away toward the rabbit faunus.

"What was that about?" Peony asked as she sat down next to Nora.

"Argh the cheek!" Weiss fumed as she glared at Will. Peony followed the heiress line of sight and sighed. Blake looked towards Peony and raised her left eyebrow. Peony looked towards Blake's bow and smiled.

"So… Will was Will?" Peony asked the group. Blake nodded smirking. Peony sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey foxy!" Cardin's voice came from behind Peony. Peony jumped and spun around, instinctively punching Cardin in the face. "Argh! What was that for!" Cardin shouted toward Peony, who smirked and punched him in the dick. Cardin fell to the floor clutching said part of his body. "All I was saying was you were cute!" He explained, clearly in pain.

"Faunus hate is BAD!" Peony lectured before she sat back down and started to eat her food. Cardin stared at the girl before he made the connection and groaned.

"Dirt fucking faunus!" He groaned before he limped away from the table. Weiss glared towards Peony, who smiled and waved.

"Hello Weiss. Yeah I'm a faunus!" the fox faunus said. Weiss glared towards Peony.

"Weiss! Come here!" A familiar male voice whined from behind Weiss. "Aww! The Weiss cold shoulder no fair" Will added before he started to laugh.

"The nerve!" Weiss said before she stood up and looked at the white haired male behind her. Said male smirked towards the heiress. "Will, could you, for once in your life go back to nice Will?" Weiss asked the male. Will shook his head, smiling.

"Will? Where did you go?" Peony asked. Will sighed and sat down next to Blake.

"Well… It's a long story." Will started "So…"

* * *

 **A few minutes before with Will**

Will quickly walked away from the group and followed the rabbit faunus, that they saw being discriminated against. Once he had reached the rabbit girl, she was already with a group of three other people. Will slipped into the seat next to the girl. "Hey… are you okay?" Will asked the girl. The group stared at Will as if he was crazy.

"Yeah… I'm fine!" The girl answered. Will looked at the faunus as raised his left eyebrow. "I… I'm used to it!" The girl said. Will shrugged and started to get up. "Wait… what's your name?" the faunus girl asked.

"Will… William Branwen. Please to meet you!" Will said as he held his hand out towards the faunus.

"Velvet Scarlatina. Nice to meet you." Velvet said as she shook Will hand.

"Argh! What was that for!" a familiar bullies voice shouted. Will looked behind him and started to laugh. Velvet followed Will's line of sight and smiled.

"I would love to sit and chat but my feisty friend, Peony has just punched Cardin in his… um… pride!" Will excused himself before he started to walk back to the table.

* * *

"Well that's where I was while you were punching Cardin to a pulp!" Will finished. Peony glared towards Will. Will looked towards Peony, "Oh S… Shit!" Will stuttered, "I'm going to be killed!" Will added, with a smirk on his face.

"FEISTY!" Peony shouted towards Will. Will face palmed and then looked towards Peony.

"Peony… You know I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Will said, "I… found it an appropriate comment, at the time." Will finished. Peony sighed and avoided the eye contact of Will. She then looked towards Will and held out her right hand. Will nodded and held his left hand across the table and carefully placed his hand on Peony's, "Forgiven… together we forgive each other" Will chanted.

"Forgiven… together we forgive each other" Peony chanted again. They both let their hands drop. Yang looked towards the pair her mouth open wide. Peony smiled and waved. Will smirked at Yang and clicked his fingers in front of the brawlers face. Yang shook her head and looked towards Will. "We should go to our lesson, with Professor Oobleck." Peony said.

"Doctor Oobleck!" Will corrected Peony. Peony glared at Will. "I know! I'm a smart ass!" Will exclaimed, a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh and Yang I'll explain the whole chanting thing later,"

* * *

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Dr Oobleck started as he rushed up to the front of the class. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." the teacher continued. He pointed towards an island.

'I assume this is said island?' Will thought as he followed the Doctor's every move. **' _Doesn't half talk a lot though_ '** Will psychotic soul pointed out. Will nodded to that statement.

"Mr. Branwen? Is everything okay?" Oobleck asked the teen. Will smiled towards the teacher.

"Sorry Dr. Oobleck I was just thinking. Do carry on with the lesson!" Will replied. Blake looked towards Will and raised her left eyebrow. "What?" Will asked. Blake shrugged.

"Very well then! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked. Many of the student held their hands and after a moment Velvet did. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck started before he took another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked the class. Will raised his hand along with Weiss. "Yes. Ms. Schnee?"

"The battle at fort castle!" Weiss stated.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked the class while Cardin flicked a crumpled piece of paper at Jaune's head.

"Hey!" Jaune stated when the piece of paper hit his head.

'Oh slap me around the face and call me a Schnee! This WILL not go well!' Will thought as he saw Pyrrha motion towards her eyes.

"Binoculars!" Jaune answered looking pleased with himself. Will and Pyrrha simultaneously face palmed.

"Very funny Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck asked said teen in question.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said. Pyrrha looked towards Cardin as Oobleck shook his head.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha stated.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin question the Spartan.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision! Many faunus are known to have near-perfect eyesight in the dark!" Pyrrha retorted and answered. Cardin growled towards Pyrrha.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake added as Will turned to Cardin.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Will added with a smirk plastered on his face. "Emphasis on such and failure!" Cardin growled towards the white haired teen.

As he stood up with his fist clenched Oobleck started to speak, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings!" Oobleck took another sip of his coffee then carried on with the lesson. "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

"Come on Peony let's wander back to our dorm room!" Will exclaimed after that class was finished. Peony nodded and followed Will down the hall. Once they had arrived at their dorm room Will slumped onto his bed and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Peony asked her team partner. Will nodded and rolled over to face the wall. "Will! You don't usually ignore what I say! What is wrong!" Peony asked again. Will ignored Peony and carried on staring at the wall. "Shall I open a window?" Peony asked after a few minutes.

Will sighed, "No. I'll do it," Will walked over towards the window and opened it. Two voices carried along the wind. Will leant on the windowsill so that he could clearly hear the conversation.

"NO I DON'T!" a male voice shouted. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." the male continued.

"Wh-what do you mean?" a female voice asked. She sounded concerned and bewildered.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" the male confessed. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Will climbed up towards the two voice to be confronted by Pyrrha and Jaune. "Hi." Will said and he looked between the two shocked teens. "Geez! Did I catch you having sex or something?" Will asked which caused Pyrrha to blush. "Too early?"

"H… How much have you heard?" Jaune asked Will. Will looked towards Jaune and sighed.

"Just enough to know what I wanna know, " Will answered. "Oh and Jaune, if you practice you can beat the bully!" Will said before he walked towards the exit. Pyrrha ran after Will and grabbed his arm, causing Will to stop and turn around. "Pyrrha?" Pyrrha looked towards the floor before she shook her head and walked away.

* * *

"Will! There you are! Why did you climb out the window!?" Peony asked as Will walked into the door of his dorm room. Will shrugged and walked over towards his bed. Peony sighed and sat down next to Will. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled towards him. Will smiled back and then hugged Peony.

"I'm not trying to ignore you. It's just I'm scared for Pyrrha heart and health." Will said to Peony before he let go of her and got of the bed. As he walked over towards the bathroom, to have a shower, when there was a knock on the door. Will sighed before he moved over to the door and opened it. "Hello?" Will asked, he then looked up to see Blake standing at the door. "Blake," He stated. Blake smiled towards Will. "Is everything okay?" Will asked the female ninja. Blake nodded and walked into the room.

"Blake, hey. How are you?" Peony asked before Will stepped to the bathroom door. "Will?" the white haired male turned around and glared at Peony.

"I'll only take a few minutes." Blake stated. Will nodded and walked over to his bed. "I was wondering if…"

"BLAKE? Where are you?" Ruby's voice was heard from the corridor. Blake sighed and turned around and walked of the room. Will shrugged and got back of his bed. The white haired male walked over towards the bathroom. Peony smiled and got of Will's bed.

Will closed the bathroom door and sighed a sigh of relief. Will stretched before he started to take of his school blazer. He carefully placed the blazer on to the floor and then he examined the Grimm scar that he once obtained. Will shivered and placed both of his hand over his eyes. Will stood, half naked, in the same spot for about two minutes - recounting the memory of the attack. A knock at the door pulled Will out of his trance, said teen looked towards the door and sighed.

"Will?" Peony's voice sounded through the door. Will walked over towards the door and knocked on the door three times with about a second or so break in between. "Oh... okay! As long as you are not dead or anything." the girl answered. Will smiled and walked back over towards the shower. Said teen then finished undressing himself before he turned the shower on and got in.

'Just what I needed!' Will thought before he realised that his psychotic soul probably hear that comment. Said white haired teen reached for his shampoo before he squeezed a bit on his left hand and rubbed it into his hair. Will finished washing out the shampoo before he turned off the shower. He was didn't really want to use conditioner or anything else. Will step out of the shower and grab a towel and wrapped it around him, so it was covering his scar. As Will walked out of the room he was confronted by Ren, sitting next to Peony. Ren looked up from his notes before he quickly looked back down his face slightly pink. "Oh… Ren... Hey. Sorry I just had a shower." Will spluttered before he walked over to the draw next to his bed and pulled out a dark, almost blood coloured, red top and a pair of black PJ bottoms. Will pulled the top over his head covering the rest of his scar before he walked over towards an angry looking Peony holding Will light red boxers, which had a yellow rose pattern. Will smiled at Peony and grabbed his boxers before he pulled them underneath the towel.

"I should go," Ren said as he got of the bed. Will nodded and moved out of Ren's way. "Cheers… anyway. Thanks for letting me over." Ren finished before he walked past Peony, smiling. Peony smiled back, her cheeks a dark shade of red. Will smirked at his team partners obvious crush on Ren. However, before Will could open his mouth to even start to make a comment on Peony's embarrassment, Peony had already wandered away and was busy. Will sighed before he walked over to his bed and pull the covers over himself.

* * *

 **The next night**

The next day went by quickly from Will as he learnt more about how to be a hunter and to hone his skills. It was currently night and Peony and Will were silently reading to themselves. Will closed his book and placed it down. He then stretched and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. He saw Jaune staring into his team room.

"Hey, Jaune!" A female exclaimed. Jaune turned around, "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" he replied as he held his scroll up. "Got it!" Will opened the door fully and saw Ruby, with her back to him.

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"I, uh..." Jaune stuttered as he tried to make up an excuse. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." Jaune said as he slid down his team dorms door. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." he continued. "I'm a failure." he concluded. Will snorted, alerting Ruby to his presence, and sat down next to the fallen knight.

"Nope!" Ruby and Will said in unison.

"Nope?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby explained.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune questioned. Will snorted once again.

"NOPE!" Will exclaimed. Jaune flinched and held his ears.

"You know, you two aren't the easiest to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune commented.

"Nope," Ruby replied as she slid down on the other side of Jaune. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Ruby explained, which cause Jaune to groan and sink towards the floor. "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" she carried on. Jaune groaned again and sunk even lower to the ground. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?" she questioned.

"Um..." Jaune paused to think.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. All three of us do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Will answered.

"We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Ruby added. "Have a good night, Jaune!" She finished as she walked into her team room. Jaune smiled, now feeling more inspired by Will and Ruby.

"Night Jaune," Will said. Before he walked into his team dorm, before he did he turned around and said, "Now go explain to Nikos about what's happening, or Papa Will's gunna hate ya for eternity!" Jaune gulped and nodded. Will smiled at the boy's shock. He then changed into his PJ's and fell asleep.

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda Goodwitch explained as she lead the group around the red forest. The group stopped causing Jaune to bump into Cardin. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" she finished instructing the group. Will groan and followed Ruby and her team. Deep in the woods Will stopped next to Ren and started to gather the red sap from tree.

"Will... did you really have to..." Peony whined. Will smiled at Peony insecurities. "Great," Peony glared at her team leader.

"She alright?" Ren asked.

"Nope! I've put her next to her crush," Will replied. Ren nodded, before his eyes slowly widened.

"WILL!" Peony shouted. Will started to laugh and poked her on the head. "Ass," she replied.

"Interesting," Ren commented.

"What?!" Peony exclaimed. Ren didn't reply instead he started on the task given by Goodwitch. Will did the same while Peony and Nora had a staring contest.

"Nora," Ren said, snapping Nora back to reality.

"Yes Ren?" She asked.

"Jar," Ren replied. Nora handed the green-themed ninja the jar. Ren handed Nora a full jar of sap to which Nora ohh'd at and drank the whole jar. "Nora!" Ren said, irritated.

"Sorry Ren," Nora replied. Will smiled at the energy on Nora and then handed Peony a jar of sap. He then heard the distinct sound of breaking glass.

"Anyone of you guy broken you jars?" Will asked the group around. The all shook their heads. "SHIT! JAUNE!" Will shouted as he added up what could of happened.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked as she rushed up to Will.

"Only logical conclusion, something happened with CRDL. Which means Jaune!" Will explained quickly.

"URSA! URSA!" Russel exclaimed as he ran into Yang.

"SHIT! JAUNE!" Will exclaimed, louder. "YANG, BLAKE, REN, NORA AND PEONY, GET PROFESSOR GOODWITCH. NOW!" Will ordered the group.

"I'll go with you," Pyrrha said. Will nodded and gestured to the other two.

"Ruby, Weiss. Come!" He ordered. They nodded and followed Will and Pyrrha.

* * *

"Oh No!" Pyrrha said as she and the other three arrived on the scene. The four watch the Ursa close the gap between Cardin and itself. The Ursa swiped at its victim to the swipe to be blocked by Jaune. He struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from the Ursa's attack. Weiss then lifted Myrtenaster, to help defeat the Ursa.

"Wait," Pyrrha instructed. Jaune then took the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach which caused it to lash out in the process it tried to crush him. Will flipped his hand over which caused Jaune to roll over to avoid the Ursa, the knight then jumped over an attack. However, Jaune was then caught off guard by the Ursa hitting him in mid air causing him to land far away from the Ursa. Jaune instantly got back to his feet and charged at the Ursa. The Ursa swiped at the knight again sending him backwards again. Will let out a shocked breath as he sensed the fact that Jaune aura was in the red. Jaune then launched towards the Ursa again, leaving his left side exposed to the Ursa attack. Seeing this Pyrrha held her hand out, as dark red energy gather in her arm. Just as the Ursa's attack was about to hit him, the energy gather around Jaune shield blocking the attack. The knight used this surprise defensive move to push his shield back up in the process swiping his blade straight through the Ursa's head.

"Uhhh... what?" Ruby questioned once Pyrrha had put her hand down.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked, equally amazed as Ruby.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." the Spartan explained.

"Woah... You can control poles?" Ruby asked.

"Magnetism Ruby. Magnetism." Will lectured his younger cousin. Will then turned and walked away from the scene along with Pyrrha.

"Wait, where are you two going?"Weiss questioned.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby agreed.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha explained.

"Is everything okay?" Glynda inquired as the four walked over towards her.

"Yes Professor Goodwitch" they all replied.

"I was told there was an Ursa,"

"Jaune defeated it, or so the legend goes!" Will explained, smirking.

"Mr Branwen, please come with me to Professor Ozpin office," Glynda ordered.

"Sure thing," Will replied.

* * *

"Glynda?" Ozpin inquired as she walked into his office with Will. "What seem to be the matter?"

"Will," Goodwitch replied.

"I said... so the legend goes," Will remarked.

"Glynda!" Ozpin said. "I hardly believe that remark would cause suspicion," Glynda opened her mouth to retort but then closed it and let Will go.

"Cheers Oz," Will said, "Oh and say hi to Amber for me!" He added. Ozpin smiled at the boy.

"How can you hate the boy?" Ozpin asked Glynda, who sighed and walked away from the headmaster.

* * *

 **Whoo! This chapter took me soooooooooooooo long to write! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Will being Will. Apart from that I'll see you from the next chapter, where Blake runs away with Will and Sun. Also you'll see a flashback to some off Will's backstory.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lost

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Ten**

 **Lost**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja back with the next chapter of The Lost Schnee AKA Will being Will. One more thing anything in italics are the memories, both memories aren't what Will remembers, they are the memories from the curse. So let's get on with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Will was bored, no doubt about it. He was currently walking around the streets of Vale with team RWBY - all because Weiss wanted to go to the docks. Weiss was currently staring at the colourful streamer that were on display around the city. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed. Will shook his head and then stared towards the Heiress.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said, frowning a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby added.

"I've seen her smile like that before," Will said, without thinking of the consequences.

"WHAT?!" Ruby, Yang and Blake asked in unison.

"Ah shit... my family works with the Schnee's, I was the guy who taught Weiss the basics of fighting... that was before I was kicked out," Will replied, in a rushed manner.

* * *

 _The sound of a crying baby could be heard around the hospital. "Darling, it's a boy," Ms. Schnee said. He husband growled and walked away from his wife._

 _"No..." her husband replied. A small girl woke up and stretched._

 _"Dada?" A small girl asked, while she sat on a chair not too far from her family._

 _"Winter!" Ms. Schnee exclaimed. "Come here and look at your little brother," A little girl with white hair, that was in a neat bun, walked over to her mother._

 _"Wat siblin nam?" she asked, looking at her new sibling._

 _"William. My cursed son is called William," Mr. Schnee replied._

 _"That's not a..." Ms. Schnee started to argue._

 _"He's cursed, I don't care if he follows the rules," Mr. Schnee explained. Before he walked away from the two girl he held so dearly in his life, and now the curse had someone to go to. His wife's family had to have this stupid curse. His happy life was ruin by the birth of this boy._

* * *

Will shivered as he followed team RWBY along the streets of Vale. "Will are you okay?" Blake asked her boyfriend.

"Nope! I'm remembering my life before meeting Qrow," Will answered. Weiss turned around.

"What did you remember?" The heiress asked.

"Your birth," Will answered.

"EW!" Ruby exclaimed, her face crumpled in disgust.

* * *

 _The sound of a crying baby could be heard around the hospital. "It's a girl." Ms. Schnee said. Mr. Schnee sighed happily, however before he could say anything bad his two other kids had run up to Ms. Schnee_

 _"RICE!" A small male shouted. The girl next to his nodded in agreement._

 _"Weiss, I like that name," Ms Schnee replied to her son. Mr. Schnee sighed, and walked out of the room. "Darling?"_

 _"Mama? Evrythin oky?" Will asked his mother. Ms Schnee nodded and handed, the newly name Weiss, to her son._

 _"Don't drop her please," she said before she made chase after her husband. Will stood with the same baby in his arms._

 _"Let me hold her," Winter complained. Will shook his head and sat on the bed holding baby Weiss._

* * *

"How can you even remember that?" Blake asked, confused.

"Easy, I was handed Weiss, or as I named her Rice, while Ms. Schnee played chase the asshole of a husband." Will replied. Weiss sighed and started to walk towards the dock again. Everyone followed, Will silently sighed as he wandered down the streets of Vale. Once they had arrived at the dock Yang decided to speak up.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon at some stupid docks?" She asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby exclaimed, holding her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss explained to Yang.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake added as Weiss started to walk away. Weiss scoffed and turned around to face Blake.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss exclaimed.

"HOLY SHIT! OVER THERE!" Will shouted. Which caused the group to look to their right.

"Woah." Ruby commented as the group look at the street at a shattered window and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force. They then all walked over to the detective in front, who was writing on a notepad. "What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective explained before he walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang commented, sighing sadly.

"They left all the money again." The second detective said.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she turned her head to look at the detective.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who would need that much Dust?" The first detective questioned.

"I don't know, an army?" The other answered.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective asked. The second detective took his sunglasses off.

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective whined.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss started as she crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air, closing her eyes. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Will shouted towards the heiress.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss explained turning towards the cursed boy.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake piped up. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." She finished.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.

"So then very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would want to rob a Dust shop in the middle of down town Vale!" Will and Blake replied.

"Hmm... they've got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Will and I ran into a few months ago... maybe it was him." Ruby added.

"I agree with cookie monster," Will chipped in. Weiss stared at Will. "Woah sista don't hate on the cursed boy," Will joked. Weiss growled towards the white haired male, said male just shrugged and sighed.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss replied. Blake growled at that comment, her anger growing. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss continued.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said. Will nodded and walked over towards the heiress.

"Listen here, the White Fang are misguided and brain washed by..." Will started to explain.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" a sailor from the port shouted. The team run over to the scene to see a blonde hair male with a monkey tail jumping of the recently dock boat with two sailor chasing after him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" the monkey faunus said to his pursuers.

"You no-good stowaway!" the second sailor shouted to the faunus. The monkey faunus laughed at the comment as he jumped onto a lamp post.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" he retorted as he hung upside down on the lamp post peeling a banana. One of the detectives underneath him threw a stone to catch the monkey boy's attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" the detective shouted. The monkey faunus smiled then dropped the banana skin on the detectives face. The detective growled as the boy jumps of the lamp post and runs away. As he passed Will and team RWBY, he winked at an astonished Blake, and the carried on running from the detectives chasing him.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang commented, watching the faunus getting further and further away.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed, holding up a finger. Ruby, Weiss and Yang started to chase the faunus while Will and Blake stay behind for a bit.

"BLAKE! COME BACK TO REALITY!" Will shouted to his girlfriend. Blake shook her head and then started to follow the rest of the group with Will. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see Sun jumping on to a building and disappearing from her view.

"No, he got away!" She cried.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang commented pointing towards a ginger haired girl underneath the heiress. Weiss looked down to see the smiling girl, which startled the heiress and she hastily got up. The girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" she greeted the group. Will looked towards the girl in curiosity.

"Um... hello." Ruby greeted back

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked the girl.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." she replied. The group looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Do you... wanna get up madam?" Will asked. The girl paused for a moment thinking.

"Yes!" she replied. She then jumped up before she introduced herself. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself.

"I'm Weiss." The heiress said.

"Blake." Blake introduced herself.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake hit her on the side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"A cursed boy name Will," Will added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out. Penny paused again before she replied.

"So I did!" She exclaimed.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologised before the group walked away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving to Penny. When they were far away from a started looking Penny Yang spoke up.

"She was... weird..."

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss commented looking to her right.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked now in front of a startled Weiss.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologised while Weiss looked back and forth in shock.

"No, not you." Penny replied. She then walked through the group and stopped in front of Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" She asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby said as she looked behind Penny towards the group, who were all shaking the heads. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby replied, which caused the group, behind Penny, to fall on the floor comically. Will laughed at the group.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"I'll be your friend to Penny," Will added.

"Sen-sational!" Penny repeated.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss while the heiress dusted herself down.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." The heiress replied.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny answered, saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake stated

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss retorted with her arms crossed. Ruby sped over to Weiss' side.

"Yeah!" Ruby said. Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as the realization hit her. The heiress walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaimed holding a child like drawing of the monkey faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake growled.

"Huh?" Weiss looked towards Blake her attention now on her.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake exclaimed as she walked over to Weiss clearly angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said as she released Penny and motioned to different objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"STOP IT! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Will shouted towards the heiress.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss explained.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled.

"AND YOU'RE A IGNORANT PIECE OF TRASH!" Will added. Weiss looked offended, but when Blake and Will walked away, she followed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss exclaimed. "I am your classmate and/or teammate!"

"YOU ARE A STUCK UP SHIT HEAD WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF!" Will retorted. Yang and Ruby stared at the scene in front of them unfold.

"Why would you say that?" Weiss asked the pair.

"The mere fact the you would sought that faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much as a scoundrel as you believe him to be," Blake replied her anger boiling even more.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake shouted back.

"One more thing," Will said. "The White Fang is barley a bunch of killers or liars. They are people forced to do what they do, based on many things," Weiss scoffed.

"You can't prove that at all Branwen!" Weiss exclaimed.

" FUCK YOU! I CAN PROVE IT YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT!" Will shouted back. Blake and Will then started to walk away from the heiress again. Yang and Ruby ran after the pair, while Weiss stood looking miffed. She the snapped out of her thoughts and made chase after the pair. "YOU WANT SOME MORE DO YA!" Weiss took a deep breath. However before she could say anything an aura being appeared next to Will. "Leave," Will said, calmly. The aura being grumbled before accept and dispersed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Weiss exclaimed towards the two.

"Hey guys, can you guys not fight on the ship on the way back?" Ruby asked. Will and Blake nodded and walked to the opposite side of the ship from Weiss.

"We're not finished," Weiss said as they walked away.

* * *

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That is the problem!" Will and Blake retorted. Weiss got off her bed.

"You realise you are defending an organisation that hates Humanity, don't you? The faunus of The White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss explained. Will growled at the comment as Blake got of her bed as well.

"There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think that they hate Humanity so much? It's because people like Cardin, people like you, that force The White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake retorted. Will nodded in agreement.

"People like me?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake and Will exclaimed.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss exclaimed. The trio started at each other in silence. Weiss then leans in close. "You want to know why I despise The White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" She asked as she leant against the bookshelf. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." she finished banging her hand on the bookshelf.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started as she tried to comfort her.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed as she turned away and walked back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss explained.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted. Silence dropped within the group, Weiss stepped back slowly from Blake. Blake realising her mistake as she looked at her teammates "I... I..." Blake stuttered before she rushed out of the door.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU STUPID BITCH" Will shouted before he rushed after Blake. "Blake, Blake come back!" Will followed Blake all the way to the statue. Blake wiped a tear from her eye and slowly reached for her bow. She pulled it of showing her faunus trait. "Blake," Will said pulling her into a hug.

* * *

 _Mr. Schnee, Ms Schnee and Winter were together talking about Will. Will was with Weiss under strict instructions not to let her leave the room. "We have to get rid of him. He'll ruin this families reputation." Mr. Schnee grumbled. Ms. Schnee gasped at what her husband was saying. He was suggesting getting rid of her little bundle of happiness all because of his curse._

 _"NO! He our son! There is no way I am agreeing with you." Ms. Schnee refused._

 _"Ebony..." Mr. Schnee started._

 _"Don't Ebony me! He's a family member!" Ebony Schnee interrupted. "Winter it's down to you," she added turning to her oldest child._

 _"Get rid. Weiss spends far too much time with him and barley any with me." Winter said, sealing Will's fate. Ebony stood up and ran out of the room, crying._

* * *

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A male said from behind the pair. They both turned around to see the monkey faunus from later in the day.

"Can we help you?" Will asked the boy.

"Name's Sun," He replied.

"I'm Will and this is Blake," Will replied. Sun smiled towards the pair. "Let's go to Vale. I know a café that we can all hide at." Will offered.

"Sure," Blake and Sun replied.

* * *

 **With Peony**

Peony looked towards the empty bed of her team leader. He had been gone for two days now. She got out of her bed and got into her combat outfit. She then walked out of her dorm room and knocked on team RWBY's dorm room door. Ruby opened the door looking nervous. "Has Blake come back yet?" She asked.

"Nope, she been gone for two days now!" Ruby answered. She was already in her combat uniform. "Yang, Weiss and I are all going to Vale to look for Blake and Will. Do you want to come?" Ruby offered. Peony smiled and followed Ruby into the room.

~oOo~

A few minutes later Peony, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking through the empty streets of Vale.

"They've been gone all weekend..." Ruby whined.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss replied, in a snobbish way.

"Ass," Peony muttered under breath.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang complained.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss retorted.

"SHUT UP YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!" Peony suddenly shouted. Weiss glared towards the fox faunus.

"Weiss." Ruby said stopping Weiss from saying anything.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang added.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss complained.

"Three," Peony corrected.

"What?!" Yang asked.

"Blake, Will and I were all White Fang members." Peony explained.

"I just hope Will and Blake are okay..." Ruby said.

* * *

 **With Will**

Blake sat sipping a cup of tea and sighed. She looked up at Sun sitting across from her, who held his drink with his tail as his hand propped his head up. He took a sip when Blake put her cup down. Will did the same.

"So, you want to know more about us..." Blake said towards the monkey faunus.

"Finally, one speaks! Nearly two days and you two have gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun exclaimed, Blake gave Sun a firm look "Yeah, like that." Blake rolled her eyes, before closing them and looking at him sadly.

"Sun are you familiar with The White Fang?" Will asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun replied. Will sighed and took a quick sip from his drink.

"We were once members of The White Fang," Will finished. Sun promptly went cross-eyed and choked on his drink, making him put the cup down and wiped his mouth as he held up a hand.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" he asked.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said.

"I joined when I was 16," Will added before he let Blake continue.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake explained.

"I left with her," Will piped in as Blake wiggled her cat ears beneath her bow to demonstrate what she was saying.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked the pair.

"Why would we," Will replied.

* * *

 **With Peony**

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted.

"Blaaaake!" Yang shouted again.

"Blake, Will?!" Peony shouted.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby whined as she turned to the heiress.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggested sarcastically.

"I might just want to kill you," Peony mumbled.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby said as she crossed her arms.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss retorted

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby replied as she started to walk down the walkway again. Peony followed, she was still worried about Will.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang added as she followed.

"I agree with Yang!" Peony said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss retorted, as she followed Yang. Peony stopped her fist clenched. She then launched towards Weiss to be stopped by Yang.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BLAKE!" Peony shouted.

"I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said from behind Weiss. Ruby turned around suddenly with Yang and Weiss. Peony snapped out of her rage and stared towards the new girl.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, ignoring Ruby's question.

"We're looking for Blake and Will," Peony said.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said.

"And the white haired male," Peony said while the other three stared at Penny in shock.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny replied. Peony smiled at the girl.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang started before she realised what Penny meant. The realization left Ruby, Weiss and Yang in silence, and Peony to smile at the girl even more, as a tumbleweed blew past in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered under her breath.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby explained, which caused Penny to gasp.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed before she approached an uncomfortable Ruby "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Ruby tried to best to continue smiling as she refused Penny's offer.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby explained looking over to where three silhouettes where Yang, Weiss and Peony were.

"So where we going?" Peony asked as she looked behind her towards where the trio had left Ruby with the interesting ginger haired girl.

"I guess we just ask around," Yang suggested.

* * *

 **With Will**

Will, Sun and Blake were walking down an alley when Will scroll went off all of a sudden. Will smiled apologetically towards Blake and Sun. It was another text from the SDC. "So, who is it?" Sun asked.

"The next dust attack has been set," Will replied.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, with his hands behind his head. Will placed his scroll in the pocket of his combat pants.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake replied, contemplating.

"True, True." Will agreed. Sun suddenly widened his eyes.

"What if they did?" He asked before he lowered his arms and paced in front of Blake and Will as he continued his theory "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake explained.

"Huge Shipment of SDC Dust interesting enough?" Will questioned.

"How huge?" Blake asked, looking directly at Will.

* * *

 _Will sat with his back to the window of a bar. He was cold, lonely and tired. Two men walked out of the bar a wished each other goodnight. The drunker of the two turned and look at Will. "You're a little far from Atlas," he commented._

 _"Go away," Will replied. "I want my mummy,"_

 _"Mum? What's her name?" the drunk male asked. Will sighed and debated whether to tell the male._

 _"Ebony," the little boy replied. The drunk guy's eyes widened. He mouth the name over and over again as if in a trance._

 _"Qrow?" A voice said. Qrow snapped out of his trance and face the male behind him._

 _"I'm fine," he replied. The male nodded and walked away before he turned and said._

 _"Do try and get back to Patch in one piece," Qrow nodded and turned to the small four year old boy next to him._

 _"Walk with me," Qrow said, as he grabbed the boy's arm. Will was pulled up by the drunk man. He followed him to a ship. The ship lead to Patch an island just off the coast of Vale. Qrow pulled the white haired boy to a small wooden cabin in the woods. Qrow knocked on the door and a short woman in a white cape open the door, in her arms was a small infant._

 _"Qrow?" She whispered, "What are you doing here?" Qrow pulled Will in front of him._

 _"Ebony's son," he said. The woman sighed, as her husband, a tall male with blonde hair, walked over to the door. "Tai," Qrow said._

 _"Qrow, are you crazy?" Taiyang asked. Will stared at the blonde male. The short woman handed the baby to her husband. Will held his arms out towards the older blonde male. He looked at the boy and slowly handed his daughter to him. Will held the girl smiling. "Her name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." Will handed Ruby back to her father and then turned to the Summer. He then moved over to her and hugged her. "He likes you then Summer,"_

 _"We'll keep him," Summer said happily. Taiyang looked at his wife in shook before he shook his head smiling._

 _"The more the merrier with you eh," He said._

 _"Uncle Tai," Will said. "Aunt Summer," Summer smiled toward the little boy. "Cousin Ruby, anyone else?" He asked._

 _"Our other Daughter Yang," Taiyang answered._

 _"Cousin Yang," Will finished before he turned to Qrow. "Papa Qrow!" He exclaimed hugging the drunk male. Qrow chuckled at the small boy._

 _"I love you son." Qrow replied to his new son._

* * *

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said, "Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." he added.

"You're sure?" Blake asked. Will nodded and pulled his scroll from his pocket and showed Blake the text. Blake's eyes widened. "Is that how?!" Blake asked.

"Family friend," Will replied. "Kinda," He added. Blake smiled before she pulled Will into a kiss. Once the kiss had dispersed Sun coughed, awkwardly. Will looked towards the faunus boy. "Sup," the cursed boy said casually. Sun sighed as Blake started to walk towards the docks.

* * *

 **With Peony**

Yang walked out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside "Thanks anyways!" she said before she sighed, "This is hopeless." She added once they meet up with Peony again. Peony and Yang looked at Weiss when she looked around nonchalantly "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked the heiress.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss claimed as she walked forward, before she called over her shoulder. "The innocent never run, Yang!" Yang looked down in thought.

"Don't listen to her Yang can find her and Will," Peony reassured Yang. Yang smiled towards Peony and nodded. "Now let's get searching,"

* * *

 **With Will**

Blake was laying flat on her stomach on the rooftop, overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. Will sat next to her, each breath he took came out in a spiral of mist.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked from behind the pair. Will turned around to face the monkey faunus. Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake replied. Will sighed and started to hug his legs, rocking backward and forwards.

"Cool." Sun commented as he held out one of the green apples in his arms towards Blake. "I stole you some food!" he added. Will stared at the boy in disbelief, while Blake gave Sun a questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" the female ninja asked.

"Hey, weren't you both in a cult or something?" Sun defensively countered which caused both Blake and Will to shoot angry glares at him "Okay, too soon!" Just as he said this, the winds blew all around them, and they looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Will and Blake said together.

"Is that them?" Sun asked. Will nodded, sadly.

"Yes... It's them." Blake replied staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun questioned. Will stopped rocking back and forth and sighed.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake replied, staring sadly at the scene. She closed her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when the group heard a new voice. A voice Will knew extremely well.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Torchwick shouted. The soldiers looked up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake growled, she then stood up and unsheathed the katana of Gambol Shroud before she walked off the edge of the roof. Will stood up and grabbed his katana. He then jumped down after Blake.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked the two, alarmed. Blake fell to the ground in a crouch closely followed by Will, then together they continued on, to hide behind one of the containers, Blake peeked around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Will heard Roman shout. As Torchwick was looking around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" He started to say, rolling his eyes when he was cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Will shouted from behind the container, using his aura to make his voice sound like Adam. The White Fang members stopped instantly.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said to Blake. Hearing this the White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equipped their swords. As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and removed it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake shouted towards the incoming members. The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughed.

'Shit!' Will thought. 'What should I do?!' he questioned himself. **' _What about allow me?_ '** Psycho Will asked. Will shook his he before he stepped out from behind the container. "HEY TORCHY REMEMBER ME!" Will shouted. Blake looked towards Will in utter confusion, using this distraction Roman managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in an explosion.

"Ah, Psycho no red today?" He taunted. In response Will changed his Katana into its Scythe form.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Will shouted before he launched towards Torchwick. Roman managed just to block all of the hit Will threw at him. 'I won't give up!' Will though, he was determined to stop this man once and for all.

"Hey!" Ruby's voice came from a roof top. She was overlooking the fight, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"RUBY JUST GO!" Will shouted towards the girl.

"Such love for Red," Roman continued to taunt Will. Will growled and, channelling his aura into his muscles, he hit Roman into a nearby container. Roman growled at the cursed boy before he smiled and sent a shot towards a distracted Ruby sending her back. Will looked back towards where Ruby was to see Penny standing there. Her backpack mechanically opened, and from its dark depths came a single sword which extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop, with the weapons acting as wings, she sent three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before she had even landed on the ground. When she hit the ground she proceeded to fling the swords at one enemy, impaled another to a wall, created a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Three Bullheads came from the skies and open fired on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. Then her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and built up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement, she then fired them at the transports which sliced each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

"Bloody hell, you bad ass!" Will exclaimed from next to Penny, as said girl aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads, that were holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them. Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said, with his observation made, he used his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifted off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

A few minutes later a handful of police cars were at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Will, and Penny were sitting on boxes in silence. That was, until Peony, Weiss and Yang appeared on the scene. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said quickly to explain the situation. Weiss ignored her and squared off with Blake, who calmly looked Weiss down.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake started.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss paused. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Will, Ruby, Peony, Sun and Yang looked on, worried. "I don't care." Weiss finished

"You don't care?" Blake and Will said in unison, both shocked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss questioned

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started to explain.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss interrupted, before she looked at Sun behind her. "Someone else." Blake looked at Ruby Peony and Yang grinning at her, she wiped a tear from her eye, nodding.

"Of course." she replied. Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second more until Ruby screamed waving her arms wildly.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Will smiled at Ruby's energy.

"You are crazy, you know that right?" Will said to Ruby, who promptly put her hands down and blushed.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss exclaimed pointing accusingly towards Sun who laughed nervously.

"And me!?" Will asked, with his hand under his chin smiling widely. Weiss looked towards the cursed boy and face palmed. Will laughed, "You're alright Weiss, friend?"

"Ok, so long as you are not an ass," Weiss replied, sceptically.

"I can't promise that," Will admitted. His scroll then went off, it was a text from Qrow. _'Queen has pawns.'_ Will shook his head before he pushed his scroll deep into his pocket.

* * *

 **Later that Night**

Will was alone in the dorm room, almost his psycho side was out and talking. **" _You know what I think, Weiss is a bitch!"_** He exclaimed. Will growled at the comment.

"My sister would of let me stay if I let her find mother!" Will retorted.

 **" _Yeah right she a whore!_ "** Psycho Will replied. Will growled again his anger was rising and he knew it.

"STOP IT," he warned. However psycho Will didn't listen instead he smiled and carried on, knowing Will problem when he got angry.

 **" _Why are you even protecting her, she's as stuck up as the rest of her family,_ "** Will growled again and stood up.

"FUCK YOU YOU'RE BEING A FUCKING SHIT HEAD!" Will shouted. Psycho Will growled towards Will, that wasn't the reaction he'd wanted. He then got up and walked over towards the chest of drawers. He knew Will won't be able to stop him as he was to wound up. He then grabbed Will's combat outfit and slashed it to shreds right in front of him. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Will screamed. Peony rushed into the team room followed by Ren.

"Ren in the bathroom there should be some ice Dust, could you get it?" Peony ordered. Ren nodded and ran into the bathroom. "Will, calm down please," Peony tried to reassure her team leader. However it was to no avail Will was cursing even more at his curse. Ren returned empty handed. "Get Weiss or Blake," Peony ordered. Ren nodded and ran over to team RWBY's dorm. A few minute later Weiss came running in.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she looked towards the chaos. Will looked towards the party that had assembled.

"Dust Ice," he grumbled towards Weiss. Weiss was taken aback by the request, she then grabbed some and threw it towards Will. Will caught it and, mixing it with his aura, made a candle out of the Dust. "Lighter," Will the grumbled pointing to his bed. Peony dashed to his bed and handed him a lighter with Schnee Dust Company logo on and handed it to Will. The cursed boy then lit the ice candle. Will took a deep breath and smirked towards aura Will. "Bye Bye bitch!" He said before he raised his left hand dispersing a defiant aura Will. "Sorry guys, aura Will gets on my nerves sometimes," Will explained. The group nodded and walked out of the room.

"Ren? Can I stay in you dorm tonight?" Peony asked as she walked out of her dorm room. Will laughed and walked over to his bed and got in a fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next Day**

"Okay, the next fight is going to be," Professor Goodwitch started as she looked at her scroll. "Pyrrha Nikos and William Branwen,"

"Um... I can't fight Professor." Will replied. "My cursed ripped my combat outfit to shreds last night." he explained. "I'll go into Vale at the end of the week and get a new one, sorry for the inconvenience," Glynda Goodwitch sighed and looked at her scroll again.

* * *

 **So there we have it, Will is making friends with Weiss finally. Also some of Will's past revealed. Will has no combat outfit and I have no idea what made me add that scene in, probably the fact that I wanted to give him red contacts. Anyway, time for an apology, for around 6 to 7 weeks either - I won't be updating The Lost Schnee or updates will be** **sporadic** **\- as I'm revising for exams, sorry. Well, I'll see you in at some point.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth or Dare: Part 1

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter 11**

 **Truth or Dare - Part 1**

* * *

 **Hey guy, explodingninja back with more Will. Also as I said really sporadic updates so yeah that's that. I only have some time to write at the moment as I've explained. Anyway, in this chapter Will gets a combat outfit (Also I went with the colour recommended to me.), Yang decides on a truth or dare and I ruin Renora shippers lives (Sorry!). Without further ado WILL AWAY! Hope you enjoy as well.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Will sighed as he walked into his favourite shop. He rang the bell and waited, after a few minutes a male with black hair and murky green eyes walked out holding a pair of scissors. "Hello, how may I... oh," He started. "William, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Sup, Rufous. I need a new combat outfit." Will replied. He was currently in a green top with gold trim, thanks to Ren, and his school pants. Rufous nodded and placed the scissors down. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Explain," he said. Will took a deep breath in and out before he started.

"Grey t-shirt, round neck line. Long black coat, Assassin like. Urm... Tight blue jeans, oh can the coat have this symbol in light grey on the back. Black socks and a pair of sneaks, Black in colour. Oh and a dark blue belt." Will described his ideal outfit, as well as showing Rufous Blake symbol.

"Well shit, you go to Beacon dontcha?" Rufous asked. Will nodded causing Rufous to curse under his breath. "I can get it to you by tomorrow at the latest." he added.

"Alright," the cursed boy replied, smiling at the older male.

"How about the weapons?" Rufous asked. Will shook his head before he stared at the male.

"On my back somehow," Will replied. Rufous sighed and then nodded, placing the pencil down and then grabbing the paper walked to the back room. "See Ya Rufous," Will said as he walked away. 'One more place to go," Will thought.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Will sighed and pushed the open door. He walked into team RWBY's dorm to be stopped by a smiling Yang. Will smiled and then tried to sidestep her, Yang stepped in front of Will. Will growled, he wasn't at all in the mood. Will tried to sidestep Yang again and again Yang stepped in front of him. "WHAT!" Will shouted causing Yang to jump.

"Truth or Dare, be there or be a dick," Yang said.

"Sure whatever," Will replied, his eyes clearly showing his anger. Yang nodded and let him past. "Five years later I get past the 'mighty' Yang," Will grumbled, "Also it's 'be there or be square'," he complained. He walked over to the reading Blake and sat down next to her. "Hey," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. Blake stopped reading and placed her book down.

"Hello," she greeted back. Will smiled as Blake snuggled up to him. Will placed his arm around Blake and kissed her on her forehead. Blake then picked the book back up and started to read it while Will read with her."So new combat outfit finished?" she asked as she turned the next page. Will sighed and shook his head. "What's left?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Too much, I need to go to Patch," the cursed boy replied. Ruby sped over to her cousin. "No," Ruby pouted and walked away looking sad. "Not working," Will reminded.

"What's that mean?" Weiss asked. Will sighed and didn't reply.

"Ruby's done that trick too many time to count so Will hates it," Yang suddenly replied. Weiss looked over to the brawler. Yang smiled and winked at the heiress. Weiss stared at Yang her mouth wide open.

"Stop gaping. It doesn't suit you," Will added. Weiss shook her head and regained her composer. She then grabbed Myrtenaster and walked out of the room.

"I'm off to train," she said, closing the door. Will shrugged, got up and walked over to a sulking Ruby.

"Hey my little silver hero," Will said, Ruby ignored him. "What about if say, I'm not going to see Tai or Qrow," Will lied. Ruby still ignored him, Will shrugged. "Shame, I was going to make Summer's special cookies." Ruby spun around and crossed her arms. Will raised his arms up before he walked out of the door. He then grabbed his scroll from his school pants and shot a text to Qrow. _'Hey, Dad I'm off to Signal you there?'_ Will then started to walk away towards the ships to Vale.

 _'Meet me in Vale, I can take you there,'_ Qrow replied. Will smiled and replied before he stuffed his scroll deep into his pocket.

* * *

 **One trip to Vale later**

Will sighed as he walked back to the spot where he first met a very drunk Qrow. Will found the spot he sat at four and sat back down waiting for his 'Dad'. "You know you're a big boy now," Qrow said from next to Will. Will snorted and fell onto his side. "Your 'old' man can still make you laugh then," Will nodded as he slowed his breathing.

"Well shall we get a quick drink?" Will asked. Qrow smiled and nodded.

"You know me to well," Qrow replied. Will smiled as he stood up and then walked into the bar.

"Hey can I get a bloody sunrise please," Will asked as he sat down on the bar stool.

"Liquor," Qrow said. The bartender nodded and handed Qrow his drink and then started to mix Will's drink. The bartender then handed Will his drink. Will thanked him for his drink and downed it in two seconds, next Will Qrow did the same. "Now, Signal?"

"Nope," Will replied. "I'd like some Red contacts," he added. The older male nodded and got up.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes later**

Will growled as he left the final shop, no shop stocked the exact shade of red he wanted. "Hello," A female said. Will and Qrow turned around to be faced with a girl about the same age as Yang. She had long black hair with a single purple strip in her bang, she also had cat ears on her head. Will waved at the girl. "You look like a man who needs a change in eye colour," she said. Will nodded, staring at the girl intrigued.

"How'd you guess?" he asked. The girl smiled and pointed to the second shop they'd tried. 'Why does she remind me of Ren?' Will thought to himself, 'Twin maybe? No she has cat ears.'

"Is everything okay?" the girl asked. Will nodded. The girl smiled, "Great! Well my name is Scarlett, a friend of my mum made these." Scarlett said, producing a small box with clear contacts in them.

"What are they?" Will asked, intrigued. Scarlett smiled and handed the box to Will.

"Well, friend they are special types of contacts," she explained. "You see, based on the amount of aura pulsed through, the different colour created. Oh and it takes no care for eye colour," she finished. Will narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Well I'd better go, I've got tons to do and people to meet," she said before she teleported away. Will stared at the spot where she was.

"And just like that she gone," Will muttered to himself. Qrow shook the cursed boy back to his senses. "Should I try them?" he questioned. Qrow sighed, before he nodded.

"Why not," Will nodded and opened the box. He then grabbed one of the contacts and placed it in. Then pulsing some aura in he changed the colour to red. "She didn't lie then," Qrow commented. Will smiled and grabbed the other he then pulsed his aura through the other eye changing his look completely. "Looking more like me," Qrow said.

"Perfect," Will said. "To Signal," Qrow nodded.

* * *

 **One flight to Patch later**

Will smiled as he dodged past former friends and students. He then dodged past Tai and stopped in front of the forge. "Qrow?" Will heard Taiyang ask. Qrow spewed utter nonsense as he walked past Tai and stopped next to Will. Will grabbed the picture of Blake's symbol and started to input it into the system. Qrow stood next to Will in utter confusion.

"Who's symbol is that?" Qrow eventually asked once the cursed boy had finished. Will sighed and mentally cursed, Qrow was going to find out at some point.

"It's my girlfriends," Will replied as Taiyang walked into the room. Qrow's eyes widened while Taiyang tried to process the information.

"Girlfriend?!" Taiyang repeated. Will turned and nodded, Tai smiled warmly toward the cursed boy before he walked away. "I've got a class to teach," He added as he left the room.

"I've got to get back to Beacon," Will excused himself. Qrow nodded and offered to take him back. Will shook his head, "Nah, It was great to see you Dad," Qrow smiled and pulled Will into a headlock. Will smirked and flared his aura causing Qrow to be sent across the room. "Bad luck old man!" Will joked before he pegged it away from Qrow as he 'chased' him down the corridor. Will turned the next corner smiling as he ran past a door. He was then stopped by someone grabbing his top. He turned around to meet with unimpressed red eyes.

"QROW! LESSON!" Taiyang shouted. Qrow dropped Will and made a pantomime of innocents. Taiyang stared at the older Scythe wielder. Qrow huffed and walked away grabbing his 'secret' flask of alcohol. Will stood up quickly mouth a thanks to Tai and ran to the ship to Vale.

* * *

 **That night at Beacon**

Will sighed quietly as he walked into his dorm room. He noted that Peony was asleep on her bed. Will smirked to himself and created a small Glyph. This created his mother, Ebony. Will wiped a tear away from his eye and made his mother poke Peony on the forehead. "ARGH!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed. "Will what the fuck!" Will mimicked the pantomime of innocents that Qrow used before he smiled.

"Truth and Dare, now team RWBY dorm." The cursed boy said. Peony nodded and poked Will on the head. She then started to walk away.

"Blake told me," The healer replied. "Oh! I'm going appear later I just need to finish something," she added. Will nodded and grabbed his black shirt. He took of the top that Ren lent him and pulled the top over his body. "Will, however did you..." Peony started to ask before Will walked out of the room. "Okay maybe not,"

* * *

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

Will knocked on the door with a sigh. Ruby opened the door and glared at Will. Will face palmed, "Tai or Qrow?" he asked. Ruby sighed and let Will in.

"Dad," she replied. Will sighed and turned around, he then spluttered utter nonsense. Ruby shrugged, "I'll forgive you if you make me cookies for..." she started before she countered on her fingers, "Two months." Will groaned.

"Three weeks," Will bargained. Ruby thought for a moment before she nodded. "Cool, starting tomorrow?" Ruby nodded again. Will smiled and turned around . He walked into the room to see the whole of team JNPR. "Sup," the cursed boy greeted.

"Hello," the rest of the group greeted back.

"No Peony?" Ren asked. Will shook his head.

"She had other things to do. So she is coming in later," the team leader of team WNTR answered. Ren nodded and sent a look towards Nora, who instantly stopped glaring at her friend. "It was a valid question," Will added. Nora sighed and sat down next to her best friend, Will walked over to Blake and sat down next to her. Will kissed her on the cheek before Yang started.

"Okay, so I have some rules," the brawler started staring at the circle, "First it doesn't matter how personal the truth is, secondly the dare can be a dirty as you want, apart form have sex with such and such, and that's it," she finished.

"C...Can we have one pass?" Jaune stuttered. Yang sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said. "Okay, Wi..." She started before Will interrupted.

"One second Yang," Will said before he placed a sphere of Aura in the middle of the room.

"What?" Yang said, clearly confused.

"My aura, can tell if someone is lying." Will replied before the aura sphere turned a shade bright of green. "I hate Yang," Will lied making the aura sphere change a dark shade of red.

"Nice to know you like me," Yang muttered, changing the aura ball green. "Shall we start?" She asked. Everyone nodded and Yang looked towards Weiss. "Weiss, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," the heiress replied. Yang smiled and thought for a moment.

"What do you think of Will?" the brawler asked. Weiss glared at Yang, taking a few minutes to think.

"An arrogant, Know-it-all, that's a Schnee hater." Weiss replied. Yang's eyes opened wide at the aura ball as it changed to a green. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the youngest scythe wielder replied. Weiss paused for a moment before she asked.

"Where did you get you reckless fighting style from?" The heiress asked. Ruby looked down at the ground before she replied.

"My uncle," she replied, causing the aura ball to change from the neutral white to the green. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blake replied, she shuddered hoping that Ruby wasn't going to be too intrusive.

"What do you think of Will?" The leader of team RWBY asked. Blake looked over to the cursed boy next to her. She blushed before she replied.

"A great fighter with amazing skill and a reckless fighting style." She answered. "And is cute," she whispered. Will smirked at the comment as the aura ball changed green once again. "Pyrrha,"

"Truth," the Spartan replied.

"What made you want to 'help' Jaune?" the female ninja asked. Pyrrha blushed before she answered.

"I saw he was having a hard time in class." she said causing the aura ball to change again to green. "Nora?"

"I'm doing a dare" the hammer wielder exclaimed. Will smiled and beaconed Pyrrha over to him. The Spartan listened to Will's dare before she sighed.

"Kiss Ren." She repeated. Nora blushed and started to babble complete nonsense. "Do you want to use your skip?" Nora shook her head before she grabbed Ren's head and kissed him square on the lips. Ren pulled back instantly coughing violently. Once he stopped coughing he glared towards Will who smiled and waved.

"Jaune," Nora said causing Jaune looked up.

"Truth," Jaune answered without even having to think.

"Who do you trust most out of our team?" Nora questioned, already knowing the answer. Jaune looked down at the floor, he then coughed and looked back up.

"Pyrrha," The knight replied, causing the aura ball to go green and Pyrrha to go red. "Umm..." Jaune hesitated, looking around the room before he stared directly at Ren. "Ren, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ren replied still staring at Will, who was still waving at him.

"How did you and Nora meet?" Jaune asked. Ren sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I miss you dad," he whispered changing the aura ball to green. He then looked up and smiled awkwardly, "Nora lost her parents so my family took her in." He answered. The aura ball changed to green and then went back to neutral. "Will," Will stopped waving and thought.

"Truth," he answered.

"How did you and Blake meet?" the male ninja asked. Will smiled his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oh you know, magic" Will said causing the aura ball to change a pinkie/purple. Everyone stared at the ball before Will added. "We were both members of the same group," That comment changed the colour of the aura ball to green.

"What was..." Yang started.

"That showed it was meant as a joke." Will answered change the aura ball green. After a few minutes of silence the aura ball changed to neutral. "Right then, Yang." Will asked.

"Dare," Yang replied. Will smirked darkly before he replied.

"Kiss the person to your left." Will dared. Yang looked towards her left and saw Weiss. Yang then glared towards the cursed boy in anger, before she grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and kissed her. Weiss pulled back her face bright red. Will smirked at his creation, 'If that doesn't get them together I have no fucking idea what will.' Will wondered as Yang found who she was going to ask.

"Jaune," Yang said, Jaune looked towards the brawler.

"Truth," he replied.

"What do you think of Pyrrha?" Yang asked.

"A kind girl who wants to help me gain confidence." Jaune answered. The aura ball turned green as Pyrrha blushed even brighter. Will let out a laugh as he saw Pyrrha turn a shade brighter. "Ruby?"

"Urm... Truth." The youngest scythe wielder replied. Jaune nodded and thought to himself.

"Did you like being pulled forward two years?" Jaune asked. Ruby thought for a moment before she answered.

"At first nope. But now I've made some friends I don't really mind." Ruby replied. The aura ball changed to green. "Weiss,"

"Truth." The heiress replied.

"How many siblings do you have?" Ruby asked. Weiss sighed as she shook her head.

"I have two other sibling," Weiss replied. Will mentally cursed and forced the aura ball to change to green. "Will,"

"Truth," Will replied.

"Why we're you staring at the aura ball?" Weiss asked.

"I have my reasons," Will replied, making the aura sphere turned a shade of bright green. "Hmm..." Will started, before Peony walked in. "Peony, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Peony replied. Will smirked and looked towards Ren. Ren sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Kiss Ren on the cheek." Will said. Peony smiled her cheeks turning slightly pink, she bent down and confidently kissed Ren on the cheek. Ren blushed, while Will smirked.

"Nora," the healer said. Nora glared towards Peony.

"Truth," Nora spat.

"Do you love anyone in this room?" Peony asked.

"Maybe… Yes." Nora mumbled, changing the aura ball green. "Yang,"

"Truth," Yang said, know full well she was at least somewhat safe.

"What's your favourite drink?" Nora asked. Will smirked as he waited for Yang's answer.

"Strawberry Sunrises. No Ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas." she replied, somewhat wincing.

"With a side order of crushed Junior balls," Will added causing the aura ball to change to green. Yang glared at the cursed boy, who just smiled and waved.

"Peony," Yang said, suddenly.

"Truth," the healer replied.

"What's your last name?" The brawler asked.

"WILLIAM!" Peony shouted. The aura ball changed to red. "Nikos," she finished, causing the aura ball to change again to green. Pyrrha stared blankly into space, while Will smiled. "Pyrrha?"

"Truth," the Spartan replied, still staring blankly into space.

"Reaction?" Peony asked. Pyrrha shook her head and looked towards her now revealed sister.

"I have a sister?!" she exclaimed, confused as ever. Will smirked as Pyrrha turned towards him. "Can I ask Peony?" she asked.

"Sure, that's not against the rules," he said before he added. "Oh yeah, You don't know the rules do you Peony," Peony nodded and glared towards Will. "Well there are three rules. Rule one, it doesn't matter how personal the truth is. Rule two, the dare can be a dirty as you want apart form have sex with such and such. Rule Three, you have on skip."

"I COULD OF SKIPPED THE QUESTION!" Peony yelled. Will jumped and then nodded. Peony launched towards Will only to be stopped by Ren grabbing her around the waist and pulling down to the floor. "LET GO OF ME..." She struggled against Ren's grip.

"Calm down, just stay calm." Ren said in a soothing voice. Peony stopped struggling and looked away from Will.

"Peony," Pyrrha said, starting the truth or dare again.

"Truth," Peony said, still refusing to look up.

"Do you remember anything about my father?" The Spartan asked.

"Why?" Peony asked before she carried on. "Not much, since I was taken away at a young age. The only two things I remember is that he always cared for me, even though I wasn't his own, and I would also say he was my only father." Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Blake?"

"Truth," Blake said.

"What do you say when people make fun of faunus or the White Fang?" Peony asked.

"The White Fang are very misguided due to their leader. Also not all Faunus agree with them." the Female Ninja replied. "Ren,"

"Truth," he said, duly noting that most of the group had do truths.

"How would you describe Peony?" Blake asked, clearly trying to make Peony blush.

"Intelligent, bubbly, great fighter and a brilliant friend" Ren said, which made Peony blush from the complement.

"Don't ask anyone else Ren, I'm going to ask myself a question." Will said, as he had finally twigged what this truth or dare was about. "Who am I?" Will asked himself. Yang's eyes widened in shock, how had he found out. "The truth is… I am the most unlikely person to be who I am but… I am from a faunus discriminating family. I am unhappy, annoyed and slightly apprehensive to say this." Will continued, taking a deep breath in he continued, "However in probably an hour's time I'll finally of told you that I'm a Schnee." He finished, creating a Glyph in his hand. Blake snuggled up to Will.

"I don't care," Blake replied. Will looked towards his girlfriend in complete shock. She accepted who he was, what magic was that.

"Finally, Weiss Truth or Dare," Will asked.

"Truth," Weiss replied, still slightly in shock.

"Who killed mum?" Will asked, his voice completely serious.

"All I remember was it was a White Fang member. Maybe the leader…" Weiss replied. Will nodded feeling faint. He stood up and started to the door before he collapsed.

* * *

 _Ebony grabbed her rapier, much like Weiss's, and charged to the battle field. She blocked an attack from the first person. Adam Taurus, a guy who has as much skill as she does, Ebony knew that one wrong move could mean her end. She jumped backward to avoid an attack. She attacked back and rolled away from a counter attack. She carried on fighting until she realised she had nothing to care about she was losing a battle between Winter and her husband, she hadn't heard from Qrow in ages and she doesn't know how Will was holding up. She parried with Adam at little force the force of Adam's attack sent her flying away. She purposely dropped her rapier and grabbed her pistol. She sent a few shots towards the approaching White Fang leader. Adam laughed as his semblance was activated, Ebony smiled and said, "Kill me," Adam was taken aback by the request but he complied. He slashed, expecting Ebony to dodge instead Ebony stayed where she was rooted to the spot. The slash went straight through Ebony aura and cut her diagonally, rupturing her heart and her lungs, she had enough time to mouth to Adam, "Thank you," before she collapsed into the arms of a weeping Weiss._

* * *

Will woke up and shuddered, Adam... the leader of the White Fang, he killed his mother. "I'll kill that son of a bitch," he muttered. The final thing Ebony mouthed it lingered on Will's mind as if it was haunting him, Thank you. Why did she thank the guy who killed her. Will sat up and walked to the bathroom door. "Brother, you're awake. Are you okay?" Weiss asked. Will looked around and noted that he was still in team RWBY's dorm room. He nodded and carried on walking towards the bathroom.

"Can I take a shower?" The cursed boy asked. Weiss nodded and allowed Will to do what he wanted to do. "Thanks... sister," Will started, "I love you," he finished. Weiss smiled towards Will.

"I love you, brother... welcome back to our family." Weiss replied. Will sighed and walked over to the shower.

"I love you too," he heard Blake mumble in her sleep. Will smiled and turned around. He then walked over to Blake and kissed her.

* * *

 **WHOOP! So The Not so Lost Schnee. Also yeah, Ebony was always going to die... also Qrow's reaction and Ren's dad is all going to be revealed - although you may already of guessed who Ren's father is going to be. Also I have a question... from what you have read from this, what gender do you think I am? PM's only as I don't want to have a random review saying male or female. Apart from that I'll see you again at some point. One more thing, I'm truly sorry to all Renora shippers that read The Lost Schnee, I just kinda wanted to have Ren with another person.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Nora Started It

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twelve**

 **Nora Started It**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja back with The (not so) Lost Schnee. Also with the rather random question, firstly the explanation - a friend of mine is set on saying that my fans would know my gender from my writing whereas I kinda disagree, I mean I do think my style does say something about my personality but my gender, I'm not so sure.** **Secondly - I'm going to being putting a poll up so you can answer that way instead of PMing me** **. Anyway, in this chapter, Will and Peony have a kinda falling out. But apart from that, WILL AWAY!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Rufous sighed as he finished the final outfit. Thankfully Will was okay with Rufous changing his mind at the last minute. "Scarlett!" Rufous shouted causing the cat faunus to appear next to him. She sighed and grabbed the bags from his hand.

"No need to shout, I'm hardly far away," Scarlett complained glaring at the older male in front of her. Rufous sighed and handed Scarlett 6 bags.

"Go to Beacon, find Will and Will only, hand him these." Rufous ordered the young girl. Scarlett sighed, poked her tongue out at Rufous then disappeared. Rufous sighed before he walked over to the table again, humming the tune to this will be the day.

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

Will sighed as he stared at the picture of Adam in the book next to him. Blake was currently looking at notes over the Whit Fang, the book included a sketch of Adam, the White Fang insignia and Adam's symbol. Weiss was sitting next to Will, filling her nails. Yang then slid over to her team partner startling Blake. "Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Blake replied, closing her book. "Just going over notes from last semester." She lied, Will nodded next to Blake. Yang caught a grape, that was thrown by Nora, in her mouth.

"Lame." Yang teased. Nora giggled as she continued to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang caught the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slammed a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. Will face palmed once he read what was on the cover. On the cover of the binder was written _'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee'_. This had been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, ' _Best Day Ever Activities'_ , had been written underneath. Ruby cleared her throat and gestured to everyone on the table.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss." Ruby began.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued.

"This ought to be good." Yang added as she caught another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby continued, ignoring the comments.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. Will face palmed again and exhaled sharply. Ruby made 'peace' sighs with both hands.

"I am not a crook." Ruby replied, leaning slightly to her left.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked the youngest scythe wielder.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed pointing her finger at Blake. Will sighed and waited for Yang's comment.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang joked. An apple is tossed at Yang and it hit her in the face. The brawler glared at Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora shouted from her team.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained.

"I'm up for it, maybe." Will replied.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss commented. Will shrugged but didn't reply. Yang, still glaring at Nora, picked up an apple and tosseed it across the room.

An unfamiliar voice shouted "Hey!" and Nora could be heard giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake excused herself.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss started to explain.

"I got it!" Nora shouted positively.

"I for one think that..." Weiss began to be interrupted by a pie landing on her face. Nora sat down and pointed at Ren who had his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand was over her mouth, Jaune simply sat staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm and Peony was smirking at the scene.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Will shouted, suddenly. He grabbed an apple and threw it at Peony, who glared and crossed her arms.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life!" Peony growled. Will stuck his tongue at his team partner. A few minutes later, Team JNPR and Peony were standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed maniacally. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung in a cute tune.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby replied, as she stomped her foot on a nearby table and pointed and Team JNPR and Peony. "It will be delicious!" Ruby finished as she crushed a carton of milk in her hand

"Yeah!" Team RWBY shouted, raising their fists simultaneously. Will didn't say anything but he kept his gaze fixed on Peony.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered her 'minions'. Nora jumped down from the top of her tower, and the food fight began.

Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered. Yang rolled over to the turkeys and stuck her fists inside them and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons; upon completion, Blake then leaped in front of Yang and picked up two baguettes. Yang then threw her turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodged out of the way and grabbed a single baguette, leaving Jaune to take the blows. Pyrrha and Blake duelled in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocked her back and threw three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well. Ruby used a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hit a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha managed to dodge the shot, but was unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Ren and Nora then charged at Ruby, but Weiss intercepted them and used ketchup to cause Ren to slip and he crashed with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumped through these tables to grab a metal pole and attached a watermelon to it. She attacked Weiss but hit Ruby instead, who managed to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of the impact knocked her down. Weiss grabbed a swordfish and engaged Nora in a one-on-one, but endded up being defeated after Nora threw her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crushed Weiss, Ruby jumped in and saves her partner, "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby shouted, dramatically at her partner's apparent demise, while cradling Weiss.

Yang grabbed two more turkeys and duelled Ren, who wielded a pair of leeks. Ren was overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and tooks a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovered from the strikes and threw his leeks at Yang, but she dodge them and proceeded to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervened immediately afterwards and sent Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroyed the weapon in the process.

Blake got back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabbed a link of sausages. She whipped it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leaked some soda cans that Nora threw at Blake, who managed to dodge them all. Pyrrha then used her semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda.

While all this was going on Will was on a one-on-one with Peony. With every hit he got from Peony, the more psychotic his smirk was becoming. He grabbed a swordfish and launched towards his opponant, knocking her over to the knocked out Ren, also knocking her out.

Ruby, having seen Blake thrown against the wall, then used a mix of her Semblance and Will's glyph to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spun like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that knocked Team JNPR and Peony out. After a few minutes Team JNPR slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines. Sometime after Peony followed. "I love these guys." Sun said, looking over to his drenched friend, who glared back clearly not amused. The doors behind them opened and Glynda entered the room, growling. She then proceeded to fix the cafeteria.

"Children, please." Professor Goodwitch started, she adjusted her glasses and then contiuned, "Do not play with your food!" Nora burped aloud as both Teams JNPR, RWBY and WNTR tried and failed to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashed from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbled as Ozpin approached he and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He replied.

Gylnda sighed and turning to the headmaster, she reminded him "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." Ozpin retorted, Team RWBY started to laugh at Yang as she stood up and threw a thumbs up to the group. "So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin continued as he walked away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

"WHOOP!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs before he jumped over Pyrrha and on top of Blake. Blake blushed bright red while Will stood up laughing. "Nailed it!" he exclaimed. He then turned around to see Peony smiling towards Ren. Will smirked before he walked over to Ren, "Sorry," Will said before he pushed Ren onto Peony causing the two to kiss. Ren pulled back his cheeks slightly pink. Peony took a deep breath in before she pulled Ren back down and kissed him again. "My work here is done," Will commented before he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hello," Scarlett said appearing in the cafeteria. "Dammit! WHERE DID WILL GO!" She then shouted. Ren looked towards the strange girl, he head to one side. "Hey sir," Scarlett whispered.

"Will just walked out, why?" Ren asked walking over to the girl.

"They look so a like," Peony whispered to herself sadly.

"His combat outfits are ready and with me," Scarlett replied. "So where'd he go?"

"Away," Blake replied. Scarlett sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, bye brother!" Scarlett quickly said running away. Everyone stared towards Ren and Nora, Nora was looking at Ren before Ren sighed and thought for a moment.

"Half, Scarlett her name, she a year older than me," Ren lied, Nora nodded next to him going along with the lie. Peony smiled and jumped over to Ren slipping on some food and falling on top of him. Ren blushed ever so slightly before he pushed the fox faunus of him.

* * *

 **So food fight, ships and Will begin Will. Again thank you all so much for reading this next instalment of The (not so) Lost Schnee. Also, OC X Ren is going to become a ship. So the next chapter is going back in time slightly, basically we're meeting the Antagonists and seeing what they've being doing, up until the food fight that is. Apart from that, I'll be seeing you in two chapters time!**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Antagonists Plan

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Thirteen**

 **The Antagonists Plan**

* * *

 **Hi everyone Ukie Fox here. I am so sorry for taking this long to give explodingninja the next chapter.**

 **This might not be a good enough excuse but it is the end of the year, deadlines are coming up and I am writing my own book. So yeah lots going on. I'm super sorry, *bows*. Please forgive explodingninja! It was not their fault! Xx**

 **Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

"So why do I need to wear this?" Mercury asked the older man, Adam turned to face him. He assumed that the boy had finished changing. Mercury was standing in front of the older male in one of the White Fangs uniform, his grey hair covered by the hood of the white jacket. Adam had agreed for Mercury to keep his trousers. Adam was still not convinced by the reason why Mercury wanted to keep his trousers, 'Body shy' was not really an answer that Adam was expecting to hear.

"You look good in that. Ever think of joining the White Fang permanently?" Adam asked the younger teen as he walked around him, checking out how well Mercury really looked in the uniform. "Maybe any uniform would look good on you." Adam pondered to himself quietly. Mercury let out a huff of annoyance as he watched the older male examine him.

"Sorry but I don't really like the idea of covering my face all the time. The world would be lost without my handsome face." The grey haired said with an arrogant smirk. Adam could not deny the fact that the younger teen was handsome, but he sure as hell would find a way of keeping the teen's beauty his and his alone. Adam circled once more around the teen before slapping his backside; he then walked to stand in front of the teen. Mercury jumped at the sudden contact.

"Really?" The grey hair teen asked about the sudden contact.

"Really." Adam said plainly with a smile on his face. "Well we better get going. I want to test your skills." Adam said as he led the way. Mercury did not question Adam's behaviour, from what he had heard about the older man, he was known to be rude and dangerous. But here he was leading the way while the clearing the path for the younger teen. They had reached their destination after a short walked through the camp. None of the White Fang members questioned pair as they walked past. Adam held open the door to the tent for Mercury. "After you." He said politely as he gestured for Mercury to enter first.

"Thank you." Mercury said as he walked into the tent and looked around the room. He was not sure on how he should act around the White Fang leader.

"You're Welcome." Adam said as he made his way over to stand beside the other male. The door of the tent closed behind him, allowing them to have some privacy. The tent the White Fang leader had taken him too was not short of amazing. Red wall and red wood floors contrasted against the off white sparing mat in the centre of the room. The sparing mat was made with multiple white mats, sown together to create a perfect circle. Around the circle was a step up, showing anyone that wanted to use the mat needed to take their shoes of before going on the mat. The room was decorated in many different Japanese themed art pieces, all with the same type of creatures, Grimm. Weapons lined the bottom of the walls, some weapons displayed on the wall and some even hanged from the ceiling, four practice dummies where placed around the sparing mat, each on their own risen off white platform.

"Wow." Mercury said as he looked around the room. "So what tests are we doing?" He asked the older man, said man did not speak. Mercury was about to ask again when he was interrupted by Adam's quick movement. Adam had moved his hand up to Mercury's check, slowly running his thumb across the teens check bone. Adam raised his other hand up to the teens face; he pulled off the Grimm mask that covered Mercury's face.

"You were right. I can't allow such a handsome face to be hidden away. But I am the jealous type so only I will see your face while you are here. Understand?" Adam said in a half serious and half flirty voice.

"At least someone agrees with my great looks." Mercury said with a smug smirk. "So should start these tests?" Adam placed the Grimm mask on one of the benches that lined most of the room.

"Well first of, no weapons. Hand on hand combat for the first test." Adam said as he removed his sword from his side and placed it beside Mercury's mask, he turned to the teen with his hand out stretched. Mercury look at him for a moment and then turned his pockets inside out.

"I don't have any, I only fight hand to hand." The teen said making his way over to the sparing mat, he took of the White Fang hoodie and chucked it onto one of the red wood practice dummies. Under the hoodie Mercury wore a dark grey vest with the White Fangs logo on the back of it. Adam gave himself a pat on the back for making the uniform so form fitting on its user.

"A bit strange for you to come to the most feared Faunus organisation in the world without any weapons." Adam said as he made his way over to the sparing mat, standing in front of the teen.

"Well I am a weapon." The younger male said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Adam smiled at the teens comment.

"I can see that is the case, but I want to make sure you will not use this opportunity to kill me." Adam said as he walked up close to the teen. "If you don't mind." Adam did not say this as a question but as a command. Mercury complied and lifted his arms up allowing the other male to pat down his body, some touches lingered longer then Mercury thought was normal. When Adam ran his hands down Mercury's legs he felt something cold and hard, the older man looked up to the teen and he then lifted the trouser legs before the other could protest. Mercury thought that Adam would find his legs disgusting and strange, but he didn't, he just put the trouser legs back down. "Well I never thought I would see something like that. But oh well, just means I don't need to worry about you slowing us down." Adam said as he looked over the teen some more. "You could have told me about your legs, I am not judgmental about some robot parts." Mercury locked eyes with the other man.

"Not many people like the whole robot look; I mean it takes a new meaning to the phrase 'you're cold'." The grey haired teen said. Adam let out a low chuckle at Mercury's comment.

"Do you have any other cold parts that I should know about?" He asked as he patted the teens back.

"I would say I have a cold heart but I think it's warmer than yours." Mercury said as he smiled, Adam chuckled again.

"I only have a cold heart for people who I don't like. But right now my heart is hot enough to burn." Adam said wrapping his arms around the teen's waist.

"Well I think you should take some medicine for that. Heart burn can be real painful." Mercury said, getting out of the older man's grip and stood opposite him. "So should we get this party started?" Mercury said smugly as he got into a fighting stance.

"Lets," Adam agreed and took up his own stance facing the teen. "Simple defence test. Try and pin me to the ground and I will try to do the same to you." Adam began to circle round the mat, forcing Mercury to do the same. Seconds later Mercury lunged forward grabbing at the man's shoulders, he used his right leg to try and pull Adam's feet from under him. Before the teen could pull of the basic move Adam pushed the teen's chest with enough force to knock him back. "Rule one. Make sure your opponent's arms are disabled. If not then they can overpower you." Adam told the teen as he offered his hand to help the teen get up. Before the teen was stand upright Adam twisted the teens arm behind his back and grabbed hold of his other arm pulling it behind his back also. This stopped the teen from moving for a moment. As Mercury thought about how to get out of the man's grip said man kick the back of the teen knees, making then collapse from the force. Mercury landed face first onto the floor, He tried to get up but the hold on his arms and the weight of the older man on his back made it hard to move. Adam stood up but made sure to keep his hold on the teen's arms, He then put his foot onto one of Mercury's arms, keeping it in place behind the teens back. Adam then proceeded to pull Mercury's left arm backwards, straightening it out behind the teen, twisting it in an unnatural way to make sure that Mercury was feeling enough pain that he would realise that any movement would course more damage to himself. In this position Mercury was immobilised. "Rule two. Don't trust your opponent." Adam said. At this point it was clear that Adam was getting back at Mercury for all his snarky comments earlier.

"Well I am not the one that looks like he enjoys making people unable to move." Mercury said from the floor, even in the position they were in Mercury still gave his signature arrogant smile.

"Well at least I am not the one that like to bottom." Adam said he liked the blush that appeared on the teens cheeks. He let go of the teen and stood back while Mercury stood back up. He then walked up behind the teen and wrapped his arms around his waist again; he leaned in close to the teen's ear. "And trust me when I say I can make people unable to move in many different ways." This comment made the blush on Mercury's cheeks become a deeper shade of red.

"Well I have a rule for you." Mercury said gaining the interest of the White Fang leader. "Don't mess with an assassin's son." The grey haired teen said as he pulled Adam's hands off of him and grabbed the man's shirt from over his shoulder. He used the power from his legs to help throw the older man over his shoulder. Adam landed on his back a little way away; he soon got up and dusted himself down. "Also being on top keeps things interesting." Mercury said crossing his arms over his check, smiling at the other male. Adam smiled back.

'This is getting interesting.' Adam thought taking up his fighting stance once again.

"Well I better make sure that you like being bottom so much it will pain you to be top." Adam said before they begin to fight again. This continued for another hour, during this time Mercury was pinned down more often than not. This was one of those times. Adam had Mercury pinned down on his back with Adam lying on top of him. Adam used his own legs to keep Mercury's in place and pinned Mercury's hands by his head with his own hands, keeping his hold tight on the teen's wrists. Mercury had given up on staggering after a while, they were both beginning to get tired and Mercury knew he was not getting out of this without Adam's consent. "And that concludes todays defence test." Adam said as he looked down at the teen below him. Some point in the test Adam had lost his mask, allowing Mercury to see Adam's golden eyes for the first time. Mercury chuckled a bit.

"I guess being bottom is not such a bad thing after all." He said to the man on top of him.

"Good, you finally understand." Adam said with a large smile on his face and twinkle of light in his eyes.

"Can you get off me now? An hour of fighting has not done you any favours. You stink." Mercury said trying to get his hands free from the older man.

"Well you are not a field of flowers yourself." Adam kept his hold on the teens arms and legs. "If I do let you go, what is in it for me?" Adam said watching the teens face as he thought about what he could give the older man.

"You won't get kicked in the balls." Mercury said with complete seriousness. Adam looked like he was thinking it over for a second.

"No I was thinking of something more important to you. Something I can always keep with me." Adam said locking his eyes with the younger male.

"My foot print in your balls?" Mercury said jokingly, playing dumb did not suit him Adam thought.

"I have something else in mind." Adam said pulling Mercury's hands above his head and keeping them there with only one of Adam's hands. Adam leaned in close, Mercury looked panicked for a moment but when he saw Adam's eyes looking back at him, he relaxed. Mercury even raised up a little to meet Adam half way. But before they could kiss the door to the tent was flung open and in came a green haired girl.

"Mercury! Cinder wants us!" Emerald yelled as she entered the room. She stopped a second later when she saw the two men on the floor. "Should I come back later?" She said awkwardly as she walked backwards towards the door.

"Please do." Adam said quietly so only himself and Mercury heard him. "I guess I should let you go. We can continue where we left off another time." Adam whispered the last part close to Mercury's ear, sending a shiver running down the younger males back.

"Next time I am on top." Mercury said back. Adam chuckled and got off the teen, he offered a hand to the teen. Mercury looked at the hand offered to him for a moment thinking over what trick Adam had up his sleeve. After a moment Mercury took Adam's hand and pulled himself up with the older man's help. Adam pulled Mercury with enough strength that he sent the teen flying forward into the older man's chest. Mercury was shocked for a moment but did not move away from the embrace the older man was giving him.

"Please don't get yourself killed." Adam whispered lovingly into the teen ear, farthest away from Emerald. "Could you pick up my mask? I don't want our little party police to see my face." Adam asked Mercury, who soon picked up the discarded mask and handed it back to its owner. Adam thanked the teen while covering his face with the Grimm mask. Mercury walked over to Emerald and picked up his own mask, covering his face before saying a quick good bye and leaving the White Fang leader to himself.

Just like any other day in Vale the town was lively, people were busy going about their lives, seeing friends and going to work or school. Mercury and Emerald were similarly busy, but their objective was a lot less friendly and nice then the rest of Vales people. Mercury lent against the side of a building waiting for his team mate to get the information she needed. The grey haired teen looked over the where he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way.

"I knew you were lost." Mercury said with an arrogant smirk on his face as his companion walked past him.

"Mercury. I will seriously pay you to. Shut. Up." Emerald said sternly as she waved a wallet full of money in front of the other teens face.

"That's not your money." Mercury said shaking his head in disappointment.

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence." Emerald said trying to convince the grey haired teen to agree to the bribe. Mercury seen to think it over for a moment before answering.

"Hmm. No deal." He said as the green haired teen became angered at his answer.

"Fine." She said sternly, taking the money out of the wallet and throwing the empty wallet on the ground before walking away from her team mate.

"Whatever. You want me." Mercury said cockily as he followed after her.

"No that's Adam." Emerald said as they made their way to the book shop Cinder asked them to go to. "Maybe you should be the one to pay me since Cinder might not be too happy with you getting to close with the White Fang leader." She smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mercury said walking slightly behind Emerald.

"Playing dumb does not suit you." Emerald said with a cocky smile.

"So you do want me!" Mercury said watching the girl beside him.

"I never said that. Also once again Adam is the only one that 'wants you'." Emerald said dramatically as they made their to the book shop.

"So how much farther?" Mercury asked trying to avoid the subject.

"A few blocks." Emerald said, she sounded happier now that she knew she had something to hold over the other teen.

"Urh this place is so dull." Mercury complained as they got closer to the shop.

"I kinder of like it. Tall buildings. Diverse culture." Emerald said as she looked around the city watching people go about their everyday lives.

"And Nice dopey people, who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury said as he knew the real reason Emerald liked the city of Vale.

"That's every city." Emerald said cockily and full of confidence, as she put her hands on her hips and gave her companion an arrogant smirk.

"Oh! Emerald master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by." Mercury said dramatically, giving his best performance as an innocent victim. After his performance Mercury went backto his old self, he smiled at his own performance. Emerald made an irritated noise and gave the other teen an annoyed look before walking down the road. Mercury sighed.

"You're no fun today." Mercury said, annoyed at his teammate's attitude today. They entered the shop that Cinder ordered them to visit. The door to the shop jingled as they entered, this allowed the owner to know that there was someone in the shop. Mercury hummed the Red vs Blue tune as he looked through the aisles of books as emerald pressed the bell at the desk.

"Be right there." came a male's voice from the back of the shop. "Welcome to Tukson's book trade. Home to every book under the sun." A man said as he walked into the room carrying piles of books. He placed them down on the side before giving his attention to the young girl.

"How may urh." Tukson stopped for a second as he looked over both of the teens. "How may I help you?" Tukson continued his earlier sentence.

"Just browsing." Mercury said as he closed the book he was looking at, the sound rang out loudly throughout the shop.

"Actually I was wondering. Do you have any copies of the thief and the butcher?" Emerald said as she leant on the counter looking at the man.

"Yes we do." The man said watching the girl.

"That's great." Emerald said enthusiastically.

"Umm. Would you like a copy?" The man asked, confused.

"No just wondering" Emerald said standing back up straight. Mercury closed the book he was readying with enough force that it interrupted the two people talking. He then put the book down and looked over the shelf, as if nothing had happened. "Oh! What about Violet's garden? In paperback?" The girl asked Tukson again.

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury said from the front of the shop. Mercury opened Violet's garden.

"Oh options are nice." Emerald pondered, thinking over what type of book would be nice to have.

"Nar! No pictures." Mercury complained as he slammed the book shut and put it down on the shelf. "Hey! Do you have any comics?" Mercury yelled to the store owner, getting his attention for a moment.

"Near the front." Was Tukson's reply.

"Oh no wait." Emerald said getting the owners attention again. "What about third crusade." She said watching the man's expression change confident to a thoughtful look.

"Urm." The older man stuttered thinking over his stores stock. "I… Don't believe we carry that one." Tuskon admitted.

"Oh!" Mercury said in a fake shocked voice. He slammed closed another book he was looking at.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked the owner, leaning on the desk confidently.

"Tukson's book trade." The man answered. He knew where the green haired girl was taking this conversation.

"And you're Tukson?" She asked the obvious, gesturing a hand towards him.

"That's right." The older man answered.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catch phrase?" Emerald asked the obvious once again.

"Yes." Tukson said with some pride in his work.

"And what was it again?" Mercury said playing dumb. Tukson sighed before answering.

"Tukson's book trade. Homme to every book under the sun." He said with some annoyance since he knew from the start what they were trying to do.

"Except the third crusade." Mercury said dramatically to get his point across.

"It's just a catch phrase." Tukson said awkwardly.

"Its false advertising." Mercury said shocked and angry that the man would think of it as anything less than a lie.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep. Tukson." Emerald said threateningly.

Mercury and Emerald left the shop after fighting with the owner of the book shop. Emerald stretched her arms out around her, moaning in happiness from stretching out her arms, while Mercury focused on an X-ray and Vav comic.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked her teammate, when she noticed his attention was on the comic.

"Nre, I think the pictures." Mercury said as if it was nothing and slammed the comic shut. A quit buzz came from Mercury's trousers catching the teen's attention.

'How is everything going? I don't want to see any bruises or cuts on you when you get back.' The message said from the White Fang leader. The first thought that went through the grey haired teens mind was.

'When the hell did he get my number?'

"So now we need to go to..." Emerald turned to find the grey haired teen looking at his phone with a small smile on his face. "Lover boy checking up on you again?" The green haired girl asked as she watched the other teen send a message back.

'You know me. I am strong enough to keep this handsome face safe.' Was what the message said.

"Still don't know what you are talking about." Mercury said playing dumb as he caught up with the girl.

"And you guys were not about to kiss earlier either?" Emerald said sarcastically, waiting for a response from the teen.

"Yeah. We were working on our defence training and you happened to walk in as I was able to make him fall." Mercury tried to explain.

"And he fell onto you?" Emerald asked suspiciously.

"I will admit that I should have thought it through, but it happens." The grey haired teen said nonchalantly.

"Oh! So it happens often?" Emerald said happily that she was able to get more information on what was going on between the two males. "I must say though this time you two where quite close. Both of you were leaning in. I thought you were going to kiss." Emerald evaluated the scene she saw earlier that day.

"I fell backwards and as I lifted my head, he was still going full on the momentum… don't take that the wrong way," Mercury started to explain.

"Full on the momentum… Jeez who were you having sex with?" A white haired male asked Mercury. Mercury sighed and ignored the male. "Oh… coming Yang," Mercury stared at the boy as he left. A quiet buzz came from the green haired teen's pocket, after looking at the scroll for a moment and sending an 'okay' back, Emerald turned to the other teen.

"Well we can talk about your little momentum accident later. Cinder needs us at the warehouse." She said while making her way in the direction of the place. Mercury looked at his scroll for a second and decided to tell the White Fang leader what he was up to.

'I am going to the warehouse. Cinder needs up for something.' The message said as he followed his green haired companion.

Mercury and Emerald walked towards the warehouse referenced before. Airships were scattered around the warehouse as White fang members unloaded the black crates filled with various items to help with their plans. The airship closest to the entrance began to power down, as it waited for the last of its shipment to be unloaded. Load bangs and gears turning loudly could be heard all around them. Emerald looked around the warehouse watching all the White Fang group work like ants, she smiled at the thought.

'All working for our queen, Cinder.' The green haired girl thought as they walked towards the redhead in charge of the scanned the area noticing that the White Fang leader was nowhere to be seen. A quit buzz came from the teen pocket, taking it out of his pocket Mercury saw that the person in his thoughts had just messaged him.

'I am with Cinder, come find me as soon as possible. I want to talk to you.' The message said.

'Oh! Am I in trouble? I don't think I did anything wrong.' Wasthe grey haired teen replied.A second later a reply came.

'Put it this way. A punishment is in order.' Mercury laughed at the leader's message, his thoughts went to something a lot less innocent then the real meaning of the message.

'Let's keep it PG here.' Mercury chuckled as he imagined the reply he would get from his comment.

'I will keep it PG here, but that means the rating can go up when we get home.' The White Fang messaged. His comment made Mercury think about their relationship; he had never had someone other than his father say 'home' to him. This feeling of Adam saying 'home' was not such a bad feeling, if anything it was nice.

"Oh look she sent the kids again." The redhead said with disappointment and fake happiness. He walked over to the two teens, leaving his previous task. The redhead walked behind the two teens and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, pulling them into a hug. "This is turning out just like the divorce." He said mockingly, almost bored. Emerald shuddered at the thought of them being his kids. Both teens pushed the older man off of them. Mercury glared at the older man.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said sternly, her face formed into a look of disgust.

"That was a joke. And this..." The red head said walking towards his desk again before spinning around and showing the teens what he had in his hand. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day." He continued, showing he teens the peace of paper in his hand.

"What?" Emerald said shocked as she looked at her back pocket to see if the paper was indeed hers.

"I'm a professional sweetheart pay attention, maybe your learn something." He told the green haired teen sternly, before looking at the paper, reading what was on it. "Why do you have this address?" He said after a moment, his voice laced with anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emerald said pointing towards him, making it clear who she was addressing.

"Yeah I would. Now where have you been all day?" The older man asked the girl pointing right back at her. Mercury walked to stand beside his teammate, pointing towards the man.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least." Mercury finally spoke up, after being quiet this whole time.

"I had that under control." The redhead growled.

"Two packet bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said cockily watching the older man become even more enraged.

"Listen!You little punk, if it was up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and I would…" The older man began to threaten before being cut off by a female voice.

"Do what Roman?" The group of three looked above them to see a dark haired woman in red walk to the edge of the second platform. The air around her made it seem that she was a queen of sorts. The White Fang leader stood beside her watching the group below, no one could tell how long he had been there watching and listening to the conversation. The floor below her began to lower down to the ground floor. Mercury smiled smugly at the woman's presence in the room. His smile changed when he and the White fang leader looked at each other. Mercury gave him a quick shy smile and Adam nodded back, this was enough of a greeting for them both. Cinder did not miss the exchange.

"Ha-ha. I'd… urh… Not to kill them." Roman said looking worried at the appearance of the two leaders in the operation.

"I would like to see you try." Adam threatened; this caused the other to squeak in fear.

"Cinder!" Emerald yelled like a fan girl at the woman's appearance. Adam sighed at the girls high pitch squeak; He was shocked at how the fire woman was able to deal with a child like her.

"I thought I made it clear, that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder saidwalking towards the red haired man, avoiding Emerald's opened armed greeting.

"I was going to…" Roman was then interrupted

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and _I_ decided to kill the rat." Emerald said confidently as she boasted about their victory.

"I think he was some kind of cat, actually." Mercury said correcting the green haired girl.

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald joked with the grey haired teen.

"Yeah, there ya go." Mercury agreed with humour in his voice, smiling at his teammate.

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder warned the two teens. Roman chuckled at the teens getting told off.

"I just thought…" Emerald tried to defend herself.

"Don't think, obey." Cinder cut her off. Roman made a 'you're dead' motion with his hand going across his neck.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said sadly looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with the other woman. Mercury looked unfazed by the woman's comment.

"And you." Cinder turned to address the red haired man, said man chuckled worryingly as the woman continued her sentence. "Why wasn't this done sooner?" Cinder demanded waving her right hand to the side to point out the operation that was going on around them at that moment.

""Uh…?" Roman tried to think of an answer. "Eh…?" Torchwick waved his hand to his left showing off a large number or dark blue cargo crates."Eh…?" He then did the same motion to his right side, showing the same thing again."EHHHHH!" Torchwick then waved both of his arms to the side showing off all of the cargo creates he has behind him. "Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"Torchwick said, almost yelling at Cinder.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said sarcastically as he pointed out the obvious. Emerald scoffed at the comment.

"You looked good in it." Adam commented quietly beside the grey haired teen. Said teen's face gained a slight red glow to it.

"I look good in anything." Mercury commented arrogantly.

"And in nothing, I'm sure." Adam smiled as he watched the young teen become even redder.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof." Torchwick said pointing towards Mercury, making sure that he knew that his boasting comment was towards him. Adam remained expressionless on the outside, while on the inside he was trying control himself from killing the flamboyant man. Torchwick then spun round to face the cargo, his arms out wide beside him to emphasise the size of the cargo. "And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!" Torchwick spun back around and put his hand behind his back politely and formally. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind fill me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies, go a little smoother!" Roman clenched his fist as be began to get more angry at the situation. Adam took a step forward and in front of Mercury blocking Roman's view of the grey haired teen.

"The White Fang has people running scared. Not some small human man who can't even beat a little girl." Adam said mockingly. Torchwick grumbled his complaint.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder said making her way over to the red head. "You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it." Cinder placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a stern look. Torchwick grumbled. "Beside we are done with dust." The woman in red said as she walked away from the older man.

"O-okay, then what now?" Torchwick asked, confused about the next step in the plan.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Cinder said walking out of the warehouse. Her comment was for Roman but Adam knew that the White Fang members would only listen to him and not the flamboyant man.

"Coordinates?" Torchwick asked, trying to get more information on the plan.

"We're proceeding to stage two." Cinder said confidently as she turned to face the group before walking out with the young teens and the White Fang leader following her. Once outside they began a different conversation as they walked.

* * *

"Mercury, I need to talk with you." Adam said to the younger teen. Mercury looked over to the man beside him. "When you and everyone go to Beacon I will be going as a teacher to keep an eye on you from a different angle." Mercury was not surprised that the older man would want to be in the front lines of the plan, to make sure that everything goes to plan. Adam got closer to the young teen. "Also I don't to leave you alone to long." His comment made Mercury feel safe in some way. Adam laced his fingers with the young teen as they walked, they stayed behind the girls so that they could not been seen by them or anyone else.

"Well maybe you could teach me some more defensive moves, so that I can keep myself safe." Mercury whispered. Adam smiled, he pulled the younger teen into an embrace.

"This time no one will disturb us." Adam said before letting go of the teen. Mercury blushed and kept close to the older man. As they began to close to their separation point, Cinder and Emerald said good bye to Adam and walked down one road.

"Well this is me." Mercury said as Adam grabbed hold of his other hand.

"I will see you soon." Adam said putting one of his hands on the younger teen's check, he moved in quickly, pressing their lips together before parting.

"So then he was going full on the momentum." Emerald said down the road. Mercury turned to her giving her a death glare before saying goodbye to the older teen and walking down the road Emerald and Cinder walked down.

"Can I please kill her?" Mercury asked their leader, she smiled and shook her head.

"No we need her." Cinder said as they walked on.

"For god sake!" Mercury wined.

"Hey I am still here you know!" Emerald complained. Both Cinder and Mercury ignored the girl and carried on walking away from the teen.

* * *

 **So there you go guys. The next chapter of The Lost Schnee hope you've enjoyed and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter, which is Antagonist meet Protagonist. I see you then but for now see ya. Also, just to let you all know, the poll is now on my profile so if you want to answer the random question from a few chapters ago then you can.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Beacon's Visitors

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Fouteen**

 **Beacon's Visitors**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja back with The Lost Schnee. So time for Mercury and Will to meet. So yeah, this chapter is about Antagonist meets Protagonists. As well as Will being Will. Apart from that, WILL AWAY!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin stood at the window, looking over the new arrivals. Glynda had her arms crossed, "Ironwood certainly loves bring his work wherever he travels," Glynda complained. Ozpin looked to the blonde hair women.

"Well, running an academy and a military, makes him a busy man." the headmaster replied. "But yes, those are a bit of an eye saw," Ozpin turned to face his desk, as a message flashed on the desk, which said 'Access Requested'. "Come in," Ozpin said. The elevator doors opened to reveal General Ironwood. The general stepped out of the elevator.

"Ozpin," he greeted.

"Hello General," Ozpin replied, standing to attention.

"Please drop the formality's," James Ironwood said, gesturing slightly towards Ozpin. "Ha, ha. It's been too long," Ironwood continued, shaking Ozpin's hand. "And Glynda," Ironwood said looking towards the blonde haired women as she walked over. "It has certainly has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James," Glynda greeted, sounding bored. "I'll be outside." she added to Ozpin. before she walked out.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood commented. Ozpin turned to face his desk.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas," Ozpin started. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival." Oz continued handing Ironwood a cup of coffee.

"Well you know how much I love Vale at this time of year," Ironwood replied, holding the cup in his right hand while pulling a flask from his jacket. "Besides, with you hosting," the general continued pouring the flasks contents into the coffee cup. "I thought it might be a good opportunity for us to catch up," Ironwood finished as Ozpin walked over to his chair.

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends," Ozpin replied, sitting down on his chair and started to pour his coffee, "However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin finished as he stopped pouring his coffee.

"Well, concern is what brought them here." Ironwood confessed.

"But I understand travel between Kingdoms has become increasingly difficult," Ozpin replied.

"Oz. You and I know why I brought those men," Ironwood said. Ozpin took a sip of his drink before he sighed.

"We are in a time of peace," he started to explain, "shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true then.. "Ironwood started before Ozpin interjected.

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal festival a time to celebrate, unity and peace. So I suggest, you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers half way across the continent."

"I'm just trying to be cautious." Ironwood replied.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best hunter and huntresses we can." Ozpin added.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood stated, as he turned to walk away. The general stopped and turned to the headmaster of Beacon, "but ask yourself this. Do you honestly believe you children can win a war?" he asked before he walked out leaving Oz to contemplate on his question.

"I hope they never have to," Ozpin replied to himself.

* * *

 **In the library**

Team RWBY was currently sitting around a table playing, Remnant: The Game. Will was watching over the gaming laughing to himself. It was currently Ruby's turn to attack. She was playing as Atlas, the one place Will vowed never to go back to, ever. Will was sitting next to Blake much to Ruby's annoyance, they already had four player, but Will managed to convince her he was only going to watch not help. Blake was clearly not interested in what was happening. Blake was playing as Vale. Yang was playing as Mistral. Weiss was playing as Vacuo and looked extremely miffed. Will looked up as Ruby was thinking, he could clearly see team JNPR, Ren was studying as was Pyrrha, Jaune was reading the latest's X-ray and Vav magazine. Will noted that the gray haired boy from yesterday was holding one. Must of been a fan or just liked pictures.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby said, causing Will to turn his attention to Ruby. He knew whatever was going to happen was going to be entertaining. Ruby pointed towards Yang before she added, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Yang smiled and placed her elbows on the table clenching her fist.

"Bring it on!" Yang exclaimed. Will sighed, sisterly competition was always going to happen.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby replied, slapping her card down on the table. Yang feigned a look of shock, while Will groaned this wasn't going to be pretty. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby explained, before she made noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she made a bird with her hands. Yang gasped and pointed towards Ruby.

"You fiend!" She exclaimed. Ruby ducked down at the end of the table.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby added, raising her head above the table. Yang laughed arrogantly. Will silently groan he knew exactly what was going to happen next. Yang raised a card smiling.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang replied, showing her card to Ruby. "Giant Nevermore!" Yang exclaimed, slamming her card down on the table. Will sighed this is all just normal, Ruby tries to defeat Yang, Yang uses her trap card. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang explained.

Ruby pointed to Yang before she replied, "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Will sighed and shook his head.

"When has that ever happened?" Will questioned. Ruby shot Will a glare, Will raised his hands in the air. "Alright, I'll shut up,"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang replied to Ruby. The sister glared at each other, before Yang rolled a die. She then shouted triumphantly, Will sighed as usual.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby whined. Will shook his head as the brawler smirked triumphantly.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang replied, not caring about her sister's distress.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged." Ruby carried on whining. Will shrugged and looked over to team JNPR while Yang and Ruby started to argue about the loot gained. Will sighed as he saw Nora sleeping, he secretly wanted to just fall asleep and stay like that forever. However, ever since he learnt that Adam had not only killed his mother, but had made a deal with Roman Torchwick, the cursed boy found it hard to sleep. He would constantly get nightmare and flashbacks.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Yang started. Will blinked at the sound of Ruby voice replying to her sister.

"Bah!" Ruby replied. Nora then snored and mumbled something about pancakes. Will looked towards Blake, he smiled and closed his eyes. Again the fight between his mother and Adam flashed through his mind. Why did she thank him? What was the point? What good did he do killing her? Will opened his eyes and growled. Blake looked towards him and sighed she knew what he was going through.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang asked, knowing the answer. Will saw Pyrrha confiscate Jaune's magazine, trading it for a textbook and then started to read the magazine herself.

"Bah! Bah, I say!" Ruby answered, while Yang was still claiming her rewards.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang stated. Two pieces were sent flying across the room, one flew over Jaune's shoulder while the other hit him square on the head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby whined as she collapsed on the table crying, "Nooo!" she yelled. Tears streaming down her face. Will turned his attention back to the game. He opened his mouth to ask a question. However before he could the brawler was already talking.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said, looking towards the heiress. Weiss looked up from her cards, she looked utterly confused by the whole concept of the game.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss confessed. Will smiled and walked over to his younger sibling. He placed his hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath in.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." he explained, while Yang glared at him. Will ignored Yang and instead focused on the heiress.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss added. Will sighed before he continued as he looked through Weiss's cards.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" he said pulling a card up to show her, "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet..." he explained.

"Nooo!" Ruby whimpered once Will had suggested this.

"and put it in your hand!" he finished.

"Okay." Weiss replied, still not at all getting the game.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom!" he added, Yang glared at Will before she pointed at Weiss.

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang replied. Will laughed at the comment, oh how he enjoyed annoying Yang.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby whined from her seat. Will nodded as it was completely true, somewhat. Weiss stood up and started to laughed psychotically.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss exclaimed before her fun was ruined by Yang.

"Trap Card," Yang said, holding her card in front of Weiss.

"Huh?" Weiss replied. Yang started to shuffle the pieces on the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang answered. Will face-palmed as Weiss slumped onto her chair crying uncontrollably.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." She whimpered. Ruby hopped onto Weiss lap still crying.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Weiss replied, hugging Ruby. "Don't touch me!" Yang smiled and put her hands behind her head.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said, as Will slipped in to the chair next to the cat faunus.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked, zoning back into the game.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang explained.

"Right," Blake nodded.

"Jaune the answer is no, four people no more, I'm here to explain and ruin lives," Will said as he looked at the approaching Jaune. The knight pouted at the white haired male. "Don't hate on the informer,"

"Come on, please?" Jaune whined. "I've been told I'm a natural born leader." he added.

"By who, you mother?" Weiss retorted.

"A... and Pyrrha," Jaune stuttered.

"Hello again," Pyrrha greeted from her seat waving to the group.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn," Jaune begged, his hand clamped together in front of him. Will groaned, he knew the knight's feeling's for Weiss and he knew Pyrrha's feeling for Jaune. He also knew Yang may or may not like a certain white haired heiress.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo," Weiss replied, moving away from Jaune ever so slightly. Jaune moved his hand to his sides.

"Why not..." Jaune started.

"You did trust Jaune with Blake's secret," Will interjected. Blake glared at Weiss, why would she even do that. "Oh, wait that was a secret as well!" Will added, laughing. Will stopped once he sensed everyone was staring at him. "Whatever, I don't care about you guys either,"

"Sup losers!" Sun said from behind Will. Will sighed, and turned to look towards the monkey faunus, who hands were in a peace sign.

"You're more of the loser here," Will grumbled. "And the blue haired male next to you is, water based?" Will asked. Said blue haired male shivered at the mention of water.

"This here is my best friend Neptune," Sun replied. Neptune looked away from the monkey faunus and muttered something. Sun tapped Neptune on the shoulder and pointed to Weiss.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked. Neptune walked over to Weiss smiling.

"Haven. And I don't think I caught you name Snow angel," Neptune replied, in a faked flirty voice.

"Umm... I'm Weiss," the heiress answered. Neptune nodded before he turned to the rest of the table.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" the blue haired male asked.

"Thank you!" Ren replied from his seat. Nora snorted and woke up at the sudden noise.

"PANCAKES!" the hammer wielder shouted. Sun stared at Neptune.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun replied to his friend. Neptune paled at the comment before he replied.

"Ghghghg, Intellectual," Neptune raised his hand up and pointed at Sun.

"I never took you as the board game playing type," Sun said, leaning over Will. Will growled like a Grimm and pushed Sun over the table onto Neptune. Neptune turned bright red at the contact and quickly pushed Sun off of him.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually," Blake said, standing up and walking out of the room. "I'll see you guys later," she added. Will got up and followed Blake.

"I'm off to attack Peony," Will lied. Sun turned to the group and shrugged.

"Women" Nora said, raising her hands into the air. Everyone stared at her.

"Where's Will going?" a female voice asked. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Jaune pointed at Peony.

"To find you," he replied. Peony sighed, she knew that Will was lying but she wouldn't tell the group that.

"Well he's failing right now," the healer replied, sitting down next to her sister. "Hello sis," Pyrrha smiled warmly to her sister.

"Hello again," she greeted. Peony looked towards the blue haired male.

"And you are?" she asked. Neptune stood up and looked towards the fox faunus.

"I'm Neptune." He answered. Peony smiled and waved. She then turned back to Pyrrha as Neptune offered to take Blake's hand. Jaune sighed but gave up and walked back to his team as Neptune sat down in Blake's seat. Sun sat down next to Neptune and watched. Peony looked towards the pair and smiled.

"I ship them," she said. Team JNPR looked towards Peony, "I ship Sun and Neptune," she explained. "Is that so bad? I mean Pyrrha, Ren and Nora don't mind that ship Pyrrha and..." Peony continued before Pyrrha placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

* * *

 **Later in Team RWBY's dorm**

Blake sat on her bed, her knees to her chest. She was contemplating what happened at the docks. She looked to her right to see Will, holding a plate of cookies. Blake shook her head and stared back at the dorm room door. Will sighed, he'd never seen Blake act like this before. Will sat at the end of Blake's bed and stared into space. His mind went back to the fight between Adam and his mother. "Blake," Will said.

"Hm?" she replied. Will stood up and walked over to the window, he then lent on the windowsill and sighed.

"My mother was killed by Adam," Will muttered. Blake's eyes widened, she stood up and hugged Will. Will exhaled sharply, 'She probably knows doesn't she?' he thought. He heard a slow clapping coming through the mind link. Will sighed he knew Psycho would keep such information from him.

"I... I was there," Blake replied, letting go of her boyfriend. Will spun around and bit his lip. "I never knew that you..."

"I don't care," Will replied. "It's the past, what we need to focus on is the present." Will informed Blake. Blake nodded, she then sat back down on her bed.

* * *

 _Qrow's scroll buzzed, it was a text. 'Ebony's been killed, they won't tell me why.' It started, 'But come to Atlas, I'll allow you in,' Qrow stood up and walked over to the door._

 _"Dad? Where you going?" Will asked his father. Qrow sighed and turned to look at Ebony's son. He looked away from the boy, how was he going to explain this._

 _"To mourn Ebony," Qrow replied. Will's eyes started to tear up. Qrow stepped towards the boy. He then knelt down to Will's level and placed his hand on his shoulder. Will pushed the older male's hand away from him. Qrow took a deep breath in, he should of explained it differently._

 _"Mum... what happened to mum?" Will asked, before he buried his head into Qrow's shoulder. The tears refusing to stop, Qrow patted Will on the back trying to calm the 14 year old crying on his shoulder._

 _"She was killed. I don't know how, but she's gone." Qrow replied, Will lifted his head off of Qrow's shoulder. Qrow lifted Will into a hug and whispered to him, "I'll see what I can find out for you alright." He then dropped the white haired male down, said boy ran into his room and jumped onto his bed. Taiyang knocked on Will's door, he had heard the commotion but had no idea what it was about._

 _"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" Will shouted. Taiyang sighed before he left Will to cry and pulled Qrow to one side. He was going to find out why Will was refusing to go to school. Qrow looked away from Tai, trying to find a way to explain everything._

 _"Tai... Ebony's dead, I'm off to her funeral." Qrow whispered. Taiyang sighed and let the drunk male go. Taiyang turned around and started to walk away before he stopped. Turning around he had seen that Qrow had already disappeared. Yang pulled on her father's arm, she was already dressed in her combat outfit and so was Ruby._

 ** _Later in Atlas_**

 _"We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of Ebon..." The priest started. There was a small gathering in the graveyard standing around a coffin on the top was engraved Ebony Schnee._

 _"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Bellowed Mr. Schnee, pointing towards Qrow. The gathering stared towards the slightly drunk male._

 _"Sorry I'm late," Qrow replied, he didn't care if he wasn't allowed in, he would still stay for the funeral._

 _"Let him stay," A male voice said. "Ebony was Qrow's best mate, she would of loved him to be at her funeral." Mr Schnee sent an angry look towards the male._

 _"How would you know?" Mr Schnee asked._

 _"I was her team partner," the male replied. Mr. Schnee growled before he shrugged, what was the point._

 _"Cheers Monty," Qrow said as he stood next to him._

* * *

The door opened and Yang, followed by Ruby and Weiss. "Urg! We should have never let him play!" Yang growled.

"Water boy take over Remnant?" Will asked, handing Ruby the plate of cookies.

"Hm... you're just mad cause the new guy beat you," Ruby replied to Yang, before she grabbed the plate of cookies. "See if you had just attack when I told you none of this would of happened." Ruby added, as Will and Blake started to walk out of the room.

"STOP!" Weiss shouted pointing towards the pair. Blake dropped her hand from the door handle, and Ruby stood mid-bite into a cookie. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody," Weiss continued. "Both of you," she added, Ruby swallowed the cookie before she placed the cookie plate on the table behind her.

"Erm... have you met Blake and Will?" Yang asked. Ruby and Yang knew that Will could be a complete pain when he wanted to be.

"Which I get, is kinda of Blake's thing," The heiress continued, "But you've both been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly is unacceptable, you made a promise to me... to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss reminded them both. She then crouched low and added, "So Blake Belladonna, William Schnee! What is wrong!" Weiss jumped up onto the wooden chair, balancing on the back to legs, while pointing at the pair. Everyone in the room stared at Weiss, Weiss then got down from the chair and placed it back into its place. Before she speed back over to Blake and Will. Blake sighed and closed her eyes, she had to explain herself but how.

"I just, I don't understand why everyone can be so calm." Blake explained. Ruby stepped forwards and looked towards Blake. Yang moved over to the nearest bunk beds.

"You still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked. Will nodded and stepped away from the door.

"Torchwick, The White Fang all of it!" Will replied.

"Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it," Blake added. Yang stepped forward dropping her arm from the bunk she was holing.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure that they can handle it." Yang tied to reassure Blake. Will scoffed at the comment, yeah _don't_ worry about the White Fang.

"WELL I'M NOT! THEY DON'T KNOW THE WHITE FANG LIKE WE DO!" Will and Blake shouted. Weiss, Ruby and Yang looked at one another.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss interjected.

"Urm, who?" Ruby asked.

"But let me, once again, be the voice of reason. We're students, we're not ready to handle this kind of situation." Weiss finished.

"Well yeah but..." Ruby started.

"WE'RE NOT READY!" Weiss exclaimed.

"AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY!" Blake shouted.

"Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there somewhere planning their next move," Will explained.

"And none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not." Blake added. Will nodded and placed his hand on Blake's shoulder. Ruby smiled at her team and Will. She knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Okay! All in favour to becoming the youngest huntresses to single handily to bring down a corrupt organisation that is conspiring against the kingdom of Vale," Ruby started, making random movements with her hands. After ending up with her hand above her head, her face a picture of evil. She placed her across her chest and finished. "Say aye."

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed fist pumping before she pointed towards Blake and Will, "I love it when you're feisty," the brawler added.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss commented.

"None of you said aye," Ruby muttered to herself.

"AYE!" Will shouted suddenly causing the group to stare at him. "Hi? What I wanna help and besides Psycho me is a big girl!"

"Alright then! We're in this together," Blake said, smiling. Will fist pumped before placed his hand around Blake's waist.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby offered, turning around.

"Yeah!" Yang answered, pointing towards her sister.

Ruby gasped, "I left my board game in the library," Weiss placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"We're doomed," Weiss complained. Ruby rushed out of the open door.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouted, turning around to look at the dorm room door. She turned around and to smack into someone. "Oo-oof! Oh g-!" Ruby looked up to see a girl with green hair, "Sorry. Are you okay?" the youngest scythe wielder asked. Will poked his head around the door and smiled widely.

"Hey! It's still going full the momentum dude!" Will exclaimed. The grey haired teen looked up before his face paled. "Oh. Sorry, did you wanna talk greeny?" Will asked.

"I'm fine." The green haired girl replied to Ruby's previous question. "Just watch where you're going." She added, as she offered Ruby hand.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby babbled.

"Fuck no!" Will exclaimed. He ran over to the fallen girl, "Come on! Get up you dolt!" Will said, pulling Ruby to her feet. Ruby looked at the trio and continued to ask them questions.

"Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?" She asked. The green haired girl stepped to one side, to allow the raven haired girl to speak as she walked over to Will and Ruby.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." She replied. Will sighed as Ruby studied the raven haired girl, said girl just stared back, emotionless.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby said finally, Will sighed and placed his hand on Ruby shoulder.

"I guess we just got turned around." The grey haired teen replied. "Names Mercury by the way," Will smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to nickname you..." Will started before Ruby interrupted.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Ruby said as Mercury pushed past the group.

"I think that, you and me _will_ get alone like a house on fire," Will whispered to the grey haired teen as he pushed past. Mercury shrugged and walked away, quickly followed by the green haired teen. "Greeny," Will said as she past him.

"Uh, your building is just east of here." Ruby added as they pair left.

"Thanks," the raven haired girl said as she walked past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement. "Maybe we'll see you around." she added as she caught up with her team mates. Ruby waved to the trio while Will just stared at the grey haired teen.

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby exclaimed. Will shook his head at the girls energy. "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby added.

"MY NAME'S WILL BY THE WAY!" Will shouted to the departing group. Mercury turned around and waved to the pair. Will sent a thumbs up to the guy. "He seems awesome." Will said as he turned back around. Ruby shrugged. Peony walked out of the team dorm room and stared at Will.

"Full on the momentum guy?" Peony questioned as Will walked into his dorm room. Will nodded and sat down on his bed. Peony sat next to her leader and waited for him to answer properly. Will raised his eyebrow at Peony. "Go on," Peony encouraged. Will took a deep breath in and out before he answered.

"Okay, yesterday morning just before the food fight happened, I went into Vale to ask Rufous if he had finished right." Peony nodded and gestured for him to continued, "Okay so I was walking past Tukson's Book Trade and the green haired girl and Mercury, the grey haired guy, came walking out and they started talking about him and his teacher training, and greeny teased Mercury about the pair looking like they we're kissing, you following?" Will continued, Peony paused to think. She then nodded. "Okay, so Mercury started to trying explain what actually happened but it came out extremely sexual." Will glanced towards Peony to see her bright red. "And he said - and I quote, 'I lifted my head up and he was still going full on the momentum.' And then..."

"You made it sexual didn't you?" Peony asked.

"He then said, 'Don't take that the wrong way'. So I said, 'Full on the momentum, geez who were you having sex with?' then both of them stared at me... so yeah, that why I called him full on the momentum guy." Will finished. Peony face-palmed and got of the bed.

"Yang is the worst cousin to have I take it," Peony replied as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Will smiled before he started laughing like a mad man.

 ** _'SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SHIT HEAD! I'M TRYING TO HAVE SOME TIME TO PLOT YOUR DEATH!'_** Psycho Will shouted through the mind link.

'NOPE!' Will replied, 'And if I die so do you, until Winter - the bitch - or Weiss - the sister that I care greatly about - had a male heir.' he added. Psycho Will didn't reply instead he grumbled.

* * *

 **And I am done! So yeah, that chapter was great fun to write. I have no idea why but I really did enjoy writing this chapter. ANYWAY, I would say Will was most certainly Will. But yeah, next chapter is a lovely night out beating up Junior, fighting Torchwick, finding out certain secrets and Will becomes a wolf... kind of. Also, just a quick update. The sporadic updates are going to continue for sometime.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Time to Die

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time to Die**

* * *

 **Hey guys explodingninja here with the next instalment of the Lost Schnee. This chapter you can guess by the name is just 'killing' time in Vale. So with that Will away!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Will stared blankly into space as Professor Port blabbered on about his youth. Will looked to one side and saw Jaune slide into the seat next to Weiss. Will shuffled closer to Blake and listened in to what was being said. "So Weiss I was, ur, I was thinking after this we could maybe go and grab a bite to eat?" Jaune looked to the Professor before he looked back to Weiss. "And, ah, well you know I... I have ticket to the new Spruce Willis movie if you wanted to make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. And... then maybe after that we could study together. I mean you're smart and I a... you know..." Jaune was cut short by Weiss' alarm going off.

"And then I... oh" He straightened up his stance before he continued as many students, including Peony and Ren, started to leave his class. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Will sighed and started to pack away his stuff. Blake came up behind him and ruffled his hair. Will looked up and tried to bite Blake's hand. Blake pulled away and glared at Will. The cursed boy smiled towards her and playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Jaune watched Weiss as she packed up her scroll.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked. Weiss stood up and without even looking at the Knight she replied.

"No, No, No, Yes." Jaune groaned and slumped on the desk. Ruby walked past, followed by Blake and Yang who said.

"She mine," Yang growled before she poked the knights head as she passed. This caused Jaune to groan, again.

"Someday, you will realise that there are better people than Weiss," Will started, "WHO ACTUALLY LOVE YOU!" Will said loudly as Pyrrha walked past. Pyrrha pulled Will out of the door.

"Will? Does Peony shipping people equal those people become a thing?" She asked. Will looked at Pyrrha before he came back to reality.

"She ships you and Jau..." Will started before Pyrrha put her hand over his mouth. Will looked behind him to see Jaune walking out of the classroom. The knight walked over to them and waved. "I've got to go... I'll see you guys somewhat later," Will excused himself before he ran down the corridor to Team RWBYs dorm room.

* * *

Team RWBY's dorm room

Will walked to team RWBY's dorm room. He'd just needed one more little touch for his current outfit. He knocked on the door and Yang opened it. Yang had ditched her normal, in Will's opinion rather slutty outfit and replaced it with something more suitable for a woman of her age. Will smiled as he stepped in. "Hello!" he greeted the girls. Ruby, Blake and Weiss waved. Ruby quickly buckled up her boots, while Weiss wrapped her hand around the hilt of Myrtenaster and strapped it to her side. Yang reloaded Ember Celica. Will walked over to Ruby drawer and opened it.

"Will what are you doing?" Weiss asked. Will turned around holding a red scarf. He held it you so that the whole room could see. "Oh..." Weiss said as she sat down on her bunk. Will wrapped the red scarf around his next and smiled. It complemented his current outfit perfectly. He was rather shocked that white ripped jeans suited him perfectly. He had paired the ripped jeans with a simple white top and a pair of red sneakers. The cursed boy ruffled his hair and then decide that it was annoying him, so instead he flattened it again. Will looked at each of the girls in the room to see what they had all decide on wearing.

Yang wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the collared top was a black article of clothing that consisted of a raised collar, a strap that went across her collarbone, and mid-length sleeves that were gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that has a purple gem set in a round piece of metal. She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hung from her left hip. She had a dark grey article Will didn't know whether it was a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It had vertical belted straps that went down into her thigh-high black stockings, which had her emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top. She also wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them.

Ruby was wearing a long-sleeve, light grey shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the grey shirt was a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching. She wore a red skirt with a large black-coloured print of her emblem on the side of it. She still had the same pitch black stockings, but she decided on a different pair of black-and-red boots. On her left shoulder, a few pieces of metal were arranged in an abstract shape. As usual, she wore a red cape. This cape was short like the one she usually wore with her uniform.

Blake was sporting a white v-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. Her emblem was printed in off-white on the left side of her shirt. She wore black pants that had a vertical grey stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wore a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extended forward to her hips. On the underside of it was a thinner, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them. She still wore her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Weiss was wearing a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like her original outfit, there is a print of the family emblem on her back, in pale blue rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contained black frills. She also wore thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that came ever so slightly above the top of her boots.

While Blake tightened the black ribbons around her arm, she walked over to her bunk. "I thought that class would never end." The cat faunus whined. Will nodded and followed Blake to her bunk.

From the hanging bunk that Ruby was sitting on, the youngest scythe wielder replied, "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby happily jumped of her mattress and onto the floor, her arms raised excitedly. Weiss moved away quickly, to avoid being landed on by Ruby, as the heiress was on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Will sighed and sat down on Blake's bed.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang replied from her bunk. Will nodded and stood up. Ruby looked at the team around her, smiling.

"Right!" Ruby exclaimed, "Everyone remember their roles?" she asked. Weiss stood up and started to address the group.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss replied. Will sighed, in his opinion she was rubbing in the fact that she was still a part of their family.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said, her hand behind her back.

"Will and I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang replied. Will smirked he was going to enjoy this trip.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and Will to go over what we found." Ruby added, pumping her fist. "Let's do this!" Will smiled and walked over to Yang.

"Yeah!" A voice said from the window. The group looked towards the window to see Sun hanging upside down on the tree outside. Team RWBY took a step back while Will glared at him.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed. She was surprised and alarmed. Sun made a peace sign at her along with a goofy smile. Will growled loudly, causing Sun to look at him. The monkey faunus waved slowly to him. Will flipped the guy off. He had no patients for Sun.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked. Sun looked towards the busty blonde and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun replied. Will slumped onto the floor in boredom.

"You do what?!" Weiss exclaimed. Will smiled at his sister confusion.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun replied. Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, Sun flipped into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He asked. Blake stepped forward and gestured top the group as she spoke.

"We are going to investigate the situation..." Blake started. "As a team." Will stepped backwards slightly.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get too many friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said. Will stepped forward again and smiled.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun replied, gesturing out the window. Will and the girls leant out the window on top of one another to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as could be.

"'Sup?" He greeted. Will pouted before he smiled.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby questioned the blue haired male. Will sighed, he couldn't move as he had Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang leaning on top of him.

"I have my ways," Neptune replied, before he looked down and ask, "Seriously though can I come in, we're like really high up right now." Will nodded and poked Ruby, who screeched and tumbled backwards. Will pulled Neptune inside and next to Weiss.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun you go with Blake. Will, Yang and Neptune can go together. Will put his hand up before he asked.

"Hold on for one second." Will then walked out of the room and into his dorm room. Peony looked up from her book when Will walked in. Will ignored her and open his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of white wolf ears on a hair band. Her placed them on and smiled. "One of Adam better ideas." Will said to no-one in particular. He heard Peony sigh once he finished the comment.

* * *

Adam walked into the tent that Will was reading in. The white haired teen looked up and smiled at the leader. "Is everything alright Adam?" he asked. The older male shook his head. "Oh." Was Will's only reply.

"Will. It's your first main mission out in front of humans." Adam started, "I don't want the world to know I've sided with a human. So, here" Adam finished handing Will a headband with two white wolf ears. Will nodded and grabbed hold of the headband. The white haired male then placed them on his head and hid the headband with his hair.

* * *

Will walked back into team RWBY and smiled. "Blake, Sun and I will investigate the White Fang. Neptune you go with Yang and Ruby quickly drag Weiss away," Will corrected his youngest cousin.

Before Ruby complied and pulled Weiss away from the dorm room, she stared at the wolf ears on Will's head. "That's what I found odd about you when I met you outside that bar with Yang. You had wolf ears on... Why?" Will smiled but didn't reply instead he just pointed at the door.

* * *

Later that Night

Blake trace three scratch marks on a wall with her fingers before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun and Will next to her and said, "This is it," Will nodded and placed a White Fang mask on. He started to walk towards the bearded man. Sun stopped him and turned him around.

"You sure?" Sun asked. Blake and Will glared at him. Sun raised his arms up, "You know, I'm just going to take your word for it." Blake walked around the corner as she pulled off her bow. Will followed, dragging Sun behind him. They walked towards a fully dressed White Fang member who was letting in new recruits. "I don't get it." Sun said, stopping the group once again, while holding up a White Fang mask."If you believe what you are doing is right, why hide who you are?" Will groaned.

"The masks are a symbol." Will explained.

"Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake added. Will looked back towards the entrance. Sun stood looking puzzled.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." The monkey faunus stated.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake and Will replied in unison. Blake placed the mask on her face walked over towards the door. Will followed quickly behind her.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you two..." Sun said, following the pair. Will smiled and looked behind him at the monkey.

"You'll get used to it," Will replied.

Once inside, the trio followed the new recruits to the White Fang, that were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Will sighed once they stopped and focus on the stage, while Blake and Sun looked around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing started speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" The White Fang Lieutenant said. As this was said Will noted the dark pants and brown shoes of Torchwick, who was smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Torchwick said, waving mockingly at the crowd. As he spoke, a girl with half pink and half brown coloured hair, with white streaks in the pink half walked out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!" he added, his voice heavy with sarcasm. A faunus that was in front of the trio with antlers pointed at Torchwick.

"What's a human doing here?!" She asked. Will bit his lip to try and stop himself from laughing.

"Adam's lost his mind?" The voice of Psycho Will. Will took a deep breath in and quickly glanced at Blake. Blake rolled her eyes from under her mask and looked back at Torchwick.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Torchwick replied to the girl, saluting as an example, before he continued with his 'speech'. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun asked leaning towards Will and Blake, Blake ignored him while Will shrugged.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Torchwick carried on, the crowd started to change and agreed with what he was saying. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" Torchwick stopped to allow the crowd to cheer. Will shared a look with Sun and Blake before he looked back at the flamboyant male. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offence to any rodents in the room." Torchwick snapped his fingers, causing the curtain to fall, and the whole mass of Faunus applauded at the sight of an Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, with the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said, staring at the robot. Will nodded, he wasn't wrong.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked. Will shrugged, he knew but he didn't want to draw attention to them.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Torchwick explained, tapping the giant mech, "...is Atlas' newest defence against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" the flamboyant male finished. The White Fang roared in applause, which told Torchwick the answer.

"We should get out of here." Will and Blake whispered at Sun.

"Would all new recruits step forward," the White Fang Lieutenant ordered.

"Well..." Sun started looking around as other faunus moved forward towards the stage. "What are we going to do?" Sun asked in a hushed whisper.

"Window is an escape," Will whispered back. "Blake... any ideas?" Will asked.

"I'm thinking," Blake replied. Will looked at the stage to see Torchwick leaning on the mech, next to the multi coloured ice cream lover. Will gasped, he recognised the girl. She was a mute that he met in a ice cream shop once, a dangerous mute. Torchwick looked towards the trio and glared, he had spotted them. Will and Sun waved towards the flamboyant male. Will stopped suddenly and face palmed, of course the crazy mute knew the flamboyant criminal.

* * *

Will ran into the ice cream parlour and looked around. He couldn't see Yang or Ruby anywhere. He sighed to himself and grabbed his scroll. He was currently wearing a black suit with matching black shoe, and a red tie. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a small girl with half pink and half brown coloured hair, with white streaks in the pink half, smiling at him. She passed him a mint chocolate chip ice cream and fluttered her eyelashes. Will smiled and sat down next to her. She was kinda cute and was being really friendly, how could Will say no. Will picked up the spoon and scooped some of the ice cream up. However before he could eat the ice cream his scroll went off. Will placed the spoon down and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Will, we've found them." Qrow replied.

"Great... I'll come to you." Will said.

He stood up and walked towards the entrance. He was stopped by the girl. Will pulled himself from her grip and walked over to the door. Before he left her turned to say goodbye to the girl to see she had attracted on of Juniors goons. Will looked down to see that he had almost the exact same attire that they would wear. He saw the goon take a bite and the multi-coloured girl run away from him. The goon then started to choke on the ice cream. Will stood stuck to the spot, that girl had almost poisoned him.

* * *

"He's seen us," Sun said to Blake. Will looked to the window and back to the stage, when an idea came to his head.

"Light bulb," Will whispered. Blake smiled and nodded. She knew exactly what the cursed boy meant.

"He sees us," Sun repeated.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake replied grabbing Gambol Shroud and changing it into the pistol form. She shot an electrical socket and caused a blackout.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Torchwick shouted as the trio ran.

"Sun the window!" Blake exclaimed as Will and her ran towards the window.

"STOP THEM!" Torchwick continued to order them.

"Let them be," Will said, using his aura to change his voice making it sound like Adam's. The three, using Will's distraction, smashed through the window as Torchwick charged up the Mech. The ran from the Warehouse, they all heard the sound of the Mech crashing through the wall behind them. The trio looked behind them, Will cursed and created a small Glyph underneath Blake, Sun and his own feet. They jumped onto a car and started to run over the roofs.

"SO YOU WON'T HAPPEN TO HAVE... OH I DON'T KNOW... SOME FORM OF BACKUP!?" Sun shouted the other two.

"On it!" Blake said as Will grabbed his scroll.

"EVERYONE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WE NEED BACK UP!" Will shouted, as they jumped onto the next roof.

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun screamed in the background. Will sighed, and decided not to say what he was thinking. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"Sun exclaimed. "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Sun explained, badly. "HURRYYYY!" Sun shouted as they past Junior's bar.

"YANG REMIND ME TO PUNCH JUNIOR NEXT TIME I MEET HIM!" Will screamed over the noise of Sun screaming. Will, Blake and Sun make it to the highways, they jumped down into the busy street and continued their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way.

Sun paused to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offered a quick "Whoa!" before he leaped onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman. Will, Sun and Blake paused in their car-hopping and looked back to see Neptune clinging on to the top of the Paladin. "Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouts to the male cling on for dear life. Neptune tried his best, but the mech kept bucking and threatened to make him fall. Sun, closing his eyes, smashed his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his semblance created two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and heading back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They exploded into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turned enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

"Stupid Idiot." Will muttered from where him and Blake where. They then heard over the scroll.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss said. Will saw the Paladin slip and fall over the white haired huntress-in-training and fall off the ramp, landing further down. Will jumped down to where Ruby was with the rest of team RWBY. The mech walked towards them, as the group got themselves ready.

"FREEZER BURN!" Will and Ruby ordered. Will, Blake and Ruby jumped out of the way, as Weiss performed the same ice-circle trick, but then backs out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hit the epicentre with Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounded Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely saw the afterimage of Blake and narrowly missed the dashing Yang. A gun managed to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast Ruby slashed the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"DARK SOUL!" Will bellowed over to the four girls. Ruby, Weiss and Yang jumped back as Will ran forward. Using an aura version of Gambol Shroud, Will embedded the blade into the arm, allowing him to launch far into the air, before he swiftly came back down with two furious slashes from his weapon. He dodged the mech arm that was launched towards him. While he was attacking the Mech this allowed Blake to sneak around and with Gambol Shroud. She attacked the leg joints, forcing the Mech to stumble. This gave both Will and Blake time to jump back to the rest of the group. Once the Mech had regained its balance, Will looked towards Ruby and nodded.

"Checkmate!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake and Weiss moved forward to the mech, attacking its legs. Blake used her semblance to create copies of herself to confuse Roman while Weiss jumped and stabbed the laser emitter before backing off. Roman then tried to stomp a distracted Blake, but Weiss - and Will - used a white glyph to move Blake backwards and dodge the foot. In response, he launched shoulder mounted rockets at the pair, but they dodged the rockets with a well-timed glyph and a series of gymnastic back-handsprings. However, Roman fired the mech's main arm cannons after Weiss and sent her backwards. As she fell, Weiss used Myrtenaster to fire a yellow energy toward Blake.

"She using a mixture of yellow Dust and her Semblance creating a haste glyph beneath Blake." Will explained to the group for no reason. As Roman fired missiles at her, Blake glowed yellow and rapidly swung Gambol Shroud through the air, creating countless purple that slice the incoming missiles.

"Cursed Twins." Will said, raising his left arm creating Psycho Will in his aura form. Psycho Will smirked as he grabbed Will's rapier. Will grabbed his katana and rushed towards the Mech. He jumped up and slashed at the head of the mech. The white haired male jumped backwards and casually placed his katana on the ground. He smiled once he heard Weiss asking what on earth he was doing, to be answered by Blake. Will dodged the Mech attack and clicked his fingers. Psycho Will appeared and stabbed the rapier into emitter again before launching himself backwards towards the now smirking Will. The white haired male dispersed the aura Will and created an Aura version of Wilt and Blush. The Mech stopped suddenly. "Perfect." Will whispered to himself. He pulled the trigger on aura Blush, shooting Wilt out of into the head of the robot. On impact the aura weapon disperse. Will jumped back to the group. "Ruby. Your time." Will said, nonchalantly.

"Ladybug!" Ruby ordered. Will stepped back and allowed Ruby to attack. She used Crescent Rose to swing off the mech groin area to send herself behind it. She then fired to propel herself back toward the mech, passing through and slicing at the its legs, while Blake did the same. The duo switched back and forth repeatedly, slashing at the mech's legs with each pass. Then, Roman tried to shoot Ruby, but she jumped upwards and dodged the shot. She and Blake struck down, slicing off the mech's left arm.

Yang then jumped onto the mech and punched it repeatedly on the back, but Roman quickly launched it backwards, slamming her through two pillars and into a third. As she fell, the mech's right arm shifted to form a fist and punched the blonde haired brawler though the weakened pillar. This onslaught activated her semblance. "Yang!" Weiss shouted towards her teammate.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby explained. Roman attempted to punch Yang again as she slowly got to her feet, but she caught it, creating a shock wave that breaks the ground around her. Yang looked back up, her eyes red and hair glowing brightly. The brawler punched the mech's fist, shattering its arm.

Roman responded by kicking Yang away, past Ruby and Blake. "Bumblebee!"Ruby called. Blake to threw Gambol Shroud to Yang in its Kusarigama/pistol form and then forcefully yanked back on the ribbon, righting Yang to her feet. This enabled Yang to orbit around Blake, using her as a pivot, and she sped up by firing backwards with Ember Celica. With another pull from Blake, Yang was lifted off the ground and swung towards the mech at high speed, but it moved backwards, avoiding her strike. "We have to slow it down!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And HOW do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked. Looking at her team leader. Will looked between Weiss and Ruby.

"Ice Flower!" Will sung. Weiss looked towards her brother. "ICE FLOWER!" Will ordered. Perfectly in sync, Ruby set Crescent Rose parallel with the ground and Weiss charged her Semblance, a white flare edged with dark blue streaming through the air with Myrtenaster. Weiss created three white Glyphs in front of Crescent Rose's barrel, each smaller that the last. When Ruby fired, the bullet passed through the Glyphs, and it became a blue streak of energy with a swirling trail of smaller cyan coloured streaks. Upon striking the mech, the shot produced a large amount of ice crystals - that prevent it from moving. Three more shots of ice follow, completely freezing the mech in place.

Blake helped Yang swing around again, and Yang fired a shot, once again lifting off. A trail of gold light followed her hair as Yang sped toward the mech and punched the cockpit, visibly deforming the metal and sending the mech crashing to the ground. When it hit the ground, the mech shattered into scrap with Roman in the middle. Roman got up, slightly dazed but unharmed. As he inspected the damage while brushing himself off he said. "Just got this thing cleaned..."

He looked up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenceless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when Neo seen before dropped in front of him and merely opened her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hung the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addressed the group. "Ladies, Ice Queen..." Roman started, "Psycho," he growled. "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." The multi-coloured girl curtsied to the group. This enraged Yang even more and she rushed forward to punch Neo, who moved to block the attack with her umbrella. However, as soon as Yang attacked her, a cyan wall appeared for a split second. Before the wall, Neo, and Roman shatter like glass. The shards collapsed to the ground and Yang looked around for her enemies, only to see them already escaping in a Bullhead. The rest of team ran to Yang's side, who was now less angry as the fight had ended.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang grumbled. Will opened his mouth to say who she was but decided against it and yawned.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss joked. Will groaned, while Ruby giggled and Blake walked away.

"No. Just... no." Yang stated to and smiling Weiss.

"What... but, you do it!" Weiss exclaimed, getting mad at Yang.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Will instructed his youngest sister. Weiss gasped and looked at the cursed boy.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Will and Yang said, following Blake. Weiss scoffed and followed the trio leaving Ruby.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss grumbled.

"Yes Weiss well done." Will humoured the heiress."Now stop shattering our minds with your terrible jokes." Will joked, receiving laughed from everyone but Weiss.

"Wait..." Ruby said, stopping laughing. "Where are Sun and Neptune?" the red cloaked girl asked.

* * *

Peony

Peony walked over to 'A Simple Wok Noodle House'. She saw two males sitting on the middle seats, next to the blonde male was a red and gold staff. Next to the blue haired male was a trident.

'Sun and Neptune? What are they doing here?' Peony thought to herself. Neptune turned to look at the monkey faunus his cheeks were slightly pink.

"They're probably fine right?" Neptune asked.

Sun stopped eating and replied, "Probably," With that reply Neptune turned back around and carried on eating his noodles. Peony walked over to the counter and tapped Neptune on the shoulder. The blue haired male jumped up and grabbed his trident.

"Have you seen Will?" the healer asked, calmly. Neptune nodded and then shrugged. "Thanks." Peony said, before she walked away from the group.

* * *

WOOP! Another chapter done... sorry that it has almost been around a month since I last updated, but I've been really busy recently so I haven't had much time to write. But hopefully... I can get the next one out sooner than a month. But yeah, this was another fun chapter to write! I don't know why but I really enjoy writing chapters where Psycho Will is an physical aura being. But apart from that Will was Will. Anyway... see you all in the next chapter.

explodingninja out! BOOM!


	16. Chapter 16 - Extracurricular

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Sixteen**

 **Extracurricular**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter. This chapter doesn't follow that much of the cannon. So with that, I bid you goodbye.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

Will sighed as he ran over to Ozpin's office from his dorm room. Two hours of Peony shouting at him, meant Will wasn't in the mood for anyone. Or so he thought.

"Hey Will," A voice said from behind him. Will stopped running and turned around. Behind him was Mercury. Will smiled, maybe he could spend sometime with Mercury. "Where you running off too?" the grey haired teen asked.

"I'm off to see Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood." Will replied. Mercury nodded and offered to walk along with him. Will accepted, he wanted to get to know Mercury more.

"You seem annoyed." Mercury observed. "Can I ask why?" the grey haired teen asked.

"Peony, my team partner." Will replied. He groaned before he launched into his explanation. "So yesterday I went to Vale, with team RWBY, and I got caught out by Roman Torchwick piloting a robot. So me and team RWBY, some of them were elsewhere. So I called in an emergency to all of them and apparently to Peony. Then we defeated the robot, I've defeated so many Atlas Robots before that I can't count, and then a girl, who tried to kill me when I was about 15, appeared and helped him escape, I mean what a bitch. So when I got back to the my dorm room, after talking with team RWBY for sometime about our trip to Vale, Peony was studying at her desk, which I did forget to do. When the door closed she looked up and glared at me, I of course ignored her that was until she said, 'Be prepared to run tomorrow.' and then she went to sleep. So this morning she threw water at me, hence why my hair's a mess, and started shouting bloody murder at me, saying how she was worried about me and how she thought I was going to die and all that kinda motherly style things. I ignored her so I could tell her why I called team RWBY and why Sun was there and what I was going to do..." Mercury stopped Will from talking.

"Hate to stop your speech but... door." Mercury said.

"So then I told her that tonight, with Blake, we could study and learn and... oh I'm here. Well I'll see you at some point Mercury." Will finished.

Mercury smiled, "See you around Will." As Will walked away Mercury sighed, "We should be friends," Mercury whispered.

* * *

Ozpin sat down and looked at the general. "James, please Will isn't that bad." The general sighed and walked over to the elevator.

"He looks like..."

"Yes I know, like Ebony." Ozpin interrupted. "He just wants to talk." Ironwood turned around to face Ozpin.

"Fine." Ironwood replied, he didn't want to talk to the white haired male, but if he wanted to talk then he shall. The elevator door opened and Will walked in. He waved at the general. "William,"

"It's Will, Jimmy!" Will corrected. "Oh sorry General," Will said, smiling to himself. Ironwood sighed and turned to face Will.

"What are you doing here?" the general asked.

"Torchwick has the latest Atlas Mech... the one that hasn't hit the shelves." Will replied. "It was easy to break though." Will added as an afterthought.

"What!?" Ironwood exclaimed. "How?"

"His 'Supplier'. That's what he calls them." Will replied, calmly as he walked over to Ozpin's desk. Ironwood stood, deep in thought, for a minute before he turned around to face Will and Ozpin. "Any clue to who it could be?" Will asked. Ironwood shook his head, he couldn't believe that the Mech had been stolen, and by a criminal.

"Is that everything, William?" Ironwood questioned. Will shrugged before he smiled and nodded. "Go on." Will took a deep breath in and looked the general straight in the eyes.

"What do you know about my mothers after I left?" Will asked. James Ironwood stared at the white haired male. He would never tell what he knew, the knowledge hurt him too much to tell him.

"What have you been told?"

"Adam Taurus" Will spat, "Killed her. Oh and she thanked him for killing her, I don't know why." Will answered, truthfully.

"That is all I know." The general lied. Will nodded and looked towards Beacon's Headmaster, he was deep in thought. Will took a deep breath in and out before he suddenly staggered slightly before he fell against Ozpin's desk with a loud crash. Ozpin stood up and, with the help of the general, placed Will on the floor.

* * *

 _The general ran over to the Schnee's home. Whatever Ebony wanted to tell him, it sound like it was important. He knocked on the door. After about two minutes Winter opened the door. "General? What's the matter?"_

 _"Nothing. Your mother wanted to talk to me." James Ironwood answered. Winter nodded and showed him to her mother's room. Winter knocked on the door and then entered._

 _"Winter!" Ebony exclaimed. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shouted._

 _"Mum... I am truly sorry for what I did. I wasn't in... the right frame of mind." Winter replied. "General Ironwood's here." She added. Ebony sighed and looked away._

 _"Give me a minute out of my combat outfit." the older woman said. "I won't ever forgive you. He was your brother." Ebony added. Winter nodded and walked away, allowing Ironwood to step into the room. Looking around James couldn't see Ebony anywhere. "James, thank you for coming at such a short notice." Ebony said, walking out of her walk in wardrobe. She had a long light blue dress on, she smiled at the general. Ironwood looked away._

 _"You look beautiful Ebony." Ironwood complimented her. Ebony laughed her sweet laugh and smiled at the general._

 _"I won't turn you to stone you know. I'm not some kind of monster!" She teased. Ironwood sighed and looked back at Ebony. "James... I want to get a divorce from him." Ebony said, stepping away from the general._

 _"Ebony, you know what kind of scandal that would cause." Ironwood reminded her. Ebony looked away from him and walked over to her bed. "Ebony, what else is on your mind?" Ironwood asked. Ebony sighed as tears started to fall from her eyes._

 _"I haven't heard from Qrow. I don't know how my only son is doing!" Ebony cried. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat on her bed. "What else can I do. My father isn't here to scold me. I can get a divorce from him and marry some who I love." Ebony said, changing the topic once again._

 _"Ebony..." Ironwood started._

 _"Leave, this was a stupid idea!" Ebony interrupted. Ironwood complied and walked out of the room and away from the house._

* * *

Will groaned as he awoke. He glared at Ironwood. "THAT'S ALL I KNOW! YOU LYING ASSHOLE!" Will shouted at the general. "My mum wanted a divorce... and you stopped her!" Will carried on.

"William... she wasn't in the right frame of mind. The media it would produce, it would make a simple divorce into lies and pull up memories of the past that no one wanted to remember." Ironwood replied, stepping away from Will as he was scared of what he would do to him. Will growled and walked over to the elevator.

"See you soon, Oz. Bye ass." Will said as the doors closed.

"You shouldn't keep thing from Will." Ozpin said, before he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Will stepped out into the courtyard to see that Mercury was still standing in the same place, but with his back to him. Will walked over to the grey haired teen and poked him on his back. Mercury spun around and smiled. "Hey Will. You seem like you need a break from you team mate." Mercury started.

"You were actually listening to me?!" Will interrupted. Mercury nodded and followed Will as he walked away towards the main school.

"I was thinking. As I don't come from Vale... if you'd like to grab a coffee or something?" Mercury asked. Will thought for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"So long as I can pull Blake along with me." Will bargained. Mercury sighed before he nodded, it would give him time to get to know the both of them at least. "Cool. Thanks Merc. You are the only person in my past that has ever allowed me to take someone else with me!" Will said. Mercury nodded before he stopped dead in his tracks, in front of him and Will was Emerald.

"Come." The green haired thief ordered.

"Fuck off!" Will retaliated. "I can't deal with idiots like you Greeny." Will added. Emerald clenched her fist before she looked at Will.

"You don't own me!" She said.

"NO YOUR TEAM LEADER DOES!" Will shouted. He still wasn't in the mood for her. "Now please leave so I don't have to see your ugly ass face." Emerald glared at Will. "Great. I'll fight you in Goodwitch's lesson." Will walked away from Emerald to hear Mercury whispering to her.

"Leave. I'm busy, do our assigned work. Tell her I can't make it." Will sensed Emerald walking past Mercury. The grey haired teen ran up to Will. "Sorry about her. If it helps I hate her as well," Mercury said. Will smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, that did help." Will mumbled. "I'm just going to find Blake. I'll see soon."

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony exhaled sharply before she knocked on Team JNPR's door. After a minute or so the door was opened by Pyrrha. She smiled at Peony and let her in. Peony smiled and walked into the room. Jaune was sitting on his bed deep in thought. 'Probably thinking about how to get Weiss.' Peony thought to herself. Nora was jumping up and down on her bed singing to herself. Pyrrha sat down on her bed and stretched. Peony coughed before she asked, "Is Ren around?" Nora instantly stopped jumping and stared at the healer. Peony gulped and steady her breathing. "It's just I need to ask him about something." Peony explained. 'Why is this so hard for me to do!' Peony thought.

"Oh Ren's not here and said he didn't want to..." Nora started.

"NORA!" Ren's voice shouted from the bathroom. Nora instantly shut up and started to jump up and down on her bed again. Ren walked out of the bathroom and smiled, "One moment. I'll just grab some things."

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"Study date." Peony said without thinking. "We're studying together! It's not a date!" She exclaimed once she realised what she said. She felt her cheek turn red as she stood in front of the group, completely embarrassing herself. Ren coughed and grabbed his books.

"Shall we go before you say anything else completely embarrassing?" Ren asked, his cheeks pink. Peony ran from the room, she crashed into the wall before she slid down the wall. She had just messed up big time.

'Well done! You've just embarrassed yourself in front of your sister, and Ren.' Peony covered her face with her hands and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Ren walked out of his team room and closed the door. He sat down next to the healer and placed a hand on her shoulder. Peony looked up and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to the library." Ren said getting up and helping her back up.

"Thank you." Peony stretched before she walked with Ren to the library. Both of them not seeing the white haired male standing watching them.

* * *

 **Will**

Will stood still as her watched Peony crash into the wall. The white haired male couldn't help but wonder what she'd just done. He saw Ren walk out of Team JNPR's dorm room and sit down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Will's mouth dropped once he realised what could've happened. Ren and her exchanged some words before they walked away, both completely oblivious to him standing watching them. Will walked over to Team RWBY's dorm room. Before he'd had time to knock Weiss had flung the door open and was storing out of the room. She crashed into Will and they both went crashing to the ground. Will pushed his sister of him and walked into the open door. "Hello." He greeted the three girls. "Why is Weiss so annoyed?" he asked.

"She doesn't trust Blake, again." Yang replied.

"The whole she knew Adam killed our mom thing?" the white haired male asked. The whole group nodded. "She was a White Fang member, for most of her life, it kinda obvious that she would of known." Will said. Yang sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. She know that fact but she doesn't care." Yang explained. "She really is Ice Cold." the Brawler joked.

"No just no." Will said. "Come on Blake. I need a nice hot drink." Will explained "What I basically mean is, do you wanna come to Vale with me?" Will asked. "It won't be just by ourselves." he added.

"Okay, that seems reasonable." Blake replied. Will smiled and grabbed the cat faunus by the arm. The pair walked out of the room and to the courtyard where Mercury was waiting for them.

* * *

 **Peony**

The library only had about two other people there other than Peony and Ren. The pair found a quiet spot and started to exchange notes from Doctor Ooblecks lessons. Peony stretched and yawned. "Sorry." Peony apologised in a hushed tone. "I had trouble sleeping last night." she explained. Ren nodded and looked up from his notes.

"Do you want to grab a drink in Vale and then get back to comparing note?" He asked in a equally hushed tone. Peony thought for a moment and then smiled.

"It's a da... day!" Peony said.

"Date?" Ren questioned. Peony blushed, she was close to calling it a date. Ren smiled and stood up. "Let's go, I'll just put these back into my team room." Peony nodded and followed Ren back to his team room.

~oOo~

Peony stood outside team JNPRs team room, she didn't know whether to knock on the door and find out what was happening or just wait. She sighed and step in front of the door. She then heard the distinctive sound of arguing.

"Nora, it's not a date. It's just two friends going to get a drink." Ren explained.

"What's wrong with the Beacon's drinks?" Nora asked. Peony heard Ren sigh.

"Nothing Nora. However, I thought it would be better to go to Vale. To avoid you from trying to break... everything." Ren answered. Peony took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. Ren opened it and smiled awkwardly. "Hey..." He started to greet her.

"Nora, it's not a date. I wanted to go to Vale to get some fresh air and to calm myself down. Ren offered to come with me and that we could study later. It is two friends grabbing a drink together. Nothing more, nothing less." Peony said. Nora glared at Peony, said teen sighed. "I... have no romantic interest in Ren. He is a friend. That is all he'll be." Peony lied. "Is that clear?" She asked. Nora nodded and smiled. Peony smiled back and turned around to face Ren, who was looking away deep in thought. "Ren? Is everything okay?" the healer asked.

"Yeah." Ren answered. "Let's get going." he added. Peony smiled, she knew once they were away from the hammer wielding maniac that she would explain that she had lied to Nora to stop her from being a massive pain.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury stood waiting for Will and Blake. He felt his scroll buzz. He opened it and answered the call. "Hello," he answered. "Who is this?" he asked as a joke.

"Mercury. Hi." a male replied. Mercury couldn't help but smile. "It's Adam." Adam added. Mercury felt his heart beating quicker. "We met the other day... you know with the demon." Mercury laughed slightly, he knew he meant Emerald.

"Urm Yeah." Mercury started. "Yeah. Hey what's up?" he asked, slightly confused with what Adam was up to.

"I was just thinking, it was really nice getting to know you. You seem... sympathetic." Adam started. "Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" the White Fang leader asked. Mercury thought for a minute.

"That sounds fun. Urm, when?" Mercury replied.

"How about right now." Adam answered. Mercury hesitated before he turned around to see Will and Blake standing behind him.

"You know, now not really a good time for me. How about another time? Got to go!" the grey haired teen said, before he hung up.

 **Adam**

Adam looked at his scroll smiling. "Playing hard to get. I love a challenge." Adam said to himself. At that moment the White Fang Lieutenant walked in and said that Torchwick was here to talk to him. "I have to go. Reschedule the meeting." Adam ordered. The Lieutenant nodded and walked out. Adam sat down and thought to himself.

* * *

 **Will**

"Who the hell we're you talking to?" Will asked the grey haired teen, who looked away.

"Urm, just a friend of mine that's all." Mercury replied. Will nodded before he stretched. "Shall we get going?" the grey haired teen asked. Blake nodded and grabbed Will hand. Will blushed slightly. The white haired teen started to walk towards the ships.

As they went they trio chatted to each other as if they were great friends.

"So Will. What is your favourite thing?" Mercury asked. Will scrunched his face up in thought. He currently had two options, joke or serious. Blake pulled at his arm causing him to jump. "Urm... okay." Mercury said.

"Okay, I won't joke!" Will exclaimed, this comment caused the cat faunus to smile. "My favourite thing to do is... think of ways to annoy Ad... OW!" Will started to be stopped again by Blake. "Fine hanging out with my friends and family." Will answered, truthfully. "What about you?"

"Well... urm... I... um I guess fighting." Mercury replied. Will nodded and thought. "So I was wondering why did you go to Vale yesterday?" Mercury asked. Will looked towards the grey haired teen and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to tell him at all.

"At some point. Blake, the monkey boy - Sun, and me hid out in Vale. Then we decide to go to the Dock as we heard rumours of a HUGE shipment of Schnee Company Dust and..."

"Will. We're almost there." Blake interrupted. Will stopped and nodded.

"Well that's the end of that then." Will said cheerily. "So what else can we talk about?"

"Will, I was talking to a friend and he has some strange... I guess you could call it fascination for the Schnee family..."

"Ebony Schnee?" Will asked. Mercury looked away in shame and nodded. "She was lovely, I really adored her." Will replied.

"Hey Will." a female voice greeted from behind them. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"Vale, and what about you and Ren? Date?" Will replied. Will felt the heat rising behind him. "Oh, too soon? Sorry!" Will added, clearly joking about it.

"How do you go from serious to joking so quickly?" Mercury asked. Will didn't answered instead he turned around and looked at the red haired teen. Mercury turned to face the same way. "Hello, I'm Mercury." he greeted.

"Hello, Peony." She replied. "Nice to meet you." She added. Mercury nodded and looked towards Will who was yawning. "Anyway Will. I'm going to Vale to get a coffee as someone decided to worry me with a phone call!" Peony replied to Will earlier question. Will shrugged and nodded.

"Alright. Have fun." Will said, before he turned around and walked away. Blake and Mercury quickly followed after him. "Actually, I need to talk to Weiss..." Will muttered to himself. "Meh, I'll call her."

"She'd love that!" Psycho Will said from the back of Will's mind. Will growled and placed his head in his hands. He took a deep breath in and moved his hands away from his face.

~oOo~

Once they had landed in Vale. The trio walked down the streets. Will stretched and yawned. Mercury was to his right and Blake to his left. The white haired male grabbed his scroll and called Weiss.

"Hello, Weiss Schnee." She answered.

"Hey, I was wondering. What was Ebony like when I left?" he asked. Will heard Weiss gulp.

"Why?" she replied.

"Curious." Will answered.

"She was... reserved, she was always shouting at dad and ignoring Winter. She still cared about me, and she'd would normally say I was the best out of Winter and me. Is that okay?" Weiss said. Will opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a groan as he fell forwards and hit the ground.

* * *

 _Ebony Schnee sat on her bed, her eyes were red and tears were flowing from her eyes. The door opened and Mr. Schnee walked into the room. "GET OUT!" Ebony shouted towards him, without looking at him._

 _"Ebon.." he started._

 _"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" Ebony repeated. She had no patience when it came to him. She never wanted to talk to him again._

 _"Please I..." Ebony grabbed her sword and placed it by his neck._

 _"Out." She said. Mr. Schnee nodded, carefully, and walked out of the room. Ebony sighed and sat back down on her bed. She need to get away, but she was banned from going to Vale. She need somewhere to go. She grabbed her scroll and looked through her contacts. She could call Summer, Qrow or Taiyang. To close to Vale and Qrow would have had them helping. Raven was unlikely, as she was never around. She stop scrolling when she heard the door opening again. She looked up to see her youngest standing at the door._

 _"Mummy, are you okay?" She asked._

 _"I'm fine. Weiss why don't you go and play with..." Ebony said. "Win... your sister." She finished. She couldn't push herself to even say Winter. Weiss nodded and walked out. Ebony placed her scroll down and placed her head in her hands. She shivered. She sat still and quiet for a minute or two before she grabbed her scroll and called up a friend._

 _"Hello?" a male answered the call._

 _"Monty. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up." Ebony asked._

 _"Sure. However, is okay if you come to mine?" he asked._

 _"Perfect. When best?"_

 _"Well can't do tomorrow, Qrow is coming..." Monty started._

 _"I'll come tomorrow." Ebony replied._

 _"I'll reschedule with Qrow then."_

 _"No! I don't mind him. I'll see you both tomorrow." Ebony said._

 _"Okay. Goodbye Ebony."_

 _"Goodbye Monty."_

* * *

Will groaned as he pushed himself of the ground. He stood up and looked around him. Blake, who wasn't that far from where he was rushed over to him and hugged him. Will returned the hug, sighing. "He really need to stop knocking me out at the worst times." Will said. Blake gulped, she knew he meant his curse. "It can get on one's nerves." Will added. Will coughed before he let go of Blake. Mercury was leaning against a wall and looking at his scroll. Will walked over towards the grey haired teen. "Merc, is everything okay?" the cursed boy asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay? That was one hell of a fall." Mercury replied.

"One thinks one is okay." Will replied. Will then suddenly sneezed. This caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards. He smacked onto the ground and lay there for a minute before he smiled. "I'm fine. I just need a drink." Will said. Mercury smiled and helped the fallen male up. "This way!" Will exclaimed, dashing off towards an open door. Mercury and Blake followed him.

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony and Ren sat down with their drinks. The fox faunus smiled towards Ren and turned to face him. "Ren, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Okay. Sure." Ren replied.

"What do you think of Nora?" She asked. "Also what is, in your mind, your relationship with her?" Ren looked at Peony, slightly confused.

"Why?" he replied.

"There is a reason." Peony answered. "So?" she said.

"I think Nora is a bubbly girl with too much energy. In my opinion our relationship is... she like really likes me and I want to be her friend." Ren replied.

"Could I ask you one more thing?" Peony asked her cheeks slightly pink. Ren nodded. "Would... would you consider going out with Nora?"

"That has never crossed my mind." Ren answered. Peony stared straight at him. "What exactly was the reasoning behind the questions?"

"I really... oh god." Peony started to stop as she saw Will dashing in through the door of the cafe. Ren followed her eye line and shrugged. "Tell you what. I'll tell you later." Peony said, before she took a sip of her drink. Ren nodded and took a sip of his.

* * *

 **Later that day**

Will yawned as he made his way back to the dorm room. He opened the door and crashed onto his bed. "I. am. dead." Will said. Peony looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hard day?" Peony joked.

"No. Just. really. tired. I. hate. walking. around. Vale. It's. so. tiring!" Will explained. He sighed and closed his eyes. Peony sighed and stood up. She grabbed the cursed boy by his shoulders and shook him. "I'M AWAKE!" Will shouted. Will's face dropped once he saw Peony. "Goodbye!" Will said before he walked out of the dorm and knocked on Team RWBY's dorm room. Weiss opened the door and smiled.

"Are you okay?!" the heiress exclaimed. Will nodded and stretched. Weiss smiled and let him in. "Is there a reason you called by?" Weiss asked.

"Blake. Come." Will said. Blake looked up from a book. "Now." Will added. Blake nodded and smiled. Will walked out of the room and back to his dorm room. "Peony. Up." Will ordered. Peony stood up and glared at Will. "Okay. Tonight. We'll find answers. Blake and I will stay up tonight. Then tomorrow, Blake will, no arguments, sleep and Peony and me will find answers. Anything of interest we wake the sleeping person. Got it?" The two girls nodded. "Right now, we'll go through what we got." Will added.

* * *

 **The next day**

Will yawned as he walked towards Ozpin's office. A whole night and nothing. No new information had been found. Will sensed a being behind him and carried on walking. "Hey Will. Are you alright?" Mercury asked.

"Fine. Just give me room or sleep or something or rather." Will replied. Mercury smiled and nodded. "Cool. Thanks Merc." Will said before he walked over towards the elevator.

"I'll catch you soon." Mercury said. Will waved to Mercury and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

General Ironwood paced around the room and mumbled to himself. Ozpin sat in his chair and sipped his coffee. Glynda was leaning on Ozpin's desk. The elevator door opened and Will walked out. "Hello Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, Jimmy." Will greeted. He smiled when he saw the general's face fall. "What can I..." Will yawned. "What can I help you?" Will asked. "Sorry what can I help you with." Will corrected himself. Ozpin handed Will a cup.

"Here." the headmaster said. Will grabbed the cup and took a sip. He jumped slightly as his eyes shot open.

"Hot! HOT! HOT!" He shouted. "Nice lovely. With no milk. Thanks Oz." Will said. "Now then. What's the matter?"

"Professor Port has to go on an emergency mission to Vacuo with Team CFVY." Ozpin explained.

"Also, we were wondering. Why you went to Vale two nights ago." Ironwood added.

"Firstly, thank you Professor for the information. I'll help find a suitable replacement. Secondly, reasons, Jimmy, reason that you don't need to know." Will replied. "Oh and Professor Goodwitch. Could I fight in today's lesson please?" the white haired teen asked, turning to look at the blonde haired woman.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to fight Greeny. Oh sorry Emerald." Will answered. Glynda nodded and noted something down on her scroll.

"Fine." She said. "I'll wait outside." She added before she walked towards the elevator.

"Wait. How's Amber doing?" Will asked. He just need some new information about her. Ozpin stood up and walked to the elevator. Will instinctively followed.

* * *

On trip down the elevator they four had reached the Beacon Vaults. Will looked down the long corridor and sighed. He was here again. The group's steps echoed around them in the empty room. Will stopped in front the life support machine. In the pod was a young woman with brown hair and a scar covering her face. She was motionless within the pod. Will shuddered. This was horrible, he never knew the girl personally but he wanted to help stop the evil doer that put Amber in this state.

"Will. Are you okay?" Ozpin asked.

"Fine. Just thinking." Will replied. "What do we know?"

"She was attack by an unknown assailant. Her aura is the only thing that is keeping her alive at the moment." Professor Goodwitch answered.

"So no more than we already knew. Okay. Thank you." Will replied before he walked back to the elevator.

* * *

After a brief chat to Ozpin about Qrow's message. Will had made his way back down to the courtyard. To his surprise Mercury was standing around the entrance looking bored. Will walked up to the grey haired teen and smiled.

"Morning!" He greeted.

"You're suddenly chirpy." Mercury replied. "Also, you spent ages. What were you talking about?" Will bit his lip and sighed.

"We need a new Grimm Study teacher for a bit." Will said, suddenly.

"Well there's my trainer." Mercury replied, without thinking. "Ignore that statement." He added.

"No. I think he'll do perfect. If he doesn't teach like Port then it's fine." Will replied. The white haired male grabbed his scroll and sent a text to Ozpin. "That should do it. Expect to be called up." Will said. Mercury nodded and walked away.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Will smirked as he walked into Goodwitch's class. He sat down next to Peony and sneezed. Peony looked towards him and mouthed 'Bless you'. Will nodded and looked towards the arena. Professor Goodwitch walked to the middle and started to speak.

"Okay, today the first fight is. William Branwen VS Emerald Sustrai." Will smiled and walked over to the locker room. He grabbed his Katana and Rapier and walked back to the arena.

"Really. You meant it." Emerald commented. Will smirked and nodded.

"Begin." The match had started. Will circled around staring at her. The circled around like this for around a minute before Emerald initiated the match. Will dodged the attack and spun to look at her again. Will saw the green haired teen clench her hand into a fist before she turned around, her face dropping.

"Everything okay, Greeny?" Will asked, clearly not caring about her. Emerald growled and launched towards Will again. Will rolled away from her and turned and slashed. Emerald was taken by surprise when she was hit by an aura version of Neo's weapon. Will smirked and dispersed the umbrella. "Urm... okay..." Will said, staring at the floor. Emerald took her chance and using her weapon shot towards him. Will dodged the attack, and spun and kicked her in the butt. He looked up at the board and smiled. Emerald had already lost half her aura. Will smiled when an idea came to him. He took a deep breath and looked back at the green haired teen.

"You're going down!" Emerald exclaimed launching towards him. Will dodged again and smirked.

"I'm the one. That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun." Will sung. Emerald stopped and looked to the crowd. Will followed her eye line to see she was staring at Mercury. Said grey haired teen was looking towards Will in confusion. Will tapped his head and looked back to Emerald. "Okay. That doesn't affect you." Will commented. Emerald looked back at Will. She tried to attack Will again. The cursed boy rolled out of the way and flopped on the floor. "DAMMIT!" Will shouted. Emerald smirked and kicked him in the gut. Will grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the ground. He jumped up. Emerald tried to attack him. Will flipped away from the attack and smiled. Will jumped over Emerald and stood behind her. "I'm the one. I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun." Emerald glared at Will. The white haired teen smiled. He jumped back over Emerald. He hit her to the ground and took a deep breath. "Illusions. Will conquer you mind and will make you fulfil my design." Will sung. Before he created the aura version of Neo's weapon and smacked Emerald in the face with it. Will lent over Emerald smirking.

"That's the match. Well done, Mr. Branwen." Good witch said. Will looked up and turned to the professor.

"Oh. I'm not finished." Will said.

"Yes you are." Goodwitch replied. Will shrugged and walked towards the seats. He sat down next to Mercury.

"Sorry." Will apologised.

"Meh." Mercury replied. Will shrugged and watched the next match.

* * *

"Well down Miss Schnee." Goodwitch praised. Weiss smiled and exhaled. She'd just finished the fight and was quite worn out. "Okay, we have just enough time for one more match." Goodwitch said. "Any volunteers?" she asked.

"I'll do it!" Mercury replied, holding his hand up. Professor Goodwitch looked towards the teen and nodded.

"Mercury, is it?" Goodwitch said. "Well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury said pointing towards Peony. Peony shrunk in her seat.

"Miss Peony?" Goodwitch asked.

"I'm happy to oblige." Peony said. She got up and walked towards the arena. Mercury followed and stood waiting for Peony.

* * *

Peony screamed, Mercury stopped and looked shocked. "You have an aura shield you know." He said.

"I don't use it." Peony replied. Green light emitted from around the arena. Mercury stood in shock as he saw Peony's whisker marks turned green and the cut that she gained closed without a trace. "Professor. I forfeit." Peony said.

"Very well. Well done, Mr Black." Goodwitch said as she changed the board so Peony aura changed to the red, showing Mercury had won the match.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Everyone piled into the lecture hall. Ruby sat in one of the middle rows, Weiss to her right, Blake beside the ice queen and their little ray of sunshine, Yang, sat beside Blake. Will sat on the row behind the group of girls, he made sure to sit in the middle of Yang and Blake's head. Mercury sat beside Emerald on the second to top row beside the window. With the window on his left and Emerald blocking his right side, his only exit away from the green haired girl would be out the very same window he was currently looking out of. Cinder sat directly behind then on the row above, her arms crossed as she watched the students go about their pre class routine.

"We are getting a new teacher today. I can't wait to see who it is!" Ruby said excitedly as she looked at all the entrances to the lecture hall, waiting to see the new teacher walk in.

"He must be a good hunter, to be able to teach us about the Grimm." Blake commented.

"As long as he does not bore us with his hunter stories, I don't care who he is." Yang said gaining a laugh from their little group.

"I heard that Professor Port had to go on an emergency mission with team CFVY." Nora said from below them. Her sudden appearance had shocked most of the group, a second later everyone looked at Will waiting for him to start laughing. Will just shrugged. Nora chuckled at everyone. She had spun round in her seat to kneel up to the height of the RWBY team. Ren sat on the girls right, Pyrrha on the girl's left and Jaune sat beside Pyrrha.

"Darn it! I was hoping this was going to be permanent!" Will complained, his yells got the attention of most of the class. Blake chuckled at his actions.

"You don't even know what he will be like. What if he is worse?" Blake's comment made the other teen panic.

"Can I not take this class?!" Will whined.

"You need this information to be able to have a chance at killing Grimm, stupid." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Hey..." Will started but was stopped by the sound of the door at the back of the class opening. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the door as a red haired man walked in, wearing a black suit, his undershirt was as red as his hair and a black tie sat nicely over his chest. The teacher's golden eyes scanned over the students as he walked down the lecture stairs towards the ground floor and his new desk. Will noticed that the new teacher watched Mercury a little longer than the rest of the students. In all the teacher was quite the looker, if the reactions from all the female students was anything to go by. When the new teacher walked down to the desk Will looked over towards his girlfriend. The look on her face confirmed his worry, she thought the same as him. This man looked like Adam. The teacher walked to his desk and placed some paper work down, before turning back to the class and leaning against the desk.

"Hello students my name is Professor Taurus. I will be your new teacher for this class." Mr Taurus said as he looked over the class once more, he tried to not pay to much attention to the white haired teen and the girl in front of him. As if reading the girl's mind Mr Taurus cleared the confusion. "As you all might be able to tell I look just like the White Fang leader, Adam Taurus." Mr Taurus comment made many of the students gasp and become worried and confused at the situation they had been put in. "He is my older twin brother, I am Garnet Taurus." Taurus continued. Many of the students seemed to calm down from the shock, but many were still not certain of the younger twin.

"Funny he never mentioned having another ball." Will mumbled sleepily getting comfortable in his seat.

"Fun fact he only has one ball." Mr Taurus said with a smile, getting light chuckles out of all the students. His smile grew even bigger when he saw Mercury's shocked face. Before Taurus could continue his conversation a loud bang came from the door at the back of the class. A young red haired girl came walking into the class she looked guilty as she walked across the class. Peony looked at their new teacher and could not help but comment.

"Adam!" Peony yelled looking all around her trying to understand why the hell the White Fang leader was teaching their class.

"Garnet actually. His younger twin brother. Yes I know it is a shock, but if you could please take a seat as the lesson is about to start." Taurus commented ignoring her outburst the best he could. Peony looked once more around the class before taking the only seat left beside Cinder. "Well class shall we begin our lesson..." Taurus was about to start the class when a loud audible snore came the students. Taurus looked over the group thinking they all thought this was funny to mess with him on the first day. The chuckles allowed him to find the culprit of a young white haired male asleep in his seat.

"Will come on wake up." Blake tried to shake the boy above her awake.

"But Adam is looking at my butt again." Will mumbled in his sleep. Blake looked at him annoyed.

"Miss Belladonna could you please duck for a second." Mr Taurus said, the dark haired girl complied. A second later a white board rubber came flying above the girl's head hitting the sleeping teen. Will woke with a shock.

"Panda's have my cookies! I will save you cookie peach." Will yelled before hitting the desk once again before falling back to sleep.

"He's a lost cause." Weiss stated, ignoring the teen above her.

"That would seem to be the case... Well could you please chuck me the rubber, so we can start this lesson." Garnet said as he caught the abused rubber. He then went back to work on starting the class, talking about the history of the Nevermore while writing down the key parts of his speech and the weak spots on the Grimm. There was not much chatter in the class that Mr Taurus had to stop and everything went smoothly, until a light snoring could be heard. He tried to ignore it, he really did but there was so much he could take before he snapped.

"Is it just me, or is Garnet starting to glow red?" Emerald asked to anyone listening. Mercury looked up from his doodles see the same menacing aura growing around their teacher.

"He's about to boil over." Mercury commented as he watched the teacher's shoulders prepare for an attack, the white board rubber in his left hand at the ready.

"Mercury you might want to calm him down before we lose the white board rubber forever." Emerald commented as she knew that the rubber was going to become a permanent feature of the white haired teen sleep.

"Why must I do it, Will will be fine. Knowing him he will make the new edition to his face a fashion trend..." Mercury sighed as he got up from his seat and made his way down to the front of the class. With all his anger Mr Taurus had failed to notice the teens closeness. A moment later the White bored rubber went flying towards the grey haired teen. Mercury kicked the rubber away from him with little to no effort. Garnet then noticed the teen before him.

"Oh, I am sorry about that, Mr Black. You were not the intended target." Garnet said trying to look less concerned than he really was.

"It's fine. I just came down here to make sure you were okay, you have not responded to anyone's questions for a while now." Mercury lied. Garnet took a moment to look across the class and gather himself before responding.

"Sorry about that everyone, I was lost in my own little world then." He addressed the class before turning to the grey haired teen. "Thank you for your concern, you may return to your seat now." Mr Taurus said, Mercury followed as asked of him and took his seat beside the green haired girl again. Mercury looked out the window and carried on doodling in his book. After checking to make sure that everyone was on the same page with the class work, he carried on where he left off. Soon after the class was over and almost all of the students had left the class, only a few stayed behind because of a certain white haired teen.

"Come on will, you need to get up. Lessons over!" Ruby said shaking the teen.

"Will get up!" Yang join in the efforts by shaking the teens seat. Moments later Will woke up to see his cousins and Blake watching him.

"Morning." He said sleepily as he stretched and looked around the room.

"Morning to you to sleepy head." Blake smiled at the teen, watching him get his things together.

"Well since you have been asleep this whole time, I will have to trust your friends here to get you up to speed with my lesson." Mr Taurus said as he cleaned his desk of all his things, and Mercury cleaned the white board, behind the older man.

"Yes sir don't worry we will make sure that he knows everything about this lesson." Blake confirmed and began to get her own things before walking out the room with her friends in tale.

"I thought they would never leave." Garnet said finally relaxing after an hour of being around the teens he had been unable to relax and let his guard down for a moment.

"You did quite well. Ever taught a class before?" Mercury asked the redhead as he reached for the top of the white board.

"My classes are more physical than verbal." Garnet said making his way over to the teen, stopping behind him. He reached up to grab hold of the white board rubber in the teens hand and covered the extra distance, cleaning the top of the board. Effectively pressing the smaller teen between himself and the wall.

"Yeah I know I have the bruises to prove it." Mercury joked. While training with the White Fang leader he had gained a large collection of bruises, but he had been able to leave a good number on the leader as well. Mercury turned round to face the White Fang leader. "Anyway I will leave you to clean the board and I will get my bag." Mercury said patting the older man's chest, giving him the signal to move out of the way. Garnet did not even move, he made a point to stay close to the teen and leave enough room to breath but not enough to move away from him.

"I have something else in mind that we could be doing." Garnet put the white board rubber down and placed both his hands on the younger teens hips. "Maybe leave a different type of bruise on that porcelain white skin of yours." Garnet said as he leaned down to kiss the teen, Mercury tip-toed up to meet the older man. But this was not the time for them to have their first kiss as a cough came from the top of the classroom.

"Sorry sir but me and Mercury need to get to our next class." An annoying voice ruined their moment. Garnet grumbled and Mercury made an awkward chuckle as they started to separate.

"Another time then." Garnet said holding the teen close one more moment. "The green devil is starting to get on my nerves." Garnet whisper in the teen ear before letting him go. Mercury just chuckled, leaning in to give the older man a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to his seat to grab his bag then followed the 'Green devil' out of the classroom. Mr Taurus was just able to pick up on the quiet whisper as the teen walked away.

"And he said I looked good in uniform." Garnet just smiled.

"See you tomorrow Professor." The Green devil said as she waved good bye to him. Garnet just grumbled and went back to getting the classroom ready for his next class. It was then that he realised that it was lunch now... He could have had all of lunch time to be with his Mercury. Garnet paused for a moment. 'His Mercury'. His Mercury. It just sounded right. And he could not wait for the teen to see him in the same way one day. Even without Mercury present Garnet seemed to be in a happy mood for the next of the day, even when a student spilled a drink over his paperwork, he still smiled happily and carried on with the day.

* * *

 **That lunch**

Will sat down next to Ruby, he wasn't really on the best of moods as psycho him had yet again called Blake a weirdo and a freak, also he was extremely tired at the moment. Yang looked over towards the cursed boy, she smiled sadly to herself. "Cheers Yang. That makes me feel so much better." he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Ruby handed him a pack of cards. "This is a library… aren't they meant for reading?" he asked, taking the mick out of Neptune.

"Wow! For a girl you can be a right DICK sometime Will." Cardin sneered from behind Will. Will stood up and pushed Cardin away from him. Cardin glared at Will before he was kicked in the gut by Will. Cardin pushed Will, who stumbled backwards and tripped on some of the chairs around him. He lost his balance completely and smacked his head against the table behind him. He got up instantly and launched towards a smirking Cardin. Ruby and Yang grabbed onto Will's arm and stopped him from attacking Cardin.

"LET GO OF ME!" He shouted, slapping Ruby's arm. Ruby held on tighter, while Yang let go and packed up the cards that had fell on the floor when Will hit the table. Will looked at the scythe wielder before he pulled her into a hug. Ruby comforted male on her shoulder. Blake placed her hand on Ruby right shoulder. Ruby let go of Will and looked at the cat faunus.

"Will are you alright?" Blake asked, pulling him into a hug. Will shook his head, wishing he could cry. Blake continued to hug Will.

"What is going on here?" Weiss asked, looking at her brother leaning on Blake's shoulder. Ruby turned around and looked at the heiress. She opened her mouth to try and explain but nothing could come out. Weiss looked towards Yang, the brawler didn't make eye contact with her.

"Weiss… Will wasn't in the best of moods and then Cardin… came over called him a girl and a dick." Yang started to explain. Weiss raised her hand to shush her. She walked over to her brother and rubbed his left arm. Will looked up and smiled at his sister.

"Come on. Let's get you to your team room," Weiss said. Will nodded and followed her leaning on her slightly.

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony walked along the corridor with Ren to her left and Nora to her right. "I really feel bad for being late."

"Why were you later?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I was finishing of something I was working on with Will. I lost track of time." the fox faunus explained. Ren nodded but did say anything else.

"THAT TEACHER WAS AWESOME!" Nora suddenly shouted. "He such a better teacher the our old one. Can he always be our teacher?" Nora babbled on.

"He would be better if he didn't look like Adam." Peony mumbled, absentmindedly.

"Yeah. It quite a shock to get use to. Also a great trainer." A male voice said from behind them. The trio turned to see Mercury and Emerald behind.

"Yeah. Right." The green haired girl said. Mercury sighed but decided to ignore her.

"Yeah. You're right. He's a great teacher but I feel like he's going to snap and change to Adam." Peony replied, also ignoring Emerald.

"You'd be surprised." Emerald said.

"He has once turned nasty on Emerald," Mercury said "but you can understand why." he added. Emerald growled and grabbed Mercury away from the trio. "I catch you again sometimes!" Mercury managed to say before he was pulled around a corner.

* * *

 **Five days later**

Team RWBY, JNPR and WNTR were all sitting in the cafeteria. Weiss was drink her coffee, Will was plotting something - no one but Will knew what, Blake was reading up on Professor Taurus's latest lesson, Yang was staring into space, Ruby was nibbling at a cookie, Jaune was absentmindedly pushing his food around the plate, Pyrrha was looking at her leader, Nora was babbling on about another random Renora dream, Ren was correcting her while balancing his tea on his hand. Weiss took one sip of her coffee before she placed it down and sneezed.

"Bless you Weiss." Will said, not looking towards her. Weiss opened her mouth to thank Will, but before she could someone else had started talking.

"Ha! Weiss Schnee Schneezed." The male joked. Will growled his brotherly instincts flaring up. He stood up and glared at Cardin.

"You think you're so clever. You think you own Beacon, you think you can bully people and they won't care, you think Jaune's warning was a joke, you act like you are invincible. Well you're not. You me Goodwitch's lesson dickhead. Your are going to regret you angered me." Will threatened. Cardin snorted.

"Ha! Will think's he's sooo tough." Will growled and walked towards the door.

"You've been warned."

* * *

 **Professor Goodwitch's Lesson**

Will smirked as he walked into the lesson. He sat down next to Peony and waited for the lesson to started. "Okay class todays fight is going to be..." Professor Goodwitch started.

"Me versus the whole of team DICK AKA CRDL." Will finished standing up.

"Okay, William Branwen Vs Team CRDL." Goodwitch said, setting up the fight from her scroll. Will smirked, he maybe half asleep right now but he was going to defeat them.

* * *

Will stood holding the aura versions of Miló and Akoúo̱. He saw Pyrrha watching him throw the spear up and down. Cardin and his team walked out and started to attack. Will blocked all the attacks with Akoúo̱. Before he dispersed the two weapons and smirked. He created Wilt and Blush, noting the shocked expressions from the audience. He shot Wilt towards Dove, knocking him out and lowing his aura. Will rushed towards the falling aura and shot at Cardin, who dodged the attack. Will sliced at Dove as he got back up and knocked him down to low aura. 'One down, three to go.' Will thought to himself. He turned his attention to Russel. He dispersed Wilt and Blush. Russel rushed towards him and hit him. Will smiled and let it happen. "Pitty hit." Will said, clearly meaning to annoy. Russel stood to the spot. Will heard Cardin ordering him to move away. Will created and aura version of Magnhild. Will smirked and in the hammer form hit Russel backwards into a wall, which hit his aura down to low. 'Two down. Two to go.'

"Sky get him." Cardin ordered the last teammate. Sky hesitantly walked over to Will. The cursed teen smirked and dispersed the aura Magnhild.

"Halberd, meet Scythe." Will said, smirking as her created Qrow's weapon. Sky stepped away from him. The leader of team WNTR smiled. "Scared?" Will asked. He sliced at Sky and knocked him backwards into Cardin. Will then dispersed the aura version of Qrow's weapon and grabbed his rapier. He speed towards Sky and knocked him back again, this time into a wall. 'Three down. Biggest dick to go.'

"GO WILL!" Ruby shouted from the arena seats. Will stretched and dropped his rapier on the ground. "Why is he doing that again?" He heard Ruby ask. He heard Blake replied with the same answer as she did back in Vale, she definitely was sleepy. Will grabbed his Katana and hit Cardin.

'Shit. If I can't do this. He's going to hit me.' Will said. Will smiled. "Cardin, you want to know why you don't make fun of a Schnee?" Will asked. Will created a Glyph big enough for everyone to see. "Cause you never know who _Will_ get you back for it!" Will answered his own question. He launched towards Cardin and wildly slashed at him.

"And that's the match." Goodwitch said.

"Lucky shot." Cardin whimpered clutching his pride. Will smirked before his face fell.

"Whoops..." Will said. "Oh well." He added.

"Well done, Mr Branwen. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwitch said.

"Thanks Professor Goodwitch."

* * *

Mercury charged in and kicked at Pyrrha, but she lunged forward, blocked it with her shield, and swept his other leg from beneath him with Miló . He fell onto his back and then kicked his legs into the air, spinning on his hands. The two stopped and stared at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stood up from a kneeling position. She ran forward to attack, but Mercury struck first, leading her to instead block the first kick with Miló and the second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a further barrage of kicks with her shield.

Pyrrha ended the barrage by hitting his leg away with Miló, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He landed on his feet and slid to a stop some distance away. Impressed, Mercury tilted his head and gave a slight nod. He then leaped into the air and, with a spin, he brings his foot down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spun with one leg out, but Pyrrha raised her foot over it and stepped backward. He quickly stood and leaped into the air, kicking at her, but she blocked with her shield.

The fight continued and Will watched, impressed by Mercury's skill. Mercury managed to disarm Pyrrha and, after smirking to himself, spun around and raised his leg up high to kick her. However, to Will, it looked like Mercury had put too much power behind his kick, sending him into an off-balance spin. After so more 'fighting' Mercury turned to Goodwitch and said, "I forfeit."

* * *

 **Whoops. Sorry that I haven't update. Since I haven't I decide just to give you a 9,000+ chapter. Again super sorry. The next chapter is setting up for the dance and convincing Blake to go to the dance.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Will you come to the Dance

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Seventeen**

 **Will you come to the Dance**

* * *

 **Hey guys explodingninja here back with The Lost Schnee. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Will walked past all the student, sighing. On outside he caught up with team RWBY. Outside was also Team SSSN. Sun came running up Blake and followed her as she walked away. "Hey, Blake!" He greeted before he grabbed her by the shoulder. Will took a deep breath in and watched. "You uh, doing okay?" the monkey faunus asked.

"I'm fine." Blake replied, shutting the book she was reading. Will slowed his breathing and looked away from the conversation.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun said.

"Are you flirting with me?" Blake asked. Sun slowly nodded his head.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked. Blake sighed and faced the blonde haired monkey faunus.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that. Also, I'm in a relationship!" Blake replied before she turned around and walked away.

"Who?" Sun asked following her. Will grabbed Sun by the arm and punched him in the face.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!" The white haired male shouted. Sun shrank from the news. "Go back you team." Will said, pushing the monkey faunus on the floor. Yang and Ruby grabbed Will's arm and pulled him past Sun. Neptune ran up to his team mate and helped him up.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Will and Blake shouted. Team RWBY and Will were all in Team RWBYs dorm room. Blake was sitting with her arms crossed on her bed. Yang sat next to her, Ruby and Weiss sat opposite them and Will sat crossed legged on the floor.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby repeated. Will growled.

"I'M NOT SINGING." Will said.

"That's ridiculous." Blake added.

"Blake, Will, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your heads." Yang explained. Will snorted and laughed.

"Yeah right." Will said.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss said, counting each fact on her fingers.

"You think I care about grades?" Will and Blake asked. Blake shrugged before she gestured to the window, "People's lives are at stake!" Will and Blake added. Yang lowered Blake and replied.

"We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." the young scythe wielder added.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss mentioned.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang reminded them.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake exclaimed. Will yawned.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby replied, "And Will you should know better!" Ruby reminded Will. Will growled and stuck his tongue out at his youngest cousin.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said. Will groaned and fell onto the floor. Weiss sighed and pulled Will back into a sitting position.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang exclaimed. The brawler pumped her fists which caused the bed to bounce the cat faunus.

"Excuse me?" Will and Blake asked.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected." The heiress explained.

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." Yang added.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss finished.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asked

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake replied.

"It sounds so boring and a waste of time." Will added. "Now I've learnt that Weiss is planning the event." he muttered, absentmindedly. Blake walked away from the group and opened the dorm door.

"I'll be in the library." she said, before she walked out of the room.

"I do eat and I have learnt." Will added before he walked out of the room and into his dorm room.

* * *

Peony looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Will." She greeted. Will didn't reply instead he snarled. "Are you okay?" She asked. Will looked at he and shook his head. "I'll leave you alone." Will grabbed Peony on the arm as she left. Peony nodded and sat down on her bed. "Talk and I'll listen." Will sighed as he sat down on his bed.

"Peony, I need to ask you a question." he said. Peony nodded and gestured for the white haired male to continue. "If I go to the dance, do you think you can stall the sing long enough for around an hour or so?"

"Of course. I can do that." Peony smiled and stood up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and then added, "Is this so you can calm yourself down to sing in front of a huge crowd?" Will nodded and looked away.

"But I won't sing if Blake doesn't come." Will mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I stopped helping you guys." Peony said, standing up. "I just can't take staying up for two days straight." Will shrugged and walked out of the room. He walked towards the main area where he knew the dance was being held. Will stopped outside the library as he saw Yang walking in with a laser pointer. Will shook his head and followed her. He tapped on her shoulder and smiled.

"Need some help? If you get Blake to go, I go." Will whispered. Yang smiled and nodded. "Okay. Port classroom." Will said before he walked away towards the stated classroom.

* * *

 **Blake**

Blake was sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She could barely focus. Suddenly a small, bright red dot appeared on the screen. It moved up and down and Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand. The dot disappears completely and the cat faunus looked behind herself, obviously irritated, but she couldn't see who was the culprit.

Blake turned back to the computer. She started typing on the beeping keyboard and then the laser dot appeared on her hand briefly, causing her to look around again and she still couldn't find who it was. The red point appeared on the screen and moved around in circles. This caused Blake to scowls and pound her fists on the table. She stood up from her chair and followed the light on the floor. She followed it blindly through shelves of books until Blake to bumped into the culprit. Blake shocked and shaken stared at the blonde in front of her. The blonde teen waved to her with her left hand as her right held the laser pointer and in a sing-song voice said, "He-lloooo!"

"What are you...?" Blake began to ask.

Yang grabbed her team partner by the arm and replied, "We need to talk." With that Yang dragged Blake along, with only a cry of shock from Blake.

~oOo~

Yang was sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom, while Blake paced around. "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake grumbled.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang replied. As she looked at the pacing faunus. Blake failed to see Will sitting 'reading' over notes of Professor Taurus lesson. Blake still paced around, her arms crossed.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake retorted. Will flinched, he had heard that before. That was what he said when he was sixteen. Trying to search for answers about his mother. Yang took a deep breath in.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang reminded her. Will bit his lip, Yang was repeating exactly what Qrow had said to him when he tried to find answers about his mother.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake said.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, patting the desk so Blake would sit down. Blake looked away for a moment until she complied and draped her legs over the desk's edge. Will stood up and crept closer.

"Fine." Blake said. Will smiled, he hoped Yang could change her mind.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang explained, looking down. Blake looked sorry for her as Yang continued her story, "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Will stood up and walked over to the pair. Blake looked amazed from the information she had just learnt.

"He wouldn't tell us everything, but Yang and I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left Yang with him right after she was born. No one had seen her since." Will said, allowing Yang sometime to think.

"Why did she leave Yang?" Blake asked. Yang sighed as Will walked over towards the chalkboard.

"That question... Why?" Yang repeated. She turned to face the chalkboard as Will picked up the chalk. "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her." Will took a deep breath in and started to draw a symbol on the board. "Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Yang continued as Will carried on with his drawing. "I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes..." Will turned around and placed his hand on the brawlers shoulder. "There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. Dragging Will with him." Yang got up and looked at the symbol on the board. "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang finished.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake started to be interrupted by Yang.

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang said, still staring at the symbol her fist clenched.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake retaliated.

"No, you don't understand!" Yang exclaimed as she spun around, her eye now red. Will shook his head at his girlfriend's stubbornness. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?" she asked.

"I'd fight him." Blake replied. Yang pushed Blake backwards.

"You'd lose." Yang said. Will nodded, he hated to admit it but she would.

"I can stop him!" Blake said, pushing Yang. However the blonde teen wouldn't budge.

"You can't even stop Yang." Will said, as Yang pushed Blake again, sending the faunus crashing to the desk behind her. As Blake got up Yang walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." Yang said, pulling back to look at Blake. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang added, before she walked passed Blake. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around and said, "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Blake watched Yang as she walked away from her. Will pulled Blake into a hug and muttered.

"Trust me when I say, Yang has been through the exact same thing as you're going through. I've also been through this when my mother died." Will let go of Blake and said over his shoulder. "If you do come, I've got a special thing for you." Will winked and walked out of the classroom leaving Blake to think.

* * *

 **Whoop! That has been the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. So as you can guess the next chapter is the Dance. Yes Will is singing, Peony is also singing. Also Neptune tells Jaune two massive secrets.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Dance the night away

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Eighteen**

 **Dance the night away**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

Will smiled as his youngest cousin came stumbling into the ballroom. He was wearing a suit with a red bow tie and he hated it. Yang was standing at a podium wearing a plain white dress and some black heels. Yang covered her mouth with her hands and jumped up when she saw her sister. Ruby was wearing a red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. "Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fight in these?" Ruby asked. She tried to walked towards the podium while keeping her balance. She tried to ignore Yang laughter.

"With ease apparently." Will commented. Ruby nodded and leant on the podium next to her. The door opened once again and Peony walked in, her red hair was now twisted into a bun. She was wearing short strapless dress with a lace over lay, her shoes, black laced heels, finished the look. She stood smiling awkwardly as she gathered her balance. "You look nice," Will commented. Peony smiled.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked, as she walked towards Will. She tripped over her feet and landed with a crash on top of Will. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, "I never had been able to walk in heels." she added. Will nodded as he got up and helped Peony keep her balance. A few minutes late Sun came in muttering about his tie.

"Suits you. Not." Will commented. Peony covered her mouth, to stop herself from laughing. The door open once again and Blake walked through the door. She was wearing a dark purple dress with teal coloured bow. Will smiled, his cheeks turning pink. "You look like a queen." he whispered. Blake smiled and blushed.

"You're rocking that suit." Blake replied. "Yang. I believe you wanted to dance." Yang nodded and walked over to the dance floor, with Blake following her. As the music started again, the two girls started to dancing around the room.

~oOo~

Will smiled as he watched Yang and Blake dancing around the ballroom. They stopped and curtsy to each other and Will stepped forward. He intercepted Sun and pulled Blake close to him, smiled. "Hey there." He said. Blake smiled and blushed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yang, Ruby and Weiss talking, he didn't know what it was about but he could assume. He spun Blake around and then carried on dancing with her.

* * *

 **Mercury**

"Come on Mercury." The green haired teen moaned. The grey haired teen looked up to face her. "We need to get going." Mercury nodded and carried on walking at a slow pace. Emerald sighed and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him alone.

"Get off." Mercury said, as he pulled his arm from her grip. "We're not late." he added, looking at his scroll. "Although." Mercury smiled and walked past Emerald, who rolled her eyes and followed after him. They arrive at the dance and were greeted by the blonde haired brawler.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang exclaimed. Mercury smiled as him and Em walked into the room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury replied, looking around the room.

"And you said I looked good in a suit." Professor Taurus said from next to Emerald. Mercury turned around, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Surprised you even heard that." Mercury said. Taurus smiled and walked over to the where the teachers were talking. "I guess we're dancing Em." Mercury said turning to his 'date', who was wearing a dark green dress with a black belt. The green haired girl rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "Or not." Mercury mumbled as he followed her to the balcony.

* * *

 **Will**

Will smiled and left Blake with Neptune and Sun. He walked over to his sister who was trying to coax life out a wilting flower. The flower fell again and Weiss looks deviated, before Will could speak Weiss looked up. Her eyes fixed on the trio that Will had just left. Will noticed Jaune was looking at them to before he handed Ruby his punch, for Ruby to drink out of the cup. Jaune started to walk towards the trio before Pyrrha walked in front of him. Will followed the pair as they walked to the balcony. He was stopped by Neptune grabbing his arm. He turned to face the teen and smiled. "Hey Neptune. You alright? And why have you left Blake alone with Sun?" Will asked. Neptune pulled himself past Will and walked up the stairs that Jaune had just gone up. "Great." Will muttered before he followed.

~oOo~

"Hey, uh, Jaune, right?" Neptune asked as he walked onto the balcony. Jaune sighed.

"Yeah." He answered glumly.

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." Neptune continued.

"Yeah." Jaune said again. The blond teen looked over the banister as Will walked behind Neptune. Both Neptune and Jaune oblivious to his presents.

"Cute girls, though, huh?" The blue haired teen lied, gesturing towards the ballroom.

"Is that all you think about?" Jaune asked, clearly annoyed by Neptune.

"Huh?" Neptune replied. Jaune looked towards him, still not seeing Will behind Neptune.

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" Jaune asked.

"Whoa!" Neptune exclaimed, raising his hands. "Where's this coming from?" he then asked.

"How could you just turn her down like that?" Jaune replied, his arms open wide. Will gritted his teeth and took a deep breath in.

"Wait, h... who?" Neptune asked, clearly confused by the sudden anger.

"Weiss!" Jaune exclaimed.

"I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?" Neptune replied, looking down at the ground.

"What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go..." Jaune started before Neptune interrupted.

"I can't dance!" Neptune exclaimed. Will smiled and then decide to voice his opinion.

"I don't think that's the only reason, is it Neptune?" he said. The two other jumped at Will presence. "Sun. You like him more than you think." Will said calmly.

"Okay fine. I can't dance and I... I love Sun." Neptune explained. Jaune stared at Neptune shocked.

"Beg you pardon?" he asked, calmly.

"I like Sun more than I like Weiss and I can't dance." Neptune replied.

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune questioned.

"And admit to her you love your best friend." Will added.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune said. Will shrugged before he placed his hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"Just talk to her. Say you just want to be friends for the dance and then see where it goes from there. Tell a little white lie." Will said. Neptune nodded walked away. "Now I need to grab Blake." Will muttered to himself. "See ya Jaune." he added.

~oOo~

Will waked down to see Sun and Blake dancing. Will took a deep breath in and out before he stood next to Ruby. 'He better not try anything or I'm going to flip.' Will though. Out loud he said to Ruby. "Still hiding at the punch bowl then?" Ruby smiled and looked towards Will.

"Yep." she replied. She looked back at the dancers and watched Blake being spun around by Sun. 'I don't know if Sun is going to stop yet...' thought to herself. "Will..." Ruby started before Will ran through the crowd. Ruby followed him to see Sun leaning in towards Blake. 'Oh no.' Ruby placed her punch down and followed her cousin. Will stopped next to Sun.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Will boomed. Sun stopped and looked up. "She is my girlfriend. You fucking know that." Will added. Sun glared at Will.

"You weren't joking?" he asked. Will didn't reply instead he kicked him in the stomach.

"Does that answer you question." Will commented. Sun nodded before he got up and walked away to the seats. Will grabbed Blake's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Sorry about that." Will said. Will looked towards Pyrrha to see standing behind her was Jaune wearing a dress. "LOOKING GOOD JAUNE" Will shouted. Having heard Will shouting, Pyrrha turned around.

* * *

 **Pyrrha**

Turning around Pyrrha saw Jaune standing behind her, wearing a white dress with a blue bow. "Jaune?" she asked the blond behind him.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." The knight replied, shrugging. Pyrrha smiled before she started to giggle. Soon enough Pyrrha was laughing out loud.

"Jaune! You didn't have too!" the spartan exclaimed.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." the blonde teen replied, before he extended his hand towards Pyrrha. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" he asked. Pyrrha offered her own hand before she replied.

"I would love to dance." Jaune pulled Pyrrha closer towards him. Nora looked towards Ren.

"REN! THIS... IS... HAPPENING!" she shouted as a beat started. Ren looked in front of him and towards the stage where Peony was standing at the mic.

"Wait, what 'is happening?'" he asked. Nora grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Pyrrha and Jaune.

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony listen to the beat, smiling. She saw Ren look towards her. She took a deep breath in before she started to sing, "Baby, it's time to make up your mind. I think that tonight is when our stars align. Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind. Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine." She carried on singing watching the group in front of her dancing. She smiled as she launched into the second chorus, "But baby, it's time to make up your mind. I think that tonight is when our stars align. Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind. Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine." The fox faunus looked around the room and to her surprise she saw Will dancing along to the song. She carried on wondering if he'd forgot he was going to be singing soon. As Peony launched into the final chorus, she closed her eyes. "But baby, it's time to make up your mind, I think that tonight is when our stars align. Honey, it's now we leave the doubt behind, take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna, light the sky until it's dawn and, baby you and I are gonna shine." Opening her eyes Peony saw Will creeping towards the door, with Blake behind him.

* * *

 **Will**

"We'll have to be quick." Will said. Blake nodded and followed him. "Hopefully, we'll be able to get out without any... or not." Will added. "Merc."

"Will. Where you off to?" He asked.

"Dorm rooms." Will replied. "I need to leave to calm down before I sing and Blake said something about eye shadow, or makeup." he added.

"So, she wants to redo her make-up." the grey haired teen asked. Will's face fell.

"Yeah... that." Will looked down at the floor. "So, I'll be off then." Will added. Mercury nodded and walked away toward Emerald. "Right then. Let's go." Blake nodded.

~oOo~

Will smiled when he opened the door to his dorm room. "Should be some make-up in the bathroom." Will said, before he sat on his bed. Blake sat down next to him and kissed his on the cheek. Will smiled and kissed her. "Make-up?" Will said, once the kiss finished. Blake smiled and walked into the bathroom. Will stretched and loosened his bowtie. Blake walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him, slipping her heels off. "Why... hello there!" Will said, as Blake leant on his shoulder. Will kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." he muttered.

"I love you." Blake replied. She raised her head and smiled. Will smiled back before he kissed her. Will pulled his bow tie off and unbuttoned his top button. A knock at the door stopped the two. Will sighed before he walked over to the door.

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door. "Oh. Hello. Is everything okay?" Will asked.

"General Ironwood saw you leaving and asked me to check if you're okay." the Atlas guard asked.

"Yeah. I just need sometime to calm myself down before I sing." Will explained. "And I also don't like bow-ties hence why I have taken my bow-tie off." Will added. Will closed the door and sat back onto his bed. "Now where were we?" Blake looked up at Will and smiled. Will sat down next to her before he kissed her.

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony smiled as she waltzed around the dance floor. Ren was watching Peony and Pyrrha dancing around. The Peony spun her younger sister around into the arms of Jaune, who started to dance with her. The fox faunus walked over to where Nora and Ren were standing. "Hey Ren," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied. Ren, Nora and Peony watched Jaune and Pyrrha dancing around the floor. Peony smiled once she saw Pyrrha's beaming face. "Peony?" Peony nodded, still watching her younger sister. "Can I have this dance?" Ren asked.

"Of course you can," Peony said, grabbing Ren's hand. Ren pulled Peony into a basic ballroom pose and then they started to waltz around the room. Peony smiled at Ren as they dance around the room. The male ninja spun Peony around and into the arms of Jaune, while Jaune spun Pyrrha into Ren's arms. "You a great dancer Jaune," Peony started, "I never knew that."

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters," Jaune replied, before he spun her back to Ren. Ren and Peony danced for a little while longer. After the dance had finished Peony smiled and walked back to Nora with Ren.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury swayed from side to side with Emerald in his arms. 'Please let this hell end' Mercury thought.

"Oh, may I cut in?" Cinder asked. Emerald stepped aside.

"Of Course," Emerald left, as Cinder started to dance with Mercury.

"And how's _your_ night been?" the grey haired teen asked.

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected." the raven haired woman replied.

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked. Cinder smiled and shook her head.

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." she replied. Mercury nodded and looked over Cinder's shoulder. To his surprise he saw Professor Taurus 'calmly' talking to Emerald. Emerald looked towards the grey haired teen, Mercury stopped staring and turned his concentration back to Cinder.

"So then what now?" he asked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party," she replied. Mercury nodded and walked away towards professor Taurus.

"Hello sir," he greeted. "Not dancing I see." the grey haired teen added. Taurus smiled and looked towards Mercury. Yang walked over towards the pair, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Mercury, shall we dance?" she asked. Mercury looked towards Professor Taurus before he turned back to the blonde brawler and nodded. "Great."

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony excused herself from the group she was talking to. She nodded towards her sister, who nodded back and mouthed, _'Go ahead.'_ Peony smiled and walked over to the stage. She stepped up and looked towards Weiss. The heiress was sitting talking to Neptune, Peony smiled and took a deep breath in as the music started to play.

She started to sing "I've been watching you lately, Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy. You'll never get that girl." The student and teachers in the room stopped what they were doing and started to watch the fox faunus.

~oOo~

Peony stepped off the stage and smiled. She walked over towards Jaune and Pyrrha. The younger Nikos turned around to face her sister. She was blushing and smiling. Jaune was muttering something along the lines of, _'Was that song aimed at me. Peony isn't helping me? I'm so confused!'_

Pyrrha hugged her sister. The older Nikos smiled returning the hug. By the door she saw Will and Blake walk back into the room. She let go of Pyrrha and walked over to the cursed boy and Blake.

"Hello again." she greeted brightly. Will looked towards her and smiled.

"You two are so alike." he replied. "Anyway, have you sung twice yet?" he asked. Peony nodded and turned to face the rest of the room. "Mercury!" Will suddenly exclaimed, loudly. Said grey haired teen looked towards the trio and waved. He walked over and stood next to Peony.

"You okay?" Mercury asked. Will nodded before he walked towards the stage.

* * *

 **Will**

Will sighed as he stood up on the stage. He knew he could sing however he hated doing it in front of everyone. He smiled and grabbed the mic. "Hello everyone. I'm Will and this song is dedicated to a very special girl about the first day we met." Will said. Adrenaline pumped through Will's body, he was visibly shaking for the anticipation. The music started and the white haired male started to sing, "You are my star. You are the one. You make me smile when the world comes undone. You are the one that sweeps me of my feet. You totally rock. You're crazy and cool. Everything's all that I love about you. Girl of my dreams you'd make my life complete. Oh but you're a distant dream for me. And I know and I know and I know you're out of my… out my league. How can it ever be." The crowd cheered Will on. Mercury's hand slipped into Professor Taurus' hand causing the older male to look at him. Will carried on singing his voice making the crowd go wild. Will closed his eyes as he fell into the second chorus. "What am I supposed to do! Just sit here and not fall in love with you? Can I do anything to conceal it? Can I lock up my heart and not feel it? Try and hid from the fact that there's no turning back. I'm in love." Blake turned bright red as she listened to Will's singing. "And like the autumn leaves, I just can't help myself. I'm falling there's no doubt. It's you and no one else. Is there any chance for this dream romance? Should I just give up? What's a fool to do? Could you fall for me, like I fell for you?" Mercury pulled Adam over to the dance floor to dance with the group. Adam smiled and followed the grey haired teen. "There's no turning back. I'm in love." Will finished. He opened his eyes to see the crowd cheering for him. Will fist pumped. He stood of the stage and began to walk towards the door. Blake grabbed his arm and spun him around. Will smiled at the cat faunus, who pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"I love you Will." she said once they stopped kissing. Will kissed her again before he walked to the door. Emerald smirked to herself as she followed the cursed boy outside. Will, completely oblivious to Emerald's aura following him, walked over towards the communication tower and sighed. He'd done it, he had sung in front of a large group of people. The green haired thief followed him and while he was distracted, with a nearby brick, knocked the male out. Now please with herself she pulled him over to a bush and walked back to the ballroom.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury was taken by surprise when Professor Taurus suddenly pulled him closer. The older male pulled them into a typical ballroom pose they started Waltzing around the room to the music. Couples around them stopped and watched in awe at the two males dancing. The red haired male spun Mercury and dropped him close to the floor. Their faces were close together and Mercury felt his cheeks turning slightly pink. Taurus smirked and pulled the grey haired teen up and started to dance around in the small circle that their audience had created. Mercury smiled widely towards the older male. He couldn't lie he enjoyed being with the , even though he was the Leader of The White Fang. Taurus spun him around once more and dropped him to the floor. The older male leaned close to Mercury's ears and whispered, "This is nice isn't it." Mercury blushed brighter.

"Is he now going full on the momentum?" He heard Emerald ask from behind Adam. The White Fang leader pulled Mercury up and turned to her. Emerald's eyes opened wide before she stuttered, "So… Sorry Prof… Professor Taurus. It was a harm… harmless joke."

"You're lucky I'm not my brother." was the only reply before Professor Taurus walked out of the room.

"Now you've done it." Mercury mumbled. "Sir wait." Mercury followed after the older male. "Garnet." Mercury said, grabbing Taurus by his arm.

"Mercury. Are you about to stick up for her." The older male asked.

"No." Mercury replied. "I wanted to call her a green devil." the grey haired teen replied. He smiled towards the older male before he leaned towards him. Taurus was taken back, he leaned towards Mercury. There lips touched briefly, before Mercury pulled away. The grey haired teen turned around and saw something in the bush nearby. "What's that?" he asked. Adam looked to where Mercury was looking.

"Will." was the reply. "I think." Mercury pulled the figure out of the bush. Mercury dropped the hand as soon as he saw it was Will.

"Emerald." Mercury said, before he walked back to the ballroom. "Emerald, you think you're so clever don't you." the grey haired teen said as he opened the ballroom door. Yang looked over to him.

"You're back." Yang said.

"Emerald." Mercury said walking towards the green haired thief. She turned around. "You think you're so clever. A bush." He said.

"And you left him with Taurus." Em replied. Mercury didn't reply instead he turned around and walked towards Blake.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Mercury sighed and didn't reply.

* * *

 **Firstly, I'm sorry that it has been ages since my last update, I've just been really busy. Because of this, the updates are going to be sporadic. Again, I'm sorry. The next chapter is going to about Will in the White Fang camp.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Past Haunts

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Nineteen**

 **Past Haunts**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of the Lost Schnee.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter One**

* * *

Will awoke to a throbbing headache. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. 'Green grass under my feet, white tent, sleeping bag... shit! I'm in the White Fang again.' Will noted as he looked around. The white haired teen stood up and walked towards the entrance. 'Please tell me this is a dream.' Will thought as he opened the flap. A White Fang member walked up to him as he exited the tent.

"Oh. You're awake. Adam would like to see you then."

"Wait. What is the date? How long have I been out for?" Will asked.

"Happy Birthday. Only one day." Was the reply.

Will stood still, wondering what he should do. 'Psycho. Are you there?' he asked through the mind link.

 **'What do you want.'** Psycho Will grumbled.

'Can you go to Beacon for me please,' Will replied. Will heard psycho sighing. 'Please. It's just so Blake knows I'm safe and I'll be back soon.'

 **'Fine,'** Psychotic Will replied.

* * *

 **Blake**

"Yeah. Great. I don't care. Will's missing Weiss and all you care about is your father, who kicked Will out! Your brother is gone, your father isn't going to just disappear." Blake replied to Weiss, who was grumbling about her father calling her again.

"Blake. I'm sure Will is going to be fine. He can handle himself." Mercury reminded Blake.

"His combat outfit and weapons were gone." Yang added. Blake sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I know. It's just if he is with The White Fang it'll mean facing our old leader again." Blake explained. "And it's Will's 19th birthday today." she added.

"It is?!" the group exclaimed. Blake nodded and grabbed her scroll.

"I'll talk to Professor Garnet," Mercury offered. Blake placed her scroll down and smiled. "Is that a yes?" the grey haired teen asked. Blake nodded. "I'll catch you guys later." Mercury said, before he left the room.

"I should go and see Professor Ozpin." Ruby said.

"Tell us how it goes." Yang replied as Ruby walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Will**

Will stood outside of Adam's tent, trying to summon up the courage to walk in. He heard Adam talking. The cursed boy placed his ear to the tent 'door'.

"Listen. Will's fine." Adam replied to someone. "Mercury! Your friend is fine. I'm not going to hurt him."

Will stepped backwards, did he heard Adam right. 'Did he just said Mercury?' Will asked himself. He stepped to the door and opened it. Adam looked up and smiled, he took of his mask. Will waved awkwardly towards Adam.

"Hello Will. Happy Birthday."

"Urm... thanks... I think?" Will replied, unsure what to do. Adam geue=sure towards a chair. Will sat down and looked around. 'Now why did he want to meet me in his personal tent?' Will thought.

 **'Did Adam wish you a Happy Birthday?'** Psycho asked.

'You can hear what I say out loud... when you're walking around out of the soul?' Will replied.

 **'Yes. Now answer my question.'** was the reply.

'Yeah.' Will looked back at Adam.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. Will nodded and started to unconsciously twist the silver infinity ring on his middle finger. "That's a nice ring." Adam commented.

"It was a promise ring that Qrow gave my mother when they were at Beacon." Will replied, forgetting he was talking to Adam.

"Your mother?" The White Fang leader question.

"Ebony." Will answered, still twist the ring around. Adam's face fell, he looked away from the white haired teen. 'Oh shit!' Will though once he realised that he just let Adam know who he was. Adam looked back a smile back on his face.

"Maybe we could work together for a while." Adam said. Will stopped twisting the ring and crossed his arms. "I just thought maybe we could find out the real reason I was asked to kill someone."

Will stood up and walked to the door. "I need to think about it" Will replied, "Also thank you for grabbing my combat outfit. Professor Taurus." Adam smiled at the comment. Will walked out of the tent and ran towards the the sleeping area. He sat down on a sleeping bag and sighed. 'Why Mercury, why my best friend!' Will thought. He growled and hit the ground.

"I'm truly sorry." Adam said from behind Will.

"Piss off." Will replied. "I don't want to talk." Will added.

"Naturally," was Adam's only reply. The pair sat in silence together. Will looked towards Adam, he still didn't have his mask on and he was staring at the chest at the end of the room. Will stood up and walked towards the chest. Adam didn't try and stop him instead he stood up and walked over to his side. "One call. That's all. Then I have some birthday cake if you want it." Will nodded and opened the chest. Adam walked towards the door of the tent. Before he left he turned around and said, "It's chocolate cake. I'll be in my tent."

Will stared at the contents of the chest. A smile crept onto his face. 'Nice! My weapons.'

 **'Right. I'm at Beacon where do you want me to go?'** Psychotic Will asked. Will was taken back by the sudden question.

"Team RWBYs" he replied out loud.

* * *

 **Psychotic Will**

 **"Great."** He said.

'Do try not to kill my friends.' Will added. Psycho groaned and walked over to the dormitories. He walked over to team RWBYs dorm room and knocked on the dorm. The door behind him opened.

"Will? You're back," Jaune said from behind him.

 **"That's what you think."** Psychotic Will replied. Jaune stared at who he believed to be Will before he walked back into his team room. Yang opened the door and smiled.

"Will!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

 **"GAH! Get off me you blonde bimbo!"**

"Close enough." Blake replied, from her bed. "Just a bit more psychotic." she added. Yang let go off the male. Weiss grabbed hold off Yang's right arm to stop her from attacking the psychotic creation.

 **"He's alive. Adam's celebrating his birthday."** Psychotic Will said. Blake looked at the psychotic creation.

"He's in the White Fang!" Blake exclaimed. Psychotic Will nodded and walked away. He punched the door of Team WNTR dorm and sat down on Will's bed.

"Pyscho." Peony said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "From what I gathered, Will's in the White Fang... with Adam."

 **"Yep."** Came the reply.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury sat down on his bed, sighing. Could he trust Adam. Mercury stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Emerald. He groaned and closed the door again.

"Hey. Cinder wants to talk to us."

"I'm busy," Mercury replied. "So go away." Emerald sighed and walked away. Mercury smiled and opened the door. "Emerald."

Emerald turned to face the grey haired teen. "What?"

"Come here."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come here." Emerald sighed and walked back towards Mercury. The green haired thief was taken by surprise when Mercury punched her in the face. "Goodbye."

Emerald glared at Mercury before she walked back towards where Cinder wanted to meet. Mercury smiled and walked away towards team RWBY's dorm.

Once he arrived he saw Team WNTR's door had be thrown off its hinges. Peony step out of her room and smiled. "Psychotic Will's about, so have fun." Mercury nodded and knocked on team RWBY's dorm. Yang answered the door.

"Hey Mercury. We know where Will is," she said.

"I guess as much." Yang allowed Mercury in.

"What did you find out from Adam's twin?" Weiss asked.

"Will's 'fine'. I can't trust him on that but... I guess he knows his older twin the best," Mercury answered. Blake looked up from the book she was reading. "Isn't that Will's favourite book?"

"Yes. I wanted to read it," Blake replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Mercury smiled. The grey haired teen scroll then went off, causing the group some shock.

"One moment," Mercury said. He walked out of the room and answered his scroll. "Hello Mercury," he answered.

"Why?" came the reply. "Why does my best friend have to be 'evil'!"

"Will!" Mercury exclaimed. "Are you okay and I'm sorry."

"Yes and apology isn't being listened too."

"W... Wait, why?" Mercury asked.

A sigh came from the other side before Will replied, "I thought finding out about who you really are, would cause our friendship to break.. but it hasn't I still see you as a brother Merc. I really do."

"You don't care?" Mercury asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Will replied. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Tell Blake I love her." Mercury ended the call, smiling. He walked back into team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey Blake."

"Yeah," Blake replied, not looking up from her book.

"Will just called me to rant about life."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," the grey haired teen replied. "Oh. He asked me to tell you he loves you." Blake blushed brightly.

"Mercury!" a female voice said. Mercury turned around and saw Cinder standing at the door, fuming.

"Yes," Mercury replied. "Can I help?"

"Can you explain why _you_ punched Emerald please."

"Urm... I talk to you guys later."

"Bye Mercury," the cat faunus said.

* * *

 **Will**

Will sighed as he ended the called. He stretched and grabbed his two weapons. He then turned around and walked towards the door.

 **'Oh Mercury I see you as a bro!"** Psycho said from through the mind link.

'SHUT UP YOU PSYCHOTIC SHIT!' Will shouted back. Psychotic will didn't reply. 'Thought as much.' Will walked out of the tent still rather angry at his curse. He walked back to Adam's tent and stopped by the door.

"Without immense pressure no..." Adam said."No... that's not going to work." Will listened to the White Fang Leader talking to himself as if he was creating a speech. "Ah! Is this even the truth?" Will stepped towards the 'door' and lent in, he heard the sound of objects hitting the floor, which was followed by, "I don't what I should do! Okay, just called down. It's Will's birthday not a day to be angry."

Will walked into the tent and saw that half of the tent was completely covered in papers, books and a bookcase. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Adam looked up from the map he was looking at, he had replaced his mask on.

"Yes."

"The room's a mess, sir," Will said, instinctively adding sir at the end. Adam smiled at Will.

"Everything is fine. Now have you made your decision?"

"Two days. I'll help you for two days and then you'll let me back to Beacon. _NO_ arguments," Will replied. The smile on Adam's face disappeared. "Otherwise, I'm your prisoner."

"Deal," Adam said, without thinking. Will smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oh and one more thing. I'm not wearing the uniform. _NO_ arguments about that."

"Fine," Adam replied. "Now then. Shall we go to you birthday party?"

"Alright."

* * *

 **Mercury**

"SHE WHAT?!" Cinder shouted, once Mercury had explained his reasoning for slapping Emerald.

"She knocked out Will and got him stuck in the White Fang," the grey haired teen replied, calmly. The raven haired woman took a deep breath in before she threw the door open.

"Emerald!"

"Cinder," Emerald replied, holding her arms out for a hug.

"What on Remnant do you think you were doing?" Cinder asked.

"What do you mean?" Emerald replied.

"Don't act dumb. Will. In the White Fang. The plan!" Cinder said, her eyes glowing in rage. Emerald yelped.

"I never did that!" Emerald lied.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," Emerald said. Cinder slapped the green haired teen. "OW!" Emerald shouted, her hand instinctively going to her hurting cheek.

"How dare you! We're you even thinking?" Cinder asked.

"I didn't do it. It was Mercury!" Emerald said, trying to shift the blame. Cinder looked towards Mercury. The grey haired teen glared at Emerald before he launched towards her.

"WHY WOULD I TRY TO HURT MY BEST MATE!" he shouted, as he punched Emerald in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Cinder shouted, getting the two teens attention. "Emerald stop lying. Mercury why don't you take a walk."

"Happily," Mercury said, walking away from the group.

* * *

 **Blake**

The cat faunus sighed and placed down the book. She looked to her right and saw Mercury storming in. "Mercury are you okay?" Blake asked. Mercury looked towards Blake and shook his head. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," the grey haired teen replied. "Just Emerald's being a huge bitch."

 **"She normally is,"** A voice said from behind Mercury. **"She's a massive who..."**

"Yeah, I know an massive whore," Mercury finished. "Will always said you called her that." Blake stood up and walked over to the blonde haired brawler.

"Yang. What's that?" she asked, referring to the cylindrical tube on the desk in front of Yang. Yang looked up and smiled.

"Just something from home," Yang replied. Blake nodded and turned back to Mercury who was sitting on her bed, staring at his scroll. "Hey Blake! Could you hand me my scroll?" Blake sighed and grabbed Yang's scroll from her bed. "Thanks." Yang opened it up and called you Will.

* * *

 **Will**

Will smiled as he watched the whole of the White Fang had changed. Instead of there normal outfits they were all dressed in casual outfits. Adam handed a knife to Will. Will smiled and turned to Adam. "What makes you think I won't murder you right now?"

"You wouldn't try. Not with the..." Adam started to explain to be interrupted by Will's scroll going off. "Answer all calls you get. Just be quick about it." Will nodded and answered his scroll.

"Hello? Will Branwen. Can I help or not?" he answered.

"Will!" Yang exclaimed from the other side. "You're okay," she added.

"Yeah. So?"

"I... We just didn't think Psycho was telling the truth."

"I can control him when he's out and about. Slightly," Will replied, truthfully.

 **'NO YOU CAN'T!'** Psycho Will shouted though was the mind link.

"Or not... as he so clearly stated." Will heard Yang laugh from the other side. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Good. Wanting to find you," Yang replied.

"Lovely. I'm fine and I don't need saving."

"Will. Hurry up," Adam said, tapping the white haired teen on the shoulder.

"Listen. I'm fine. I'll be back before you know it. I've got to go," Will said, before he ended the call.

* * *

 **Blake**

Yang placed her scroll down, growling. "Hey hung up on me!" she exclaimed. Blake smiled, she walked over to her team mate and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What was the last thing he said before he ended the call?" Blake asked. The blonde haired brawler looked at Blake.

"Urm.. something like 'Listen. I'm fine. I'll be back before you know it. I've got to go,'"

"He's safe then. Will can take care of himself," Blake replied. "Now we'll just need to wait for Ruby."

Mercury looked at his scroll and sighed. The three girls looked towards him. "I've been summoned," he explained. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Mercury." Yang and Weiss looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Blake sighed, "Real mature guys. Any friend of Will is my friend," she said. Yang stood up and looked at the door.

"Ruby's coming," she said. Ruby opened the door to be face with her team rushing towards her. "What happened?" Yang asked.

"Urm... Well..." Ruby gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

 **Will**

Will smiled and looked towards Adam. The White Fang leader smiled back. Will grabbed a drink and walked towards him. "Are you okay?" Will asked. Adam nodded, staring into space. Will sighed and looked towards Adam. "When I went back to talk to you, I heard you talking to yourself and then the crash of something hitting the floor. Your not fine. You're confused aren't you."

"No comment." Will growled and grabbed his rapier.

"All I want is to see if your okay." he heard the sounds of the White Fang members readying there weapons.

"Calm down, Lieutenant. I just couldn't concentrate."

"I'm your Lieutenant?" Will asked, sheathing his rapier. Adam looked away and sighed.

"Old habit I guess," Adam replied. Will nodded and walked away towards a tent. Adam grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Will..."

"No. Away. Off. I want to be alone."

"Fine," Adam said, letting go off the teen.

* * *

 **Blake**

"That was a risky move," the heiress said, after Ruby explained what had happened. Blake looked at Weiss before she turned her attention to Ruby.

"No, I think you handled it well," the cat faunus said, disagreeing with the white haired heiress.

"I hope so," Ruby replied. Yang smiled and picked up the cylindrical package from the desk.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby." Yang reassured her younger sibling. "Oh, I know what will cheer you up." Yang added, showing Ruby the package.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us." Yang explained, causing Ruby's eyes to light up. "I thought we could open it together."

"OOOOH! SOMETHING FROM HOME!" Ruby exclaimed before she rushed towards her older sister and wrapped herself around her. She reached towards the package trying to take the cylindrical package from her. The package opened and a fluffy cylinder fell out. It started to shake as soon as it hit the ground. After three shakes a corgi appeared from the fur, causing the whole of team RWBY to jump up, all for different reasons. "ZWEI!" The youngest scythe wielder shouted while she was still airborne. Blake jumped onto Ruby's bunk to be as far away from the dog as she could.

"He sent a dog?" Blake questioned.

"In the mail!?" Weiss added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang replied to her two teammates.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked. Weiss stared at the dog that was currently licking Ruby's face.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt... is going to wiv wif us foweva?" Weiss asked. "Oh yes he is, yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable!"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake stated.

"Could all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Gylnda's voice asked through the intercom.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're going for the week," Weiss pointed out to the group. Ruby placed Zwei down. The dog walked over to Blake, who was still on the Ruby's bunk, and barked.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang exclaimed as Zwei sat down in front of the blonde haired brawler. "'Dear Girls and Will, I've got to leave the Island for a week so I'm sending Zwei to you to care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love, Taiyang.'" Yang said as she read the letter. Yang shock the package and dozens of dog food cans fell out on top of the corgi.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. Yang shock the package again and a can opener fell out, landing on Zwei's head.

~oOo~

"Great so what are we going to do?" Peony asked the aura creation next to her. "Hello? Aura ass."

"Don't call me that. I have no fucking clue."

"Useful," Peony mumbled. "Oh Professor Goodwitch."

"Yes, what is the problem?" she asked.

"I was wondering what I could do since Will isn't here."

"Ah Peony. You can either choose to help out team JNPR or team RWBY," Ozpin replied, before Glynda could speak.

"That you Professor. I think I shall go with..."

"Team JNPR," Psycho said before the healer could finish.

"Oh... yeah. JNPR."

"Very well. It'll be arranged." Ozpin walked away with Professor Goodwitch following after him.

"Why? Why not Ruby's team?"

"There are more likely to find Will. Also, it's the White Fang and you hate them don't you?" Peony didn't reply instead she sighed and walked away towards Ren and Nora.

* * *

 **Will**

Will sighed as he ended the call. Yang was very certain that they were going to Mountain Glenn. He walked out of the tent and stopped next to Adam. "I want to head to Mountain Glenn."

"What?" Adam asked, as he was taken back by the sudden statement. The leader of the White Fang turned to face the white haired teen. "Why?"

"Torchwick is there. Also I want to be a pain," Will replied. "Pretty Pwease?" Will asked. Adam sighed and shook his head.

"You're 19 years of age and you're acting like a child."

"So?"

"You're one strange boy," Adam replied before he turned to the White Fang. "Now we move!" Adam's voice boomed through the group. "Torchwick has been asking for more of my men to help him and now he'll get them. However, under no circumstance are you to follow his lead directly. The Lieutenant to my side is who you all answer to. If Roman asks you to do something don't unless Will has agreed to it."

"Yes Sir!" The White Fang replied in unison. Adam smiled and grabbed Will's hand.

"Don't leave again please."

"I want to. I have to. One more Day then I'm leaving." Adam let go of Will's hand and sighed. Will walked towards the transport which was taking them to Mountain Glenn. He shivered, this was going to be one long night.

* * *

 **Blake**

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." The blonde haired brawler admitted to Dr. Oobleck. The green haired teacher looked towards Yang and replied.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." The reply confused Ruby, she tiled her head in confustion.

"Like the mushroom?" the young huntress asked. The cat faunus smiled and lent towards Ruby.

"Those are Truffles," she informed the girl.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked, still confused. Her older sister lent towards her.

"Those are Brussels." Ruby shrugged and looked towards her teacher.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck exclaimed. Weiss looked towards him.

"What does history have to do with this?" The ice queen asked. Oobleck looked towards the young white haired huntress.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Dr Oobleck explained to the group.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby stated.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." the brawler added.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said. Blake sighed and looked at the ground rushing under them.

"And a likely place for a hideout." she said. Oobleck adjusted his glass and smiled.

"Precisely."

* * *

 **Will**

The ground rushed under the bullhead, the group of White Fang members were sitting in dead silence. Will was sitting at the head of the group. His scroll started to vibrate causing the whole of the group to look at the white haired teen. Will gulped and picked up his scroll.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ah, William."

"No."

"You have no idea what I'm about to ask you."

"No. Go away. You and Winter made the chose to kick me out. I've left and I hate your guts more than the White Fang leaders. Bye." Will ended the call abruptly.

"Who on Remnant was that?" a young deer faunus asked.

"Jacques Schnee. Hate his guts never ever want to talk to that fucking dickhead."

"Fair enough. The Schnee's are nothing but trouble." A male boar faunus said.

"No. Weiss is okay somewhat." Will said, clearly forgetting where he was.

"Sir. What do you mean by Weiss is okay?" the dear faunus asked.

"Nothing Deerie." Will replied. "Just thinking out loud. Do ignore me," Will added. The group looked suspiciously at the white haired male. Will gulped, "Listen. I wouldn't live with Weiss over helping the faunus gain the rights they deserve. Faunus rights matter more to me than anything in the world. Except my girlfriend. Nothing can or will get between us."

"Even the fall of Beacon?" the male boar faunus asked.

"Yes. Even the fall of Beacon." Will replied. "Thanks for the information on what Torchy's doing." Will said, as he placed his hand on his right cheek.

"Sir are you okay?" Deerie asked.

"Yeah." Will replied. 'Psycho, Adam's reverted back again.'

 **' _Okay, kiss on the cheek?_ '**

'Yeah,' Will replied.

~oOo~

"Freeze!" A White Fang guard shouted. Will groaned as he walked towards the two guard, the White Fang mask covering his face. He stopped when he saw his young cousin on the floor.

"Where did she come from?" the second guard asked.

"Cut it out you two. Take her to Torchwick." Will's voice boomed through the empty cavern.

"Yes Sir!" the first guard said. The two guards grabbed the defenseless Ruby and started to drag her away.

"Hey! Don't break her!" Will shouted as the pair left. "Fucking idiots for waking a sleeping wolf." he muttered before he followed the two guards. Ruby struggled and managed to get free, she hit the guard and ran away, towards Will. Will caught her and lifted her up so her feet weren't touching the floor. Ruby gave a nervous laugh. "And where are you going missy." Will asked, using her aura to make his voice deeper. Ruby gulped as the two guards walked up behind her. "Leave her alone!" Will ordered.

"Yes Sir." Perry answered. "Shall we go tell Torchwick that he has a guest?" Perry asked.

"No."

"Yes Sir."

"Right. Follow me or else, your dead." Will ordered, wincing internally when he treated his younger cousin. Ruby gulped and nodded. She follow the White Fang member unknowing that it was in fact Will. Will arrived at a rail car to hear Perry addressing Torchwick.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!"

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Torchwick replied from the rail car.

"It's little red, Torchwick," Will replied. Torchwick looked out from the rail car, smiling. However, once he saw her his face dropped.

"That would be bad," Torchwick complained.

"You big baby," Will taunted.

"Are you on my side or not, Lieutenant?" Torchwick asked.

"Did I not make myself clear. No. I'm on Adam's side. Slowly wandering to Ozpin's side. He seems cool." Will replied ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the White Fang around him. "Oh and if you touch one hair on little red's head, her sister will murder you. If I'm right so would most of Beacon at the moment."

A loud explosion caused Will to look behind him.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Will shouted as he pushed Ruby to the ground. "Everyone on the train, we've got to move our ass." As Will said this Blake, Weiss, Yang and Dr Oobleck ran around the corner. Will smiled and took his mask off. "Won't be needing this anymore." Will said before he pulled Torchwick hat over his eyes. He grabbed Ruby by her arm and rushed towards the four that we're standing returning the fire of some of the White Fang members. "Shit!" Will exclaimed as he felt Ruby's hand slip through his. She landed on the floor close enough for Yang to pick her up.

"Thanks." the brawl;er said, not looking at who was in front of her.

"Right note to self, don't save Yang's life anymore." Will joked. Yang looked up and stepped backwards. "Sup!" Will greeted. Blake hugged him before she rushed towards the now departing train.

* * *

Will awoke to the sound of people scream and Grimm growls. He looked around his vision still blurry. He saw Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake attacking Grimm and they rampaged the city. He mentally cursed and ran to the center of the city. He sat down and all around him he created Gylphs, he mixed the Glyphs with earth dust creating earth structures around the center city. He looked towards Blake. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE CITY , GET THE TO BEACON!" Will ordered. Blake nodded and signalling to Weiss, who nodded slashed at an incoming Grimm and grabbing Yang by her arm. She indicated towards the citizens and she and Yang rushed to the aid of them, helping them to ships that lead to Beacon. Ruby saw what her sister and 'best friend' were doing and ran towards them to help them. Ren who was fighting alongside Nora and Peony had stopped an turned his attention to the near by citizens.

"Nora! Help!" Ren ordered, the desperation clear in his voice. Nora stopped dead and turned to face her childhood friend. She nodded and, with one last swing of Magnihild to finishes the Grimm she was attacking, she ran towards a hurt young child, with red hair. Peony rushed to Nora's aid and using her semblance she healed the young girl. Nora grabbed the kids hand and lead towards the ship. Peony rushed to Ren's aid and help he as he led two teens. One she recognized as Scarlett, 'the half sister' of Ren's. The other was woman with a cat tail. As team RWBY, JNPR and Peony help load the frighten civilians to the ship Will was sitting in the middle of Vale, his aura taking massive amounts of hits as the Grimm whacked themselves against Will's defenses.

The white haired teen smiled to himself as his normal aura depleted to zero. He felt his psychotic aura pulsing over him. He dispersed all of the Glyphs that were stopping the Grimm from rampaging the city. As the Grimm rampaged towards the only target, Will mentally prepared himself.

'Kill everything and anything,' he laughed psychotically to himself and rushed towards the incoming Beowolves. Grabbing his rapier he dodged the first attack before he slit the Beowolfs throat, the blood soaking the floor. The cursed boy smiled and stabbed his rapier into the next Beowolfs eye before he pulled the blade towards him, ripping the Beowolf killing it, leaving a dark red stain on the floor. Will jumped onto the wall and flipped over the next Beowolf, as he did slashing down ripping the Beolwolf's body in half.

Will turned his attention towards the incoming King Taijitu. Will smirked and sheathed his Rapier. He ran towards the snake Grimm and grabbed it teeth as it went to bite him, he ripped the teeth clean from it's mouth and smirked. He threw one in the direction of a Nevermore, hitting it and ripping one of it's wings clean from it's body. Will waited for the white snake head to appear to attack, when it did Will stabbed it's eye clean and pushed the tooth further into the eye. Will looked around as he sensed Torchwick's Aura standing up. Will launched towards the orange haired criminal. He grabbed him by the throat and with every breath Torchwick took the tighter Will's grip got.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood's voice boomed from behind Will. The cursed male looked towards the General and grinned, psychotically. Will let go off Torchwick and fully faced the general. He grabbed his katana and launched towards the shocked general. Will hit the general over and over, each time hearing a metal clang as his sword hit the right side of him. The general dodged as many attacks as he could. Will smiled and sensing a new aura entering the scene he dropped his katana a beaming smile on his face.

"MERCURY!" Will shouted before he hugged the grey haired teen. Mercury smiled and returned the cursed male's hug.

* * *

 **Whoop! That has been The Lost Schnee. So yeah, Will was Will, and I loved writing this. As always, I'll see you soon.  
**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Truth or Dare: Part 2

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty**

 **Truth or Dare part 2**

* * *

 **Hey guy's explodingninja here, back with another chapter of The Lost Schnee. Firstly, I'd like to answer some question I've been asked in many reviews. Number one, in this Fic Adam and Blake aren't ever in a romantic relationship. Number two, when it came to the train and Will fighting on it I had tried to write a scene with each member of team RWBY but to me each one wasn't working, so I left it so you guys could use your imagination and decide who he fought with. Number three, Will is a year and a half older than Weiss. Number 4, the reason there was a birthday party was because I wanted Will to have his birthday one day after the Beacon dance so when I had Emerald knock him out I decided that, with one specific reason that will be revealed later on, Adam was more likely to care about Will and not take him as a prisoner. Number 5, also many reviews have asked about Mr Schnee, and the reason to why he was asking Will to come back. The reason is because Mr Schnee is jealous that Qrow has stolen his son and his wife's heart.**

 **This leads me on to my next thing, many some people are asking me to change Ebony's name, to that I reply no, I do have a reason she was called Ebony and I'm sorry if it bugs you that her first name is of a dark colour it just the name I gave her. One more thing, I did say in the summery that it is rate M for later chapters, so lemons are coming soon between Will and Blake, just be patient. Also it has come to my attention that some people might think my OC wasn't acting as himself. This, however, is not for them to say as he is my OC and I can do whatever I want with him. Finally, for those of you who are confused about who is on team WNTR they are, William Branwen, Peony Nikos, Will's aura twin and Summer Rose as Will can create her from a summoning Glyph, but I am not saying he killed Summer it is due to his curse that he can create Summer and Ebony. Also for anyone who thinks Will is a psycho, well yeah, he has a PSYCHOTIC SOUL and with his psychotic aura he turns into a psychopath. Also, for those of you who are wondering, the Schnee curse belongs in Ebony's family, which means she was the true heir to the SDC. Also, since season 4 has come out I've realise that my version of Jacques may become OOC, out of character, so if that does become true then to let you know I created him before we met him in season 3/4, I used what we knew about him and created what I believe he'd be like.**

 **Sorry about the massive author note but with that I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Will sat looking down at the floor. Glynda was leaning on Ozpin's desk, glaring at Will. Behind Will, General Ironwood was pacing around the room. Oz was sitting at his desk, smiling. Will looked up to the headmaster, catching his eyes he gulped. Will looked down at the floor again. "Why did you even attack me?" Ironwood asked for the fifth time.

"As much as I don't condole Will's behaviour. You shouldn't of tried to stop him."

"We wanted Torchwick alive not dead, Glynda."

"I had a reason to attack you." Will mumbled. Catching the attention of the three teachers.

"Go on," Oz prompted.

"Doesn't mean I'll tell you. You just need to know me and the pieces will become clear," Will explained, still looking at the ground. Ironwood sighed deeply and faced the white haired male.

"Why did you attack me?" Ironwood asked. Will didn't reply instead he checked his scroll. "Schnee!" Ironwood exclaimed. Will stood up and grabbed his rapier.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY LAST NAME IS BRANWEN!" Will shouted, as he placed the tip of the rapier on the general's throat. Will sighed and sheathed his rapier. "I don't understand how you haven't worked it out yet. Do not ever call me Schnee."

"Well then. Will you can go," Ozpin said. Will turned to face the headmaster and nodded.

"Unless you want to tell us why you were in the White Fang?" Glynda said.

"Adam asked me to join. We made a deal; I'll work with him for two days then I'll leave," Will replied. "Is there anything else?" Will asked.

"Schnee... is that the only reason that you attacked me?" Ironwood asked.

"His curse was also involved," Oz replied. "Will you can go."

"Thank you Professor."

"And Will?" Ozpin said as the white haired teen was about to get in to the elevator. Will turned around and nodded. "Happy belated Birthday."

"Thank You Oz. I hope you don't mind me having a proper Birthday party?" Will asked. Ozpin smiled and shook his head. "Thank you!" Will stepped into the elevator and turned around.

~oOo~

Will walked into his room and smiled at his teammate. Peony smiled back and waved at him. Will sat down at his desk, sighing. He grabbed some paper and a pen and started to write down people's names. His scroll gave a light buzz alerting Will to it. He picked it up, sighing.

"Hello? William Branwen. Can I help you or not?"

"Ah Brother, nice to finally talk to you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Will asked.

"Please don't swear," the voice replied.

"Sorry. What is your name, sir?" Will asked again, getting slightly annoyed at the chipper boy.

"My name is Whitley Schnee and it a pleasure to finally talk to you brother," Whitley replied.

"I'm not a part of your family. Didn't Winter or Jacques tell you that?"

"You mean father. No. I would like to meet you someday brother," Whitley replied. Will sighed and took a moment to process what his younger brother was saying.

"Yeah. Maybe in hell," Will said, and with that he ended the call. He placed his scroll down and carried on writing the list of guest to invite to his slumber party. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Peony, failing to hide a smirk having overheard Will's conversation.

"Maybe in hell?" she questioned. "That's a new one."

"Yeah... that was my younger brother Whitley," Will explained. "Hence the maybe in hell thing." Peony smiled and nodded. She looked at the list on the table and smiled. Will poked her on the head as he made a low growl.

"I'm sorry!" the healer exclaimed before she backed away from the cursed teen.

"I'm off to Vale too get a haircut. See ya."

* * *

 **Mercury**

"I hate you." Mercury sighed and laid down on the floor, his hands behind his back. "You're nothing but trouble." Mercury again sighed. "Why did she even need you here! YOU'RE NOT NEEDED!" Emerald said, her voice reaching a shout. Mercury sat up and lent back on his hands.

"I got Adam to help us didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah because he loves you. You blind idiot!" she exclaimed. "All you've done is cause trouble and get me into it by lying!"

"You got Will trapped in The White Fang. You ruined the plan. You haven't help once in this operation."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Emerald shouted. "I helped more than you have. Without me Cinder wouldn't have Amber's power!"

"Stop." Emerald froze while Mercury stood up and walked to the door. "Mercury, before you leave, tomorrow at seven pm, meeting," Cinder said. Mercury nodded and walked away. He stopped outside of the door, thinking. He smiled and walked down the corridor in search of Professor Taurus.

~oOo~

"Professor T, are you in here?" Mercury yelled into the lecture room. A place that the teen had seen his teacher only a few hours before. Mercury was about to yell again when Garnet walked into the lecture room through the door the teen had just come through. "Where you following me?" Mercury asked in confusion.

"What would you say if I was?" Garnet asked leaning against his desk at the front of the class. Mercury chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't mind. Just wondering why you would follow me?" Mercury clarified. Garnet chuckled and shock his head.

"I hope you don't let just anyone follow you like that. Otherwise I might need to cut off some peoples limbs." Garnet growled. Mercury turned away from the teacher.

"I let Will follow me around." Mercury whispered before turning back to face his teacher. Garnet caught every word from the teen.

"Okay maybe not then." Garnet chuckled before pushing himself off of his desk and making his way over to the teen. "So what do I owe for this lovely visit?" Garnet asked the teen. Mercury groaned in annoyance. "Let me guess the green devil again." From Mercury's response garnet know right away.

"She really knows how to get under my skin." Mercury visibly shivered. "And don't worry not in a good way." The teen made sure to add just in case the older man got the wrong idea. But by know he was sure that the older man had figured out that his tastes did not like small green haired annoying women, and that they preferred older red haired men with golden eyes. Garnet walked over to lean against the desk beside the teen.

"What did she do this time?" Garnet asked watching the teen heat up with anger.

"What didn't she do?" Mercury groaned.

"She didn't make me and the White Fang join Cinders course." Garnets comment made Mercury a little more relaxed.

"She decided that she was more important to this mission then me and that I am not even needed." Mercury complained pacing back and forth telling Garnet about what had happened only a moment ago. Garnet watched the teen as he paced back and forth.

"Well. It seems that the green devil's nothing but trouble." Garnet said. Mercury stopped pacing and turned to face Garnet.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Mercury replied, with his hands up in mock surrender. Garnet smiled.

"Well... what do you think of me?"

"Why?" Mercury answered. Garnet rolled his eyes and pushed of the desk. He grabbed hold of Mercury's hands and lifted them up.

"What do you think of us?" Professor Taurus asked.

"We are something. Yet I'm not happy about that." Mercury replied. Adam dropped Mercury's hands and looked at him. Without a warning Mercury lent towards the older male and kissed him on the nose. Once they parted Garnet sighed.

"You're my sun." Garnet said, suddenly. This caused Mercury to look at him, a small smile appearing.

"Let me guess you're my moon?" Mercury questioned.

"Well of course, that's how the world works. For every cycle, there is a day and a night, a sun and a moon, a light to match the darkness. Neither can live without the other. Like I can't live without you." Professor Taurus explained. Mercury nodded, understanding what the older male was saying.

"So, why am I the sun?" The grey haired teen asked. "Your hair matches the sun and I match the moon."

"Because when I appear people hide away. You rise like the sun to any challenge and people are happy to see you. You have friends and people that would happily call you family. You make my day bright and make all the darkness leave." Garnet explained, smiling as Mercury looked at the floor.

"You're a big sap, who reads way to much poetry." Mercury said, once he'd looked back up.

"I can't lie about what's true. Also, that was all me no poetry." Adam explained. A smile crept onto Mercury face. He lent towards Adam and kissed him on the nose.

"Well moon should we get going." Mercury commented, after they parted.

"Let's get going sun." Adam replied, grabbing Mercury by the hand. He lead the teen to the door. He looked each direction before he walked down the corridor, hand in hand with his Mercury.

* * *

 **Will**

Will smiled as he stepped off the ship. He walked along the streets, deep in thought. Once he reached the hair dressers he opened the door and sat down to wait. A male, with blood red hair and small wolf ears sitting atop his head, walked towards him. "Hello, Will."

"Hey Dante. I need a haircut," Will replied, not looking up from his scroll.

"I can see that," Dante replied. "Sit down there. I'll go and get Silver." Will nodded and placed his scroll into his pocket and sat down onto the stylist's chair. After a while a woman, with black shoulder length hair the ends of which faded to a dark purple. Atop her head were two cute cat ears.

"Will!" she exclaimed, as she walked over to him. Will looked up and wave at her.

"Hey Silver," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Silver replied, placing a hand on the chair behind Will. "Where have you been for two year?" Will gulped and looked down at the floor.

"The... White... White Fang," Will replied.

"WHAT!?" Silver shouted. "As a prisoner? Or what?"

"A... A member," Will said, "I'm at Beacon now, as a team leader."

"Wow, okay... let's change the subject. "What would you like to do with your long hair?" she asked. Will looked at the mirror in front of him.

"Could you please cut it short please. But leave it long enough for me to style." Silver nodded and lead Will to the back so she could wash his hair. Once she was finished she sat him back down and started to cut his hair.

"So what you team name?" Silver asked.

"Team WNTR," Will replied. Silver smiled and looked away. "The team consists of me, my friend Peony N, my psycho twin and Ruby's mother Summer Rose."

"Have you talked to you family at all?"

"Yeah. I talk to Weiss all the time, as she at Beacon. I talked to Jacques yesterday and my younger brother Whitley today."

"Oh, has Winter talked to you yet?"

"Nope. She hasn't. I don't think she really wants to."

"Ah, yeah, that does make some sense. How's your love life going?" she asked. Will smiled and blushed, not looking at her. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna," Will replied. Silver gasped slightly before she carried on cutting his hair. "She's the most wonderful girl in the world. Nothing would ever keep us apart."

Silver smiled and placed her equipment down. She plugged in a hairdryer and turned it on. She started to dry Will's hair. Will hummed along the sound of the haired dryer. Once his hair was dry Silver turned the hairdryer off and placed it down. She walked over to a desk and sat behind it.

"Okay, done." Will smiled and handed her the appropriate amount of Lein. Silver smiled and waved him goodbye.

"Bye Dante by Silver!" Will exclaimed, as he left the hairdressers. He smiled, looking around him, he noted Rufous was changing the main outfit that was on display. The white haired teen shrugged and walked away towards the airships to get back to Beacon.

~oOo~

Will smiled, humming the tune to I'm the One. He turned a corner and stopped. Mercury was walking down the corridor hand in hand with Professor Taurus. He smiled and walked over to the couple.

"Sorry to be a pain sir, but can I talk to Mercury for a minute?" Will asked. The professor smiled at Will. He let Mercury hand go and turned around.

"Don't be long, Mr Branwen."

"Of course sir," Will replied, before he turned his attention to his best friend. Mercury was looking at the ground. "Don't be embarrassed, I don't care."

"I'm not. Just thinking," Mercury replied. Will smirked and held back his laughter. Mercury looked back up and smiled at his best friend. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Tomorrow, around seven pm, I'm having a party to celebrate my birthday with the people I care about, I'm not saying I hate the White Fang, I just hate Sienna Khan."

"Sienna Khan?"

"Oh. The actual leader of The White Fang." Mercury nodded and looked behind him to see Professor Taurus shaking his head, slowly.

"I would love to come to the slumber party... it's just my team leader wants to talk to the whole team. Sorry," Mercury said, taking the subject back to the main objective.

"Darn. Okay. I know a great restaurant how about the day after tomorrow we go as a birthday dinner, we can take Blake."

"Sure thing, we can do that."

"Great. See you around mate."

* * *

 **Peony**

The red haired faunus sighed as she sat down on Ren's bed. One hour of revising Dr Oobleck's lesson had Peony even more confused than she did during the lesson. Ren smiled towards her as he placed a hand on her left shoulder. A knocked at the door caused Ren to jump. He got up and walked to the door. To his surprise Will was standing at the door his hair was now no longer long. He smiled and allowed the cursed teen into the room.

"What can I do for you, Will?" the green themed ninja asked. Will looked around and smiled. He then locked eye contact with Ren.

"Tomorrow. I'm having a celebration of..." Will started before the JNPR team door crashed open and Nora came skipping in, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha. Will coughed gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "As I was saying. Tomorrow I'm having a birthday celebration. I want to celebrate my birthday with the people I care most about," Will continued. "So you guys wanna come?"

"We'll be delighted to come," Pyrrha answered for the group. Nora nodded enthusiastically. Peony stood up and placed her left hand on Will's shoulder. Will turned around.

"Mandatory that you come," Will said, causing Peony to giggle.

"I'll be there. Divide and conquer?" she asked. The cursed boy smiled and nodded. "I'll take Sun, Neptune and team CVFY?"

"I'll take RWBY... and urm..."

"Mercury?"

"All ready asked," Will replied to the red haired teen. Peony nodded and smiled. "I'll talk to RWBY then. See you all later."

"Meet up in our dorm room!" the healer shouted after her team leader.

"Sure thing Sp... Peony." Peony gulped and looked to the side. She took a shaky breath before she walked out of the room, failing to see the massive human shape in the door of team RWBY's dorm. She walked down the corridor in search of Sun and Neptune.

* * *

 **Will**

 _CRASH!_ Will stood awkwardly in the dorm room of team RWBY having just crashed straight through it. Weiss was glaring at him from the desk, Ruby was looking at Will from her bed, wide-eyed. Yang was grinning towards Will, while Blake was crouched on her bed staring at a dog. Will looked at each of the girls before his eyes rested on the corgi. He ran over to the barking dog and picked him up.

"ZWEI!" the cursed boy shouted. "Aw did he send you through the mail again?" he asked, ignoring the shocked look he was getting from his girlfriend and his sister. "Of course Tai would do that." He looked up and smiled.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked. Will placed Zwei down on Blake bed. Blake backed more into the corner and hissed at the corgi who sat on the bed and stared at the white haired teen. Will smiled and looked at his sister.

"Tomorrow. Are you all free?" he asked. Weiss nodded, along with Yang and Ruby.

"Yeah. Get this dog away from me!"

Will sighed and picked Zwei back up. He moved the dog to the floor before he stood up and smiled at his girlfriend. Blake gulped and looked away.

"The evil has been neutralised. Just to let you know, Zwei won't hurt you. Also I'd happily help you to get over you fear." Blake looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Come at around seven but if you can't then whatever time you can... I guess."

"So it's a slumber party?" Yang asked.

"Yeah... I guess so. See you soon!"

"Bye Will!" Blake replied, before she glared back at the corgi. "Please just let me get down..." she muttered. Ruby jumped down off her bed and picked Zwei up. She walked away with him and sat down on Weiss' bed. Blake sighed before she jumped off her bed.

Will sighed as he sat down on his bed. Peony walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Time?" she asked.

"Seven."

"Also why?! How!?"

"Slip of the tongue and healing." Peony sighed and stood up. She walked out of the room leaving Will alone.

* * *

 **Peony**

Sighing, the young red haired faunus walked down the corridor once again in search of Sun and Neptune. She looked around the corner and sighed. 'This may take awhile,' she thought to herself. She looked down at the floor and sighed. She carried on walking, watching her feet. She looked up when she heard the sound of a males talking. She smiled and quickly turned the corner. She smiled when she saw the blue haired male, is back to her. She looked over his shoulder to see a red haired male with a pirate like outfit. She tapped Neptune on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING SAGE!" he shouted. Peony snorted and took a step backwards. Neptune sighed and looked away in embarrassment. "Can I help you?" he asked. Peony smiled, trying to catch her breath. She nodded and held up a finger, to signify to Neptune to give her a minute. Neptune nodded and turned his attention back to the red haired male. "Anyway, as I was saying Scar... Sun is hardly..."

"Will was wondering if you and Sun are free tomorrow at around seven," Peony interrupted. Neptune turned to face Peony before he nodded. "Is that just for you or do you know if Sun isn't... he's right behind me isn't he?" Neptune nodded and looked away from Peony. Peony spun around to face the blonde haired monkey faunus. "You free tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Birthday party. Will wants to celebrate it with the people he cares the most about. I guess because he's letting Neptune come it's only nice to let his boy... sorry wrong saying... best mate come as well. Just as a word of advice if you try to flirt with Blake, he might rip you head off. Bye," Peony said.

"What time?" Sun asked as Peony passed.

"Ask Neptune and the red haired male."

"Scarlet."

"Peony."

"We'll be there, hopefully," Neptune said. Peony nodded and walked away, humming the tune to Caffeine. She smiled as she turned the corner. She stopped dead when she saw Velvet being bullied by Cardin. She sighed and grabbed her sword.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" the healer shouted towards Cardin. "Didn't Will teach you anything?" she asked. Cardin smirked and laughed.

"Never seen him talk to her."

Peony sighed and looked away. When she looked back at Cardin she was glaring at him. Cardin shrugged and turned his attention back to the quivering rabbit faunus. Peony growled before she screamed. Cardin looked back at her to see her running towards him. He easily dodged her attack, smirking. Peony smiled as she allowed Cardin to believe she was no match for him. She dodged his attack before she attacked and hit him. Cardin scowled and attacked back. Peony dodged the attack with ease, before she jumped over the bully. She kicked Cardin in the knee, causing him to collapse on the floor. She then pushed him down with her foot and smiled sweetly at him. Looking up she saw Professor Taurus watching the fight, a smile on his face. She smiled awkwardly at the teacher, allowing the bully to stand up.

"Well done Miss Nikos, but do leave the fighting for lessons." Peony nodded and looked away. "But I do understand why you attacked him... but as a teacher I do have to tell you off."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry." Professor Taurus nodded and walked away towards Mercury who was smirking. She waved at the grey haired teen, who waved back before he followed the teacher. Peony walked over to Velvet and held her hand out. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you," Velvet replied, letting Peony help her up.

"Is you team around?"

"Yeah. I was going to see them." Peony smiled and nodded as Yatsuhashi walked over to them.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" he asked, once he reached the pair.

"I'm fine. Peony here just wanted to talk to the group."

"Yeah. My team leader Will was wondering if you wanted to go to a birthday party, to celebrate his birthday... that was two days ago. It starts at Seven," Peony explained.

"We'd love too but we have other plans, sorry," Yatsuhashi replied. Peony nodded and walked away to Ozpin's office.

~oOo~

Peony gulped as she looked between each teacher. Ironwood was pacing around, muttering about Will or something. Ozpin was sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee. While Professor Goodwitch was leaning again the desk, her arms across her chest, scowling at the general.

"Urm... professor... does Will know about us?" Peony asked, causing Ironwood to stop and look at her.

"Yes. Why is that ?" Ozpin replied.

"Nothing, he... almost called me by the other name not my real name," Peony explained, cautiously. Ironwood growled, causing the young teen to look at him. "We managed to pass it off as a joke, that we had when we... we were in the White Fang together."

The general sighed and looked towards the headmaster of Beacon.

"Why didn't you say you were hiding the..."

The elevator opened cutting the general's sentence. Everyone looked at the elevator to see Will.

"Did I leave my... oh hello Peony."

"Will."

"Did I leave my scroll here?" Will asked. Ozpin shook his head and looked back at the red haired faunus.

"Miss Nikos. Please don't hesitate to ask any questions you have." Peony nodded and looked at Will.

"How is she?" she asked, diverting her gaze to looking at the floor.

"Critical condition... we have no idea who did that to her... but trust me Peony... we're trying," Will replied, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Peony looked at her team partner and nodded. "We'll find her attackers. We just need to make contact with Qrow..."

"Enough Schnee."

"BRANWEN! HOW MANY FRICKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?" Will shouted, glaring at the general. "Come on Peony, shall we get sorted for the party tomorrow?"

Peony looked at her team partner and nodded, a smile on her face. Will smiled back, a weight lifted of his shoulder's. As they made there way down in the elevator Will smiled and thought to himself, 'Happy now.'

 **' _SHUT THE FUCK YOU YOU ANNOYING ASSHOLE!_** **'** Psycho shouted through the mind link. Will stopped and sighed. Peony sighed next to him, she had a vague idea about what was happening. She quickly diverted her team leader's attention to the grey haired teen that was walking up to them.

"Hey Merc," Will greeted. Mercury smiled and waved at his best friends before he turned to face Peony.

"I have a question for your team partner," he started.

"MERCURY!" a woman's voice shouted. Mercury turned around and sighed.

"Maybe later," Mercury mumbled, before he turned his attention back to the pair. "Favourite season?"

"Classified," Peony relied, smirking. "You leader needs you."

"Yeah. That's alright. See you guys around."

"Bye bro!" Will exclaimed as Mercury walked away. Mercury turned and waved goodbye before he followed his raven haired leader. 'He knows... or worked out,' Will thought. Out loud he said, "Is it Spring?"

"Classified."

"Fine!" Will relied, holding his hands up in defeat. "Pyrrha!"

"Huh?" Peony asked, completely shocked by Will's sudden outburst.

"Oh! Sorry. Just remembered I wanted to ask you sister something."

Peony sighed and walked off, leaving Will to sighed. The white haired teen smiled before he jogged towards the red haired fox faunus. Peony smiled when Will stopped next to her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Yes," she said. Will smiled and looked away. "What do you want to ask Pyrrha about?"

"The next fall. Hopefully," Will answered. Peony took a deep breath in and smiled. "At least she'll then have... never mind. Ignore me... she might not even want to."

"William Branwen!" Peony exclaimed causing Will to burst out laughing. "Dammit. Not your full name?" Peony asked, getting Will shaking his head as the reply. Peony sighed and dragged her laughing team leader back to the dorm room, gaining many strange looks from other students.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury sighed as he followed Cinder along the corridor. His mind went back to what Will had said about the real leader of the White Fang. He looked at his team leader and sighed loudly. Cinder looked over her shoulder at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you know who the leader of the White Fang is?"

"Not Adam."

"Right..." Mercury trailed of as he realised he probably should be openly talking about the White Fang. Cinder shot a look over her shoulder at him before she started to walk at a quicker pace away from the grey haired teen. Mercury sighed and jogged to catch up with her. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Plan."

"Okay..." Mercury started before he decided not to anger Cinder. Once they reached the room where they were staying Mercury sighed. Cinder turned around and stared at Mercury.

"Mercury. You are to be nice to Emerald. No matter what," Cinder ordered. Mercury groaned and sat down on the floor. "That is an order."

"Fine." With that Mercury stood up, turned around and walked out of the room. Cinder sighed and sat down on her bed, see picked up her scroll and started to scroll through the information gathered.

* * *

 **Will**

Once the white haired teen had finally calmed down he looked up and his teammate. Peony sighed and dropped him on the floor. Will held his breath and tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing again. Peony tutted and walked away, leaving Will laughing on the floor. Will stood up and started to slowly make his way back to his dorm room. Will collapsed on the door to his dorm, tears falling down his face from laughter.

"Will? Are you okay?" Mercury asked, as he pulled the laughing teen from the door. Will took a deep breath as he shook his head.

"I tried to tell him off but it didn't work," Peony replied, having opened the door. The door behind Will and Mercury opened and Jaune walked out. "Hey Jaune!" Peony chirped. Jaune looked up and waved. "Mercury? Do you know his full name?"

"Nah. Why would he tell me?" Mercury replied. "Weiss?" he asked.

Peony shrugged, "It's worth a try I guess."

"My full name... is William... my grandfather's first name and then my last name," Will said, between his laughter. Peony shrugged. Mercury shook his heads, to tell her he had no clue either.

"What is going on here?" Weiss asked.

"What is Will's middle name?" Peony asked. Weiss shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Dad wouldn't ever talk about him. He told us that William Schnee was a figment of our mother's imagination."

"Grandfather..." Will managed to say before he collapsed to the ground.

"Nicholas," Weiss replied. Before she smiled.

"WILLIAM NICHOLAS SCHNEE!" Peony bellowed, causing Will to stop laughing and curl into a ball. Peony smiled, "Thank you Weiss." Weiss nodded and waked to her dorm room.

"Wow..." Mercury commented before he heard scoffing. He turned around and mentally cursed. "Hello Em. Can I help you?"

"Our leader wants to talk to us."

"Of course. Just one minute," Mercury replied to the green haired teen. Emerald sighed but allow Mercury top turn back around. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye Mercury. Good luck," Will replied, gaining a light chuckle from Mercury. Emerald sighed again before she tapped Mercury on the shoulder. Mercury turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Right then. Let's go," Mercury said. Emerald nodded and walked away. Will stood up and glared at Weiss. The white haired heiress walked away towards Yang. Will sighed and walked away.

* * *

 **The next day**

Will awoke to the sound of shouting coming from the room next door. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and slowly sat up. He looked around his dorm room and sighed, there was no sign of his teammate. He stood up and yawned once again. He grabbed his scroll and walked out of his dorm room. He knocked on team RWBYs dorm room door and waited.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked from the other side of the door.

"I... W... it's me... Will," Will replied between yawns. He opened his scroll to check the time to see it was only 8:00 am. The door in front of him opened and Will walked in.

Will stopped dead in the open door when he saw what was happening. Blake was on Yang bed, hissing. Ruby was sitting on Weiss' bed stroking a sleeping Zwei. Peony was pinning Sun to the floor, snarling at him. Yang was standing at the foot of her and Blake's bunk bed, staring at the scene. Will shook his head before he walked over to his team partner. He placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from snarling. Peony looked at Will and sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked. Blake stopped hissing and shuffled to the end of the bunk bed. Peony looked away from Will and muttered something that Will couldn't quite hear. "I'm sorry? What happened Peony?" Will repeated. Peony looked back at Will and sighed.

"Sun he tried to... convince Blake that you two were over."

Will stood still, his mind racing with ideas and hatred. He pulled Peony off Sun and pulled the monkey faunus' arm backwards. "HOW DARE YOU!" Will shouted causing Sun whimper. "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU EVEN MORE." With that Will stood up and allowed Sun to walk away. "If you do come tonight I suggest you come later so I won't be as annoyed at you."

Will sat down on the floor and sighed. After around a minute of sitting on the floor, Will stood up and grabbed Peony by the arm, dragging the fox faunus from the room. Blake jumped down of the bed and sighed.

"Will?" Peony asked as she was dropped by her bed. Will nodded, not really listening to Peony. "Why do you hate... never mind. Let's get on with setting up the party." Will nodded and started to rearrange some furniture.

"So right now it's half past eight in the morning. So if we go to Vale and get some snacks at around let's say... two in the afternoon, that would probably take maybe about three hours, so by that time it'll be... five pm. Which gives, us two hours to finishing setting up and still leaves us some time to get into PJ.

* * *

 **Ten and a half hours later**

Will sighed as he looked around his dorm room. He walked over to the the snack table and grabbed some crisps. He jumped when Peony tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you already eating the snacks?" she questioned. Will made a pantomime of innocents before he walked towards the door to allow team RWBY and JNPR in.

"Alright then everyone!" Will exclaimed as they all sat down. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably. "Right, some ground rules... Firstly it doesn't matter how personal the truth is. Secondly the dare can be a dirty as you want, apart form have sex with such and such, and that's it. Finally, no skips if you can't do a dare you have to have take forfeit."

Everyone nodded and waited for Will to sit down. Like last time Will created a ball of his aura, without needing to explain what it was. Yang coughed, gaining the groups attention.

"Go ahead." Yang nodded and looked around the circle of teens.

"Pyrrha. Truth or dare?" Yang asked. The red haired spartan though for a minute before she answered.

"Dare."

"Stoke the cheek of you team leader." Pyrrha gulped and blushed. She lifted her hand to Jaune's cheek and gently stroke it. Jaune looked shocked as his cheeks turned red.

"Will. Truth or dare?" Pyrrha turned to face the smirking white haired male.

"Truth," Will replied without needing to think.

"Do you ever do dares?" Pyrrha asked. Will rolled his eyes before he looked straight at the spartan.

"Sometimes." The reply changed the aura ball to a bright green colour. Will looked around the cirlce before his eyes fell on Ruby. "Ruby's turn."

"Truth."

"How do you like coffee?" Will asked, ignoring the strange looks her was getting.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby replied. Will nodded and made a metal note as the aura ball turbned to a green. "Nora?"

"I'm doing a dare!" Nora exclaimed, causing Ren to sigh. Will smiled and beckoned Ruby over he whispered a dare to her causing the young scythe wielder to pull a disgusted face.

"Okay. Dance around... n... naked to a song of your choice."

Nora smiled and grabbed the bottom of her top.

"Nora," Ren warned her. This stopped the ginger haired girl to stop.

"I... I refuse." Will smiled as the aura ball changed to a green.

"Ren. The forfeit." Ren sighed and handed Will a plate of pancakes. Nora looked at the plate her eyes wild. Will smirked as he walked over to the window. Opening the window with one hand he smiled as Nora went running towards him. He threw the plate out of the window causing Nora to scream. "A forfeit is a forfeit."

Nora growled and sat back down. "Blake."

"Truth," Blake replied.

"Why are you attracted to Will?" Nora asked, her voice heavy with anger.

"Many reasons." Nora nodded as the aura ball turned to green. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yang said, as the aura ball turned to it's original neutral state.

"What do you think of Weiss?" Blake asked, having twigged why Will wanted to play another game of Truth or Dare.

"What kind of question is that!" Yang exclaimed. When she got a blank look from Blake the blonde haired brawler sighed. "Fine. A good fighter." Will sighed when the aura ball turned to green. "Ren."

"Truth."

"How did you meet Nora?"

"I've already told you." Yang nodded as the aura ball change to green. "Peony?"

"Truth," Peony replied.

"How long have you know Will?"

"Let me see... around three years," the fox faunus replied. Peony looked around the circle before she looked towards her younger sister, Pyrrha. "Pyrrha?"

"Truth."

"One reason you became a huntress?"

"I believed it was my destiny," the spartan replied. "Nora?"

"Truth."

"One good trait about Ren?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ren to look at the floor.

"He's the perfect student!" Nora exclaimed. Ren sighed as he looked back up. "Will. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." This caused some of the group to gasp.

"Sing." Will looked at Nora and sighed.

"Fine," Will said before he cleared his voice. "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold." Everyone looked towards the cursed teen. Will sighed and looked around the circle, his haplessness rising when he saw shock expressions of his friends. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Will smiled and looked towards his girlfriend. The dorm room door opened and Sun walked in, Neptune behind him.

"Kiss me." Blake smiled and lent towards her boyfriend. Their lips touch for a few minutes before Sun coughed gaining the attention of Will. "Sit down. Shut up."

Sun nodded and sat down in the available space. Neptune sat next to him. Blake looked around the circle, ignoring the goofy grin from Sun.

"Pyrrha, Truth or Dare?" Blake asked.

"Truth," Pyrrha replied. Blake thought for a moment before she smiled.

"What do you think of Will?"

"A great Challenger," Pyrrha answered. As the aura ball went green Will smirked. "Ruby?"

"Truth."

"Why did you want to become a huntress?" Pyrrha asked.

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explained. "Peony." Peony l;ooked up from her scroll and sighed.

"Can you skip me. I need to take a toilet break," the fox faunus replied.

"We'll wait." Peony sighed and looked over to her team leader who was smiling. Ruby nodded and looked at the snack table. She smiled and rushed over to it. She grabbed a plate of cookies and sat back down on the floor. She started to eat the cookies while she waited.

"So Ruby. We're you asking me if I chose truth or dare?" Peony asked as she walked out of the restroom. Ruby nodded but couldn't reply. "Shall I just say you did and move on?"

"Go for it Peony," Will said, while the youngest scythe wielder nodded.

"Great. Jaune."

"Truth."

"How often do you question your judgement?" Peony asked. Jaune hung his nhead in shame before he answered, red faced.

"Often." The aura ball changed to a green. "Ren?"

"Truth," Ren replied, yet again noting not many people had done dares.

"What is your favourite food?"

"You're all probably think Pancakes, but you're all wrong. I don't have a preference." Sun coughed to gain the attention of everyone.

"Hey. I'm here to you know?" Sun whined. Will sighed.

"Ask him Ren," Will said. The male ninja nodded and turned to Sun.

"I'm taking a truth," Sun said, before Ren asked the question.

"Who is your favourite member of SSSN that isn't you?" Will asked.

"Neptune, he's my best mate." Neptune looked away, muttering something. "Okay... Peony?"

"Truth," Peony said, rolling her eyes.

"How would you describe Yang?"

"Why do you want to know?" Peony questioned, before she sighed. "Someone who would teach you to swim by pushing you into a pool."

Yang smiled and nodded. "True."

"William?" Pewony said looking at her team leader.

"Will and truth."

"How did you obtain the massive scar on you chest?" Peony ask, gaining a growl from Will.

"When I was 16. I went to find some answers about my mom. However, I was caught off guard by a bunch of Ursa. My normal aura levels were depleted to non existence and the next Ursa attacked and it slashed me completely across my body from the top left to the bottom right. I must've passed out for about a second when I awoke my Psychotic Self. In my rage I created a pure ball of aura and threw it at the Grimm. I then ran to Junior who 'helped' me join Adam."

* * *

 _'Come on... nothing at all. Who killed you mummy?' Will thought as he wandered around the forest. A loud growl snapped the white haired teen out of his thoughts. Unarmed and angry Will tried to attack the Grimm that surrounded him. He was easily knocked down, his aura levels no existent. He screamed out in pain when a Ursa swiped at him, slashing his body. Will took a crackling breath and, with blood spilling from the wound and a pain rushing through his body, he tried to stand. He collapsed to the ground, his vision becoming blurry._

 ** _"Allow me Master," A voice said._**

 _"Help me..." Will whispered, his body slowly giving up. A new power surged through Will's body as a new aura took over his body. Standing up Will smiled. In his hand he saw a light blue ball appearing in his hands. He looked towards the Grimm and threw it towards them. Each and every Grimm was killed, it took Will a minute to realise that the ball was his aura. With a swift glance at the tree he clenched his fist, a top on of the branches was a raven._

 _"If you tell Qrow where I'm going I will rip your wings off." Will unfazed by the sudden psychotic nature walked away towards Vale._

* * *

"I guess you could say I failed in my objective." Everyone nodded, thinking he was following on from his story. "Fucking life," he muttered. "Neptune, you've been very quiet since Sun said you were his best friend. Are you embarrassed about something?" he asked. Sun looked towards his friend to see a blinking line where Neptune once was. Will fell on the floor, laughing hysterically. "And that my friends is how you embarrass people!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. Just to let you know that both Silver and Dante are two characters from an upcoming fanfiction I'm writing with some of my friends. I created Silver and my boyfriend, Bladesoftalos, created Dante. Again sorry for the really long a/n at the top, it just I thought to explain what some of you guys were asking. One more thing, I'm sorry. Sorry that I've not updated for a long time. I've just been really busy lately and haven't had much time to write. Anyway, the next chapter is a nice day out in Vale.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Day Out Anyone?

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty One**

 **Day Out Anyone?  
**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with another chapter twenty one. So this chapter is a happy day in Vale with some more backstory of Ebony and her past.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

The white haired male looked at the group of teens that had gathered around him. Blake was to his left, Mercury to his right. The rest of the group consisted Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Neptune and Sun, who was forced to the room by Will.

"Thanks again everyone for joining me on such a short notice. I just thought... I want to go to Vale tonight anyway... so why not have a big birthday dinner celebration!" Will explained as he looked around. He heard Sun mutter abut not wanting to be here but Will ignored him. "So I thought we could split up in pairs... and one three... that one three being Blake, Mercury and myself." Everyone nodded. Well almost everyone, Sun didn't instead he was stuck in thought.

"So are we deciding who we go with?" Ruby asked, looking at Will. Will sighed and looked towards Ruby.

"I have a idea but I'll allow you too choose first, just because I want to be a nice person. That okay?" he asked.

"So we're deciding," Neptune asked.

"Yeah... unless I don't think it'll work... oh Ruby be a social butterfly don't just pair with Yang cause you can." Everyone nodded, including Sun who had rejoined the conversation at the sound of Neptune's voice. "Okay, pair up and have fun!"

Ruby stood around while the rest of the group started to pair up. Neptune walked over to Sun and tapped him on the shoulder. Sun blinked at his friend before he nodded. "You want to pair up bud?" he asked.

"Urm... yeah sure," Neptune replied. Sun nodded again before they stood together awkwardly exchanging looks. Yang walked over to Weiss and smiled.

"Pair?" the brawler asked. The heiress looked at Yang and nodded.

"Okay. I'm fine with that." Yang fist pumped and looked around the room. As expected Pyrrha and Jaune had paired up. Will sighed as he heard bickering coming from Peony and Nora.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR SKULLS UP YOU ASSES!" Will shouted, causing the whole room to look at him. "Peony, you can go with Ren. Nora you go with Ruby."

"But..." Nora protested.

"NO BUTS! YOU DO AS I SAY. IF YOU CAN'T DECIDE I'LL DECIDE FOR YOU!" Will shouted, stopping Nora from talking. "Thank you. Now... you have..." Will grabbed his scroll to check the time, it was 13:00 "five hours with you par... friend to do whatever you like. Fight, talk, make out what ever you want to do," Will explained. "Then around six pm, I've booked a table at my favourite restaurant. Ruby, Yang and Peony you should know it or you are horrible people. For Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune and Sun it's... you know what I'll send the name to Neptune over text as well as to Pyrrha."

Everyone nodded and prepared to leave. Blake grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him to the side. Will looked at her and smiled. Blake smiled back. Will sighed and looked away, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't place what it was. He gulped when his mind set to her past. He turned to Nora.

"Nora, before you go. I'm sorry I shouted at you... it's just I didn't want to deal with you and Peony bickering over Ren. Same to you Nikos," Will explained, getting a glare from Peony for calling her by her last name. "Not sorry about that."

Everyone nodded and walked away. Together the group made there way to the ships that lead to Vale.

 **" _Ebony Schnee. I'm rather surprised you haven't asked about that._ "**

'Hm?' Will asked through the mind link. He heard a laugh. 'Really? What are you talking about?'

 **" _Well, the names just don't match. Knowing he isn't the true heir..._ "**

Will sighed and looked around. 'Mum changed her name?'

 **" _Yeah,_ "** Psycho replied. **" _If you want I can show you why._ "**

'Only if you don't knock me out at all.'

* * *

 _"Ebony?"_

 _A white haired teen turned around and smiled. A dark haired teen was running up to her. She waved at him, holding back want to tell him the truth._

 _"Ebony Snow. Where are you going?"_

 _"Qrow... I." She sighed and looked away. She felt Qrow place her hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath in before she looked at him. "I've lied to you, and to Beacon."_

 _"What do you mean... Ebony?"  
_

 _"Ivory. Ivory Schnee."_

 _Qrow's hand slid of her shoulder, he looked away before he turned around and left muttering about how he hated his semblance._

 _"Qrow?!" Ebony called out. The dark haired team member of team STRQ ignored her. Ebony gulped and turned on her heels. She ran towards the ships, hoping to get away from her problems._

 _"Sister... where are you going?" a male voice asked. Ebony turned around to see her brother waiting patiently by the family ship._

 _"I... I've made a massive mistake." With that Ebony started to cry. Her brother ran over to her and pulled her into a hug._

 _"Ivory... Ivory. Don't cry. We all make mistakes, and you know that." Ebony shook her head. He brother lifted her chin up so they were staring into each others eyes. "Whatever you've done I'm sure you can make it better."  
_

 _"Wow. I though my brother was lying."_

 _"Go away Raven," Ebony replied, not looking behind her._

 _"Well sister, dad is around if you want to talk to him," her brother said. Ebony smiled and looked towards the SDC ship. Her father was standing by the entrance a smiled on his face._

 _"Dad!" Ebony exclaimed, letting go of her brother and running over to her father. "Can I come home in the holidays?" she asked. "I... I just don't really think I can really stay here."_

* * *

Will rolled his eyes. 'You so told me why.'

"Will? Are you okay?" Will snapped out of his thought and looked towards the source of the voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yang." Yang nodded and turned her attention back to Weiss. Will gulped and looked to Blake, she was talking to Mercury unaware of Will for the moment. Will sighed, happily. Blake turned around and smiled at Will. She shifted herself so that she could add Will into the conversation. Will smiled and looked towards them

"Finally out of your thoughts," Mercury commented. Will nodded and looked towards Blake.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, not much really. Just fighting."

Will smiled and happily joined the conversation.

~oOo~

One trip later the group was in Vale. Yang grabbed Weiss hand and pulled her away. Sun looked awkwardly around while Neptune looked towards Will. Will smiled and nodded. The white haired male walked over to Neptune and whispered. "Action are louder than words."

Neptune nodded and walked over to Sun, they exchanged a few worked before they walked away together. Will smiled and looked towards Peony who was happily talking to Ren as they walked away. Sighing to himself Will walked over to his girlfriend and best friend. Blake quickly finished talking to Ruby and allowed her and Nora to walk away. Will looked around to see Pyrrha and Jaune walking towards a open area, usually used to train.

"Right. Where are we going to go?" Will asked the other two. They looked towards each other causing Will to laugh. "Really? Come on. I don't want it all to be..." Will was cut of by his scroll going of. He looked at it and sighed. "One moment please." With that he walked away and answered the call.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hello? William Branwen. Can I help you or not?" Will replied.

"Ah. William I wanted to talk to you."

"NOOO!" Will shouted before ending the call. "Really. He needs to learn I don't want to come home."

"Mr Schnee?" Mercury asked. Will turned around and nodded, enthusiastically. "What did he want?"

"Me home, as he is 'jealous' of Qrow," the cursed teen replied. Mercury sighed and walked away, Will held back a laugh before he followed his best friend.

* * *

 **Peony**

The red haired fox faunus smiled as she walked down the streets of Vale talking to Ren. She took a deep breath in before she turned to Ren. Ren looked over his shoulder to she that Peony had stopped. He stopped and walked over to her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Peony nodded and quickly looked around, checking for Nora.

"Yeah. I just wanted to... dammit!"

"What?"

"We're being followed by Nora."

Ren sighed and walked away. Peony gulped and followed the male ninja down to a cafe. Together they went in and sat down. Peony looked around, to check that Nora had followed them. Sighing she sat back on her chair, her mind changing to different ideas.

"Peony?" Ren asked, snapping the red haired fox faunus out of her thoughts. She nodded and looked towards Ren. "Drink?"

"Tea please." Ren nodded and walked over to order the drinks. Peony smiled as she watched him walk away. She sighed and grabbed out her scroll. The screen flashed to life to show she'd missed three calls. Peony gulped and looked at the number.

Ren placed the tray down with the teas and sat back down. "Are you okay Peony?" he asked. Peony looked up from her phone and shook her head.

"My... my father is in Vale, looking for me. To drag me from my sister again." Ren nodded and handed Peony her drink.

"Here. Have a drink. Then maybe we can figure something out." Peony smiled and nodded. She took a sip of her drink and sighed.

"I love you," she said, automatically. Ren stared at Peony his cheeks red in colour. "Did... did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"Urm... well..." Ren said, unable to for a complete sentence.

"Oh... urm... I sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Peony explained. "Wait no! I do like you and... I give up..."

Ren smiled, his cheeks slightly pink. He placed his cup down and slid his hand across the table. He placed his hand on Peony's and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Peony gulped, before she smiled and sighed. She picked up her tea and took a sip.

"Peony. I like you too." Peony spat out her tea back into the cup.

"Wait. What?!" Peony exclaimed.

"I like you."

Peony sat, silent and still, unable to find a reply. She smiled at Ren. Ren smiled back.

"You okay?" he asked her. Peony nodded and took a sip of her drink. "I'm sorry if I panicked you at all."

"I'm fine. You want to call this a date?" Peony asked, cautiously.

"Sure," Ren replied. Peony smiled, her cheeks burning bright red. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their Tea.

"You remember when I was asking you about you relation with Nora?" Peony asked. Ren looked up from his tea and nodded.

"You never did tell me why you were asking all those questions."

"Now you know the reason." Peony smiled towards Ren who smiled back.

* * *

 **Will**

"I still don't understand." Will repeated for the fifth time. Mercury rolled his eyes and stopped. He turned to face his best friend. "Why or how did you know I had an uncle?"

"My asshole of a father. He kept boosting about how he once managed to kill a Schnee." Mercury explained, for the fifth time.

"I still..."

"SHUT UP WILL!" Blake shouted, gaining the attention of the two males. "You've repeated the same thing five times. Mercury has explained it five different ways."

Will gulped and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just can really make headway of why Mercury's father would boosted about killing a Schnee by himself without being asked to by someone." Will said. Mercury nodded and looked around.

"He never mentioned who, but he was asked." Mercury said. Will nodded and sighed.

"Psycho? Do you have any input?"

 **" _Of course I do._ "** Psycho replied. **" _Oh would you like me to show you?_ " **He asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Will sighed and looked towards Mercury.

"Be prepared for me to..." Will started before he fell forwards and hit the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

 _Marcus Black sat in the pub waiting for the client who asked him to meet. No physical description of what they looked like. Nothing but a place to meet. The door opened and Marcus looked towards it. A male stood at the door, his blue eyes surveying the pub, looking for someone. He locked eyes with Marcus and smiled. He walked over to the assassin and sat down on a chair next to him._

 _"What do you want?" Marcus asked._

 _"I need your services." The male replied. "My name is Jacques. I require you to assassinate someone for me."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Noel Schnee. With him gone I can easily take his sister's hand in marriage."_

 _"I'll do that as soon as possible." Marcus replied, smiling. Jacques smiled back._

 _"Soon Ivory Schnee and her company shall be mine."_

* * *

Waking up Will swore, loudly. Mercury lifted him up and helped him gain his balance. Will looked around and smiled. Walking down the road was Weiss and Yang. Will walked over to her and smiled.

"Hello Sister. May I talk to you?" Will asked. Weiss looked towards her older brother. "It's about Father."

"No." Weiss replied.

"I mean it's about father and his want to kill our uncle."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"As I have complete faith in psycho and it works with what Mercury was saying. I believe that our father had our uncle killed by the assassin Marcus Black. Ignore the last name."

"Why would our dad want to kill our uncle and we had an uncle?" Weiss asked.

"To marry mum and yes, his name was Noel Schnee." Will explained.

 **" _I like Noel Schnee. He was a great guy._ "** Psycho Will mentioned.

"Also, new information that I just learnt. He may of had the curse before me."

 **" _NOO!_ "**

"Or not."

Weiss gulped at the news. She looked at Yang for some reassurance. Yang looked back at the heiress and shrugged.

"Will never lies when it comes to his family." the blonde brawler offered. Weiss nodded and looked towards her brother.

"Okay. I don't really understand why you told me that but I'll believe you." With that Weiss and Yang walked away. Will smiled as he saw Yang slip her hand into Weiss'. His smile grew brighter when he saw Weiss look towards Yang and smile.

"Drink anyone?" Will asked, looking between his girlfriend and best friend. They nodded and Will walked along the street and towards the nearby cafe.

* * *

 **Pyrrha**

Smiling the red haired teen helped her fallen teammate of the ground. Jaune stood up and sighed. Pyrrha smiled.

"It's okay Jaune. You're still learning." She reassure her team leader. Janue nodded and grabbed his sword from the ground. He sheathed it and looked back at Pyrrha.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Jaune replied. Pyrrha sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. The blond haired knight shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"It... it's nothing." Jaune replied. Pyrrha sighed and looked away, her hand dropping from Jaune's shoulder.

"Oh, okay." Pyrrha looked back up at her team leader and sighed. "Shall we stop and grab a drink?"

Jaune sighed and nodded. "Sure. Why not."

"If you want to keep training, I don't mind."

Jaune shook his head an walked away towards the exit. Pyrrha sighed and walked after him. The spartan caught up with Jaune just as he stopped to cross the road. She placed her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Jaune. You know I'll always be here for you." she said. This caused Jaune to look towards her in surprise.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Was the reply. Jaune smiled and grabbed Pyrrha's wrist, he dragged her towards a cafe before he let go and walked inside.

* * *

 **Will**

Will looked around the cafe balcony, he remembered the time where he ran here with Blake and Sun. He shook himself out of his memories and looked at Mercury who was sitting opposite him. Mercury smiled towards Will.

"You okay?" he asked. Will nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah. Just the last time I was here..."

"We are not talking about that," Blake interrupted. Will nodded and looked towards Blake.

"I want to ask him why he's doing what he's doing. However, whenever I'm around him my anger just bubbles up and I forget." Will explained. Blake nodded.

"I would really like to know that as well." Blake agreed. Will sighed and looked towards his best friend.

"So Mercury. Why are you suddenly best buds with Em?"

"Orders are orders." Mercury replied. Will smiled and nodded.

"Oh... right that makes more sense."

Mercury nodded, he took a sip of his drink before he placed it down and asked.

"I was wondering about something. There's a saying I've heard around. I was thinking you could help me understand what it means. Could you?"

"Sure what saying?"

"Everything Adam loves leaves him."

"Ah... I haven't heard that saying before. Blake have you?"

"Nope." Blake said looking between Will and Mercury.

"Oh... shit yeah... Blake doesn't know about the thing... but if it helps you Blake. Mercury has a good heart."

 **" _Oh I'm showing you something now._ "** Psycho Will said through the mind link.

* * *

 _"Mum. Where are you going?" Winter asked as she saw her mum walking out of the door._

 _"Too see Noel Schnee, your uncle." Ebony replied._

 _"He's dead."_ _Jacques said from behind Ebony._

 _"Yes, well I'm his sister and I want to pay my respects to him. You are not going to stop me!" Ebony replied._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." Ebony replied, holding her sword up to his neck._

 _"You're as psychopathic as him."_

 _"Don't push me." Ebony replied before she turned to the door and walked away._

 _~oOo~_

 _Ebony bent down and placed the white roses on the grave of her brother. She stood up and bent her head._

 _"I love you brother. I shall always remember you." Ebony said, before she lift her head up. She wiped away a tear that had formed around her eyes. A rustle_ _of bushes caught her attention. "Who's there?"_

 _A laugh sent a shiver down Ebony's spine._

 _"Marcus. You have nerves to come here after what you've done," Ebony said. Marcus walked out from the the bushes and smiled._

 _"Hello my dear," he greeted. Ebony gagged at the greeting and grabbed her sword._

 _"Take one more step towards me and I will not stop myself for killing you."_

 _"So this is the family you ruined? Your the best killer ever." A male said. Marcus stared at the grey haired boy._

 _"Shut it you little twat!" Marcus shouted. With that he slapped the boy on the cheek. Ebony stood in stunned silence at the hatred he held for his own son. Marcus laughed before he walked away, leaving his son alone. Without thinking Ebony grabbed the young teen by the arm._

 _"Follow me." With that Ebony walked away, hoping the young teen would follow her._

 _"Why are you even helping me?"_

 _"I have my reason." Ebony replied. "My name's Ebony Schnee." she introduced herself. "What's yours?"_

 _"Mercury. Mercury Black." was the reply. Ebony smiled._

 _Once they had reached the Schnee home Ebony took Mercury up to one of the many living rooms._

 _"Really. You brought another little brat from the street."_

 _"He's not a little brat. Get out right now." Ebony replied, before she turned her attention back to Mercury._

 _Once she had patched the young teen up she smiled and said, "Mercury Black, you have a good heart. Remember that when you take the path of evil."_

 _"Nice of you to say I going to be bad."_

 _"I mean, due to who your father is you are destined to go down the path of evil."_

* * *

Will looked towards Mercury an gulped. Mercury looked over to him.

"You okay mate?" he asked.

"Do I remind you of anyone?"

"No." Mercury lied. Will nodded and took a sip from his drink. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No comment."

* * *

 **Five hours later**

Will smiled as he walked into his favorite restaurant. Will, Blake and Mercury was greeted at the door by a chirpy woman with black hair. He dark red eye sparkled in the lighting.

"Hello. Welcome."

"I booked a table for 13, Branwen." Will replied.

"Oh yes. Mr Branwen follow me."

Will smiled as he walked up the final few steps. Once the trio had reached the top Will sighed. They were the first there, naturally. They sat themselves down and started to chat. After a few minute, Ren and Peony walked in, hand in hand, smiling happily.

"Team ship 1, life 0." Will commented, causing Peony to look towards him. "You two are so cute together."

Ren let go of Peony hand and sat down.

"Don't say anything about this to Nora."

"Why would I?" Will replied, as the bubbly ginger walked in with Ruby dragging her feet behind her.

"Tell me what?" Nora asked.

"Ren loves the season of Spring." Will said, ignoring the glare he got from Peony.

"Really? I thought it was..."

"Will was joking. It was nothing." Ren interrupted his friend.

"Yeah. a. joke. That's. what. it. was." Will replied. Yang dragged Weiss into the room as Ruby and Nora sat down.

"See I told you I was right!" Yang exclaimed. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes.

"WEISS! YANG! HAVE A SEAT!" Will shouted, gaining the attention of the two females. As they sat down a defeated looking Pyrrha and a confused looking Jaune walked in. "You okay Pyrrha?"

The red haired teen shook her head. A sat down, next to Ruby. Jaune walked over to sit down next to her. Will's scroll gave a quick buzz.

"Hello? William Brawren. Can I help or not?" Will answered.

"I'm outside of the restaurant, but they're not letting us in."

"I'll be down in a minute. See you in a few minutes."

Will ended the call and jumped out of his chair, causing it to crash to the floor. Ignoring it Will bounded down the stairs, stopping perfectly in front of Sun. Without thinking Will slapped him.

"Sorry. Normal reaction. Follow me to the table." Will said pushing the monkey faunus up the stairs. As Neptune walked passed him Will nodded at him.

"No."

"Okay. That's okay. You just don't want to break the friendship." Will said.

"Yeah."

Will nodded and walked up the stairs, with Neptune following him. Once they reach the top Will sighed.

"Again! Sun fuck off." Will said, pulling the monkey faunus away from Blake and off his seat. "My seat."

Sun stood up and walked over to the seat next to Neptune. He sat down and sighed. Will smiled brightly to the assembled group.

"Thank you. Thank you all for being here." He said. When Will sat down the waitress appeared. "I assume you are here to order drinks?" The waitress nodded. "Could you come back later?"

"Of course."

Half an hour later everyone was chatting happily waiting for their food to arrive. Will nodded towards Neptune, who nodded back and stood up. He excused himself from the table and headed towards the toilet. Will turned to Sun, a wide smile on his face.

"Sun. Truth or Dare?" he asked, causing the whole group looking at him.

"Truth?" Sun answered, unsure of where Will was going.

"Why the fuck are you after Blake?" Will asked.

"I... I don't want to..."

"Trying to hide your true feelings?" Will asked. Sun looked away from Will.

"No." Sun replied, standing up. His chair crashed to the ground. Will sighed and looked towards Blake.

* * *

 **Neptune**

Sighing, the blue haired teen stood staring at the mirror. He heard the door open, causing him to sigh. He looked towards the door and rolled his eyes. Standing by the door was Sun. Neptune pushed past him and opened the door. Before he could walk out Sun grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you want?" he asked. Sun let go of his friends arm and allowed him walk away.

"Will's right. I'm hiding who I am." Sun muttered.

"What? What does that mean?" Neptune asked, turning to face Sun.

"I've loved you for a long time." Sun replied. Neptune glared at Sun. He turned around and stormed out of the bathroom. Sitting back down Neptune sighed. What was Sun thinking. Sun walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him.

"Why are you…"

"Why did I even think it was a good idea. All you've ever seen me as is a friend and now… you come up to me and claim you liked me? Why did I even bother." Neptune said. "Everything is a joke to you. Isn't it." he added, before he turned his back on the monkey Faunus and started to talk to Weiss.

"Told you so." Will shouted from down the table. Neptune sighed. He looked at the white haired teen.

Sun stood up and walked over to him. Neptune sighed and stood up.

"Why?" Neptune asked. "Did you ever give Will an answer to why?"

"No. There's no reason." Sun explained.

"Neptune?" Will asked. The blue haired teen nodded. "Have you ever seen the show with the…"

"Guy who hides his true feelings about someone?" Neptune finished.

"Yeah. That one."

"Yeah. Many times." Neptune replied. "Read the books too… ah… that makes sense now."

Sun looked awkwardly around the room. He walked over to Neptune and coughed.

"Really? Sun do you really think love works like that?"

"No... I don't know."

Neptune shook his head and sighed. He looked towards Will and smiled. The white haired teen nodded and looked towards the waitress.

"Food!" Will exclaimed.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

Will smiled as they all walked back into Beacon academy. He waved towards Professor Taurus who shook his head slowly and walked away.

"Glad he's not going to decapitate me." Will whispered to Mercury.

"Trust me when I say he has mentioned it."

"Pardon the pun but bull."

Mercury smiled, trying to hold back his laughed. He shook his head slowly as he walked away.

"Well everyone. See you at some point tomorrow!" Will exclaimed before he dragged Blake away by the arm sending a cheeky grin in Peony's direction.

"I guess I'll bunk with you team RWBY." Peony commented, drily. At the comment; Weiss face palmed, Yang grinned widely and Ruby looked at Peony with a blank stare. "Will's probably going to... how do I explain this to such an innocent teen?" Peony looked towards Yang for help.

"Need some couples alone time?" Yang suggested. Ruby wrinkled her face up.

"Ew!" She exclaimed before she walked away towards the dorm room. Weiss, Yang and Peony walked behind her. Yang and Peony, smiling at Ruby's discomfort.

Neptune smiled at the croup before he walked away leaving Sun to run up behind him.

"Are you..."

"Nope." Neptune replied. Sun stopped and slumped. Neptune shook his head and caught up to Mercury.

"That's one thing we have in common." He commented.

"What is?"

"You're playing hard to get? Right?" Mercury asked. Neptune nodded.

"Trying to pass it off as pissed off."

"He's an idiot." With that Mercury walked into his dorm room.

* * *

 **Hey! I'd just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Fun fact, as of the day of this chapter going up, I've been uploading The Lost Schnee for officially a year. So yeah, thank you all again. So the next chapter is going to be some more nonsense around Beacon and the rest of the weeks or so leading to the Vytal Festive. Also before I go, Ukie asked me to ask you all what you think of the SilverBull ship. Finally, what kind of things do you want to see in the next chapter? I would love to know.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Past Time

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Past Time**

* * *

 **Hey Guys, explodingninja her, back with the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. So yeah, as usual, a late upload... I'm sorry! I've just been really busy and kinda binge watching stuff... so yeah I haven't really had the time to even write. Again, I'm sorry but I'll try to upload more regularly.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Will smiled as he and Blake sat down on his bed. He lent towards her their lips touched. Blake smiled and deepened the kiss. Will's arms reached for the zip of Blake's dress. Blake smiled as she started to unbuttoned Will's shirt. Will suddenly pulled back, his face as white a snow. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Blake stood up and ran over to the bathroom. She saw Will slumped by the toilet.

"Did… did you throw up?" Blake asked, as she sat at her boyfriend's side.

"Yeah…" Will started before he threw up again onto the toilet. Blake sighed and rubbed her hand up and down on Will's back.

"YANG ARE YOU OKAY!?" Weiss shouted from the next room.

"You and Yang had the same thing to eat, right?"

Will nodded, before he stared back at the toilet and threw up. Blake stood up and ran into her dorm room.

"Blake?" Ruby said.

"Food poisoning… it's the only option." Blake explained. "Only Will and Yang had the same thing."

Ruby nodded and looked towards Peony and Weiss.

"Get Yang into the same room as Will." she ordered. The two other teens nodded. Blake smiled and walked back to her boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?"

Will groaned and fell forwards. Blake sighed.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Will and Yang have, we assume, food poisoning."

Jaune gulped before he walked into his dorm room. Peony sighed as she placed Yang into her bed.

"I wish I could heal this… but I can't," she muttered as she helped Blake place a very pale Will into his bed. Will groaned before he rolled to face the wall. Blake sighed as she and Peony walked back into RWBY's dorm room.

"They'll be fine." Blake said. "I mean they'll be out of action for around two days, depending on how bad it is."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Will sighed as he lifted his head from the toilet, he cursed to himself as all he was doing was dry heaving. He shook his head and walked out of restroom. He clambered over to his bed and flopped down onto it. He groaned loudly and rolled onto his back. 'I'm bored. Is there anything funny or interesting to knock me out with?'

 **' _Possibly, what would you like to know about?_ '** Psycho asked, yawning loudly.

'Mum.' Will replied. Sighing he slipped happily into the land of rest.

* * *

 _CRASH!_

 _Ebony's eyes shot open. She blinked for a few minutes as she washed her hair._

 _"What do you want?" her father asked. Ebony sighed and assumed that it was whoever had crashed into the house. Ebony turned the shower off and opened the shower door as quietly as she could. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to the door of her bathroom. "Well? What do you want?"_

 _"Your daughter." Ebony froze at the voice._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to her."_

 _Ebony pulled the door open and ran towards her father's voice. She dodged past her brother and slipped. She went crashing to the floor right next to her father. She stood up; her cheeks flushed a bright red, and nodded towards the visitor._

 _"E... I... Ebony. School starts soon."_

 _"I know. I'm not going back." Ebony replied._

 _"I... Monty needs his team mate back."_

 _"Then he should have come to collect me himself." Ebony replied. "Not sent the bad luck charm."_

 _With that Ebony walked away, leaving Qrow looking very hurt. Nicholas Schnee shock his head. He walked away and towards his study._

 _"I'm Noel. What's your name?" Noel asked._

 _"Qrow." Qrow replied. "Or more accurately the bad luck charm." he spat. Noel shock his head and looked behind him._

 _"Listen. My sister a stubborn little miss when she wants to be. Just leave and I'll try to convince her to go back." With that Noel walked away, leaving Qrow to shrug and walked away._

* * *

Will awoke with a jolt. He looked to his right and saw that his scroll was going off. Will grabbed it and answered.

"He... _*Groan*_ hello? William Branwen. Can... _*Groan*_ Can I help or not?"

"Ill?" Qrow asked.

"Food... _*Sigh*_ food positioning."

"Good. Nothing else."

"What do you want dad?"

"To talk..."

"Noel Schnee."

"What about Eb's brother?"

"Did you like him?"

"In what way?"

"FRIEND!" Will shouted before he groaned and ran to the restroom. He sighed as he looked over the toilet bowl and dry heaved.

"Yes. He was a great friend. Such a shame Jacques, I believe, killed him."

"You'd be surprise to learn he got Marcus Black to kill him." Will said.

"THAT FUCK!" Qrow shouted. Will held his scroll from his ear and stared at it.

"Yeah. I wanna sleep. Night."

After saying a quick goodbye to Qrow, Will got up and walked into his room. He fell onto the bed and sighed. He looked to his right and smiled. Yang was still fast asleep. She'd only get up, during the last two nights, to throw up into a bowl, which Peony had left next to the bed. Will sighed, thankfully it had past. The door to his dorm room opened and Peony cautiously walked in.

"Hey Will." She greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Just dry heaving now, so slightly better." Will replied pulling himself up into a sitting position. Peony smiled, a sighed in relief.

"Will... do you remember when we went to the coffee shop together and I..."

"Yeah, you said you liked me right?" Will interrupted. Peony sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry if that affected you."

"What? No!"

* * *

 _The red haired fox faunus smiled towards the white haired male next to her. Will smiled back as he handed her a cup of coffee. Peony happily accepted the drink and took a sip. She sighed happily as the watched the world walking by the coffee shop. She sighed and turned to face Will._

 _"Will," she looked towards Peony and nodded. "I know you don't feel the same way that I do... but..." Peony stopped and sighed. "It doesn't matter."_

 _"No. It really does matter. If you have something to say, I won't make fun of you." Will said, reassuringly squeezing Peony's hand._

 _"I know you don't feel the same way that I do... but over the last six months I've realised that I l... love you." Peony said, looking away from Will._

 _"I really don't want to ruin our friendship but..."_

 _"No... I always knew I just wanted to say."_

 _"I do love you." Will said, causing Peony to spit her drink out. "But I love you like a sister." Peony took a deep breath in and out before she looked back at Will._

 _"We can still be friends right?"_

 _"Yes. You know I love you as sister now. So yeah we're friends." Will replied._

 _"Have you ever had your heart broken?" Peony asked, as once again she looked at the passing citizens. Will sighed and placed his drink down._

 _"Yes. When I was fifteen I was looking for my two cousins', as Yang had dragged Ruby to somewhere, and I went into our favourite ice cream shop. There was this young girl; her hair was split in half. One side was pink the other brown, both sides had white strips within them. She offered me mint chocolate chip ice cream and... well let's just say it was poisoned. I was lucky that my father called me... adopted father called me."_

* * *

"Oh okay that makes no sense." Will commented.

"What?"

"Why did you even mention it?" Will asked, looking back over at Yang who was sitting up looking around. "How are you feeling Yang?"

Yang looked over to Will. She then looked around the room again.

"You and Will were ill two days ago, so we moved you into the WNTR dorm." Peony explained. Yang looked over at Peony and smiled.

"Are you going to answer Will?" she asked. Peony jumped off of Will's bed.

"How much have you heard?"

"Will asking, 'you said you liked me right?' and from there onward." Yang replied. "What did that...?"

"Peony, you ready to talk to Nora?" Ren asked as he walked into the dorm room. Peony sighed and shook her head. "Why?" Ren asked.

"She a hammer wielding, electric creating maniac." Peony replied. Ren sighed, and walked over to Peony.

"I know, but you agreed to this." Ren reminded her. Peony sighed once again and looked towards Will.

"See you later Will. Bye Yang." With that Peony walked out of the room, with Ren behind her.

"GOOD LUCK!" Will shouted.

"Will?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering can I ask you a question." Yang asked.

"You already have." Will replied.

"So your sense of humours not gone then." Yang commented. "Where did you get that ring from?"

"Oh... this... ring... here." Will looked down at the ring on his finger and sighed. "It was... It was a promise ring from Qrow to Ebony." Will explained as he twisted it from side to side. "I think I have another ring that Qrow sent my mum as a reminder that he loved her but I'm not sure where it is right now."

"That's so sweet." Yang smiled and looked at the silver ring. "So how did she get it to you?"

"Oh... well after I was kicked out of the Dust Company, Qrow would always take me to Mistral, remember?" Yang nodded and looked towards the door. She smiled which caused Will to follow her gaze. "Yeah that was Qrow's way of allowing me to meet with my mum. He say he was meeting with Monty, an old school friend. This was one hundred percent true. We'd meet this amazing guy, whose semblance was amazing!"

"What was it?" Weiss asked as she sat down at the desk.

"He could create animated characters. He'd use to allow me and his... I assume, son to chase them around when I got bored... anyway back to the point. One day, when I was twelve, we met with Monty and as usual my mum was there. She... she looked like she'd be crying recently. She had been, and it was because Jacques. He'd tried to throw away the one thing that meant everything to her, this ring. Qrow was so mad and he even wanted to hurt him, we were lucky that my mum stopped him. So yeah my mum gave it to me along with a gold plated ring with dark blue sapphire. It is a beautiful ring but I've either lost it or I miss placed it."

* * *

 _Qrow knocked quickly on the door to his friends. After a while Monty opened the door and allowed them both in. Will rushed into the house and ran around it trying to find his mother. He found her sitting in the kitchen, she was wiping her eyes._

 _"Mum? Is everything okay?" Will asked, walking over to his mother and pulling her into a hug. Ebony sighed and returned the hug._

 _"I need to give you two things." Ebony replied. Will nodded and looked around to see the little boy with long black hair and the single magenta strip. Ebony handed Will two rings, both were currently far too big for his hands at the moment._

 _"What are these?" Will asked, as Qrow walked into the kitchen._

 _"These are two very important rings that were given to me by..." Ebony started before she took a shaky breath in and turned to face away from Will._

 _"The promise ring..." Qrow said, walking over to Will. "The ring I gave to you around... a week before that happened."_

 _"Yes. That and the ring you sent to prove you still loved me." Ebony replied._

* * *

The door to the dorm room crashed open and Nora stormed in. Will sighed and looked towards her.

"You just killed the mood."

"Good. I want to kill..."

"NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU HURTING MY TEAMMATE!" Will shouted, causing Ruby and Blake to run in through the door.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury sighed as he listened to Emerald complain about how he wasn't need for the fifty thousandth time, to Mercury that was. He stood up and looked towards her.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you lie about things okay."

"Where are you going?" she asked, clearly not caring.

"Will's. He's ill I want to make sure he's okay." Mercury replied. With that Mercury walked out of the room and down the corridor. He nodded politely towards Cinder as he walked pasted her. The raven haired woman stopped him as he was about to turn the corner.

"May I ask where you're going?"

"Will was ill yesterday so I'm going to check he's okay." Mercury replied. Satisfied with his answer Cinder allowed him to walk away. Sighing to himself, Mercury turned the corner. To his surprise he saw Professor Taurus talking to Professor Port. Mercury smiled and walked over to the chatting teacher.

"Professor Taurus?" Adam turned to face Mercury and smiled. "If you're busy it can wait I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Ah... can you wait for twenty minutes or so?" Garnet replied. Mercury nodded and walked past the teachers. He stopped at Will's door and sighed. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. Blake opened the door and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if Will's okay." Mercury replied. Blake nodded.

"He's fine. He's currently dealing with Nora."

"Oh... why?"

"Ren and Peony." Mercury sighed and walked into the dorm room.

"WHY!?" Nora shouted as Mercury walked in.

"Can't you just be happy?" he questioned, gaining the attention of Nora.

"SHE STOLE HIM!"

"Really? How?"

"I LOVE HIM. I WAS THE FIRST TO LOVE HIM!"

"Doesn't even matter." Mercury replied. He smiled before he sighed. "I'll let you into a secret."

"What?"

"Life throws shit at you every day, whether it's the one you love not loving you back, or having the whiniest bitch for a team mate. But you know what... we just need to adapt to life. No matter what it throws at us... thank you to the one who told me that."

"Eb..." Will started. Mercury shot a look towards him and he stopped. "Although I assume you adapted it slightly."

"Yeah, her examples were a husband who only wants your company and a shitty assassin who pushes her into a relationship she never wanted, by killing her brother. AKA my father." Mercury replied. Will smiled widely before he turned to face Yang.

"Yang?" Will asked, cautiously, as he saw that her hair happened to be a very light shade of yellow and her eyes a dark red.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she shouted as a ring of fire flickered around her. Nora stopped and stared towards her. Will stood up and pushed Nora out of the door.

"Stay out. If all you want to do is annoy the shit out of me. I already know two whiny babies, I don't need a third." Will said.

"Who the second?" Nora questioned.

"Good question... I can't remember." Will replied, looking at the floor in shame. "Emerald's one of them... Yang? Maybe? I can't remember."

"Emerald is definitely one Will," Mercury said, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. I agree with that Merc." Will agreed. "Just trying to remember who the second baby is?"

"Will. Get back into the room now!" Blake ordered.

"I remember!" Will explained as he walked into the dorm room, with Mercury following. "Adam."

"Really?" Mercury questioned before he nodded. "I can see it... kinda."

"How lovely Mr Black."

Mercury spun around and gulped.

"Sorry... Sorry Sir." Mercury apologised, his face flushed red. Will laughed before he rushed to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet.

"False Alarm." Will stated as he walked back out before he turned to face Professor Taurus. "I hate to say this but Adam could be, when I knew him, a whiny person... I think... I'm ill. I can't think straight... not that I could say Adam could be a hundred percent straight with me."

"Sense of humour's still there then." Taurus commented drily. "But I have to agree."

"Me too." Blake added, gaining a sigh from Professor Taurus.

"Now Mercury. What was it you needed?"

"A way out of listening to whiny bitch whining." Mercury replied, gaining a smile from Adam. "See ya later Will."

"Bye Mercury!" Will exclaimed. Mercury nodded and followed Professor Taurus along the corridor.

After a while the pair had reach the empty lecture hall. "Now then my sun. What shall we talk about?"

"What are we?" Mercury asked.

"Are you meaning us or are you being philosophical?" Professor Taurus asked.

"Us." Merc replied. "Would you consider us a... what would you consider us as?" Professor Taurus sighed and looked away.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I don't know, never really done this before. But it's not a bad thing I know that." Mercury replied.

"Well... We like each other, that's enough right. We don't need a label to be together as something good."

Mercury nodded and smiled at Adam. "Okay, fine... I'm just going to leave now, just in case I say something I'm going to regret." With that Mercury turned around and walked away from a smiling Adam.

* * *

 **Will**

"Well. I'm going to have more sleep. So everyone leave the room, unless you're Yang." Will said as he sat down on his bed. Weiss and Ruby nodded before they left the room, leaving Blake to sigh.

"Will, before I go I have a question."

"Sure, ask away." Will replied.

"When you two were convincing..."

"Oh the whole Qrow dragging me thing?"

* * *

 _After a long training session all Will wanted to do was sleep, for a long time. However as soon as he and Qrow walked thought the door Taiyang dragged Qrow to one side and said._

 _"Yang's gone missing." Qrow looked towards Will, who was listening in on the conversation._

 _"She said something about mum, when I last talked to her." Will offered._

 _"Raven." Qrow stated before he pull Will up onto his back and ran out of the door. "I'll get them back, soon."_

 _Will sighed as Qrow ran alone the wood path towards an old hideout. As they neared the abandoned house Will slipped of Qrow's back and ran over to Yang. He pulled her out of the way of a Grimm attack, while Qrow cleared out the Grimm around them. Will created a Glyph around Yang, Ruby and himself, and mixing the Glyph with earth dust he created a barrier around them. Waiting for two minutes, Will then dispersed the Glyph, crushing the earth structure._

 _"Don't ever do that again Yang." Qrow lectured. Will zoned out as Qrow talked away._

* * *

"So yeah. That's all you really need to know, I was small at seven years old..." Will explained, smiling slightly at the memory of when they got home and Taiyang pulling Yang into a hug. Blake nodded and opened the door. With her hand placed on the door handle Blake sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"Get some rest Will. You too Yang."

"We will!" Will exclaimed, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. Blake rolled her eyes and left the room. Will sighed and laid down on his bed. He looked over to Yang and smiled.

'Psycho? Can you show me more about mum please?'

 **' _Why should I?'_** Psycho Will grumbled from the depths of Will's mind.

'I asked nicely!' Will replied. "Fucking asshole!" Will exclaimed, forgetting Yang was in the room.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Sighing Will stood up and walked slowly to the dorm room door. Even though the food poisoning had passed, Will still felt like absolute shit. Opening the door slowly Will sighed. Nora was standing outside, a bucket in hand. Will stared at the contents and smiled widely.

"PRANK TIME!" Will shouted, pulling Nora into his dorm room. "Who? When? Why?" Will asked, feeling more alive than he had in days.

"Cardin and his team. Peony wanted to prank them."

"You're friends?" Will asked.

"Yeah. I understand that, as much as I love Ren, he's entitled to love who he wants." Nora replied. "So what are we going to do, are we going to record it?"

"Yeah. I have a channel on DustTube. That streaming sight, it's great fun." Will replied, before he gasped as an idea hit him. "Livestream it!"

"What?" Nora asked.

"Livestream it. On DustTube!" Will replied. "DustTube has a livestreaming mode. We could livestream the prank!"

"Brilliant!" Peony exclaimed from the door. "Come on. I've got them away for long enough. Let's get this ball rolling!" Will smiled and nodded. Will and Peony looked towards Nora who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Great follow me."

After a short walk to team CRDLs dorm room Will sighed, as he realised that they couldn't get into the room. Next to him Peony smiled and held up a scroll.

"Emerald has been useful exactly once." Peony said a one-side grin on her face. "Thank you for your help Mercury." Will smiled and grabbed the scroll from his teammate's hand. Peony tried to grabbed it back but fail as Will opened the door.

"Okay team, we have little time to pull this off." Will stated. The other two nodded and started to set up the prank. Will smiled, "Right. I'll get the camera set up so that it's hidden." With that Will started to set the camera up. Hiding it perfectly behind the curtains in the room, he made sure that the camera was picking up what was happening through the small gap he used.

"Okay Will everything is set up. Is the camera rolling yet?" Peony asked, walking over to her friend. Will looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, just need to link it." Will replied they walked out of the room, leaving the stolen scroll in the room. Once the door closed, Will linked the camera to the DustTube account that he had.

~oOo~

 **Two Hours Later**

"I didn't leave it here Sky." Cardin growled. Will smiled as he watched the stream; most of the students at Beacon were watching the livestream on the channel. Will watched the door opening and the sound of shouts could be hear from down the corridor. Will burst out laughing as pink glittery slime covered the unlucky numbers of team CRDL.

"Whoever did that is amazing!" Velvet exclaimed, looking around the room. Will nodded, sending a quick sly look over to Peony and Nora, who were grinning like mad.

"Yeah. They totally deserved that." Jaune agreed. Will smiled and ended the stream from his scroll.

"Will? Was that you?" Mercury asked, looking towards his best friend. Will made a pantomime of innocence and closed his computer. Mercury smirked and stood up. "I should get going." he said. Will smiled and waved goodbye to his friend. Mercury waved back before he left the dorm room.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Will sighed as he looked at his younger sister; all he wanted was to talk about on person. "All I want to know is did..."

"Winter regret kicking you out." Weiss finished. "I am not saying."

"WHY NOT?!" Will shouted.

"Because I don't know if she did or not!" Weiss replied, "Can't the curse tell you?" Will shook his head and turned away. Weiss sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I'm not help to you."

"No, it's fine sis... I just though Winter would have mentioned it." Will replied, walked out of the door.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, slipping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Weiss nodded and pulled Yang arm away, so she could turn to face the blonde teen. "I was wondering. Have you seen Blake?"

"Do I look like her keeper?" Weiss replied, her right eyebrow raised.

"No, I was just wondering." Yang replied.

"Wondering about what?" Blake asked, as she walked into her dorm room.

"Where you were." Yang replied, "Where have you been?"

"I was talking with Peony about something." Blake replied, looking away from Yang and towards Ruby.

"Oh-kay. I wanted to ask you a question." The blonde brawler said. The female ninja sighed and walked over to her bed.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever seen..." Yang started, pausing for dramatic effect. "The scar on Will's body?" Blake sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, when he collapsed on the floor of the makeshift arena." Blake replied, "Why?"

"Yang wanted to say she... we saw a bit more than that the day before Beacon started!" Ruby exclaimed, slowly turning a bright shade of red.

* * *

 _Sighing Will pulled his PJ top off and threw it in the floor next to him. The cursed boy stretched and sat down on his bed. Will kicked of his PJ pant and boxers and headed towards the chest of drawers nearby. The door crashed open and Yang ran in, dragging Ruby with her._

 _"Will come on the next ship is going to..." Yang started before she stopped and stared at the naked male in front of her._

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Will shouted, pulling the cover off of his bed and wrapping it over his body. Yang stood, frozen, having just had an eye full of her cousins' body. All she could think about was the toned muscles, a massive scar that started from the top left to the bottom right of his body, the moderate size of..._

 _"YANG GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Will shouted, snapping Yang out of her thoughts. The door opened and Taiyang walked in. He surveyed the scene before he grabbed hold of Yang and Ruby's shoulders and pulled them out of the room, leaving Will alone with Qrow. Will walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a clean pair of boxers._

* * *

 **And that where this chapter will end. Hope you've enjoyed it and again sorry for the lack of updating, I am going to try my best to update earlier but no promises that it will work. So next chapter is going to about Will and Mercury spending a day out in Vale.**

 **This is explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Will's Best Mate

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Will's Best Mate**

* * *

 **Hey Guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of The Lost Schnee.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

"So this day is just you and Will?" Professor Taurus asked for the fifth time. Mercury sighed and pushed himself off of the desk. The grey haired teen turned to face Professor Taurus.

"Yeah." Mercury replied, "What's wrong with that?" Mercury asked, staring directly at Garnet.

"I was just wondering," he replied. This cause Mercury to sigh and roll his eyes. Adam pushed himself off the desk and placed his hands on Mercury shoulders. Mercury looked away and sighed. The grey haired teen shrugged of the hand and walked away.

"I can talk to other people, even if you tell me I can't." Mercury said over his shoulder. Now it was Adam's turn to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Have a good time," Adam replied, ignoring the hurt that was flowing through his body. Mercury nodded and walked out of the lecture hall.

Sighing Mercury walked away towards team WNTRs dorm room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"One minute!" Will shouted from behind the door, "I've lost my scroll!" Mercury smiled, shaking his head slowly from side to side. Most times Mercury was left outside waiting for Will was because of how forgetful the white haired teen could be. After waiting for another two minutes Will opened the door, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"That was two minutes." Mercury commented, earning a glare from Will. "Okay, I'll ignore it." Mercury said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Will smiled and started to laugh.

"To Vale!" He exclaimed, in an over dramatic voice. Mercury smiled and nodded, following Will along the corridor to the ships. "I am in a strange mood today..." Will started turning his head to looked towards Mercury.

"You don't say." Mercury replied, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. Will pulled a funny face before he started to laugh.

"Yeah. I don't really know why I'm in this crazy mood, but I am." Will added to his previous comment. Mercury smiled as they continued their journey towards the ships. Once they'd arrived the pair sat down near to a window and watched the world go by.

One ride to Vale later Mercury and Will were walking along the cobbled streets of Vale, heading towards the newly opened 'From Dust till Dawn'. Will looked towards his best friend and sighed, Mercury was, surprisingly, deep in his own thoughts. Looking back in front of him, Will smiled as he saw the shop a few blocks away. He turned around and started to walk backwards, using his aura to sense whether he was going to hit into anyone.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Will questioned, snapping Mercury out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" the grey haired teen replied. Will smiled and started to jog backwards, his smile growing wider once he saw Mercury's eyes widen. "How are you... are you using you aura to map out what's behind you?"

"Yeah, it great fun to just jog backwards and watch as your friends faces just fall in disbelief." Will replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing that important... I'll tell you later." Mercury replied. "Why are you still running backwards?" Mercury asked, before he added, "It's really disconcerting for me."

"Sorry!" Will replied. Without losing a step Will turned around and jogged back before falling back into pace with Mercury as they were close to the shop. They entered the shop Will nodded towards the owner. "Hey, I need pure Ice dust... but I... uh... haven't got any money... on me at all." The owner shook his head, but handed Will a container, looking towards Will's grey haired companion. Mercury rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Really Will?" Mercury questioned. Will nodded and looked awkwardly away towards the ice dust. "Fine. I'll buy this." Will smiled and walked over to the ice dust dispenser, he filled it up to the top and sighed. He placed it on the counter, his hand reaching automatically to his pocket. Cursing under his breath he looked at Mercury, who was smirking towards his friend before he placed some Lien on the counter.

"THANKS MERCURY!" Will shouted, causing Mercury to step back. "Oops, sorry." Mercury shrugged and looked around the shop.

"Should we..." Mercury started, before his scroll buzzed. He glanced towards it and sighed. "I need to take this." Will nodded and walked away towards the magazines. "Hello." Mercury answered as he walked outside of the shop.

"Mercury, where are you?" Emerald asked from the other side.

"As far away from your whiny self as I can be." Mercury replied. In response Emerald scoffed.

"I'm whiny?!" she exclaimed, before she added, "You whine so much more than I do."

Mercury sighed and looked in the shop window, a smile gracing his face as he saw Will dancing around, looking like an idiot. "Tell you what, once I'm back we can ask our team leader and she can decide."

Without waiting for a reply Mercury ended the call and walked back into the shop, to hear Will shout.

"I AM A COOKIE KING!"

"Okay..." Mercury trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I AM A COFFEE THING!" Will shouted, coming to a halt in front of Mercury.

"Cafe?" Was all Mercury asked. Will nodded and grabbed Mercury by the arm and pulled him towards a bank account.

* * *

 **Peony**

"I can believe it." Peony replied. This caused Blake to stop and looked towards the red haired fox faunus. "I mean he's too identical."

"I guess." Blake agreed, looking away towards a window. The pair were currently in team RWBY's dorm, talking about whatever they could. Blake sighed and looked back at Peony. "Have you heard from anyone from... there."

"My dad, he texted me a few days ago. He said he was back in Vale. He wanted to talk to me about joining them again." Peony replied, looking away from Blake. "Meaning he's dragging away from my sister once again."

"Have you tried to deal with him?" Blake asked. Peony shook her head and looked towards the door as Ren walked through.

"Hey, I can help you if you need." Ren offered. Peony smiled before an idea came to her.

"Okay. I have an idea." Peony said, as Pyrrha walked into the dorm. "My dad wants to met me to convince me that Beacon is the worst place I can be... which is wrong. So, what happens if I take, my half-sister, boyfriend, best friend, and all the friends I made here."

"How would that work?" Pyrrha asked.

"Easy, my father want to drag me away from, and I quote, 'Your disgusting human half-sister, who will only ever taint you'. So if I bring you and everyone who will be against this, how can he take me away. He'll have to fight us to get me back." Peony explained, Blake was smiling and nodding. Ren sighed and looked towards Pyrrha.

"If it's the only way." Pyrrha replied. Ren sighed and looked out of the window.

"I agree with Pyrrha." Ren replied. Peony smiled and looked away.

"We'll all have to wait for William." Peony replied, gaining a smile from the rest of the room. Peony sighed and grabbed her scroll. She quickly flicked through her contacts until she found Will's number. She quickly started a call, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Will is currently gathering two hot drinks. Can I pass on a message?" Mercury answered, which caused an involuntary 'oh' to escape Peony lips.

"Okay, could you as him if he'd like to help me with my father." Peony answered.

"Sure thing, I'll help if need be." Mercury offered, this again caused an involuntary 'oh' to escape Peony lips. "I know, shocking I decide to help not hinder."

"Pass the message on." With that Peony ended the call and placed her scroll down.

* * *

 **Will**

Will smiled as he and Mercury sat, drinking there coffees. Mercury sighed and looked towards Will. Will looked back and tilted his head to one side, in a 'Everything okay?' way.

"Will. I been thinking." Mercury started, which caused Will to smile.

"A dangerous pastime." Will replied, gaining an eye roll from Mercury. "I'm sorry!" Will replied, imitating Pyrrha's voice to the best of his ability.

"Why is he so protective of me being friends with you?" Mercury asked, specifically playing the pronoun game as they were in public. Will looked away and sighed.

"We have a complicated past together that's all." Will replied, "I hate talking about it. It make me feel really, really uncomfortable." Mercury nodded and looked away. Will sighed and looked towards his friend. "I understand why you asked, I would also be confused over something like that. Just make sure he isn't controlling what you do."

"I'll make sure." Mercury reassured his best friend, "Besides, the best way to get me to do something is to tell me I can't do it." Mercury added, gaining a smile from Will.

"Fine then, you can't tell anyone I am nothing but a good luck charm." Will joked. Mercury laughed, as a smile appeared. "This is why you are my friend. You understand me, we've been through the same kinda shit, pushed around by our no good birth fathers. We're similar but so different at the same time."

"Have you just been going through memories of your mother?" The grey haired teen asked, gaining a sly smile from the white haired male.

~oOo~

"See you tomorrow Will, don't forget to talk to Peony about what I told you about!" Mercury said as he walked away towards his dorm, waving towards Will.

"Bye Merc. Talk to you soon!" Will exclaimed, waving back at friend. Will smiled as he made his way back to his dorm room. He'd spent half his day just relaxing with his best friend and talking, learning more about Mercury and more about his past, his shithead of a father and how he'd come about to be joining with Cinder and the green devil, as Mercury had so eloquently called Em. Once he'd reached his dorm he knocked politely on the door and waited for Peony to open it.

"One moment Will, just finishing reading this page in a book!" Peony's voice shouted from the behind the door. After a few minutes Peony opened the door and smiled. She had taken her hair out of the normal ponytail she usually wear, and left her hair flowing naturally down her face, framing her face. Will smiled and unconsciously tucked a stray strand of Peony red hair behind her ear. Peony blushed at the sudden contact.

"So, what is the plan to stop your father from taking my teammate away from her sister?" Will asked.

"Well, my father want to drag me away from, and I quote, 'Your disgusting human half-sister, who will only ever taint you'. So if I bring you and everyone who will be against this, how can he take me away. He'll have to fight us to get me back." Peony replied.

"Done!" Will replied, "Mercury said he's happy to teach him a lesson."

"Really?" Peony asked.

"Yeah, because I said he can't help." Will replied, before he smiled at the clear confusion on his teammates face. "Mercury said to me, the best way to get him to do something is to tell him he can't do it." the white haired male explained. "Now if you don't mind, I hear 'Total Annihilation'. The best game in the world!" Will exclaimed before running out of the dorm room and crashing loudly into team RWBYs dorm.

"WILLIAM!" Weiss shouted. The white haired male sighed and sat down next to Yang. Ruby handed Will the controller and sat down on Weiss bed. Will smiled as he started to play, he knew he was purposefully playing bad. Once his character was at about half health Will smiled. He started to dodged every attack Yang sent his way, after he dodged a third attack he quickly changed for defensive to offensive. Yang screamed as Will easily beat her character and won the game.

"No fair!" Yang whined, "I was distracted."

Will smiled and started to laugh, he knew how competitive she was, even if she was playing a game. Ruby rushed up next to her sister and grabbed the control from her.

"MY GO!" She shouted. Will nodded and readied himself. He knew that Ruby was a button masher, she never played this game strategically. After setting up the next game Will went straight into a defensive mode. While Ruby carried on mashing buttons Will smiled, once Ruby had tried out her offensive attack Will smiled and hit her with three quick combo moves, knocking her out of the game. "WHAT?!" Ruby shouted as she sunk down, curling into a ball.

"It's far too easy to guess your attack pattern." Will explained, patting Ruby on the back. "Hey, practice makes perfect."

* * *

 **Mercury**

Sighing, the gray haired teen entered the dorm room. As he expected Emerald was there and ready to roll right into her whining routine. "You're late. Lazy and don't do anything. All..."

"Shut it." Mercury replied before turning to his team leader. "Cinder, I have a simple question, don't worry about offending us."

"What is it Mercury?" Cinder asked, looking towards him.

"Who's more whiny? Emerald or Me?" Mercury replied. Cinder sighed and stood up. She walked over to the desk and lent against it.

"Well, Emerald. All I hear from you is Mercury ruining it, Mercury's making friends with the enemy." Cinder answered, "To be truly honest, I'm tired of it. Emerald, if you have nothing good to say, that is useful information on our mission, then say nothing at all!" Cinder added, her voice reaching a low shout near to the end. Emerald coiled back in shock, while Mercury smirked.

"Sorry Cinder, I'll be quiet from now on." Emerald said.

"Good." With that Cinder pushed herself of the desk and sat down onto her bed. "Mercury where are you going?"

"For a walk, and maybe a detour to Will's." Without waiting for a reply, Mercury left the room and started heading down the corridor.

* * *

 **Will**

"See you all at another point in time and space!" Will exclaimed as he waved goodbye to team RWBY. The four team members all waved goodbye before Yang shut the door. Sighing Will walking into his dorm room and crashed onto his bed, with a loud thud. "Hey Peony," he greeted, waving vaguely towards Peony's bed.

"Hey Will." Peony replied, before she carried on reading her book.

'BORED!' Will thought, hoping psycho was listening.

 **' _Boring human. What do you need?_ '**

'How did Mum and Qrow fix there problem?' All Will heard was a sigh before he slipped effortlessly into sleep.

* * *

 _"Noel? Where are you taking me?" Ebony asked, looking towards her brother in confusion. Noel Schnee sighed and pulled his sister onto a SDC ship. "Noel? Why aren't you answering me?"_

 _"You have one more year to go. Even if you feel awkward complete it." Noel replied. "Remember when we were younger? You agreed, you'd be the one to follow dad out on crazy adventures, and I'd be the brains of the operation?" Noel asked. Ebony gulped and nodded. She could feel tear stinging her eyes, she was being selfish. Letting one guy ruining her and her brothers dreams._

 _"I'm so sorry!" Noel sighed and pulled his sister into a hug, Ebony buried her face into her brothers shirt and let the tears fall. Noel circles his hand on his sister back, calming her._

 _"It's fine baby sister. Just go back and try you best to ignore whatever happened." Ebony nodded and pulled away from her brother. She smiled at him, before she turned and waved goodbye to her father. "Goodbye Sister. I'll be here when you get back."_

 _"Goodbye brother." With that Ebony sat down and waited for the ship to take off._

 _"I'm sorry Miss Schnee but I am picking up a lost soul, how goes to Beacon, so I'm told."_

 _"That's fine. Just make sure, it doesn't take to long, okay?" Ebony replied, looking out of the window at Atlas racing below her. The ship slowed down to a stop and opened the door. "I prefer silence on my journeys, so if you could sit down and not talk to me that would be great."_

 _"Okay. Didn't want to talk anyway." A gruff voice replied. "One more thing, how?"_

 _"Qrow. Shut up." Ebony snapped, turning to face the male. Her heart skipped a beat once she saw him, she felt her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "If you must know, my brother reminded me of why I joined Beacon." Ebony added, before she turned to look out of the window at Atlas racing below her._

 _"Ebony... Ivory... whoever you are, I need to say something but... I can't." Qrow stammered, unable to find the right words to what he wanted to say._

 _"Then don't." Ebony replied, turning to face him once more. The white haired teen gulped and looked away. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, pain rushed through her body. She could push herself to be mean to Qrow, could she?_

 _"Eb. Are you okay?" Qrow asked, concern was clear in his voice. Before she could compose herself Ebony broke down, tears flooding down her cheeks in endless waterfalls. Qrow stood up and pulled the crying woman into a hug. Ebony buried her face into Qrow shirt and refused to let go of him._

 _"I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. I can't pretend I hate you." Ebony explained, through her sobs. Qrow didn't reply instead he pulled Ebony closer, allowing her to calm down._

* * *

"Holy shit." Will commented as he awoke from his 'pleasant' sleep. "Well that's one way of making amends." Will shook his head and looked around the room and jumped of the bed. "Hey bro, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to talk with you, but you were being lazy and sleeping." Will yawned and nodded. "Why were you sleeping?"

"I asked Psycho about my mum and her past." Will replied, as he stretched his arm high above his head. Mercury nodded and looked towards Peony, who shrugged.

"That usually does happen when Will asks about past events." Peony commented. Mercury nodded and headed towards the door. "See you around, Mercury. Even if you can't help us."

Mercury gave a quick laugh before he walked out of the door, waving goodbye as he left. Will waved back to him and turned to face Peony.

"So where are we meeting him?" Will asked, purposely using the pronoun game. Peony sighed and looked towards the book she had opened by her side. "Where?" Peony sighed and turned the page, ignoring her team leader. Will sighed and stood up. Peony looked up and sighed, she waited for Will to sit down. "I understand that you don't want to talk about him but I just want to know, if not where then when?"

"After the Vytal Festive," Peony replied. Will nodded and stood up. He raised his arms above his head and yawned.

"Well, I'll look forward to meeting him, then beating the shit out of him." Will commented, as an audible click was heard. "Elbow clicked." the white haired male clarified before he flopped onto his bed. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night Peony."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Will awoke with a groan, to his left his scroll was buzzing. The white haired teen picked up his scroll and ignored the call. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Will felt better and picked up his scroll. The cursed boy gulped once he saw that Qrow had called him. He quickly called him back, hoping he wasn't to annoyed.

"Finally awake, eh?" Qrow asked. Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too." Will replied, and he walked over to the chest of drawers.

"Did I wake you?"

"No shit." Will replied, opening the top draw and pulling out a pair of clean boxers. "What did you want?" Will asked, as he threw the boxer in the vague direction of his bed. Will heard Qrow huff at the other end of the call. "Qrow?" Will questioned. "Fine. I didn't want to talk either you drunk punk."

"William Nicholas Branwen, don't take that tone with me." Qrow growled.

"Sorry Dad. Is everything okay?" Will replied.

"I'm in Mistral. I'll see you at the VF." Qrow replied, his tone was something Will hadn't heard in awhile.

"Is Tai okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Let's say I've seen a ghost." Qrow replied. "A ghost who could ruin Jacques." Will sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Well I'll see you at the Vytal Festival, Dad. Bye." Will replied.

"Bye son."

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"BRANWEN!" Ironwood voice boomed towards the white haired teen. Will stopped hitting a nearby tree in rage and turned to face the general.

"Yes General?" Will replied, in a sickly sweet voice. "Also thank for actually calling me by my last name." With that Will walked away and ignored the rest of Ironwood's questions.

"WILLIAM!" Weiss shouted, running over to her brother. "Brother, I wish to talk to you."

"Talk away then."

"The ring, where did it come from, the sapphire one."

"Qrow gave it to mom, to remind her even though she was forced into a marriage, he still loved her. No matter what happened."

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja, So, updates... I can't and won't be able to update for around two or so months, as I have school work to finish and exams. Also, I'm thinking of writing a few chapter before I upload, just so I can regularly update than I have been. Once again, I'm sorry about that lack of updates, I've just been busy. So the next chapter is going to move forwards to the Vytal Festival (VF).**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Twin-Bladed Success

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Twin-Bladed Success**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. So this chapter focuses on the first battle within the Vytal Festival. However, first you'll see the cause of Qrow's call an who this 'ghost' is, as it wouldn't be a sufficient length, in my eyes, for one chapter. Also I just thought I'd let you know, Pyrrha and Peony have the same mother not the same father. One more thing, I said the Blake X Will will been happening soon, so I hope you can wait until a few chapter as I want to try and get through all of the current volumes, as of writing this chapter it stands to Volume 4, this also stands for the Mercury X Adam parts as well. Finally, sorry to anyone who reads this on a phone... I lost track when I was writing, only found out how long it was when I was done. One more thing before I leave, for this chapter to work with the ships I have I've edited some of the lines, which is mainly in the SSSN fight. I hope you enjoy**.

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

 **Qrow (Mistral)**

Qrow sighed as he limped his way towards the Mistral healer. Once again his semblance caused him to get himself badly hurt, and he wasn't even fighting anyone. The drunk male knocked on the and waited. The door opened to reveal a male, about two or so years older Qrow. The male gasped at the sight of Qrow. Hearing the gasp Qrow looked up and froze. The other male slowly waved at the drunk male. "Mrs Nikos! Client!" the male shouted behind his shoulder. "Drunk, beaten quite bad, and about to have a heart attack."

"Qrow?" a female shouted back.

"YEAH! He's... urm... frozen in place." the male replied. As a red haired female appeared behind him. Shaking her head she tapped Qrow on the shoulder and waited for the drunk male to react.

"Alive... okay..." Qrow muttered, shaking his head. "Hey, heal me." Mrs Nikos sighed and shock her head. She gestured for Qrow to sit down on a chair behind her. The drunk male sat down and looked back towards the assistant. "Last I checked, dickhead got you killed." Qrow said, moving his hand away from his side. The other male gulped when he saw the deep gash in his side.

"Yeah. Well, I ended up here, and was healed up. Hang on, who?"

"Dickhead. AKA, my wife married into our family and Noel was my brother." Qrow replied, moving his hand back to the wound on his side.

"Move the hand Qrow." Mrs Nikos ordered. Qrow complied and raised a bloodied hand. "What did you do this time?" she asked, as she started to disinfect the wound.

"I... Not much, just my semblance trying to kill me once more." Qrow replied. Shaking her head once more Mrs Nikos started to wrap a bandage over the disinfected wound. "Sad to say I am bad luck charm."

"He's got it coming now. The asshole." the assistant replied, his fist clenched, in anger, by his sides. Qrow nodded and grabbed his scroll. "What you doing?"

"Calling my son." Qrow replied.

"Son?" the other male echoed, confusion clearly present in his voice.

"Adopted Son." Qrow replied, listen to the dialling tone. "Who doesn't want to talk apparently." With that Qrow stood up and thanked Mrs Nikos once again for her help.

"Does Will go to Beacon?" she asked. Qrow nodded.

"Leader of Team W-N-T-R or winter." Qrow replied, smiling.

"Who's in the team?" the assistant asked.

"Will, his 'twin' or curse, his team partner Peony... and I think he uses the summoning to create Summer, something about having the curse I think he said." Qrow replied, not seeing the shocked look from Mrs Nikos when he said Peony.

"My two daughters finally meet again!" Mrs Nikos said. Qrow looked at her and nodded, "According to Will, him, his girlfriend - Blake's her name - and Peony all ditched the WF."

"A Schnee in the White Fang?" the assistant questioned, looking towards Qrow, clearly confused.

"I..." Qrow started to be cut off by his scroll buzzing. He picked it up and rolled his eyes. "Finally awake, eh?" Qrow asked, raising his eyebrow. Qrow heard Will sighed on the other end of the call.

"Hello to you too." Will replied, Qrow heard what sounded like walking as Will made his way over to something.

"Did I wake you?" Qrow asked, hearing the slight sarcasm in Will's voice.

"No shit." Will replied. Once again Qrow heard a sound, this time it was the sound of Will opening a draw "What did you want?" Will asked. Qrow huffed and looked towards the assistant. "Qrow?" Will questioned, Qrow didn't reply as he didn't know how to. "Fine. I didn't want to talk either you drunk punk."

"William Nicholas Branwen, don't take that tone with me." Qrow growled, turning his gazed back to the wall in front of him and glaring at it.

"Sorry Dad. Is everything okay?" Will replied. Qrow nodded to the questioned and turned back to the other male in the room before he answered.

"I'm in Mistral. I'll see you at the VF." Qrow replied, taken aback by the tone of his voice. He hadn't heard it since Ebony's death.

"Is Tai okay?" Will asked, snapping Qrow out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Let's say I've seen a ghost." Qrow replied, sending a thumbs up towards the assistant. "A ghost who could ruin Jacques." Qrow heard Will sighed on the other end of the call.

"Okay. Well I'll see you at the Vytal Festival, Dad. Bye." Will replied.

"Bye son." Qrow replied, ending the call. "Well, great to see you again, brother."

"You to Qrow. I promised something to Eb, when she dies, I handle whatever mess her husband has caused. I am willing to do so." Noel replied. "I'll take the hefty price of being close to you."

* * *

 **Two days Later (Will)**

Will jumped out of bed and rushed over to Peony's bedside. He gently shook his teammate up, a wide smile on his face. Peony groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"What?" she asked groggily, looking in Will's direction. Will raised his left eyebrow. Peony rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hand. She yawned and sat up. Will dragged the fox faunus from her bed and onto the floor.

"GET UP! IT'S THE VYTAL FESTIVE!" Will shouted, dragging his team partner to her feet. The red haired fox faunus sighed and shook her head. She'd forgotten how excitable Will could get when it came to fighting and beating things up. "Sorry, I'm excitable." Will explained, "Not only because it's the Vytal festive, it been think what my dad meant by a 'Ghost'. My uncle! The only 'Ghost', bar my Mother, would cause that amount of hurt I heard in his voice!"

"Hello Again!" Pyrrha greeted as she walked into the dorm room. She handed Peony a book with the faunus' scroll on top. "There you go. Turns out Nora had hid it from Ren." Pyrrha explained. Peony nodded and turned back to her team leader.

"Your uncle? You believe that you uncle, Noel, is alive?" Peony asked, looking directly into Will's eyes.

"Yes. Why not?" Will replied, a sad smile appearing on his face. "I never met him. I really would love to meet him."

"Will? May I talk to you?" Pyrrha said, in a rushed tone.

"Urm... sure." Will replied.

"In private." Pyrrha added. Peony nodded and quickly got changed into her combat uniform before leaving the room. "Your uncle... Noel is alive. My mum heal him up and he's been working with her ever since." Pyrrha explained. Will nodded, his jaw hung open and his eyes wide.

"I..." Will started before crashing to the floor, as Psycho decided to show him yet another memory.

* * *

 _Ebony smiled as she watched Lie and Nora training together. She wiped away a tear from her face and looked towards Monty. "Are they training to become a Hunter and huntress?" she asked. Monty nodded, a smile present on his face. Ebony sighed, wiping another stray tear from her face. "I miss Will. I wish I could see him, but he's banned me from going anywhere near Vale, or Patch."_

 _"Okay. That's enough Nora!" Monty said, stopping the two from fighting._

 _"Okay! That was so much fun! We need to do this again sometime!" Nora babbled. Ebony smiled, wiping two more stray tears from her face._

 _"Maybe you should go home, get some rest." Monty suggested before he thought of something. "Or you could go to the healer? She may have something to help you." Ebony nodded and stood up. After saying goodbye to the two thirteen year olds she made her way to the door._

 _"Well it was great to see you Monty. I hope you, Nora and Ren will be okay." Ebony said as she left Monty's house._

 _"Goodbye Ebony. Stay safe." Monty replied, before he closed the door, leaving Ebony pondering on what she should do. Nodding to herself_ _she left. She start to make her way through the oriental town, searching for the healer of the town._

 _"That's all I can do sorry Mrs. However if you allow me to take you husband to the healer then we can do more." a male voice drifted trough the night air. At the sound of the voice_ _Ebony froze_

 _"Noel?" she asked herself. "I'll find out then I'll head to the healer," she muttered to herself as she followed the sound of the conversation._

 _"Of course Mrs. I'll take him to the healer tomorrow. Goodbye." With that the male turned around and froze. In front of him was Ebony Schnee. "S... I'm sorry. I should have..." the male started to be cut of by Ebony running over to him and hugging him._

 _"Noel. You're alive?" Ebony asked._

 _"Yes. Ms Nikos healed me up and I've been working with her ever since." Noel replied. They stayed in the hug for a few minutes before Ebony sighed and_ _let go of her brother._

 _"If anything happens to me. Look after Winter, Will and Weiss." Ebony said, looking at the floor in embarrassment._

 _"Three children?!" Noel asked, shock clear in his voice._

 _"Four." Ebony replied, hiding her face from her brother._

 _"Why don't you want me to look after the fourth?" Noel asked, clearly confused._

 _"Whitley, the youngest, is just like his father." Ebony explained._

 _"Ivo... Ebony... What do you mean 'If anything happens to me.'?" Noel questioned._

 _"And also, take back our company as he's just dragging threw the dirt." Ebony added, ignoring her brother's question._

 _"Eb..." Noel started before he stopped and sighed. "I have to go."_ _With that Noel left leaving Ebony alone in the street._

 _"Goodbye my brother."_

* * *

Will sighed as he sat up. Lighting blue eyes - as Will hadn't placed his contacts in - met vivid green eyes. Will gulped and stood up. "I sometime hate being right about things." Will said before he walked away towards the Amity Colosseum. Sighing Pyrrha followed, glad that Will believed her.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

"Welcome back to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Professor Port shouted, raising his arm to gesture to the stadium below. "Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum!" he continued. "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Port finished, as the camera that was filming the fight panned over to Doctor Oobleck.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Teams, doubles, and Singles. Age and school years are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested... is Skill." Oobleck explained. The camera panned over to Port once more as the Grimm Studies teacher carried on explaining.

"Correct!" he exclaimed. "The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the Doubles round." Port explained as behind him a small chart showed what he was talking about. "Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again!" The blue screen behind Port changed to have four people standing at the bottom of the screen. "The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hopes of achieving victory for their Kingdom!"

"And yes, Peter, these are certainly some spectacular spectacles in which to spectate on, and I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck stated.

"Ahh, and why would they?" Port agreed, "Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven."

Will smiled as he watched Team RWBY and Team ABRN fight in the arena. His gazed stayed on his girlfriend as he saw the fight going on.

Will saw one of team ABRN, Reese, as she steered her hoverboard through the ice. She spun around on the board until it got launched at Blake. Will smiled as he saw that Blake knocked it away, however that was only for Reese to direct it back towards the cat faunus. Once again Blake blocked the attack, however, the board is sent back to it owner just in time for Reese to defend against Blake's attack. Blake delivered several slashed and kicks, each attack was blocked by Reese. Reese then spun her weapon around until she was able to flip away and ride it again. Reese rushed towards a now smirking Blake. The hoverboard rider collided with a frozen shadow clone, using this opportunity to slice Reese board in two. However, the two half became dual Katars, which folded up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese managed to fire off a few green round before she crashed onto the cold ground on her tail bone. This caused Blake to wince in sympathy.

Smiling to himself Will surveyed the rest of the arena. He saw Yang landing mere feet away from another member of team ABRN, Arslan, who backed away before she was pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks. After dodging as many hits as she could Arslan delivered her own hit, which ended with the two smashing fists. Which in turn created a shockwave of force from the impact. The power caused the two to be thrown back. However, Yang reached her opponent and tried to deliver more hits, before Arslan used her rope dart to tangle up Yang. This allowed her to land a kick of her own, which sent Yang skidding on the ground. As Yang tried to regain her balance on the slippery surface, Arslan used this to rush forwards and knock Yang back even further.

Nearby, Will saw Nardir Shiko trying to aim his assault rifle at Yang, before a sudden burst of frosty blue exploded behind him and left the whimpering gunner in a block of ice, which reach up to his thighs. Ruby looked up from her sniper scope and shouted towards her sister. "Got your back!" The final member of team ABRN, Bolin, stood behind the young scythe wielder.

"But who's got yours?" He asked. Ruby looked behind to see Bolin, twirling his staff, oblivious to the black snowflake glyph appearing to his left which Weiss kicked him through, into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No." Weiss replied, completely deadpan, before she ran off.

Ruby pumped her fist, and whispered to herself, "Yes."

Nearby, Bolin was crouched with his weapon to see a white glyph appearing in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashed by and slashed at him, she then leaped up and attempted an aerial attack, which Bolin was able to block. While she readied her sword, she prepared a Glyph behind her, and Ruby used it to launch herself straight up and came down spinning on Bolin, who managed to block the curved blade. The young scythe grimiced and blasted herself away to the Schnee Dust Company Heiress' side, and Bolin rushed at them, rolling away from the shard of ice that rained on him. He jumped over Ruby's swing as he continued to run.

"Whaaat?!" Ruby whined. Bolin managed to reach an orange crystal deposit and sliced of a shard, which her threw to Reese over in the Ice half of the stadium. With the dust in hand, Reese fused it with her board, which turned the light aqua light to a crimson shade. The green haired teen winked towards Blake, then used her board's heat to free Nadir from the icy snare.

She came back to the cat faunus and slammed her board into her opponents blade, but this propelled her backwards and knocked the dark haired cat faunus through a frozen pillar. Reese attempted to use her board to slam her foe into ground, but when Blake dodged it, she spun around in a flaming arc, which the young cat faunus narrowly avoided thank to her shadows. Blake launched the pistol part of Gambol Shoud at a nearby glacier and launched herself behind it, Reese followed her and she what she thought was Blake, with her back to her, standing under an arch. The green haired teen grinned to herself before she riding in to deliver a flaming spiral into Blake's clone. A moment to late, Reese saw the ribbon Blake launched to trap her. Blake pulled tightly and caused Reese to slam body-first into the string, to then use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. The green haired hover board rider crashed into the wall of the stands before she landed on the ground, defeated.

"Ohh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and aura level!" Port exclaimed as Reese's Aura level dropped in the team display until her image is crossed out, which caused the green haired teen to angrily slam her fist on the ground.

"Whoop!" Will shouted, standing up and dancing like an idiot, before he sat back down next to a bright red Peony.

"Oh, she really should have worn a helmet!" Oobleck added to Port previous comment.

Arslan used her rope to swing around and avoid Yang, who was behind her - using her shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir aimed his rifle at Weiss, as she summons another glyph and launched Bolin into him. The two male teammates were helpless as Weiss created a whirlwind underneath them and slammed the two together, until she formed a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. The giant hand formed into a ball, that proceeded to roll around the field. When Arslan saw her team in this state, she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, before she changed direction and slid into the path of the frozen ice ball. The light haired teen readied her stance and drove her hand into the sphere, which cracked under the power and freed her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted towards her girlfriend. This caused the blonde brawler to look towards Weiss as the heiress created a large frozen slide-like shape. "NOW!" Weiss ordered.

Knowing what to do, Yang blasted herself forward and skimmed over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate used Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only had a second to look horrified as Blake whipped a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sent the trio flying into their elimination.

"Yes!" Yang shouted as a buzzer sounded.

At the same time Ruby shouted "YAAAAAY!"

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"We... did it?" Weiss questioned, surprise clear in her voice, as she looked around. Ruby looked towards Yang, trying to confirm if the team had won.

"WHOOP! GO TEAM RWBY!" Will shouted from the stands. Ruby smiled and leaped into the air.

"WE DID IT!" She shouted. Weiss rolled her eyes and motioned to the exit of the stadium. Yang walked over to her sister and pulled the babbling team leader towards the exit.

* * *

As they made there way around the stalls Will sighed. He had his arm loosely draped around Blake waist. Ruby suddenly hunched over as her stomach gave a low growl.

"Is anyone else starving?" the young scythe wielder asked. Blake smiled, her arm draped around Will's shoulder.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake replied, a loud growl only proved her point, much to Blake embarrassment. Weiss sarcastically shrugged her arms.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss replied, sarcastically as millions of Festival goes wandered around the colourful tents all around them. "Oh wait." Ruby placed her hand on Weiss shoulder.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Ruby reassured the white haired heiress, clearly not understand that Weiss was being sarcastic. Weiss knocked Ruby's arm from her shoulder, while her brother shook his head.

"She/I was being facetious?" Weiss and Will replied. Ruby stood up straight and proceeded to freak out.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby asked. Will face palmed and started to drag his girlfriend in the vague direction of a certain noddle shop.

"Come on, let go. I know a great place!" Will said, smiling widely towards Yang. Team RWBY started to follow the white haired male, but Weiss stopped as she heard her Scroll going off. She pulled it out ti see the caller ID labelled "FATHER", and glared at the device. She placed it into her pocket, unanswered.

"Hey!" a familiar female's voice called out to the dispersing group. The group looked behind them to see Emerald, holding Ruby's red wallet, full with Lien. "Might be hard to eat without this." Ruby started to pat around her outfit, frantically and clearly panicking.

"No, no, no, no!" Ruby said, panic clear in her voice. Emerald laughed at the young scythe wielder.

"Good to see you, Ruby" Emerald said, handing the wallet back to Ruby who took it back from her 'friend' and put it in her pocket.

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby whined, slouching as she spoke.

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald replied, in a clearly faked friendly voice. Will rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Emerald's comment left Ruby blushing and mumbling complete nonsense.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake said, over Ruby incoherent gushing. Will smiled and linked his hand in with Blake's. He knew 100% she was trying to make conversation with her, despite knowing exactly who Emerald was.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss stated. Will sighed and looked towards his sister.

"Mercury? We've seen plenty of Mercury!" Will replied, anger clear in his voice.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked, ignoring the angry Will next to them. Emerald tilted her head up in thought. Coming back to reality she nodded.

"Really well." she replied.

"Mercury really was the MVP in that Match." Will commented, gaining a glare from Emerald.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get victory food together?" Ruby offered.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald started as she looked back at Mercury, as he sniffed the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does. "...introverted. Really socially awkward." Yang nodded, slightly confused by Emerald's response.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang replied, uncertainty clear in her voice. Will sighed and glared towards Emerald.

"He could be checking the quality of the leather!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked, trying to leave the failed conversation.

"They voted Weiss and Yang." Will replied, before Ruby could make a fool of herself.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss said, as she curtsied. This comment gained a small snort from Will.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang exclaimed, as she pounded her fist together. Emerald laughed before she replied.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang replied, as she and Weiss returned Emerald's confident smirk with their own. Emerald turned and walked away from the group and they start to do the same thing.

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald said, over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" Ruby exclaimed, as she waved goodbye to the green haired thief. Emerald gave her own cheerful wave.

"See you later!" she shouted back. She immediately dropped the act as she walked with Mercury, disgust clear on her face.

"So, how are the new friends?" Mercury humoured the green devil next to him.

"I hate them." Emerald replied, scowling.

"Orders are orders." Mercury reminded her, shrugging.

"I just... how can they be so happy all the time?!" Emerald carried on, mashing her finger angrily together. "And I now see why you like that white haired twat." she added.

"Fuck off Em." Mercury replied, anger clear in his voice, "Don't insult Will." he carried on. "Did you at least get what she wanted?"

"It's the heiress and the bimbo." Emerald replied, waving Mercury question away.

"Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with." Mercury commented, while he sent a quick text to Will.

 _'Can't stand Em... she's got to insulting you stage. You're now the white haired twat.'_

* * *

At the hut, which was stringed with paper lanterns and had a sign overhead that said 'A simple Wok', Team RWBY and Will sat at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular!" Yang said the owner, who nodded and pushed a medium sized bowl of noodles over to her. Ruby stared at Yang's bowl in hunger.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same," Ruby said to the owner, who pushed the same sized bowl of noodles over to her. Ruby clasped her hands in excitement.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt...?" Weiss started to ask, looking concerned. The owner pushed the same sized bowl of noodles over to her instead. "Um... okay..."

Without saying anything, Blake nodded and smiled towards the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture sped into the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with two medium sized bowl with tuna on the top, he placed one in front of Blake and the other in front of Will. Will smiled, his eyes lighting up. While Blake's eyes lit up as she drooled over the order. Weiss looked strangely towards her teammate and her older brother before she gladly offered her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep. Will glared towards his sister.

"Spoilt Brat." Will said, in a playful manner.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked, looking happily towards Weiss.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss explained. However her joy was ruined when her card was flung back at her, as the annoyed Shopkeep pointed toward his register, as it beeped 'DECLINED'. "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely over my daily allowance. Blake looked around panicked, before she attempted to slowly slide her bolw closer to herself. Will placed his hand on the bowl and pushed it back.

"No. Blake, I know you're hungry. Could you wait?" Will said, looking at his girlfriend. Blake slumped onto the table in defeat.

"Nooo!" she replied.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha asked. Will and the members of team RWBY looked up to see Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren and Poeny approaching them. Will smiled politely towards them and waved at Peony. Peony smiled and nodded back at Will.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed, flinging her hand up in delight.

"Aw, you don't have to..." Yang started.

"But she could!" Blake interrupted. This caused Will to start laughing at his girlfriend.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle." Pyrrha replied.

"I've got it Pyrrha, want anything though?" Will interjected, as he produced his bank card.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked. Will smiled at Jaune before he fell of his stool laughing. After laughing for a good minute or so, Will stood up and sat back down onto the stool.

"I've got enough... Peony?" Will replied, looking towards his team partner. The red haired fox faunus smiled at Will before she nodded.

A while later, the bowls were empty, and each student was either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly. Ren looked towards Pyrrha.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha replied, as the Shopkeep quickly gathered the bowls and vanished. Nora simply gave a hearty belch. This caused the white haired male to smile at the ginger haired teen.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune commented, splayed out over the counter.

"Ooh!" Nora started, grinning evilly. "Aim it at the enemy"

"Nora, that's disgusting." Ren told her. "But if you feel the urge ..." Ren added, looking at Jaune.

"That is rather discussing, yet it's an option." Peony agreed.

"Got it." Jaune replied, as he gave the group a weak thumbs up.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha stated, as she stood up from her stool.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked. Will nodded and looked towards Pyrrha.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Nora replied, gesturing to each of her teammates when she said their names. Ren lent forward and looked towards his team leader.

"Are you gonna take that?" the green themed ninja asked.

"She's not wrong." Jaune replied.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora said. "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora continued, her pace getting quicker and quicker, as the colour drained from her face the more worried she was got. By the end of her ramble she was laughing madly, before they turned into sobs and the ginger haired teen slammed her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren replied, completely unperturbed by his childhood friend's breakdown.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Pyrrha reassured her teammates.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang agreed. Will smiled and nodded.

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." Blake added, counting each threat on her fingers.

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss mumbled to herself, sarcastically.

"Eh, don't fret. I can buy food for us all three time a week! Maybe even more?" Will assured his younger sister. "Too be completely honest, I have no clue how much I have in my bank."

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" Port ordered, over the crackling intercom system.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" Oobleck added to the order.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha stated to her teammates. As Team JNPR stood up Peony grabbed Ren's hand. Ren turned to look at Peony. The red haired fox faunus quickly gave Ren a kiss on the cheek, before Team JNPR walked away, Nora still depressed and Jaune looking queasy.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby exclaimed towards the retreating team.

"GOOD LUCK!" Will shouted, waving goodbye to the retreating team. "Not that you're going to need it. You'll do fine!" Will added, mumbling under his breath.

"Should we go and watch them?" Peony suggested.

Will and Team RWBY nodded at the suggestion. Will interlinked his hand with Blake's and then followed the group towards the Colosseum.

* * *

A few minutes later, Team RWBY and Team WNTR entered the Coliseum through one of it tunnels and headed to their seats. Behind them Mercury and Emerald did the same thing. On the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains were no more, and only a layer of white mechanics was left, with a central stage on which the Team JNPR and Team BRNZ were gathered.

"I wonder who's gonna win." Mercury asked, as he had found his seat with the green devil and was munching on a large tub of popcorn.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Emerald replied.

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Cinder stated, as she walked up behind them, showing her new outfit - jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest - as she took a un-popped kernel from the tub in Mercury's arms. Her eyes glowed as she heated up the kernel. When the kernel had finally popped she enjoyed it while she sat down behind her teammates. Much to Emeralds annoyance Will walked over and pulled her of her seat, before he sat down next to Mercury. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey Mercury. Oh and hello to your team leader. Shut it green devil." Will said, as he pushed Emerald to the ground once again.

* * *

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Port announced, over the cheering crowds. As each team readied themselves, a circle of holographic roulette started to spin frantically through various symbols and colours before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. Once the selection was chosen, half the field opened to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raised a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration, while Ruby cheered loudly from her seat. "Three, two, one..." Port started.

Jaune raised his sword and said, "Come on guys!"

"BEGIN!" Port shouted, starting the match.

All four members of JNPR charged forward, however, only three fighters from BRNZ did the same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turned around and headed into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the centre of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivered a knee kick to Pyrrha Nikos' shield that sent her skidding back, right before she blocked the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerked her sword away and made him leap back, just as the sniper jumped up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Lie Ren readied his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost got blindsided by Nora Valkyries swing with Magnhild before he ducked under the attack and attempted to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally took aim from her spot and managed to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune managed to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he noticed the bullets flying and saw the glint of the gun in the leaves.

"R-R-Retreat!" Jaune stuttered out his order, wide-eyed.

Ren glanced back at his leader as a shot hit the ground by his feet. He and Nora started to run back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leaped over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, as projectiles kept coming overhead.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" Jaune ordered, having looked over the edge to have seen the melee fighters closing in. His team followed this just as Brawnz landed a punch on Jaune's shield.

May got even higher in the tree and smiled from behind her scope as she looked at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continued to duke it out while Nolan slowly advanced on Ren when he slid into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looked back at the trees and nodded to his hidden ally, who shot at Ren's feet again and made him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he landed, Nolan hit him upside the head with his weapon, and was able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shot through Ren's body before he collapsed to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed.

Scowling, Nora took a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodged it and again unleashed his weapon's power into her corset, though this caused a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead. From the stand Will smirked, as he watched what is happening. He turned to Mercury and whispered.

"He's screwed. She has one electric personality."

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favourite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port exclaimed, with Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck beside him. Nolan looked up to the screen, where the two professors were, with a panicked look.

"What?" Nolan questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained. Nolan turned back to his opponent.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

Nolan finally took his cattle prod away, but the damage was done: Nora flexed her arms as pink lightning was seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempted to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder started sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushed at him. There was only a split-second for Nolan to pull a horrified face before the hammer hit head-on and Nolan bounced back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there once he stopped moving.

Jaune looked back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appeared over it, cackling with lightning. He looked over at his energised teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune ordered. Nora saluted and nodded.

"You got it!" Nora replied, before she sprinted off to begin climbing up the mountain.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Jaune ordered, as a shot narroly avoided Ren's head, causing the green themed ninja to slouch.

"Sure... Why not." Ren replied, sarcastically.

The remaining three members of JNPR ran forward as Nora hopped up and rapidly ascended the mountain. Roy threw the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still managed to bend the metal and slammed the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons returned back to their master. Pyrrha got up close to him, and he delivered a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shock off his disorientation and charged into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby shouted from her seat, which was in the stands with the rest of team RWBY and Peony.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Weiss said, looking towards Ruby.

"Thank my sister for that one." Peony replied.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang reminded the group.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement was proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodged and blocked the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaulted back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempted to shoot Ren while he dashed his way toward her position, dodging out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he ran at Nolan, weapons blasting until he was close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducked and deflected each of the cattle prods attempted hits until he managed to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicked his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own. As the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and left him trapped. Ren hid behind the teammate of the sniper, who stopped aiming at him and lifted her barrel up to another target.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, as he struggled to keep Nolan in place.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune ordered, as he caught Brawnz's claws with his blade. Meanwhile, Nora was lifting herself higher and higher to the top.

His partner rushed towards him, dodge rolled - to avoid a launched saw - until she bounded over Brawnz and landed on Jaune's shield. He managed to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gave the ginger haired teen just enough time reach the peak, and she lifted her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hit the weapon directly. She changed it back into grenade-launching form and popped the front off to reveal six explosives that shot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely had time to gawk before she leapt over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in went up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumped down from the branches just as her three teammates looked up and behind them as Nora was coming down on them like a meteor. She slammed her hammer into the ground and sent the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune said. "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Jaune called out, raising his sword as he did.

"Wait, what?" Nora replied.

"F-Flower Power." Jaune repeated, as he lowed his blade and looked back at his befuddled team. The other three members of team JNPR shrugged, still lost. "That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?" Ren questioned.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune replied, as he gestured towards his teammates, unaware that team BRNZ were getting up, ready to continue the fight. "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!"

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked, rubbing the back of his head with one of his guns.

"No, silly, not a flower! Flour, like in baking!" Nora replied.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked, even more confused.

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Jaune replied.

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, looking towards the red haired champion.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." Pyrrha explained.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?" Jaune replied, trying to be patient while Team BRNZ looked more confused than their opponents.

"'Arkos'?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Yeah! It's our names put together!" Jaune explained.

"Right, no, I get it..." Pyrrha said.

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune asked.

"No, no! It's... good?" Pyrrha replied, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Mmm, I sense hesitation." Nora stated.

"Hey!" Brawnz finally called out to them. This caused team JNPR to look back with a collective 'Huh?'. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune stated, as if it was extremely obvious.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added, pointing to her own ears to demonstrate. Brawnz looked towards his shrugging teammates before he turned back towards Team JNPR.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" he yelled towards them.

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Jaune screamed, even louder, as he turned to face Brawnz.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, clearly annoyed.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha replied. The sound of the crowd grew louder, causing Jaune to remember the situation that they were in.

"Ugh..." Jaune said, as he placed his sword up in exasperation. "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer."

"Got it!" Nora replied, as she gave one more evil smirk.

"Wait, what?!" Brawnz exclaimed.

Before anyone could react, Nora jumped over in front of Team BRNZ, then brought her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soared straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with their arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be in.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port said, ending the match.

* * *

Back at the appropriately-named Crow Bar, a gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak is sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. He took a swig from another drink as he looked up at the screen above, displaying an image of the victors with the caption "Team JNPR Defeats Team BRNZ!"

"Huh, those kids weren't half bad!" the bartender said, as he wiped the surface of a glass in his hand.

The familiar stranger merely let out a "Meh" as he raised the beverage back to his lips.

* * *

"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one!" Oobleck stated, with a picture of Team BRNZ at the moment they all felt the force of Nora's hammer.

"Well, next we have a very exciting battle between Team WNTR of Beacon and Team JSMN (Jasmine) of Haven." Port continued.

"Twin? Be good. No breaking legs okay?" Will asked. This caused psycho Will to sigh and then grumble angry nonsense.

"Hey! No grumbling, ass. This is a friendly contest!" Peony reminded, as she glared at the aura creation.

"They aren't wrong. Besides, you and I are already taking a tole William." the Summoned Summer added.

"Will!" Will corrected her. Summer looked towards Will and nodded.

"Sorry. Will." Summer corrected herself "So I suggest you behave." She added on to her previous statement.

"Hey! Aren't we suppost to be get into a fighting stance?" the leader of Team JSMN asked.

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Will replied, clearly taking the mick of Jaune. Peony smiled as she quickly caught on to what Will was doing.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Peony added, as she pointed to her own ears to demonstrate.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A FIGHT!" Jasmine shouted.

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Will shouted back, even louder, as he spun to face her.

"The fight's about to start." Jasmine said, as the holographic roulette showed up behind her, before it landed on a green pine tree, and a lush green pine forest appeared behind Jasmine and her team.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GIRL, THE FIGHT HASN'T STARTED." Psycho Will shouted back, glaring towards her.

"Glad we agree, not." Will said, sarcasm clear in his voice. As Will spoke behind him the holographic roulette showed up again and landed on a white city ruin.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port said, starting the match.

Will handed Summer his rapier and pulled out his Katana. He nodded towards Psycho who rolled his eyes and ran off towards Snow, a light blonde haired teen, who wielded a light blue coloured Scimitar. Peony turned around and ran towards the broken city, she ran over to the highest point she could and grabbed her sniper rifle. She aimed it towards the leader of team JSMN, Jasmine, and shot an electric round towards her. Jasmine dodged the attack and made her way over to where Peony is. Cursing, Peony placed her Sniper Rifle on her back and grabbed her Xiphos, which was a light green colour with bronze around the edges. Jasmine jumped up to where Peony was and swiped down with her Cutlass. Peony dodged the attack but endded up loosing her balance and falling on the ground. The leader of team JSMN used this as an opportunity to grab her revolver and aimed it towards Will. Peony cursed and jumped up to the platform once again. She kicked her opponent off the platform on onto the floor. She then jumped down after her and slashed at the fallen girl. The pair engaged in fight, Peony gained more hits on her opponent.

Meanwhile, Will was engaged in hand to hand combat with Mika. Will blocked her attack by raising his hands up to his face. He then jumped back towards the fallen city. He slipd slightly but is able to easily regain his balance. He got back into a fighting stance and blocked one more attack before the aura strain hit him, making him nauseous. Summer saw this and jumped over towards Will, she blocked an attack and pushed the opponent back. She handed Will back the rapier and smiled towards him.

"NO!" Will shouted, looking over to where Ruby was sitting. "Don't you even think about it S... seriously" Will continued, his eyes trailing towards the board to check Summer's Aura level. "Raye? Don't think about it!"

"I'll be fine. I've made much worst decisions." Summer reassured Will.

With that Summer ran over to Mika and blocked a few attack before her aura became to low to participate. Growling in anger Will grabbed his rapier and held it in front of him. He stabbed it into the floor, creating a massive summoning Glyph in front of him. The stadium floor shock around him as a light blue paw clawing its way out of the centre of the Glyph. Mika stepped back in shock as Will continued to summon a Grimm of legend.

In the stands, Blake was sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes wide open. Weiss was taking notes on Will summoning Glyph, hoping to learn more about them. Ruby was gripping onto Yang's arm, in fear. While Yang was holding Weiss' upper arm. Nora was watching the summon glyph with an evil grin, Ren had his head in his palm, Pyrrha's hand was over her mouth, Jaune simply sat staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm. Mercury, meanwhile, was smiling at the summoning Glyph, knowing exactly what is being summoned.

"I wish I could summon like that." Weiss complained, after she had taken all the notes she could.

"You really don't want to. That isn't a Grimm you want to summon. Especially in a combat scenario such as this." Blake replied, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Yeah, based on what Will's told me about it. You don't want to summon 'The Grimm of Legend.'." Mercury added, having moved to sit with Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Back in the fight, Psycho Will was blocking as many attack as he could from his opponent. However, since Will was summoning the aura creations focus wasn't where it should have be. With one look towards Will, a smirk appeared on the aura creations face. He hit Snow once more, leaving her with just enough aura for on more hit before he motioned for Snow to attack him. The young teen nodded and started a barrage of attacks on psycho Will. With each attack Psycho took one step back until he was right at the edge of the arena. With a final salute he fell backwards and out of the arena.

"Ohh, Tynan Branwen is eliminated by ringout!"

Will snapped out of his concentration, which cut of the Glyph and stopped the summoning. Rolling his eyes he placed his rapier on his back and casually walked over to Snow before he punched her in the face, sending her flying out of the arena.

"Ohh, a double whammy! Snow Darcel is eliminated by ringout and aura level!" Port's voice crackled thought the intercom.

Will smiled to himself and walked over to Jasmine, who was still engaged in combat with Peony. He blocked an attack from Nella, before he pushed her to the ground, and kicked her away. She rolled away and just managed to stop herself from rolling off the stadium. Will smirked and grabbed Jasmine by the back of her hoodie. He spun her around, using his aura to strengthen himself, before flinging her across the stadium towards Nella. The two team member collided with one another and rolled off the stadium together. Peony smiled towards Will before her face falls.

"William Nicholas Branwen, wake up!" Peony shouted at Will. This snapped Will out of his enraged state and made him look around, clearly dazed and confused.

"What happened?" he asked, looking towards Peony his head cocked to one side.

"S... Raye sacrificed herself as you almost threw up in the middle of the fight." Peony started, "Then from what I could gather, you started to summon, something I don't want to ever see. Also you were in a enraged but not psycho state."

"That makes some sense, Raye and Tynan were taking their tole on me... I felt sick." Will whispered.

"Excuse me?" Mika asked, looking meekly towards the chatting pair.

Will turned to face Mika and politely smiled. He walked over to her and patted the young teen on the shoulder. This move confused the last opponent, causing her to step away from Will.

"What... what are you going to do to me?" Mika asked, her eyes wide from shock.

"Nothing like I did to you teammates. I'm not as enraged as I was... sorry about that though." Will reassured her, before he smiled towards her. "Don't let this fight make you think you're rubbish, you fought really well, be proud of yourself."

Mika nodded before her and Will engaged in combat once again. Peony used this time to climb up a nearby tree. She aimed her rifle at Mika and sighed. Hearing the sigh, Mika turned towards Peony and squeaked. Will nodded towards Peony who nodded back.

"Sorry about this." Will apologised.

Will punched Mika in the back, knocking her aura level to low.

"And that's the match! Team WNTR is victorious!" Port said. Peony jumped of the tree and ran over to Will.

"We did it..." Peony muttered, in disbelief. Once the realisation hit Peony pulled Will into a hug. "WE DID IT!" she shouted.

"Yep" Will replied, popping the 'p' for emphasis. Will then walked out of the tree line and waved towards Blake, before he winked. He smiled once he saw a blush appearing on Blake face, as she looked away.

* * *

Back at the appropriately-named Crow Bar, the gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak was sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. He took a swig from another drink as he looked up at the screen above, displaying am image of the victors with the caption "Team WNTR Defeats Team JSMN!"

"Now those kids weren't half bad!" the Bartender said, as he wiped the surface of a glass in his hands. Qrow took another sip of his drink.

"Sloppy, but the best so far. Considering." Qrow said. Bartender handed Qrow another drink.

* * *

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favourite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!" Port started, as the screen to his right displayed a picture of the four new challengers. In the audience four spectators held up signs each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs. "Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!" Port finished, on the stadium floor Team SSSN walked into the centre of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Sun whispered to Neptune, who properly ignored him and continued to wave to the crowd. Neptune carried on waving to the crowd until he saw the four opponents. This caused him to develop a confident attitude as he addressed them

"Ladies."

"Break his stupid face." Sun muttered, looking away, still clearly shocked by the blatant ignoring by Neptune.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Neptune said, as the crowds got ready and the two teams stood on opposite sides from one another.

"Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb." Sun apologised, grasping Neptune by the arm. "What are you doing? I thought you like me?" he then whispered to Neptune, who once again ignored him.

Neptune simply gave a sparkling wink to the disgusted females, ignoring Sun once again, as the holographic roulette showed up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerged from below. A small circular light even appeared overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Nebula said, laughing as she looks back at their selection.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun exclaimed.

Scarlet looked down at his own attire as the roulette began again on the other side. "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." he complained.

"Be cool, man." Neptune whispered, as he leant over to Scarlet, completely oblivious that the roulette had landed on a blue symbol of tidal waves.

"Hey! The ocean! " Dew said, looking over at the roulette.

"Huh?" Neptune questioned. He turned to see the random pick for himself. His eye dilated in shock, if anyone was looking closely enough they would have seen the image being reflected in the blue haired teens goggles. A slight terrified whimper escaped him.

Up in the stands Ruby looked between her teammates before she asked them, "Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?"

"Oh, no." Was Blake's only reply. She had her face in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship were raised into the arena, as Neptune stiffened up in pure fear. "Neptune's... afraid of the water." Blake confided to a surprised Yang. Meanwhile across the stadium Will was talking to Mercury, completely aware that he was giving Neptune's weakness to the enemy behind him.

"Completely terrified. Which makes no sense... his name is Neptune."

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Oobleck said, starting the match.

As soon as the word 'begin' was said, Neptune zoomed through the enemy team and skidded up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Sage called out to his fleeing teammate.

"Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!" Neptune yelled back, as he was now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune replied.

"He's not wrong." Dew said, tuning to her allies.

"Open fire!" Nebula called out her first order.

Team NDGO went forward into their turf as Team SSSN followed them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. Scarlet came up on Octavia Ember as she emerged out from a nearby arch and tried to slice her with his cutlass. She ducked under the swing and continued sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefted his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glanced up in time to see the blonde as she waved her weapon over the sand, which created three small twisters that kicked up dust in Sage's face. He looked around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesced into one big tornado that picked him up off the ground. His weapon was torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he was totally helpless as the winds threw him and his blade out of the arena.

"And NDGO gains the advantage!" Oobleck said, as Sage slammed the ground with his fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

Octavia slid in front of Sun and Scarlet, who readied themselves to fight her just as she spun her sword around and produced a wave of flame that kicked up dust in their faces. Sun managed to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!"

Seeing his leader having to run from the duel, Neptune leaped down from his position and cocked his gun. Octavia attempted to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply put on his goggles and fired a bolt as his opponent, who blocked it with her blade right before she saw Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brought her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spun it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ended it with a jab that knocked Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Port exclaimed.

Sun looked at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circled him with her flying knives. While Scarlet attempted to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely called upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolved around the spiral until it launched him over the shipwreck. It seemed like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extended his arms and managed to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually found his balance right when Nebula closed in and launched an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet was. She folded up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slammed her metal over Scarlet's and forced him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he managed to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet saw Gwen as she continued to throw her knives, and he smirked before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

He used the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly came down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempted to protect her modesty while knives started raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopted a pose that somehow allowed him to miss every single blade that came crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gave a sigh of relief to. His luck didn't hold when Dew leaped near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocked out the palm tree beside him, which he threw at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travelled. Sun narrowly missed them both, but Scarlet got one straight to the face, and the other landed in a place that made him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

"Nuts!" Sun said, after he sighed. Sun looked from his fallen teammate towards Dew as she summoned a few blue tornadoes that the blond hair monkey faunus tried to dodge around. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune called back to Sun with his excuses. Sun looked around, infuriated while behind him Nebula managed to shoot the cord that was holding up Gwen.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to lockdown!" Sun shouted back.

"Lockdown! Right" You got it!" Neptune shouted back. Sun jumped out of the was from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear, as he called out to Neptune.

"Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta..." Sun stopped yelling when a blue shot knocked an attacking Dew out of midair and back into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!?" Neptune shouted. There was a pause before Neptune added, "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Dew managed to get back up as her teammates joined her. They lifted their weapons and was ready to fight again.

"NEPTUNE! I'M SORRY IF I HURT YOU ALL I EVER THOUGHT WAS TELLING YOU WOULD BREAK OUR FRIENDSHIP." Sun shouted towards Neptune. "as for Will and Blake, all I ever wanted was to be in a relationship with you, and I never liked seeing happy couples." Sun muttered.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune shouted back.

Neptune jumped over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolded his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunged the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surged through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO were electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" Port said, while Sun and Neptune chest bumped each other in celebration. "You know what I call that victory?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Shocking?" Oobleck questioned.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid." Port replied. This cause Oobleck to turn away, frowning.

* * *

Back at the Crow bar, the Bartender whistled at the screen. "Now that was a match!" he said to his sole patron.

"Heh, that was a mess!" Qrow replied, a slight slur in his words.

"Come on man, you didn't like them, the two of the Vale teams, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" The Bartender asked.

"That one." Qrow replied, as he saw an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind him. He finished his drink before he slammed the glass down on the counter and tossed a few Lien alongside it. "Happy Vytal Festival!" The Bartender watched as his sole patron staggered away, he placed the glass he'd just finished cleaning, only for him to knock it down and it shatter when he reached for another one.

"Aww, gee darn it!"

* * *

Ruby lent back on her seat and sighed. "Aw, that was so close!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang added.

Blake looked down in the arena where Sun and Neptune were dancing like fools before Sun gave her a special double-gun gesture, eliciting an eye roll from Blake and caused Will to glare at him. "More like the idiot and the dork."

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU IDIOT!" Will shouted down at the dancing fool. This caused Sun to look away in embarrassment.

"That concludes the match for today. Please leave the Colosseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck said over the intercom.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang suggested, after the group had stopped flinching from the unexpected volume change.

The five girls and the two Will's got up from their seats and started to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passed over the Colosseum. This causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and for Ruby to bounce into her. Peony stopped just behind Ruby, which caused the first Will to look up in the sky and growl.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked.

"She's here!" Weiss replied, as she looked up at the craft with a strange expression and strain was clear in her voice. The Schnee heiress' face displayed a mix of joy and anxiety. While Will was growling in anger.

"FUCKING GREAT. I'M GOING TO GO HIT SOMETHING IN ANNOYANCE. GOODBYE." the first Will shouted as he pushed passed Peony, Ruby and Weiss. Just as he stepped out of the Colosseum Weiss grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the school. Leave a smiling Will waving to the grumpy unhappy clone.

* * *

 **So, there was the chapter... kinda underestimated how much I would write for the WNTR fight... eh, it was always going to to be long chapter. So next is going to be shorter, but we'll met Winter find out what see thinks of our lovable psycho, hopefully if I remember. Also before I go, I am worried about people stealing my OC's and claiming I said it was okay for them to use it, if you do find someone who has done that please do take immediate APPROPRIATE response as well as letting me know. There is only one person that I have allowed to use one of my OC's, that is Scarlet Lupin.  
**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Will's Hell

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Will's hell**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with another chapter of The Lost Schnee. This chapter introduces Winter and her relation with Will, like the last chapter I've edited what it said, just so it works with Qrow's past with Ebony. Also, did anyone else notice how Will just seemed to teleport from sitting near to Mercury, to then sitting next to team RWBY and Peony? Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

* * *

 **Pyscho Will**

The white haired male growled as he was dragged towards the Schnee Dust Company ship. Ruby was running behind them, confusion clear on her face.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, coming to a halt to catch her breath. "What is the big deal?" she asked, holding her hands out as she began to run after Weiss again. All Psycho did was glare at Ruby. "Who is it?" Ruby added as Weiss, her and 'Will' came to a stop near to the landing SDC ship. "Who is she?" Weiss looked towards the ship, a slight smile on her face as psycho Will ripped his way out of Weiss grip, anger clearly present in his face.

"Winter." Weiss replied, her smile growing.

A young woman with light white hair came walking out of the ship, her posture was very proper and formal. She was being escorted by crimson-coloured Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exited her airship.

"Wait? Your sister?" Ruby questioned. As said woman turned around to look at the Atlas robots behind her.

"WINTER!" Weiss called out, her hand cupped around her mouth. To her left Ruby looked shocked, while psycho just glared at Weiss. At the sound of her voice, Winter Schnee turned around just as Weiss ran up to her, dragging a complaining Aura Will and with Ruby running behind them. Once they stop Weiss continued. "Winter, I'm so happy to see you."

 **" _I guess so am I._ "** 'Will' replied, **" _Knowing... that mum actually forgave you for what you did._ "** 'Will' added.

"Oh." Weiss said, "Your presence honours us." Weiss said, curtsying towards Winter. Winter looked around she approached them.

"Beacon, it's been a long time" Winter started, "The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall. It's probably colder." Ruby said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. This caused Weiss to punch Ruby in the shoulder, causing Ruby to almost fall over with a whelp, before she turned back to her eldest sibling.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked her sister.

"Classified." Winter replied, as 'Will' sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right." Weiss said. "Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss replied, as she gave Winter a nod along with a smile, in complete understanding. Ruby looked around pensively in the awkward silence that fell upon the group.

"Well this is nice." Ruby said. "I think."

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss started, shaking in anticipation. "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas, Vale too. The Government and School are completely separate. Can you believe it?"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's bureaucracy." Winter interrupted Weiss. "That is not why I came."

"Right!" Weiss replied, standing up straight. "I'm sorry."

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter continued, looking away from the group. Meanwhile, Psycho Will started to back away. "But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But... we won?!" Weiss complained.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter replied, causing Weiss to hang her head in shame. Psycho Will turned around and growl.

 **" _B-I-T-C-H._ "** He said towards Winter. **" _At least she won the game. At least she tried her best, and you know what,_ "** he continued, **" _for a first year student at any Academy that shows that they have potential. They can continue to strive to be there best! Did you learn nothing from mum?_ "**

"Leave us." Winter ordered the security behind her. The AK-200s obeyed by walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighed and smiled a little more warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class!" Weiss started.

 **" _UNDER ME, PYRRHA AND PEONY!_ "** Psycho shouted from behind Weiss. Weiss ignored the shouting male and carried on.

"And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm..." Weiss was cut short by Winter's hand slapping her on her head, leaving a massive bump.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter exclaimed.

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss replied, gesturing towards her team leader.

 **" _And Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Peony, Nora, Sun - somewhat - Neptune not that they even matter. Especially since Yang is your girlfriend._ "** Psycho Will mumbled, while making a metal note to show Will one more memory.

Meanwhile, Ruby was giggling as she pushed the lump back into Weiss' head. "Heh, boob."

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter said.

"Uh... Thank You!" Ruby replied.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said, turning slightly to face Ruby.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby replied, before she attempted to salute and curtsy. "The honour is in my... court!" she continued, before she nearly lost her balance, which caused her to wave her arms until she could get back up.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster." Winter explained, "But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter replied as she and Weiss began to walk towards the Academy, followed by the androids and a very unhappy psycho Will.

"Of course." Weiss agreed "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?" Winter questioned. Behind them Ruby waved goodbye to them.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." she paused, her hand on her head, as she wracked her brain for the right word. "juncture!" she exclaimed, raising her finger, before she stepped to her left. "At a juncture. Yeah."

* * *

 **Will (While Psycho was meeting with Winter)**

"Nah. Yang it was the best idea." Will said, looking towards said blonde haired teen. "You see, psycho know more than he's letting on." Will started to explain. "So, by making him the one who goes, he's forced to act like me with everything that he knows, such as whether my mother... *Yawn*... sorry, if my mother ever forgave Winter and then use it to... *Yawn*... sorry, I have no idea why I'm suddenly tired."

"Could..." Blake started before Will crashed to the floor.

* * *

 _"Winter! Can you come here for a minute?" Ebony Schnee called up the stairs. There was no reply, so after waiting for a minute she called up to her daughter once again. "Winter! Could you please come here for a few minutes?" Once again there was no reply so Ebony walked up to the stairs and headed towards Winter's room. Once she reached the room, she stopped as she heard the sound of Winter crying. Ebony opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped in to the room._

 _Winter was sitting on her bed, holding a framed photo of her as a young child holding the newly born Will - a bright smile on her face. Winter wiped another tear from her face before she stood up and placed the photo under her pillow. Winter then turned around and gulped. Ebony sighed and went to walk towards her, but Winter sighed and sat back down on her bed, her back towards her mother. Ebony sighed and went to sit down next to her eldest._

 _"You miss him don't you?" Ebony asked, looking towards Winter. Instead of replying Winter nodded and rested her head on her mums shoulder. "Do you think I hate you?"_

 _"After what I did, yes." Winter replied, sitting up once again and turning away. Ebony placed a hand on Winter shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

 _"I never blamed you." Ebony said. "I always knew that you were just terrified of what you father could... no would do to you." Winter looked towards Ebony and gulped, tears still freely falling down her cheeks. "Winter, I forgive you for everything, I truly do. You're my daughter, my child, I still love you no matter what you did, or what you are going to do." With that Ebony gently placed a kiss to Winter's forehead before she stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh, just to let you know there's something downstairs if you want it."_

 _"Okay mum. I'll see you down there."_

 _"Also, if it helps, Will is still a happy and healthy kid, who misses most of his family. Although, he doesn't seem to listen when I talk about you... but I'm sure he still cares about you and understands why you did what you did."_

* * *

Will sighed as he woke up, his head was hurting as his mind was racing between a million and one possibilities. He pushed himself up into a crouch and looked around, Yang and Blake were nearby, talking quietly between each other, Blake had her back to Will. Will stood up and walked over to Blake. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss to her cheek. Blake blushed a light shade of pink as she placed her left hand over Will's arms.

"Hello Beautiful." Will muttered into Blake's ear, causing her to blush even brighter.

"William!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him, wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"What?" Will replied, leaning down and kissing Blake softly.

"Could you stop making me blush right now." Blake replied, after they stopped kissing. Will nodded, and after kissing Blake once more Will let go off Blake and smiled towards an amused Yang.

"Well, I'll see you soon. I sense a great fight is about to start!" Will said, before he ran down the corridor.

 **' _Hello. I have one more this to show you, but I can't be bothered._ '** Psycho said through the mind link. Will sighed and rolled his eyes, as he made his way over to the front of Beacon.

"Hey RUBY!" Will shouted as he passed the young red haired teen. Ruby smiled and ran back after Will, wondering what he was off to do.

"So that was Psycho?" Ruby asked as she caught up with her cousin.

"Yeah. He knows more than I do, so it was a better option for Weiss to take my twin than me, although it was probably obvious to Winter." Will replied, looking quickly through a window and smiling widely as he saw Qrow walking up the courtyard behind Winter, Weiss, a few androids and a grumpy Psycho Will. This caused Will to channel his aura to his leg to go faster.

* * *

 **Qrow**

Qrow dizzily snuck up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitated one, before kicking its head towards the group, of Weiss, Winter, the androids and what Qrow could only assume was Will, who were walking down the courtyard in front of him.

"Hey!" the drunk male shouted. The group turned around to see Qrow, who had previously been in the Crow Bar. Psycho smiled and started to walk towards Qrow. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Qrow continued, noticing that 'Will' was walking towards him. Qrow looked at the decapitated machine he was holding before he tossed it aside. At the sight of this one of the automated soldiers advanced towards Qrow his rifle raised.

"Halt!" Winter ordered the soldier. Meanwhile 'Will' was pushed aside by a very angry Weiss who had walked over to Qrow.

"Excuse me!" the heiress exclaimed. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Qrow placed a hand on Weiss' face.

"Sssshhh. Not you." Qrow replied, pushing Weiss out of his way as he moved forward.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You." Qrow finished, looking at the irritated Winter. Behind him a crow was seen perched on the lamp post before it flew off and circled past the group. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter said.

"So it would seem." Qrow replied, squinting through his hazy state of mind.

"You realise you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Winter reminded Qrow.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Qrow apologised, sarcasm clear in his voice.

 **" _Has ever not be sentient garbage?_ "** 'Will' questioned, gaining a smile from Qrow.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss questioned, walking up to her sister.

 **" _NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK!_ "** 'Will' shouted towards Weiss. **" _EVEN MUM KNEW THIS OLD DRUNK... no... THIS DRUNK DUDE, HELL EVEN..._ "**

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow questioned, cutting 'Will' off.

"It's in the title." Winter retorted.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow replied.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter said.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow retorted.

"Ozpin?" Weiss questioned, causing 'Will' to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter replied, pushing Weiss aside.

"What..." Was all that Weiss could say.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow added, clearly taking the mick.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter exclaimed, drawing her sword.

"Alright then..." Qrow replied, slicking his hair back. "Come take it."

The square cleared before Winter charged at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobbed away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bowed towards her. A downward strike was blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tossed it in the air and drew it towards Winter. The two openly clashed blades as Qrow landed a downwards strike, and then aggressively swiped at Winter. This forced her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword so that she could eventually block it. The two continued to spin, trading blows as Ruby entered the crowd next to her teammate, while Will jogged up casually behind Ruby.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked, looking at Weiss. Will smiled and pointed towards the two that were fighting in the middle of the courtyard.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss replied.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th..." Ruby started until she saw Winter's opponent. "THAT IS MY UNCLE!"

"What?" Weiss replied.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled loudly towards the fighting pair.

"Uh..." Weiss started before she decided to shout her own encouragement. "Teach him respect, Winter!"

"KICK HER BUTT QROW. SHE SHIT ANYWAY!" Will shouted, waving towards Qrow. Mercury walked past and noticed the two that were fighting.

"Huh?" was all he said before he ran off, leaving the two still battling.

Back in the fight, the two parried each of their opponents strikes with rapid speed. Winter dodged a two-handed swing before she smacked Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow was grinning as his left eye flashed brightly. Winter was forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slammed his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Winter then broke away from the midair crane stance as she landed near a lamp post, which was subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaped above him, and dodged his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicked him in the face. Winter back-flipped onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaped off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow threw his sword at the stump. Qrow transformed his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She used her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow ran forward and tried firing more blasts at her, which she dodged by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow followed suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent.

Qrow then searched for Winter as he saw a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flew towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocked the attack. The arch collapsed from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and dragged his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabbed the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that created a flock of small white Nevermores, which began flying towards him. Qrow swung his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sent an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back, which put an end to the birds. Winter angrily summoned a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword began to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travelled elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathed his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph faded away, and there's was a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her. Psycho Will smirked before he put his foot out, tripping Winter over causing her to land on top of Qrow, the tip of her blade stuck in the floor close to Qrow's throat, the voice of James Ironwood was loudly heard in the courtyard.

"SCHNEE!"

Winter looked behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him. Winter quickly stood up and grabbed her blades from the ground before she addressed Ironwood.

"General Ironwood, sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood questioned, as he approached Winter with Penny by his side.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter claimed.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow corrected her, his hands were behind his head in a relaxed stance.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked. Winter searched for words, only to realise that Qrow was right. She looked down in shame.

"Wow. Mum's rolling in her grave." Will said. Winter looked up briefly to see and angry Will before she looked back down in shame.

"And you." Ironwood said, turning to face Qrow. Qrow pointed to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow replied.

"I..." Ironwood started.

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin interrupted, with Glynda Goodwitch. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Ozpin continued, before he swirled his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda added, glaring at the group, which consisted of Psycho Will, Qrow, Winter and Ironwood.

"Let's go." Ironwood ordered Winter.

As Ironwood and Winter left, Penny noticed Ruby and quietly waved to her, while Ruby waved back. Ruby then leaped giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" the youngest scythe wielder exclaimed, as she hung on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Hi." she began. "It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." Qrow replied, sharing a grin with Ruby as he patted his niece's head.

"DAD!" Will shouted, as he jumped onto Qrow's other arms. "Hi!"

"Qrow!" Ozpin called. The drunk huntsman turned to look at the headmaster as Ruby got dropped, while Will stood up. "A word, please." Ozpin said, as Goodwitch repaired the courtyard using her semblance.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow stated to Ruby and Will, discreetly.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby reminded her uncle.

"Yeah, I did." Qrow replied, before he winked and gave her a fist bump. "Catch ya later kid." With that Qrow walked off to join the others.

"That's what I call blowing a literal hole in front of the school and Winter is what I call a crabby girl." Will stated, earning a glare from both Weiss and Ruby. "See Ya!" With that Will ran after Qrow, before he jumped onto the older male's back.

"And suddenly, your's and Will's recklessness makes sense." Weiss said, walking up beside Ruby, her arms crossed.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby replied, nudging Weiss' shoulder.

"That was a draw at best!" Weiss argued. Ruby's grin said otherwise.

 **" _Winter was shit. She tripped on nothing, almost kissed her mother only love interest, how did she win? Oh and I counted at least seven or more missed strikes._ "** Psycho Will retorted, walking up to Ruby.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

The elevator door opened to reveal Winter, who was pacing impatiently about, while the General was leaning against Ozpin's desk, his arms crossed. Will stepped out before Qrow and looked towards his pacing older sister.

"What were you think?!" Winter exclaimed.

"That Qrow was going to whoop..." Will started before he was cut of by the General siding with Winter.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Will looked towards Qrow who pulled out his flask.

"If I was one of you men I'd shot myself." Qrow retaliated. Will had to hold back a laugh as he saw the two grown men sizing each other up.

"While I wouldn't condone his behaviour, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda added, walking over to Winter and crossing her arms.

"He was drunk!" Winter exclaimed.

"So he was his normal self? He's always drunk, idiot." Will replied. The group turned to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widened when he noticed them staring, and he held the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing. Ozpin, wide-eyed, sat down on his seat. "Can everyone focus, the situation we are in is not a joke." Will stated, gaining a look from everyone. "Sister, I suggest you leave. What we are about to talk about doesn't involve you."

"He's right." Ironwood agreed. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

"But... Sir," Winter replied, looking surprised.

"Winter. Leave."

"Yes sir." Winter said, saluting towards the General before she left, walking past Qrow who smirked at her.

"What did you find out?" Will asked, stopping the General from talking.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow replied, taking a drink from his flask once again. Will nodded, he had worked it out from what Mercury had been telling him but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"What?" Goodwitch questioned.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or a student. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow began. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Qrow finished, getting up in Ironwood's face.

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood said, placing his scroll on Ozpin's desk. only for Will to pick it back up, shaking his head. "I'm here because this is what was necessary." Ironwood finished, gesturing to the centre of the room where nothing was. "Where..."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow retorted.

"And I'm grateful." Ironwood replied.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow and Will replied in unison.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood explained, holding his hand out for his scroll. Will shook his head once again.

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." Qrow replied, laughing at Ironwood idiocy. Ozpin stood up, at leant on his desk.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..." Ozpin reminded everyone. He gestured to the window, at the Atlas ships. "If this is the size of our defences, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood glared at the four, before he sighed at walked forward. He grabbed his scroll from Will.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin replied.

"I agree. With Amber in her condition we have no idea how long she's going live in that pod." Will agreed, gaining a glare from Ironwood. "Not sorry Jimmy. However, I think I've found someone who could help us."

"Who?" Qrow asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos, four time winner of the Mistral Championship." Will replied. "Plus, with Spring being so close to her, she has someone who can help her through everything."

* * *

 **Mercury**

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked, after Mercury explained everything.

"Who else wields a Scythe and smells like my dad after a long day?" Mercury replied. "I mean it could have just been Em messing with me, and it was just Will fighting with her. You know what forget it. I don't think it was him."

"Well if it is, what do we do?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry." Cinder replied. "Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend."

Mercury nodded and looked away, a small smile on his face, he knew that Will knew what was going on.

"Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Cinder said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald replied.

"New access point?" Mercury asked.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight."

* * *

 **And that is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter. Again sorry about the sporadic uploads. I've just not really been feeling very creative and also I spent the most time on this chapter just trying to get Psycho to act like Will but with his own flair. Along with that I've been really busy. Anyway the next chapter is going to be the doubles rounds so the chapter's probably going to a lot longer.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Double Trouble

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Double Trouble**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of the next chapter. It's time for the doubles rounds. Hope you enjoy.** **Also, with the addition of Volume 5 I'm going to still have it, however, it's not going to be exactly the same, as the Spring Maiden has been shown in both Cannon and The Lost Schnee. Also before I go, for those of you that were confused by the title of the last chapter, it was name Will's hell because of the fact that Winter had arrived. I hope that I have cleared up some confusion.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Will**

Will sighed as he sat down. He looked at the stage where the two pairs waiting in the centre of the stage. The two pairs were; a grinning Mercury and Emerald against a confident Coco and a mediating Yatsuhashi. Over the intercom Ports was heard introducing the two pair.

"Good Luck, you two!" Velvet cheered from the stands alongside Fox and Ruby. Will smiled and looked around the arena. As he assumed Cinder was sitting opposite.

Once the decisions was made four fields began to rise up from below in quarter sections. These four were; A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Hey! Love the outfit, kid!" Coco said, lowing her sunglasses as she looked at Emerald.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald replied. Mercury rolled his eyes and began to crack his knuckles.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Yatsuhashi said, getting up as he removed his sword from his back.

"I won't be the one bleeding." The green haired thief replied, as she stretched her arms.

"Ooh, I like her!" Coco exclaimed.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port shouted, beginning the match.

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walked back into the tall grass and disappeared behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smiled at each other before the leader popped out her Gatling gun and began mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roared their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the force field. Coco let up as she and Yatsuhashi realized the two opponents weren't in the plains section anymore.

"Huh?" Coco questioned.

"Look out!" Blake exclaimed from the sidelines, as she and the rest of team RWBY look in shook.

Mercury then dropped from the sky and aimed for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushed her out of the way and blocked the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opened fire at him again, though Mercury was able to outrun each shot.

"He's good!" Sun commented, to the rest of his team.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Scarlet replied.

Meanwhile back in the fight, Mercury reached the two and kicked away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then he delivered a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He landed on the barrels and kicked her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stood still until Coco compressed her weapon back into its handbag form and tried to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumped back and launched two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looked surprised at the dozens of them now spiralling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sent all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provided the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabbed both of them by their arms and delivered a flurry of kicks that knocked them back. He looked back as a chain came out from the forest trees and wrapped around Coco and pull her back.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi exclaimed, reaching out to her in vain.

Despite his cry, Coco disappeared into the trees, and he had to endure a blow from Mercury before he was able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumped high in the air as Mercury's was still sliding back, but his blade only came down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from the clash caused the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Mercury fired his boots and got out of the hold, before he aimed a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that missed. He then ducked around each of the warriors sword's swings. One of his kicks let loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicked into Yatsuhashi and left him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This left his head in a small super-heated geyser which erupted and caused him to scream in pain as he frantically got up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

Meanwhile, Coco was being dragged back into the forest, that was until the chain made her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shook it off until she realized her sunglasses were lying shattered on the ground.

"I take it back; I don't like her." Coco muttered, as she looked around glaring angrily.

Just as she said this, a green shot rapidly came towards Coco, who barely managed to jump back from as more came down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashed her Gatling gun again and shot high in the branches, but Emerald jumped around, using her own revolvers to fire back. The green haired thief changed them to sickle form so she could swing from each tree until she suddenly vanished behind one of them.

"Damn!" the leader cursed, as she looked around for her opponent.

"Coco!" 'Yatsuhashi' said, as he came up behind her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" she called back to him, as she continues to look around.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Port exclaimed, as a buzzer sounded around the arena. This caused Coco to look up to see the footage of his coverage.

"What!?" Coco shouted, her eyes widened in shock.

She looked behind her, only to see that no one was there. Her hand was shaking on the handle of her gun, and she didn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

"Damn!" Coco exclaimed.

Little did she know that Emerald was rising up from behind her, her blades raised. Coco turned around a second too late. The weapon descended with a ringing gunshot, and Coco was seen, by the audience, flying out of the forest. Before she landed all the way in the centre of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, who was also knocked unconscious. Emerald swung her sickles by their chains as Mercury looked over their defeated opponents.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck announced.

"Coco?" Velvet muttered, her hand was over mouth as next to her Fox shook his head.

Fox placed a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looked into the stadium at her 'friends', no one noticing the smiling Cinder Fall behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

"WHAT A SEMBLANCE!" Will shouted, as he nodded his head to an invisible tune.

* * *

 **Later that day**

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss Schnee and her elder sister Winter were sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Will entered and smiled towards the two.

"Right, let's get this over with. I have a prior engagement to attend to." Will stated, as he sat down to the left of Winter.

"William." Winter started.

"Will." the cursed male corrected her.

"Will, I'm sorry for what I did. I was but a six year old who was petrified of what father could... no..." Winter continued.

"Would do to you if you left me stay. Yeah. I know. And I don't care, it took me a long time to understand why you did what you did, but now I understand and I don't see any point in you apologising." Will finished.

"Well at least I can leave today with a clear conscience." Winter said.

"To when we meet again Winter." Will said, looking towards Weiss. Will then nodded and stood up before he left. Winter took a sip from her teacup as Weiss repeated the news she was just told.

"You're... leaving?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well." Winter explained, after she settled down her cup. Weiss sighed and looked down dejectedly. Winter grabbed her sister's hand reassuringly. "Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!" At this Weiss straitened up and smiled, her arms crossed.

"I can't wait to show him what I learned!" Weiss replied.

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" Winter questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my Glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!" Weiss replied, not looking directly at her sister.

"And what of your Summoning?" Winter asked, staring intently at her sibling.

"I..." Weiss began, before she sighed and looked away. "You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations." Winter explained.

Weiss splayed her hands and she exasperatedly cried, " I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter replied. She lifted her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." Winter continued, as the glyph expanded suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf that was now at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

To their left a Summon Glyph appeared, and, to their surprise, their mother appeared. She motioned for them to stand up. The two both comply, confused to what was going on. Ebony smiled before she pulled them both into a hug.

"Summoning is hard, but as I would always say, 'Practice makes perfect.'" 'Ebony' said, as she let go of the two girls and faced Weiss. "Just because Will was a natural when it came to most things, it doesn't mean he didn't have to practice first."

Weiss smiled and nodded, "I know it just..."

"No." 'Ebony' stated. "We are all unique. However, just like you Weiss I struggled with Summoning."

"How did you..." Weiss started before she stopped as a light blue version of Qrow appeared next to her mother.

"Qrow. He believed in me, pushed me to practice, and was the one person who I trusted to look after Will." With that both 'Ebony' and 'Qrow' disappeared leaving Weiss shocked and Winter looking at the floor in shame.

* * *

 **RWBY's Dorm**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby exclaimed as a oriental battle music began playing.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow replied.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang called out from the side line.

This was the current state of team RWBY's dorm, Ruby and Qrow were playing a video game while Yang sat on Weiss bed watching the whole match. One of the pixelated ninjas decapitated the other, as the announcer said "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Qrow grinned at his victory as Ruby lowered her head in shame.

"Ouch." Yang whispered.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." Qrow said.

"My turn!" Yang exclaimed, pushing her sibling out of her spot as she grabbed the spinning controller from the air.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked, while the game began with "NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!".

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby exclaimed, popping up from behind the two players excitedly. Behind them the door smashed open with a loud crash.

"I'M BACK! WHO ASS AM I NEEDING TO KICK?" Will shouted, a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome back, champ." Qrow replied, looking up and nodding towards the white haired teen, who playfully stuck his tongue out at Qrow.

"UNCLEEE... you were telling us about your last mission." Ruby whined.

"Right, right..." Qrow replied, looking back at the screen. "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight..." Qrow began, as a grin slowly appeared on his face. "of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

Yang groaned and threw a dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly caught much to Yang's ire. This wasn't helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!".

"You are the worst!" Yang exclaimed. Will, Ruby and Qrow began to laugh.

"Best two out of three?" Qrow questioned once the three stopped laughing.

"My go!" Will exclaimed, pushing Yang out of the way and grabbing the control.

"Alright, champ. Bring it." Qrow replied.

Will easily defeated Qrow, with a flurry of attack with a few dodges and skilfully time blocks.

"New game?" Will asked.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby questioned, as she seated herself on Weiss' bed.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool." Qrow replied, waving the question off.

"Cool for an old guy." Yang scoffed.

"Not funny." Qrow replied, looking mad.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever." Ruby questioned.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." Qrow replied, as he got back into the game at the sound of "READY? FIGHT!".

Will finished the game with ease and handed the control to Ruby.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that." Ruby replied. She laughed before she continued. "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh, really?" Qrow questioned.

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Yang replied.

"I SAVED VALE! DUMB HEAD." Will shouted, glaring at Yang.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train." Qrow replied, as he lent over to rub it in his niece's face as she scowled at the repeated "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!". "But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do, and it's called silver!" Ruby replied, resolutely.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Yang added.

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Qrow questioned.

"I mean, I did until you said that..." Ruby replied, tapping her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his." Qrow explained, sounding more serious now.

"Eh! Ironwood and half of Atlas are dumb shits." Will replied, ignoring the look that Yang and Ruby were giving each other.

"You... both know the General?" Yang asked.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Qrow replied, back to his usual joking demeanour, as he reached behind him into one of his pockets and pulled out a photo lined with stains and age of four figures - himself, Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Summer Rose, as Yang's eyes widened and he sighed in remembrance. "Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Ruby exclaimed.

"One of the Two..." Will muttered, gaining a grin and a nod from Qrow.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Qrow added, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but noticed Yang continuing to stare at the picture and put it away "But, I'll save those for when you're older."

"Oh, gross!" Ruby said, as she recoiled in disgust.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." Qrow said, getting up and walking out. He paused in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him, Will texting someone on his scroll and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..." Qrow explained, turning around and holding a finger up to express his seriousness. "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done." The oldest male continued, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You three, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward."

With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exited down the hall. Will stood up and smiled.

"He'll be missed." Will whispered to himself "What Qrow said was right. And believe me when I say Qrow is usually right."

* * *

Later at night, Weiss and Will were in the school courtyard, waving goodbye at the airship carrying their sister. They both stopped just as Weiss Scroll started vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovered over the screen in uncertainty until she closed her eyes and forced herself to press it. Suddenly smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life, she put it away and walked back inside, Will following.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Yang and Weiss were now waiting in the centre of the field. Yang stretched her arms out as she spoke. " Well, now it's our turn!"

"Just remember to keep proper form." Weiss reminded Yang.

"Alright. " The brawler replied, letting out a chuckle before her tone shifted to talk strategy. "You're from Atlas. What can we expected?"

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss listed as Yang loosened up her legs.

At the very moment Weiss finished, a rainbow zoomed past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

"... Or whatever they are." Weiss added, having recovered from her shock faster than the open mouthed Yang.

"Hey!" Flynt exclaimed. Weiss looked over to him as he gestured at her, smiling. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress?"

"I am." Weiss replied, bowing her head and smiling at the recognition.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" Flynt asked.

"I do my best." Weiss answered, shrugging humbly.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." Flynt explained, nodding his head, until his smile turned into a scowl and his tone turned hostile. "Till your father's company ran him out of business."

"IT'S NOT JACQUES COMPANY HE RUINED A FAMILY THAT WASN'T HIS." Will shouted from the stands, the end became muffled as Peony silenced him by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Oh." Weiss said, ignoring Will's shouting and now looking ashamed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sure you are." Flynt replied, sarcastically, as he looked away.

"Hey! Why don't you..." Yang started, raising her finger.

"Hey! Why don't you?" Neon mimicked, terribly. She dropped her unflattering imitation as she pointed at Yang, smiling. "That's what you sound like!"

"Uh..." Yang replied, unsure about how to react.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" Neon asked.

"This is just my normal hair." Yang replied.

"Ooh, really?" Neon questioned.

"Yeah! Is that a prob..." Yang replied, getting annoyed now.

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Neon cut in. She started to spin in place as she continued rapidly. "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

"Excuse me!?" Yang questioned, looking down at herself as the holographic roulette began.

"Oh, here we go." Ruby stated, rolling her eyes from the stands.

The field opened around the four combatants, and up raised the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port exclaimed, as the two teams prepared for battle.

Right as it started, Flynt raised the instrument to his lips and blew, issuing forth a sound wave that blew both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss was able to create a glyph under her to stop herself from sliding back. However, she didn't spot Neon spinning into the attack. The rainbow cat faunus used the attack to push herself forward so she could charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed , which pushed the blonde brawler into the city portion.

Flynt stopped blowing as Weiss readied her Myrtenaster, a second passing until the musician started playing again. This time, Weiss used darker glyphs to move herself forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she could land a blow. Suddenly, however, Flynt stopped playing, and Weiss was forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slid past. She crashed through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grinned when he saw her lying in the area that was now spouting pillars of fire.

Back in the ruined city, Neon managed to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continued to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

She eventually came down to the ground and charged at Yang, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang gritted her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirked and cracked her glow sticks, turning them blue. She came forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realized that her right leg was now encased in ice.

"Hm-hmm! Look!" Neon exclaimed, giggling. "Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" she adeed, smacking her own butt for emphasis.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slammed her foot down and freed her entire leg, but was unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm. She saw Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she sped forth and kicked Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Neon joked.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashed her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt were facing each other in the burning section, Weiss gesturing all around her with the blade and spinning wildly to summon four glyphs that shot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looked down and smiled, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupted right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Flynt gloated, getting back up as he twirled his trumpet.

Weiss grimaced at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aimed a stream of wind at Flynt, who matched her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill until Weiss used a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounced off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until he put his foot down and started playing once more. Weiss was still propelling herself around, but nothing prepared her for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each colour-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together which sent Weiss flying back.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed, amazed from his spot wacthing the fight. Will shook his head and looked back at the fight.

"What's this?" Port questioned, turning to Oobleck in the announcer's box, both equally shocked.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!" Oobleck explained.

The Flynts flipped their hats around to the audience, then looked up at the scoreboard to see that Weiss and Yang were down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He stepped forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepared to finish this.

His teammate was still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent.

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Neon said, slowing down to admire the change.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Yang shouted, as she shook her head, her eyes going back to purple. She then propelled herself forwards using her shotgun blasts.

Weiss was getting back up and saw her sword. She reached out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looked up at him before their attention was drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!" Yang exclaimed.

" I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!" Neon babbled on, rolling around Yang in a lazy circle.

"THAT'S IT!" Yang shouted.

"You're fat." Neon clarified once more for good measure.

Flynt looked back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away. Weiss looked through the clones and saw Yang completely distracted, as well as a pool of lava bubbling away right in front of them. Without pausing, Weiss jumped up and knocked the original into the magma just as it erupted several feet in the air.

"What?" Yang questioned, having noticed what just happened

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake exclaimed, simultaneously panicked.

"Oh shit... Sis." Will muttered, his hand coving his mouth.

 **" _Her aura's completely gone. She should be okay though, annoyingly or usefully, Flynt still has just enough aura to continue fighting._ "** Psycho said through the mind link.

"Shit!" Will exclaimed.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port exclaimed.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" Oobleck added.

'This' turned out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port explained.

Flynt began walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy!" Neon exclaimed skating back over to her leader as he marched forward "But kind of annoying." she whispered.

"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." Port explained, as Yang finally reached her breaking point, her fist clenched and the ground around her trembling.

Her scream of rage combined with the group of lava that burst from the rocks. She punched out several shots towards the two opponents, who manged to dodge the blasts.

"Yo, Neon, go!" Flynt ordered.

He blew again and helped Neon rush forward, and Yang met her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempted to get a hit on the girl. Failing that, she leaped out of the noise and blasted the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasted almost got Flynt, who was forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, who was still trying to avoid the blasts and even rolling on the debris that was being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolled up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang landed on the ground away from her and ran right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he used his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provided the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence was broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rung.

"Oh, sour note for Flynt!" Oobleck stated.

Yang slid back from the blast, and searched for her remaining opponent. Neon was trying to avoid the geyser spouts.

" Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a..." Neon chanted.

At that moment, her front wheels caught on a crack in the ground, which caused her to lose her balance and made her to shed a few quick tears.

"...beat?" Neon finished.

She pitched forward, and tried to roll up in a ball. Only for her to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She was helpless to do anything as Yang smirked, fired off a single shot, which hit her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sounding.

Yang continued to look enraged until she blinked her eyes back to their natural purple colour and realized something.

"Weiss!" she exclaimed as she ran back into the fire section and knelt next to her ash-covered teammate. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

"I may not be singing for a while." Weiss replied, weakly, after she got up and coughed some smoke.

Yang looked both worried and relieved until she broke out into a joking smile and commented, " You know, I'm not sure that was proper form."

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss replied, before she suffered another coughing fit.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?" Neon exclaimed, drawing Yang and Weiss' attention to her. "Team FNKI lost? That was... that was... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee." Flynt added, getting back on his feet. "`I dig it."

Yang and Weiss smiled at the good losers and saw the rest of their team and Will, concerned, coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!" Blake congratulated them.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

Will smiled and walked over to Flynt.

"Just to let you know, Jacques stole the company from Ebony Ivory Schnee." Will informed the other male. "Not mad at you, just informing you."

Meanwhile Team RWBY were cradling Weiss in their arms and soaking in the cheers of the crowd.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Port announced.

"SH... Shoot... I need to find my teammate." Will muttered, before he wandered past Team RWBY, stopping to give Weiss and Yang a hug.

* * *

"Well, you ready?" Peony asked, as she and Will made their way over to middle of the stadium.

"Sure. So long as it's nothing as bad as that one fight... who flip... fucking knows."

"You are being such a potty mouth today." Peony commented.

"Yeah. Whatever. I don't give a shit." Will began as a purple streak dashed past the pair. "HOLY SHIT! Lavender, I never knew you'd be here."

"Oh. It's you. You're that mad male who caused a scene in Mistral, how long now oh yes, 5 years ago." Lavender replied, clearly unimpressed.

"I have no fucking clue what you mean." Will said.

"I don't, unsurprisingly, believe you." Lavender commented, as her teammate, Virgil Dar, walked up next to her.

"Why don't you shut up, Lavender." Virgil said. Will smiled and looked over to the other male. He wore a black zipped up hoodie. His light brown eyes were covered slightly by his light brown hair. The most important feature, in Will's mind, was the light grey wolf tail that swung slowly from side to side.

"You shut it Virgil." Lavender retorted, glaring at her teammate.

"Whatever." Virgil replied, sassily.

"Virgil has a right to telling a stupid girl to shut up." Will added, as the holographic roulette began behind him. This comment caused Virgil to smirk towards Will.

"You're the Schnee kid that got kicked out right?" Virgil asked.

"Uhh, yeah... how did you..." Will replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be a psycho?" Virgil interrupted.

"I'll show you psycho." Will stated, with a blank face and clearly unimpressed.

Virgil smirk turned into a full on smile, as four fields began to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which had a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a familiar section of dense forest; and finally a swamp.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port exclaimed, as the two teams prepared themselves for battle.

Will jumped backwards slightly, his katana out in front of him. Peony sidestepped an attack from Lavender. A confident smile graced her face as she backed slowly off into the forest. Will backed slowly into the tall grass, perfectly mimicking what Mercury and Em did in their fight.

"Is that..." Mercury began, from the stands as he watched the fight.

"Yeah, he's like that." Blake replied, from next to Mercury.

Back in the fight, Vigil and Lavender looked around for their two hidden opponents. Vigil spotted a glimmer of light, coming from the swamp area, as the sun's rays glint over something. Virgil ran over to where the light was to roll his eyes, lying on the floor was Will's Rapier. The brown haired teen lifted his staff to block an attack from Will's Katana. Will smiled and changed his Katana into its Scythe form.

"By the way, love the outfit!" Will said.

Virgil smirked and began to attack Will with a barrage of attacks from his staff. Will blocked each one without any effort. Virgil broke his attacks to re-position his grip. Will used this to create a Glyph underneath himself, to send him flying backwards, this was so he could land on another white glyph which he used to propel himself towards his opponent, who was unable to block the attack and was pushed backwards into the grass area. Virgil sighed and closed his eyes as he started to activate his Semblance.

"Oh, it seems that Virgil is activating... no, I seem to be wrong." Port explained, over the intercom.

While collecting his Rapier, Will used his Glyph to freeze Virgil in place, snapping the wolf faunus out of his concentration. Growling in frustration Virgil sent a black flash towards Will, which Will just managed to dodge. Will retaliated by throwing an electric Dust Crystal at Virgil, it landed near to the brown haired teen, who looked towards Will in confusion, before his eyes widened in shock as Will threw a fire Dust Crystal at the other Crystal, causing Virgil to be engulfed in an explosion of Fire and Lighting.

"I'm sorry!" Will called out towards Virgil, using his aura to perfectly mimic Pyrrha.

Virgil rolled out of the explosion, coughing and spluttering. Will smiled and waved goodbye, before he created a Glyph under him and sent himself flying backwards into the trees behind him.

Meanwhile, Peony blocked an attack from Lavender. Peony smiled and jumped backwards landing on the tree behind her, she effortlessly placed her Xiphos on her back and switched for her Sniper Rifle. She looked around her, keeping a eye on her opponent, to spot away way of getting to the city. She smiled, shot a shot towards Lavender, leaving her confused. Using this, Peony quickly placed her rifle on her back and then jumped from tree branch to tree branch before she landed and rolled to stand up and continued running towards the broken city. She scrambled her way up a ruined tower and sent a shot towards Virgil who blocked the attack with his Staff, the wolf faunus' focus now changing to battle her.

Peony smiled places her Rifle on her back and grabbed her Xiphos once again. She jumped off the tower onto a Glyph, that was provided by Will and launched towards Virgil, who dodged the attack easily. Peony smiled and looked towards the tree line where Will resided. They nodded at each other and Peony jumped towards the tree line, Will jumped off the branch he was on and onto a Glyph, which sent him flying towards Virgil, knocking him back into the swamp Biome. Peony smiled as she watched the battle, knowing full well that Lavender was sneaking up behind her.

Lavender snuck up on her opponent and stabbed at her. Peony jumped onto a nearby tree line and smiled. She flicked a small button on the hilt of her Xiphos and watched as Lavender's eyes widened in shock. The fox faunus raised her left hand and sent the javelin flying towards Lavender. All that Lavender could do was watch as she was pinned to a tree.

"Oh it's two on one. Lavender Bloom is out of the fight." Port explained, over the intercom. Hearing this Virgil sighed.

"I have to do everything! What a team leader! Not." Virgil muttered.

Will smiled and used this distraction to jump into the tree line.

"Switch!" Will ordered.

Vigil looked towards the sound of Will's voice to see Peony rushing towards him, Will's rapier in hand. He dodged the attack, and gave his own counter attack. Peony blocked the attack, however she lost her footing, causing her to be pushed towards the edge of the arena. Virgil smirked and hooked his staff under the rapier. He then, with a flick of his wrist sent Peony flying backwards into the City and crashing into a ruined tower.

"And it's one on one. Peony Nikos has been eliminated by Aura Level." Port explained.

Vigil turned to look behind him. To his surprise there was no sign of Will. He cautiously made his way to the centre of the arena. He looked behind him once again, and then to his left and his right.

"Now things are personal." Will growled.

Virgil turned to the sound of Will's voice. Will's once lighting-blue eyes were now a dark-blood red, a frown was now gracing his face. Vigil gulped and took a step backwards. Will smirked as a massive light blue Glyph appeared between him and Virgil. A light blue paw clawed its way out, followed by another light blue paw, after that a dust covered Wolf head appeared, as a loud growl resonated around the Arena. Virgil snapped out of his shock and dodged around the Dust cover Wolf Grimm. He landed a kick on Will's cheek, snapping the white haired male out of his concentration. The summoning Glyph cut off, as Will sent a stone cold glare towards Virgil. Will grabbed his Katana and changed into his Scythe form. Virgil twisted his Staff around to gain a better grip on his weapon. The two males stared each other down for a few minutes, neither one wanting to engage in combat. In the end Will smirked and engaged in combat by arcing his Scythe down. Virgil blocked the attack, only for Will to fling both his and his opponents weapon out of the arena.

"Ah. Whoops!" Will exclaimed, acting innocent.

With that Will's got into a fighting stance. Virgil rolled his eyes before he copied his opponent. Once again the pair stared at each other, not wanting to engage combat. After a few minute Virgil sighed and aimed a punch at Will's head. Will easily grabbed Virgil's fist and twisted it around and pulled the brown haired teen into a backwards arm lock. Virgil struggled against the arm lock and only just managed to get out. Will sighed and landed a punch right in Virgil's face. A buzzer sounded, notifying Will Virgil was out and that Team WNTR had won the round.

"Nice moves Will. You're team deserved to win that." Virgil congratulated, as he stood up.

"NO THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE. YOU JUST SUCK AT EVERYTHING, VIRGIL DAR." Lavender shouted, storming out of the forest, Peony Javelin in her clenched hand.

"Says the bitch who was knocked out by a weapon that transformed." Virgil replied, still calm, before he mimicked Lavender in a really childish and high pitch voice. "OH MY GOD HER WEAPON LOOKS LIKE PYRRHA NIKOS' AND IT EVEN TRANSFORMS IN TO A JAVELIN. MY NAME LAVENDER AND I'M SHOCKED BY THE MOST SIMPLE THING!"

Lavender's grip got strong on Peony weapon before she threw it at her teammate for it to be affected by black light around the edges. Will smiled as he watched the Javelin land right back into Pyrrha open hand. Will walked away from the bickering pair and towards his teammate and her sister.

"Congratulation to you both." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Will replied, his eyes now back to their normal lighting-blue colour.

Pyrrha handed Peony her javelin before she helped her sister up.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin was facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors opened and Qrow Branwen stepped inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand. Will followed Qrow, and lent against Oz's Desk.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow stated.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided." Ozpin replied.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart." Qrow commented. Qrow took a drink from his cup and shifted his weight before asking, "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

Ozpin swirled around in his chair to face Qrow before he answered, "Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe Will's found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

As Ozpin listed these qualities off, Will nodded towards him, signalling that Pyrrha Nikos was entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower. Qrow rolled his eyes and went to lean on the pillar, Will sighed before he walked over to Qrow.

The doors to the elevator opened a few minutes later, and Pyrrha stepped in. She smiled towards Will, who stared back, emotionless, not knowing what to do. Ozpin gestured to the chair in front of the desk and Pyrrha sat down.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary." Oz said.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha replied, humbly.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow commented from his spot leaning against the column in the back of the room his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha stated, as she turned around and got up from her chair, trying to be formal.

"Name's Qrow." Qrow replied, still rather hostile.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin reassured Pyrrha. Will sighed and punched Qrow in the arm. When Qrow sent a look towards him all the white haired male did was shake his head.

Pyrrha looked at Qrow for another moment before she addressed Ozpin once again. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin said, still smiling. When she did so, he put his fingers up to his lips, leaning back casually. "What is your favourite fairy tale?"

"I'm... sorry?" Pyrrha questioned, clearly confused.

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin explained.

Pyrrha was put off by the question, but she still answered. "Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..."

"What about The Story of the Seasons?" Ozpin asked, leaning forward.

"Well, of course!" Pyrrha replied, looking away in remembrance. "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin questioned.

"You're not that old, Professor." Pyrrha replied, laughing.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Ozpin asked, turning from playful to deadly serious in a millisecond.

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, then she gave an uneasy chuckle, "I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust? Ozpin explained.

"You mean... like a Semblance?" Pyrrha asked, trying to make sense of this development.

"Like magic." Ozpin replied, giving a small smile as he delivered his secret.

Pyrrha looked down before she tried to speak, "I..."

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow explained.

Pyrrha turned her gaze from Qrow to Will then back to Ozpin again, amazed. "You're serious?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ozpin questioned, straight-faced.

"... No." Pyrrha replied. She struggled for a minute to find the words to say. "Why... why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin glanced at Qrow, who nodded his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes and saying, "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha eye grew wider and wider until she realized what Ozpin meant, "'We'?"

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and she saw Glynda Goodwitch and General James Ironwood step out.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood apologized, as he straightened his tie and Glynda fixed her glasses.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha questioned, overwhelmed and narrowing her eyes at Ozpin.

Goodwitch walked forwards with Ironwood, Will and Qrow, she spread her hand and tried to sound reassuring as she replied, "You know who we are. We're still the same teachers, student and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow added.

"We are the protectors of the world." Ironwood explained.

"And we need your help." Ozpin finished.

Pyrrha is shocked into silence as everyone in the room looked to her.

* * *

 **The Elevator**

Pyrrha stood, surrounded by the group of 'protectors', looking nervous. She looked at Ozpin and Glynda as if seeing them for the first time while a steady beeping signals each floor passed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, apprehensive.

"The vault. Under the school." Ozpin replied. Pyrrha looked over to Will, who refused to look back at her.

The elevator continued downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opened its doors and their passengers stepped out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbed the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she was now being lead through. Glynda waited for her behind the others.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Goodwitch stated.

"Maybe one, or two..." replied, still taking the hallway in. As the spoke they walked along. "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Goodwitch explained.

"So, how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered, over his shoulder.

"Qrow." Goodwitch scolded.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." the drunk male replied.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." Goodwitch explained, carefully, turning her attention back to Pyrrha.

"... Intimate?" Pyrrha questioned, concerned.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Goodwitch explained.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow added. "I mean..." Qrow started

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" the Spartan asked.

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." Qrow explained.

"You're not... talking about a war?" the red haired teen questioned.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood answered.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow added.

As the group came to their destination, as humming of electricity was heard. At the end of the corridor there was a large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which was upright. Inside the upright pod was a young woman dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

"Is that..." Pyrrha started, stepping forward hesitantly.

Ozpin sighed, heavily, before he replied, "The current Fall Maiden, Amber."

"She's... still alive." Pyrrha replied, holding herself.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood explained.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

Instead of answering Ironwood sighed, his eyes closed.

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Look who's been listening!" Qrow stated. "She is smart." Qrow whispered to Oz.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker." Ironwood explained. He glanced at Amber before he continued, "And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"... Her assailant." Pyrrha stated, as she connected the pieces together.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin replied, turning to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha lowered her head in thought, then suddenly came forward and placed a hand on the glass of Amber's pod.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Pyrrha asked, suddenly sounding angry as she turned to the 'Protectors' and gestured wildly.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Goodwitch explained, coming forwards to do so.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha questioned, not expecting that answer.

Qrow pulled out the familiar flask as he elaborated, "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." He then got the lid off the flask and took a swing.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Goodwitch continued.

Qrow finished his drink before he added, "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood explained.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Goodwitch added.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." Ironwood informed.

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls." Ozpin added, turning his gaze away from the others, "Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it." Pyrrha stated. This caused Oz to look up, surprised, as Pyrrha stared at the ground as she continued, "If you believe that this will help humanity..." Pyrrha gave them all a resolute look, "... then I will become your Fall Maiden." She continued as the others in the room silently turned to each other with wary faces. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ozpin stepped towards as he explained, "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Ironwood clarified.

"Capture it and cram it into something else." Qrow stated, as he gestured to Pyrrha as she took a second to realize what that meant. "Or in your case..."

"That's..." Pyrrha began to Ironwood.

"Classified." Ironwood interrupted.

"... wrong!" Pyrrha finished. Will nodded in agreement.

Glynda glared at Ironwood before she said, "The feeling is mutual." She then switched her gaze back to Pyrrha before she added, "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." Ironwood added.

"...Her Aura." Pyrrha stated.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..." Ozpin explained.

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow questioned.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Ozpin explained, as Pyrrha fully understood the dangers she could face.

Pyrrha didn't respond, instead she placed her hand on the glass that separated the maiden from her potential replacement. Will watched as he saw the scared expression of Pyrrha reflecting on the scarred face of the dying girl, before she turned away, as oz gave one more warning.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move." Ozpin began before he looked over to Will and then back to Pyrrha, "And there's no telling when their next move will be."

"Come back up to the surface, any questions you have I can also answer. Think it over then give one of us your decision." Will said, walking forwards, he turned back to look towards the teachers, "Am I able to...?" Ozpin nodded. "As well as us here, you can ask Peony, she is another Maiden she can help you learn and control the Maiden powers." Will held out his hand towards Pyrrha before he continued, "Let us leave to continue with this Festival."

* * *

 **So there we have it! The next chapter of The Lost Schnee, also I was wondering what you guys think of the Character Virgil that fought against Will and Peony? Anyway the next chapter is the Singles rounds.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Singles Round

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Singles Round**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with another chapter of The Lost Schnee. It's singles time! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter one**

* * *

 **Will**

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Port explained over the broadcasting system.

Standing on the stadium floor Will sighed, he knew Pyrrha wasn't up to fighting, not right now. Next to him Yang was smirking confidently, while Sun was waving to the crowd, Will gulped when he saw Pyrrha, she was completely out of it. Will sent a nod at Mercury who shot a quick thumbs up to him. Nodding Will lent over to his cousin and said, "Good Luck in your fight."

"As if I need it." Yang replied. Wil sighed and shook his head as Port and Oobleck went over the rules.

"Maybe, but if you're against Merc you'll need it, he's a great fighter." Will replied just before Port announced who was fighting.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"

Yang's eye widened in shock at the announcement.

"How..." she began before Will shook his head and made his way off the stage. The rest of the lineup followed Will and walked off the stage, which allowed Yang to walk up to Mercury, who was in the middle, as the floor around them opened once more, with ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the two.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang stated, smiling.

"You wish." Mercury replied, laughing darkly. "Lets see if she listen to rules." Mercury mutter looking towards Emerald.

Both brawlers faced the crowds one last time, then slowly started advancing on each other, their arms raised defensively until their hands could almost touch, as the final countdown commenced.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port exclaimed.

Immediately, Yang threw a punch, and Mercury spun his foot to meet it, creating a shock wave between the weapons that launched him back. He closed the distance quickly and aimed at her feet with his boot, but she leaped over it and fired off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotated to avoid. They fought fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang got a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She fell back on her feet when Mercury shot himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang didn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempted to come down on her with his leg. She blocked and pushed away the attack, but he got under her shotgun burst and managed to land a kick on her, though she still landed in a crouch, now grimacing. She launched forward with a double blast and continued landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicked her in the back and attempted to hit her with his heel. She got out just in time and punched the ground trying to get him, but he leaped out and twirled to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seemed to pass over her, but he then brought it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolled backward to avoid.

They exchanged kicks after this attack until Mercury hit her backwards, and he rushed forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He got up right as Yang started raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion caused him to get knocked off of the stage. He saved himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflected with her arms. She ducked under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumped into the air to knock her back, and he followed it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoided it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury started shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodged each one coming her way and got in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicked her into the air and knocked her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stopped coming down on his opponent, Mercury got up from his crouch and grinned to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupted into flames. His momentary shock turned into another smile as he turned around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she landed a punch that sent him back, and she rushed up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hit him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He landed on his back as the buzzer sounded over the roars of the audience.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port exclaimed, as Yang lowered her fists and closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arm in victory.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck confirmed, while the stage was enclosed by the stadium floor again.

Form her seat Ruby splayed her hand out in excitement as shouted, "Yeah! You did it, sis!"

Blake gave a standing ovation as Weiss pumped her fists. "Way to go, Yang!" Blake cheered, not noticing the wide-eyed and shocked Will standing next to her.

"SH... Curse, who the fu... where the aura coming from?" Will asked, looking up.

 **' _Green haired devil. Two rows back from Mercury's left._ '** Curse replied. Will followed the direction and nodded. **' _You need to snap Yang out. It's the only way. Let me out, I contact Oz._ '**

"Better luck next time." Yang addressed the hunched-over Mercury, while wiping her brow with an arm. She started to walk to the exit, she got pretty far until she saw Merc get up in her peripheral vision.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Mercury replied, murderously angry, his voice wobbling slightly, as Will tried to snap Yang out of the illusion that was affecting her.

Yang turned around just in time to 'see' Mercury leap forwards with a kick to his unsuspecting victim, before it flickered and Mercury seemingly teleported backwards a few feet from her. Yang scowled and just manged to bring both her gauntlets down just enough, so that she shot at the floor near to Mercury and not at him. The minute she does, the audience gasped and Mercury looked at her in shock.

"My word!" Oobleck stated, as he got up of his chair.

"Cut the cameras!" Port ordered someone nearby.

Back on the stadium floor, Mercury was still gaping at Yang, "You... You could have hit my legs!"

"You... You were going to attack..." Yang tried to explain. She stopped just as she noticed the Atlesian Knight-200 androids and two soldiers circling her, their guns raised.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" one of the soldiers ordered.

"What!? Why!?" Yang questioned, still not having a clue as to what was going on.

"Mercury!" Emerald exclaimed, as she rushed over to her partner's side to comfort him.

Mercury immediately pushed her away and shouted, "WE AGREED NOTHING THAT COULD HURT ME EMERALD YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Mercury received a disgusted scowl from Emerald. Yang now looked up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired: Yang circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cut to him wandering towards her before he stopped, standing far enough away from Yang that she won't hit him. Before Yang spun and shot near to him in shock, the shots just missing Mercury's legs. The sound of the audience gasping appeared again.

It took a moment of staring at the images until Yang finally understood what she did, and her gaze turned up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. While next to them Will was glaring towards Emerald, shaking his head slowly.

"You don't understand!" Yang exclaimed towards the guards, before she pointed to Mercury, "He tried to attacked me, I swear!"

The Atlas guards raised their guns higher in response. "Stow it! You've already caused enough of a scene.

Will jumped down onto the stage and whispered something to one of the solider, who looks hesitantly towards the other solider who nodded. The solider then let Will walk through, who walked over to Yang and placed his hand on her right shoulder before he lent in and whispered, "You're not crazy. Emerald's semblance is...

"WHAT!" Yang shouted, enraged, her hair was now light blonde and her eyes had shifted back to red. Will let go of Yang and turned to Emerald.

"EMERALD SUSTRAI. YOU FUCKED WITH HER MIND. MUCH LIKE YOU TRIED WITH ME ONCE OR TWICE. NOT THAT IT REALLY WORKED." Will shouted, clearly accusing Emerald, whose eye widened in shock.

"What? That's a lie!" Emerald lied.

"AURA DOESN'T LIE BITCH!" Will replied, sassily clicking his fingers.

"That seems to coincide with what we know about the cursed Schnee male. As it allow him complete control over his and others Aura." The solider who let Will in stated.

"That... that also explains why Mercury shouted at Emerald." Yang added, wide-eyed.

"WE AGREED NOTHING THAT COULD HURT ME EMERALD YOU STUPID BITCH!" Will mimicked, using his aura to sound like Mercury. In his normal voice he added, "Interesting choice of words there Merc."

"Yeah, we agreed frame... not shock Mercury by having his... *cough* METAL... *cough* legs hit by a clearly enraged and extremely strong Yang." Mercury explained. "One thing," Mercury added, turning to face Emerald, "the legs maybe metal, but I can still feel pain if they are hit!"

With that, half of the guards turn to aim their guns at Emerald.

"However, Yang you still did freak so... we... they still have to talk to you about it." Will explained, turning to Yang.

Yang only nodded in response before she walked away, handing her head in shame.

"Thanks for that Will. I really... at least she won't have as worse of a punishment. I'm going to go with her. Bye." Mercury mentioned.

"Don't thank me. Thank my curse, without it, I wouldn't have seen both Mercury's. AKA: Flying Mercury about to attack her and you, walking Mercury. I also linked the illusion to Emerald's Aura, as it was slowly depleting, and the more I infiltrated myself into her Semblance the more she would grit teeth and hold her head as if she had a headache of some kind. Which can happen when you over use or surpass the limit of you Semblance. Hence why as of right now I have the worst headache know to most of Remnant." Will responded, before he grabbed his head in pain, gritting his teeth hie continued, "Which, funnily enough, I got from snapping Yang out of her illusion, which caused you to tele... I going to lie down." With that Will collapsed onto the ground.

"Shit!" Mercury muttered, before he pulled Will up and placed one arm around the white haired males shoulder to support him.

"I'll help!" Virgil remarked from behind Mercury, who turned to face Vigil and smiled at the wolf faunus, unaware that Adam was watching the whole charade. After Mercury thanked Virgil together the pair half dragged, half carried Will to Team RWBY's dorm where Ironwood was informing team RWBY that they are disqualified.

"Two thing General. Firstly; Yang saw an illusion caused by Emerald, and freaked as Will broke the semblance." Mercury explained, as he kicked the door closed behind him. "And secondly; what can we do with sleeping angel here?" Mercury asked, pointing the Will with his free hand.

Blake stood up and offered her bed, which Weiss reluctantly got up off. Ironwood shook his head and walked out of the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Yang turned to her friends and asked, "You guys believe me, right?"

"Duh!" Ruby answered.

Mercury raised his hand before he questioned, "Should I answer this?"

Weiss shook her head before she added, "You're hotheaded, but not ruthless."

Once she realised one of the team hadn't answer she looked towards her and said, "Blake?"

Blake turned her gaze away, earning a shocked look between Ruby and Weiss.

"I want to believe you..." Blake stated, as Will sat up and looked around.

"Huh?" Ruby questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss added.

Yang's eyes widened and tears formed instantly as she said in a hurt voice, "Blake?"

"Adam." Will stated, his voice was slightly croaky as he added, "When you know someone like him, it's understandable."

Blake glanced at Will, she then took a deep breath and began to explain, "I had a friend, Adam, who was very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right." She paused and sat down, Will automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "This is all just... very familiar." The cat faunus continued as Yang looked up, tears were now falling down her face. "But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I... I one hundred percent believe that Will broke the illusion. Will won't black out like that unless he over uses his Curse's semblance. But I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you." Blake finished, looking at Yang.

Yang wiped her eyes of the tears, she then said, as calmly as she could, "I saw him..." She gestured towards Mercury, "...attack me, before he teleport so I panicked and stupidly attacked him."

Blake let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes and smiled, she then looked back at her team partner and replied, "Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm going to rest up." Yang stated, still looking down.

As Ruby and Will stood up - both of whom are smiling - Weiss, Vigil, Mercury and Blake began to make there way to the door.

Blake paused at the door, and replied, "We'll get out of your hair."

As Ruby was closing the door, she paused only for a second to see Yang slump forwards before she shut the door completely. She joined Weiss, Virgil, Mercury, Will and Blake in the middle of the hal way.

Weiss shook her head and sighed, before she said, "This is a mess..."

The door to Team JNPR's dorm opened and Jaune peeked out, his team and Peony peering around the edge in concern.

"She doing okay?" Jaune asked, referring to Yang.

"She's doing the best she can." Blake replied.

Will nodded and added, "All she needs is space right now."

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren mentioned.

Ruby looked down before she stated, "All right then. If that's the case..." she looked up and added, "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked over to Ruby as she got herself seated on a bed and replied, "Hm?"

"You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?" Ruby asked, holding up her clenched hands as she tried to put on a grin.

Weiss nodded as she and Blake also smiled sadly. Weiss the added, "It's what Yang would want."

Pyrrha turned her head away before coming back with her attempt at a confident look. She then replied, "I'll... do my best."

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!" Ruby exclaimed, excitedly.

Pyrrha's smile dipped down into worry as she looked away. Will coughed and started to drag Virgil and Mercury away.

"Well Pyrrha, good luck and don't worry." Will reassured, looking over his left shoulder towards team JNPR's dorm room.

Blake smiled towards her boyfriend before she looked at Weiss and commented, "Sorry but, I think I've had enough fighting for one year."

Weiss nodded and replied, "Ditto." A moment passed before she added, "Coffee?"

Blake smiled and replied, "Tea."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Will shouted from down the corridor. The three member of team RWBY walked down the hall, and once Jaune saw Ruby disappear behind the corner, he closed the door.

* * *

 **The Vytal Festival**

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomisation process for our next fight!" Oobleck exclaimed.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..." Port began, as the randomizer landed on, "and her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

"Shit. Polarity versus Metal. This could be bad." Mercury muttered.

The arena's centre was lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny was grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands, even getting Ren to let out a reluctant "Yaaay..."

"I've got a devil to fight." Mercury commented, having seen Emerald across the arena. With that Mercury got up and made his way over towards Emerald.

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha was still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely saluted her opponent.

Penny placed her hands on her hips in excitement and exclaimed, "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

The troubled Pyrrha didn't respond,insead she looked at her hands as she clenched them in attempted determination.

Penny, not noticing Pyrrha's reluctance, carried on talking, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Penny beamed widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha was still looking around as if in a daze, though she manageed a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ were already in hand.

Oobleck counted down as General James Ironwood calmly sat to observe the fight, Nora and Ren cheered for their teammate while Jaune Arc simply watched anxiously, and Emerald lent forward with a glare. "3, 2, 1..." Oobleck lent forward, "BEGIN!"

Suddenly, Penny was surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who ran towards them and leapt though or deflected each aimed blade. The swords flew into the air until they turned around and come back to the fight. At the same time a yelp was heard as Mercury dragged Emerald from her seat and towards the service tunnel.

"Showtime!" Mercury stated, as he dropped Emerald on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Emerald shouted, pushing herself up onto her knees.

"Let's just keep this between us friends." Mercury replied, as he closed the gap between them and landed a punch on her face, throwing her backwards.

* * *

 **On the stage**

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirled the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needed to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readied another wave of blades.

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" Port exclaimed.

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushed forward and jumped on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leapt away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backed away as well. She tried to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

"Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!" Nora cheered from the stands , with her arms wide, along side a fist pumping Ren, and a worried looking Jaune.

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha wasn't doing well, she looked down and saw her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second.

* * *

 **Mercury (As the fight was going on)**

Mercury dodged yet another attack from Emerald before a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him backwards. Emerald used this to leave the maintenance area so she could begin to affect Pyrrha's perception, unaware that Will was nearby and was able to break the semblance easily.

Meanwhile Mercury struggled to pull himself out of Adam's grip.

"What are you doing?" Mercury asked, pushing Adam away.

Adam didn't reply, instead he place a kiss on Mercury's lips. The bull faunus deepened the kiss and slowly started to back Mercury up against the wall. Adam raised his hand up and started to unzip Mercury's jacket. The smell of alcohol burned when the grey haired teen breathed in. Memories flooded back to Mercury, causing him to panic, he pushed Adam backwards before he sent a hail of bullets towards the drunk man. He sprinted away, and pulled open the door before he collapsed on the ground, near to Will's feet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the field**

Pyrrha spun wildly as she deflected and dodged each sword, until she got close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha batted aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slid to a stop and made a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fired on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoided the blasts and fought off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slid into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightened with a victorious grin that disappeared into dizziness, just as she saw Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she could leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha didn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tried to get the later back with her magnetism, but had to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappeared behind Penny, only for her to grin towards her opponent as she raised her arms and several to appear above her, aimed to strike.

"CANCEL THE MATCH!" Oobleck shouted, as a buzzer sounded cancelling the match.

Emerald grabbed her head in pain and dropped to the floor. Will grabbed his hyper-ventilating best friend, after he kicked Emerald in the back of the head, knocking her out. He, balancing Mercury on one arm, looked up and saw Pyrrha looking shocked towards her opponent as a black magnetised shock wave flew towards Penny.

"Crap." Will muttered under his breath. "Psycho? Hold Mercury." he ordered the aura being next to him.

Psycho grabbed Mercury from Will's arms as the cursed teen ran to the arena and started to drain away Pyrrha aura, hoping he could break the semblance.

"What is going on, Miss Nikos' Aura seems to be draining as we speak." Port stated, looking towards Oobleck.

Will growled as he ripped the aura away from Pyrrha, cutting the shock wave. However the force pushed the swords backwards and into Penny. Peony paniced and activated her polarity and dragged Penny out of the way of her weapons, however, the strings managed to wrap around Penny's arm and rip it off, along with this the affect of Peony's polarity scrambled her mainframe, and caused Penny to reset, losing all memories and causing her to shut down. As soon as she does, Peony gulped and looked towards and wide eyed Ren, Nora, Jaune, Ruby and Blake.

"Is... Is everything okay?" Peony asked, knowing it wasn't.

"You have two semblances?" Ren questioned.

Peony shook her head, "Nope. Will drained Pyrrha Aura, therefore he gained the semblance so, when I raised my hand up and he pushed Penny towards me. I understand..." Peony was stopped by a light blue hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, I think they've got it Peony." Psycho stated. Peony elbowed the aura creation in the stomach, causing the being to let her go and comment, "Whatever."

* * *

 **Up in the booth**

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered, putting his hand up to his ear.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" Came the relpy over to earpeice.

"What!? How is this possible?!" Oobleck questioned, for his answer to speak.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men." Cinder explained, standing on a roof near by, "Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink..." The video cut out and on the field Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." The warning Announcer announced.

* * *

 **And this is were we are to end! So a shorter chapter, but I wanted to cut it of here so I could have the bigger fights, E.G Blake Vs Adam etc. in the next chapter, just to let you all know, Volume Three will end at chapter 29. So we have two more chapters until Beacon falls once more. Next chapter is going to be longer - and out in two or so days - the twenty ninth will be shorter - out on the third of February... hopefully. Also Will was Will in this chapter!**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Hell Breaks Loose

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Hell Break Loose**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of The Lost Schnee. I hope you enjoy seeing Beacon crashing once more!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony's eyes widened in shock. What rubbish Cinder was spouting, but also the pure shock on Pyrrha face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." Ironwood ordered.

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appeared atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it clawed and pecked at the defence with its beak. Peony knew she had to act quickly, the Nevermore that was attacking the top of Colosseum was about to crash through, and maybe even crush Pyrrha.

"A Nevermore!?" Sun exclaimed, standing up in alarm along with Coco Adel.

Coco lowered her sunglasses as she asked, "How did it get past the Kingdom's defences!?"

Ren appeared beside them as he stated, "It wasn't alone."

Peony turned to Psycho, a shocked look on her face, "Amber."

"Pyrrha's more important." Psycho replied, looking toward the stage.

"PYRRHA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Peony shouted, turning back to the stage.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression.

"Oz!" Qrow exclaimed, running in with Glynda.

"Get to the City!" Ozpin ordered, turning to the pair.

"But..." Qrow began.

"NOW!" Ozpin shouted, resolutely.

Qrow and Glynda exchanged a look before going back the way they came.

* * *

Back at the Colosseum Ironwood watched the Nevermore attack the shields until he answered his scroll, stammering, "Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!"

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James." Ozpin replied, gravely. After a beat he added, angrily, "Use it."

Ironwood's worry turned to determination. His fleet of ships were being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

* * *

At Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrived, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang.

Over one of the Members scrolls Adam ordered, "Bring them to their knees!"

* * *

 **At the arena** _  
_

As the Nevermore circled around the colosseum, Pyrrha Nikos struggled to stand as she looked in shock at the broken Penny Polendina.

"PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune shouted from the stands with Ren and Nora.

Jaune, Ren, Peony and Nora looked up and saw the force field flash as the Nevermore raised back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumped from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Nora exclaimed, as said teen ran towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Jaune shouted, as he ran towards Pyrrha.

Suddenly, the Nevermore completely broke through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocked back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the parts of Penny. The Nevermore screeched and lunged towards Pyrrha. Suddenly, the Nevermore was knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, as a light blue glyph appeared underneath the Nevermore sticking it in place with ice while an icy Javelin stabbed the Nevermore in the chest.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby ordered, with an angered, determined expression on her face, pointing Penny's sword toward the Nevermore.

The Nevermore rose up, smashing the thin layer of ice and circled around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby held Penny's sword defensively. Suddenly, the Nevermore got pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeched out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then opened up, revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Magnhild, and Yatsuhashi Daichi's large sword. The respective owner of the sword pulled it out from his locker, and was standing alongside Scarlet David gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage Ayana with his own sword, and Neptune Vasilias with his gun in hand. Ruby carried on looking over the ensemble of Students which included, Sun Wukong with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, the members of Team ABRN, as well as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons. The students were then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore started to get back up. Ren then leaped up into the air and used the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan Altan used her rope dart to swing down and to grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leaped up into the air, and Nora ran up to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reached peak height, she let go of Yatsuhashi, who was then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slashed down and decapitated the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan landed back on the ground next to her teammates, Ruby looked over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

"Ruby, I..." Pyrrha stopped, still kneeling on the ground and holding a piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands, as she continued, "I'm so sorry."

"Mee too." Ruby replied, forlornly, before she added, suddenly angered, "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune agreed, walking over to Pyrrha with Milo and Akouo in his hands. "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else.

"That was Cinder Fall, she isn't going to get away with this. No matter how long it takes, she is and will pay for what she has done and what she's going to do." Will explained, having walked over to the group to make sure everyone was okay. Peony ran over to her sister and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." The fox faunus whispered.

Pyrrha nodded, stood back up and took back her weapons from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined. They then looked over to Ruby, who smiled at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment was cut short when they noticed a hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the colosseum. They flew towards the group of students as Ren called the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Griffons."

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" Ruby ordered.

"What happened to yours?" the monkey faunus questioned.

"I... I dropped it and lost it." Ruby replied, looking away.

"Here!" Sun stated, causing Ruby to look up.

Sun used his tail to flick his Scroll to Ruby, who caught and used it to summon her locker, which opened up revealing Crescent Rose inside. While Ruby called her locker, Will called Peony locker with his scroll, which opened to reveal her Xiphos and Sniper Rifle. The two teens make there way over to the locker, however, Ruby was stopped when a Griffon landed on her locker, and roared at her before it was scared away at the sound of a gunshot.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave." Port ordered, holding his blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form.

"But we did a-" Ruby began to protest.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Oobleck interrupted.

Ruby nodded at the Doctor's words before she grabbed Crescent Rose and twirled it into it's scythe form. Peony walked over to Will and flicked her Xipos into it's Javelin form. Will smiled and created the aura version of Qrow's weapon on his back.

"Let's go!" Ruby ordered.

As all the students left, Ruby got distracted by the flash of Velvet Scarlatina's camera. She stopped to look at the photograph she took but was interrupted when her leader called out to her.

"Velvet!"

~oOo~

Civilians continued to run and flee in panic as they reached the docking bays of the colosseum. Atlas Soldiers were seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student was seen breaking down in tears as another person tried to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads were seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General James Ironwood effortlessly guned down an Ursa. As they proceeded forward, the Knights were suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then noticed Ironwood as the General started to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he neared the charging Beowolf. He screamed a loud battle cry as he pulled out his revolver from his coat. Ironwood ducked and slid under the Beowolf's swipe and shot at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charged at Ironwood again, who fired his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attemptted to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stopped it with his own right hand. The General then fired at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to become airborne, and, still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeded to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picked up the Beowolf, aimed the revolver at its skull, and shot it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watched the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students were exiting the arena entrance and then gathered together in front of Ironwood.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood began to explain, before he was interrupted by a sneak attack fro mas creep, which was swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head. "...going to take it back."

As Ironwood turned for his ship, he was stopped when he was asked.

"What should we do?" Jaune questioned.

"Ironwood turned and faced the students as he replied, "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." The students exchanged looks with each other and Ironwood continued, "No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood then proceeded to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addressed the crowd. "Let's move out!"

As the General left the group of students look at each other before Sun spoke up, "I mean... come on!"

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune replied.

* * *

 **Blake**

Back at Beacon, the hacked Knights continued to fire, but they were cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss was taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fought off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they were all suddenly knocked back by Weiss. Afterwards, Weiss and Blake stood back-to-back, but noticed a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which had also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beat down the soldiers.

"Come on!" Weiss exclaimed.

Before Weiss and Blake could assist the soldiers, they noticed a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf was seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf landed on the ground and started to chase after fleeing civilians. Weiss and Blake exchanged one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe." Was all Weiss said.

As the two part ways, Blake ran just outside the dining hall. However, she stopped when the Beowolf from earlier latched onto the side of the building above her. Her attention was then drawn away from the Beowolf when she heard a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gave a look of horror when she saw a familiar figure throwing an Atlas soldier.

"No... Adam?" Blake muttered.

"Hello, life ruiner." Adam replied, grinning creepily.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were standing a top a roof, Mercury filming the chaos with his scroll.

"Beautiful." Cinder stated.

"It's almost sad." Emerald added, with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Cinder ordered.

"Oh, I'm getting all of it." Mercury replied.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder reminded.

Suddenly, a tremor rocked the three of them.

"And do not miss what happens next." The soon to be fall maiden added.

Cinder walked off as Mercury continued filming with a smirk on his face, while Emerald's expression only grew more worrisome. Out of the corner of his eye something caught Mercury attention.

'Huh? What's going on there?' Mercury wondered, while he handed the scroll to Emerald who looked at him dumb founded. Before he walked off Mercury said, "Get all the good bits, alright."

* * *

 **Ozpin's office**

Inside his office, Ozpin watched the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawled up the side of the building. Ozpin then started to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he was stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shook the ground.

Ozpin approached the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excreted more of the black substance, which dropped to the ground and spawned more Grimm near the base of the CCT.

* * *

 **Will**

As the Grimm charged forward, the group, which consisted of Team SSSN, Team JNPR and Team WNTR, prepared to battle the oncoming enemies. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha noticed Ozpin standing at the entrance of the tower, while team SSSN ran off to fight the enemies. Pyrrha then walked over to Ozpin, without saying a word to her confused teammates. Will looked over to Peony and nodded before he pointed downwards. Peony nodded back, wided eyed, as her team leader ran towards Ozpin.

"Where are they going?" Nora asked.

"I'll go find out." Jaune replied. "You two stay here and keep fighting." Jaune ordered.

Jaune ran over to follow the trio.

"Let's do this!" Peony exclaimed.

With this everyone got into a fighting stance.

* * *

 **Blake**

Outside of Beacon's dining hall, Blake backed away from the shattered window, staring in horror at her old leader.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become? A coward?" Adam asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake questioned, fully knowing the answer.

"Will and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam replied, as he drew his sword and prepared to stab an Atlas student in the chest. "Consider this... a spark."

Blake charged into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashed with his as she pushed him away from the student, and they stood with their blades locked.

"I'm... not... running." Blake replied, determination clear in her voice.

"You... will." Adam stated.

He kicked her away, knocking her onto the floor. A nearby Creep ran towards her, only to be shot by Adam.

"But not before you suffer for your betrayal, bitch." Adam added.

He smiled and began walking towards her, completely oblivious to the fact that nearby Mercury was watching his every move, having heard the entire conversation that had just transpired.

* * *

 **Peony**

Back outside the Beacon grounds, Velvet Scarlatina groaned as she struggled to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco Adel bumped into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin. Neon Katt and Reese Chloris dodged and weaved between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins. Yatsuhashi Daichi was fighting a Griffon while Flynt Coal used his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Weiss Schnee then arrived on the battlefield, but got knocked back by another Paladin. Peony immediately ran to her side only to be hit full force in the face by a Paladin, throwing her backwards.

"Weiss!" Neptune exclaimed, reaching his hand out.

Yatsuhashi tried to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he got knocked back. The Paladin then turned to and started approaching a distracted Ren.

"Look out!" Nora shouted. Before she pushed, Ren out of the way of the Paladin's incoming strike, taking the hit instead. Peony stood up and hobbled over towards Ren and Nora, watching the scene play out.

"Nora! No!" Ren exclaimed. He reached out to her, but got knocked back by the Paladin and crashed into Peony.

Coco and Neptune fired their weapons at the Paladin, but it was unfazed.

"Uh, this is bad." Neptune stated.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco ordered.

"Really?" Velvet asked, excited.

"Just make them count." Coco replied.

Velvet nodded.

"What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Just watch." Coco replied.

With her weapon, Velvet began to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitated Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodged its cannon fire. She then replicated Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and landed a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. After she landed a few shots, she slid under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she used the Gambol Shroud copy and used its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver.

Before it could react, it was immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moved forward, Velvet switched to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she landed another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

As the first Paladin attempted to recover, Velvet immediately copied Penny's swords, as she leapt off the second Paladin and sliced apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin sucker punched Velvet.

"Aah!" the bunny faunus screamed.

"Velvet!" Coco exclaimed.

At this Coco, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese landed suppressing fire.

Furious, Weiss immediately rushed in, as she instinctively used a summoning glyph, confusing her. When she rushed in between Velvet and the Paladin, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she discovered she summoned the arm and sword of the Arma Gigas she fought before, who blocked the Paladin's fist and bisected the machine in half. She took brief look at her summoning before being surprised by a camera flash, which was taken by a smiling Velvet.

Peony rushed over to Weiss and Velvet, but before they could take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushed in from the corner and began to charge at them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sun exclaimed.

The students stood prepared to fight the Atlesian Paladin that was charging toward them. However, electricity arced across it and it suddenly powered down, collapsing and sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Hm. That went better than expected." Sun commented.

Weiss doubled over, exhausted, leaning on Myrtenaster to keep herself standing.

"Weiss!" Yang exclaimed as she ran over to Weiss. "You're okay!" She planted a quick kiss to Weiss cheek before she asked, "Have you heard from Ruby?"

Weiss shook her head.

"What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha..." Weiss replied, pointed in the direction Blake ran, "and some White Fang Members."

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake." Yang stated.

"I'll come with you Yang!" Peony added.

Yang and Peony hurried off in the direction that Weiss pointed, while the heiress gave a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Will**

The elevator opened up and Ozpin, Jaune, Will and Pyrrha sprinted out and down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"It's... a type of vault." Pyrrha replied.

"You've... been here before?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Will answered, as Pyrrha looked away from Jaune.

"What would this school need to... hide?" Jaune questioned.

Finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stopped in his tracks, gazing wided-eyed at the strange contraption at the comatose woman inside.

"What? Who?" Jaune questioned.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha began.

"Atlas tech, The woman inside is Amber." Will explained, pointing vaguely at what he was explaining.

"Pyrrha, Will! Get to the pods!" Ozpin ordered.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, then ran over to the second pod. While Will walked over to Ozpin.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." Ozpin explained.

Jaune looked at the two with uncertainty, then turned around and got into a guarding stance. Will stood next to Ozpin and helped set everything up.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked.

"We, do nothing." Ozpin replied, typing on the machine's hologram keyboard.

The second pod opened, and Ozpin turned his head to look at Pyrrha.

"You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." Ozpin stated.

Pyrrha looked at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changed from uncertainty to sadness, and she wiped a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbed into the pod, which closed.

"Just don't panic." Will said.

* * *

 **Blake**

"This could've been mine and his day! Can't you see that!?" Adam exclaimed.

"He never wanted this! He, like me, wanted equality! He wanted peace!" Blake bit back.

She raised her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shot at Adam, who blocked both bullets with his sword.

"What he wants is impossible!" Adam replied.

He sheathed his sword and backhand Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"But I understand because all I wanted was him, Blake." Adam added. "And you stole him from me!"

Blake began to raise her sickle again, only for Adam to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love. As you stole my only love from me!" Adam exclaimed.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Yang's voice drew their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon came into view and shot a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate. Peony followed and gasped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Yang called out once again.

Adam looked at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returned his gaze to Yang and Peony.

"Starting with them."

* * *

 **Will**

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked.

Pyrrha looked at him and gave a slow nod.

"I... I need to hear you say it." Ozpin stated.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied, as she laid her head back and stared ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos.

Ozpin pressed a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod rose up. Amber began glowing orange, and her eyelids began fluttering. The orange glow travelled along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who began screaming out in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, turning around in surprise.

Jaune ran over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panicked, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin and Will looked away.

"I'm... so sorry." Ozpin apologised.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasped, and her eyes opened, then began to close again, while the machine began beeping an alarm. Ozpin, Will and Jaune turned around and saw Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowered the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face. Will growled and tried to grab for Jaune.

* * *

 **Blake**

Adam drew his sword and stabbed it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry caught Yang and Peony's attention.

"Huh?" Yang questioned. Peony gasped, tears forming around her eyes.

Adam stood upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang and Peony.

"Get away from her!" Yang screamed.

"YANG NO!" Peony shouted, as she tried to reach the blonde Brawler.

Blake reached out helplessly, whispering, "No... please..."

Adam sheathed his sword, smiling. Yang screamed, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leapt at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly drew his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activated. As Yang flew through the air, the lower half of her right arm separated from her. Peony watched, tears fall from her eyes, without thinking she ran away, panic rising and the world around her disappearing.

* * *

 **Will**

Amber struggled to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath left her. Her eyes drifted closed, and her head leant to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that lit the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuffed out.

* * *

 **Blake**

Yang flew through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound. She landed on the floor and laid there on her side, completely still.

* * *

 **Will**

Pyrrha frantically beat her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow left Pyrrha and traveled back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursted out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and entered Cinder. The murderer glowed, began floating, and gained long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beat even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raised his sword and charged toward Cinder.

"Stay back!" Ozpin ordered.

Cinder casted a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocked it with his shield and was blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted.

Finally, Pyrrha used her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocked it away like it's nothing. As Cinder began to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leapt out of the pod and charged, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin put his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin ordered.

"But I can help." Pyrrha Ozpin slowly turned his head to stare Pyrrha in the eyes. "You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment but obeyed Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and running away. While she did so, Cinder descended to the floor and watched them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turned her attention back to Ozpin and Will, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"Do what you must, brother." Will whispered to Ozpin, "I'll make sure they are okay." he added, before he ran after Pyrrha and Jaune.

* * *

 **Blake**

Adam slowly walked toward Yang's unconscious body and swung his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he could reach her, Blake threw herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"Why must you continue to hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked, frowning.

He swung his sword, and Blake's head detached from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanished, and Adam turned to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He began slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempted to ambush him as he cut it down.

* * *

 **Mercruy**

Mercury, still wide-eyed and in shock ran back over to Emerald was and collapsed to the ground, he took three deep breath's in, and Emerald was at his side and trying to comfort him.

"Merc, are you alright?" Emerald asked.

Mercury nodded instead of answering his pushed himself onto his knees and smiled at Emerald.

"I'm alright. Who knew, love sucks." Mercury clarified.

Emerald nodded and handed the scroll back to Mercury.

* * *

 **Ozpin**

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder gloated.

Ozpin turned his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder. The words from Will running in his mind.

Cinder shook her head slightly as she added, "Such arrogance."

Only flashes of green and vermilion were illuminated in the darkness. More flashes were seen as Ozpin and Cinder clashed weapons against each other. After a clash, Cinder slid back, using her hand to melt the floor below her, and summoned ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards Ozpin. Ozpin deflected them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darted forward and delivered a bunch of strikes at Cinder with his cane, with the last blow launching her back. Cinder then floated mid air by unleashing her Maiden power. Ozpin then slammed his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him. Cinder then unleashed a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him. As he closed in on her, the let the barrier down and smiled as he was engulfed in a fiery ring.

* * *

 **Peony**

Air buses were picking up the last few civilians and students. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were overseeing the evacuation.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port ordered.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Oobleck explained.

Weiss stared at what was in front of her, in disbelief. As Ruby Rose came running down the path, Zwei barked to alert Weiss to her leader's presence, and Weiss turned around to greet her.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby replied.

"Ruby, where have you-" Weiss began to ask.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Ruby interrupted.

Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowered her gaze sadly.

"Weiss? What is it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stepped aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long lying on the ground. Both girls have bandages wrapped around their wounds, and the latter was unconscious. Behind them sat Nora and Ren, who were too battered and bruised to fight. Peony was next to Ren, hunched over her knee, her back rising and falling as she cried softly to herself, as she was unable to use her 'semblance'. Cursed Will was crouched next to Blake and comforting her, as she reached over and placed her hand on Yang's.

"I'm sorry." Blake apologised, as she got tears in her eyes.

Ruby reached out and opened her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry." Blake repeated, as she curled up and closed her eyes.

"Yang..." Was all Ruby was able to say.

Sun walked over to the youngest scythe. "Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale." The monkey faunus reassured Ruby.

"But Will, Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora objected.

Nora attempted to stand, but she quickly sat back down, groaning and holding her side. Peony lifted her head and shook her head.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!" Sun ordered.

"We're not... leaving!" Ren sated, as he stood up, but the he fell to his knees, "Ugh!"

Sun turned and casted a worried look at Blake.

"I'll find them... I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." Ruby replied. Peony stood up and walked over to Ruby.

"No! We will find them." Weiss stated. The heiress turned to Ren and Nora and ordered, "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

"I'm going with you, Will's my team leader I want to make sure he's okay." Peony explained, telling a little white lie. Ruby nodded and together the trio ran back towards Beacon Academy.

Sun watched them go as he called out behind them, "You better be! Idiots."

* * *

 **Will**

Will, Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the front door. The muffled sounds of Ozpin and Cinder's fight could be heard.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." Jaune said, as he walked away, looking at his scroll. "Oh where is it?"

Pyrrha turned ans stared silently at Beacon Tower. Will copied Pyrrha, worry flowing through his veins. Jaune's voice soon broke the pairs concentration.

"Pyrrha? Will? What was all of that?" Jaune asked. Will turned back to Jaune and opened his mouth, only to close it again as he didn't know what to say.

Pyrrha turned to lok a Jaune as she began to reply with, "I..."

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion, followed by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft. The trio stared at the tower in surprise.

"I'm sorry, so sorry brother, but you did what you had to." Will whispered, diverting his eyes from Tower.

"But... Ozpin..." Jaune stuttered.

"There's no time." Pyrrha replied. She shook her head, then she looked at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha slowly turned her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realised what she planned to do.

"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" Juane began to protest.

Suddenly, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's head in both hands and silenced him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulled her in and returned the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raised her foot behind her. She then pulled away, ending the kiss, and stared into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologised, sadly.

She then used her Semblance on his armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slammed shut from the impact.

"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" Jaune pleaded.

While Jaune pleaded, Pyrrha walked over to the locker and began typing coordinates into it. She looked him in the eyes one last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away. Once it vanished into the distance, she clenched her fists and turns to Will who sighed.

"The... Pyrrha, we are two of the strongest in our class, together we can do more damage. Even if we don't stop her, we can weaken her." Will bargained.

Pyrrha nodded before she turned to the tower and, once again, adopted a determined demeanor as she walked toward the tower. Will smiled and followed her.

Once she stepped through the entrance, she ran to the nearest elevator and used her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she found that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. Pyrrha stepped inside the elevator and waited for Will. Once inside Will closed his eyes, and began mustering all of his strength. Underneath them an aura platform was created and the pair started to head upwards towards the now Fall Maiden.

* * *

 **Peony**

Meanwhile, Ruby, Peony and Weiss were on their way back to Beacon campus, when Weiss' Scroll began ringing.

"It's Jaune!" Weiss exclaimed beofer she answered the call, "Where are you?"

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop them!" Jaune replied, panic clear in his voice.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Will and Pyrrha! They're going after that woman at the top of the tower! They don't stand a chance!" Jaune answered.

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?" Weiss questioned.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Jaune shouted through the scroll. Aftewr a slight pause Jaune added, at a normal volume, his voice full of sadness, "Please, you have to save Pyrrha and Will."

"We will. Are you okay?" Weiss asked. All she got in reply was a scream and the sound of something crashing to the floor. Soft cries could be heard coming from the other side as Jaune pleaded.

"Please..." the call then abruptly ended, which cause Weiss some alarm.

"Jaune? Jaune!" Weiss exclaimed.

The ground shook, alerting Ruby, Peony and Weiss to the danger that approached them. The Dragon flew into their view, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping from it. It perched on one of the arches stemming from the tower and uttered a screech. Ruby drew Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form in preparation for the Grimm spawning from the ooze.

"I have a plan." Ruby stated.

Weiss drew Myrtenaster as she replied, "You always do."

~oOo~

At the Tower, Ruby, Peony and Weiss fought off Grimm.

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby ordered.

Weiss looked around for a moment, before casting a series of Glyphs up the side of the tower. Peony ripped another Grimm in half before she nodded towards Weiss and Ruby.

"You can do this." Weiss encouraged.

Ruby ran forward, then used her Semblance to propel herself up to the first glyph. She then sprinted up the wall, the glyphs propelling her forward and keeping her from falling off. Hopefully she wasn't to late.

* * *

 **There we have it. Sorry about the Cliff hanger, I just wanted to keep you all wondering. So the next chapter will wrap up Volume Three and I really hope you all won't hate me for it. So yeah next chapter will be slightly shorter, but that's just how I decided to slice it up. One more thing before I leave. I mentioned in the Author note for chapter 24 that Mercury X Adam lemons will be happening later, however, considering everything that has happened and the very obvious problem of Adam never loved Mercury, that is now off the table. However, I am thinking of allow Mercury with someone else, but I'm not quite sure how it will go down considering you only met this character about two/three chapters ago, this character being Virgil Dar. So I'm going to leave a poll on my profile asking whether you think I should allow this new OC to be added in, or if I should leave Mercury without a love interest.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	29. Chapter 29 - So this is Goodbye?

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **So this is Goodbye?**

* * *

 **Hey guys. This chapter's going to quite short but, I kinda wanted to leave the last chapter on a cliff hanger. Also, I'm sorry for what happens in this chapter, but I'll tell you this, I always plan ahead, and I always have a plan.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter O** **ne**

* * *

 **Ruby**

As Ruby climbed the tower she heard Will shouting towards someone, who Ruby could only assume was Cinder.

"KILL ME. NOT HER. LET HER LIVE, YOU'VE ALREADY KILLED MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH. LET HER LIVE. KEEP POINTING THAT BOW AT ME. FINE, IF YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US BOTH, KILL ME FIRST AT LEAST. IF I DIE, OZ WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A MALE HEIR TO BE BORN ONCE AGAIN!" Ruby heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back and she panicked.

"WILL!" Ruby heard Pyrrha shout. Ruby pushed herself to get up to the top.

Ruby finally made it to the top, she saw ashes flowing away, on the floor next to a shocked Pyrrha was the two rings the Will always wore, the two rings that were given to him for protection. Her eyes begin to well up as she saw Cinder stand back up and move backwards before she formed an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. She also noticed that Pyrrha was sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaited her. Cinder loosed the arrow, which planted itself directly in the centre of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watched in horror as Pyrrha gasped in pain, the wound in her chest emitting a red glow. Cinder approached her fallen foe and placed a hand on Pyrrha's head, using her Maiden powers to flash incinerate her. Ruby's eyes widened in despair and became filled with tears. Ruby clenched her fists, curled her arms to her body, and then suddenly flung her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground. Brilliant white light flowed from her eyes as she screamed out.

"PYRRHAAAAAA!"

The white light enveloped her, spreading out to the Dragon and Cinder.

"WHAT!?" Cinder shouted, in complete shock.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury stood atop the build nearby and looked towards Emerald as a white light emitted from the tower.

"Cinder..." Emerald began.

"Shit!" Was a Mercury exclaimed before he pulled Emerald by the shoulder and dragged her away from the tower.

* * *

 **Qrow**

Qrow flew to the tower, panicked. He changed back at the tower and insistently tears fell down his face as he picked up the two ring he gave to Ebony, Will was gone, his adopted son was gone, forever. He placed the ring into his pocket and picked up the circlet that belonged to Pyrrha and then noticeD Ruby on the floor, she was unconscious but alive.

"It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya." Qrow reassured the unconscious Scythe Wielder.

With that Qrow picked Ruby up and made his way over to the ships.

Once he landed he handed the circlet to a shocked Jaune, before ha placed Ruby down and took the rings out of his pocket.

"Does anyone know where..." Qrow began, before he took a deep breath and looked towards the group again, "Blake, is anyone aware of where she is?"

"She ran, as soon as we all landed she ran." Sun answered.

Qrow nodded an turned to Ren.

"Do you know where Peony is?" The drunk male asked.

"She... She did the same thing." Ren answered, lifting his hand to his cheek. "She said something about going to Mistral."

"Alright, thanks." Qrow replied.

Qrow pocketed the rings once more, he then picked Ruby up once more and took her back to Patch.

~oOo~

Back a Patch, Radio static was all that could be heard. Taiyang sighed.

"Nothing."

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point." Qrow stated.

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing." Taiyang listed of each problem.

"Yeah." Qrow replied.

"This is bad, Qrow." Taiyang remarked.

"Yeah, this is bad. I still believe this is my fault." Qrow commented.

* * *

 **Ruby (A day later** **)**

Ruby was asleep in her bed, wearing grey pajamas. Birds were tweeting and sunlight was streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. After a few seconds, she woke up and looked over and saw her father asleep in a chair. She sat up and sighed quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Tai exclaimed. He got up and ran to kneel by her bed, "You're awake!"

"Ugh... what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Taiyang explained.

Ruby looked down in thought for a split second, she then looked at her father and exclaimed, "Wait! Yang! Is she alright!?"

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." Tai replied. He covered his eyes for a moment, sniffling, then he looked up smiling. "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school." Taiyang answered.

Ruby tilted her head as she questioned, "I did... what?"

"Hmm?" Taiyang replied.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." Taiyang replied.

"It's always a mess." Qrow stated.

Ruby and Taiyang looked to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finished off the contents of his flask before continuing.

"Mind if we have a minute?" The drunk male asked.

"What, I can't stay here?!" Taiyang replied.

"Tai. Please." Qrow insisted.

Taiyang stood up, sighed, and then leant in to kiss Ruby on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." Taiyang commented. He started to walk away as he added, "I'll go make us some tea."

Taiyang glared at Qrow on the way out, but the latter didn't appear to care. As Qrow approached Ruby's bed, he grabbed the chair and dragged it with him. He then spun it around to face the bed and sat in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asked.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Ruby answered.

Qrow chuckled as he replied, "That makes sense, after what you did." He crossed his arms.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Ruby commented.

Qrow uncrossed his arms and legs and leant forward in the chair. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I..." Ruby began before she gasped, sadness in her eyes, "Will! Pyrrha! Are they...?"

Qrow looked down, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he confirmed what Ruby was asking, "They're gone."

"I..." Ruby began as tears filled her eyes, "I... I got to the top..." Ruby continued as she began crying, "and I saw Pyrrha..." Ruby looked angry as she mentioned, "and Cinder..." The young teen gripped her blanket, tears falling onto it, "and then everything went white!"

"Anything else?" Qrow questioned.

"I remember..." Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes, "my head hurting."

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..." Ruby replied.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow finished.

"So?" Ruby questioned.

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Qrow explained.

"But... you think that I might be..." Ruby questioned.

Qrow chuckled before he replied, "Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed."

He got to his feet and walked over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asked.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." Qrow explained.

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby asked.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." Qrow answered. The drunk male started heading to the door before he stopped and remarked, "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." Qrow winked and added, "Catch ya later, kiddo." With that Qrow left.

Ruby sat alone for a while. She looked at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stared at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed.

* * *

 **Yang's Room**

Yang sat alone in a spare bedroom, staring out a window. Her remaining piece of Ember Celica rested on the nightstand next to the bed. Ruby stood in the doorway.

"Yang?" Ruby questioned.

She waited for a moment, but when she received no response from Yang, she turned to leave.

"Ruby." Yang replied.

Ruby turned back around, and Yang turned her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby ran over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But I'm not." Yang bit back.

Ruby frowned and released the hug.

"It's all gone - the school, Will, Penny, Pyrrha, and..." She finished the sentence by looking at her severed arm.

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss' father... came for her." Yang replied, hurt clear in her eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone." Yang explained.

"Well, what about-"

"And Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... ran!" Yang interrupted.

"But.. why?!" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know... and I don't care." Yang replied.#

"There has to be a reason she-" Ruby tried to argue only to be interrupted once again by Yang.

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!"

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here." Yang replied.

"Yang..."

"Just leave me alone." Yang responded.

Ruby slowly left the room, but she paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder to say one last thing.

"I love you."

Yang stared out of the window, watching as a leaf fell from a tree and slowly drifted to the ground.

* * *

 **Winter**

Ruby stepped outside, wearing a backpack, and quietly shut the front door.

"Hey." Jaune greeted.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby greeted back. "Haven's a long way to go." She added.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune replied.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" The young Scythe Wielder asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren answered.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it. Also we may find others on our journey. Such as Peony!" Nora added.

"Then let's get started." Ruby declared.

With that the four began their long trek, down the road leading away from Ruby's family home.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Volume Three. Please don't kill me! I understand that you all probably hate me for what I have done, but fear not, as I said in the top Author Note, I have plan for everything! So next it Volume 4, where I'm following The Lost Maiden. So, Volume four awaits us. Two more things, as of upload this chapter, in my timezone, it has been two years since I upload the first chapter of The Lost Schnee. Secondly, the poll that I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm going to leave it open for a month and then from there decide what to do. I really do wish to know what you guys think. So Chapter Thirty will be out at some point within a month.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Let's Just Live

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Thirty**

 **Let's Just Live**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, and welcome to The Lost Maiden. So, this is going to follow Peony, Ren, Mercury and Blake through Volume 4/5. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Peony**

Groaning, Peony woke up and rolled over to her left. She picked up her scroll from the side able and sighed. 8:00 am, far too early. Sighing, the fox faunus pulled herself out of the bed and made her way over to dresser. She opened the top draw and picked up her brown backpack. She threw the bag next to the bed and sighed. She closed the drawer, taking a shaky breath. She steady her breathing before she grabbed the cloths she took with her. She sighed and looked between her two options, her old combat outfit, a brown top, with green accents, a pair of black jeans and brown boots, or she could change her combat outfit for a new outfit. Smiling, Peony stuffed her old combat outfit into her backpack, along with some provisions. She picked up the new outfit, with consisted of a light green button up shirt underneath a brown leather jacket, paired off with a blue pair of denim jeans and a brown belt, and to finish off the look were her normal brown boots, and walked over to the bathroom.

Peony sighed, content, as the hot water splashed on her face. She stood for a minute just feeling the water pouring over her naked body. She then reach out and picked up the shampoo that was provided and washed her hair, and conditioned before she washed herself over with the body wash. After a few more minutes she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. She held out her left hand and waited. She closed her hand around her Xiphos and placed it next to the backpack. She got changed before she slung her backpack over one of her shoulders and placed her Xiphos on her back and then made her way out of the room. She threw the payment on the desk, along with the keys, as she made her way past. She exited the hotel and quickly covered her right eye with her hair, thankful that it was still long enough that it cover her eyes, and for the fact that her hair naturally curled. She smiled and made her way out of the small town.

~oOo~

Peony sighed as she trudged down the pathway towards the spot that she agreed to meet her stupid ass of a father. If he wanted to drag her back to The White Fang she wouldn't go down without a fight. She took three shaky deep breaths in and carried on walking, ignoring the fact that her stomach was flipping around. She wasn't backing down once again, six months, it had been since Will and her sister were ripped from the world by her, that... could she even call her, that bitch, her sister, her season sister. Peony shook her head and entered the clearing, that was slight off the beaten track. Six months late, but she was here, and she wasn't going to back down. She threw her backpack to her left and made sure it was hidden.

"Made it then." A male voice stated, as Aka Kitsune, Peony's father, made his way over to her smirking darkly.

Peony faced her father and nodded. Her eyes widened as she saw two other White Fang members emerging from the Trees. She grabbed her Xiphos and got into a fighting stance. She wasn't going to take any chances.

* * *

 **Mercury**

Mercury and Emerald watching from inside a high building as Grimm emerged from black pools. Emerald had her hand to her mouth while Mercury was slightly disgusted. Behind them the gloved hand of Cinder snapped her fingers. Mercury and Emerald turned away from the window and face the table where four of Salem's best were sitting, one of whom was Cinder. To the Fall Maidens right was Tyrian, who sat casually crouch on his chair, resting his arms on his knees. Opposite Tyrian was Hazel, who had his arms crossed, and looked asleep. Next to Hazel was Dr Arthur Watts, who was looking at his scroll.

Cinder was sitting quietly, while Mercury and Emerald moved to her side. Emerald nudged Mercury out of her way so that she could be directly next to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." Watts commented.

Mercury grunted and made a move toward Watts, but much to Mercury's annoyance Emerald held him back.

"You hear that? Silence." Watts added.

Hazel gave Watts an unimpressed sideways glance.

"I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you." Watts added.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down." Tyrian began. He snickered before finished with, "Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?"

Cinder only stared at Tyrian while he cackled at her. Cinder tried to speak but only managed to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leant in to hear her.

"Pathetic. Why did you even—" Watts began.

The sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched stopped Watts in his the middle of his sentence. The doors opened and everyone stood just before Salem entered. She glid alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stopped, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

"Watts." Salem addressed the Dr.

Watts straightened, looking towards her.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" Salem questioned, turning around.

Salem gestured for all to sit down.

"I apologise, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts replied.

Watts and Salem sat down simultaneously.

"Then I see no reason for you cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin and his twin." Salem explained. "So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?" Salem asked.

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes." Watts answered.

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it that a novice was able to best one of us?" Hazel added.

"My thoughts exactly. Even with her new power, it should have been effortless." Watts continued.

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Salem explained.

Cinder was unhappy about this and lowered her head. Emerald looked at her in sympathy.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Salem ordered.

"Very good." Watts replied.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." Salem stated.

"Gladly." Tyrian replied, laughing.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." Salem finished.

"As you wish." Hazel replied.

Cinder raised a finger, a gesture that Emerald failed to notice for a moment.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Emerald leant in to hear her. Cinder rasped into her ear. After Emerald straightened.

"Speak, child." Salem ordered.

"She wants to know..." The green haired thief began, she heisted before she asked, "What about the girl?"

Watts scoffed before he replied, "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Cinder slammed her fist onto the table and glared at Watts, who grinned at her.

"That's enough." Salem ordered. "Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?" Tyrian replied.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." Salem ordered.

Tyrian giggled, elated, and clapped his hands.

"And bring her to me." Salem added.

Tyrian froze, groaned in disappointment, pouted for a second, then looked back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Salem explained.

Everyone rose. Tyrian snickered at Cinder and pointed to his left eye.

"Eye for an eye." Tyrian stated, laughing wickedly.

Tyrian went into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder gritted her teeth. Mercury walked over to Hazel and whispered something in his ear.

"Let you join me? No." Hazel replied.

"Speak Child. Why are you wanting to go to The White Fang?" Salem ordered.

Emerald opened her mouth to speak when Mercury interuptted, "When we were making the deal, Cinder traded Adam's help, for me to work with the White Fang. Order's are Order's."

"You may leave with Hazel." Salem replied.

Mercury nodded and when his back was turned to Salem a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

 **White Fang Encampment (Outskirts of Mistral)**

"Mercury, my darling." Adam greeted, as he walked over to Mercury and leant down to give him a kiss on the cheek. However before he could, Mercury pushed him backwards and was glaring at him.

"Interesting." Hazel commented.

"Could you leave us for a moment?" Mercury asked.

Hazel shook his head but did as Mercury asked.

"My darling, there's no reason to be..." Adam stated, after Hazel had left.

"Stop. You never cared about me. I loved you Adam, but after everything you've done to me, to others, I'm leaving you. Forever." Mercury interrupted.

With that Mercury turned and walked out of the tent, with Adam following him.

"My darling..." Adam began.

Mercury growled and spun to face Adam as he shouted, "Do I look like my best friend! White haired, blue eyed? I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do about it."

With that Mercury turned again and pushed past Hazel, making his way out of the camp. Hazel looked at Adam, who shot a nearby Beowolf.

"Shall I follow him sir?" A White Fang member asked.

Adam nodded and walked away.

* * *

 **Ren**

"I'm just sayin'..." Nora began, as the pair walked around a tree. "...there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one."

"But "junior" isn't a colour." Ren explained.

Nora groaned before she tried again to explain to Ren, "How can I be more clear?" she raised her arms and pretended that the four letters where there, "One, two, three. That's more than one." she added, pointing to the imaginary letters.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective." Ren stated, he held up his arm and pointed to the 'first' letter, while behind him Jaune was crouched. "Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Ren questioned.

"Guys!" Jaune exclaimed.

Both Ren and Nora turned their head towards Jaune.

"We need to focus." Jaune ordered, before he added, "Also, JNRR is way cooler."

"Exactly!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren went to speak, but instead just groans.

There was a rumble before Jaune stated, "It's here."

Ren watched as Ruby flew backwards from trees, firing Crescent Rose in the direction she just came from. A collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moved the trees aside, clearly chasing her. Ruby fell down, crashing against tree limbs along the way, as she exclaimed, "Bad… landing… strategy!" Ruby then landed on her feet on a big tree branch strong enough to hold her weight. She used her Semblance to fly past the Grimm. Jaune, Nora and Ren looked up.

"Let's get that thing off her." Jaune ordered. Said teen then ran forwards and Ren jumped up into the trees.

"Don't forget me!" Nora called out. The Ginger haired teen then pulled out Maghhild and shot it at the ground, propelling herself into the air with an excited whooping. She landed next to Ren on the branch.

"We need to draw its attention away from Ruby!" Ren explained, as Ruby flew past them in a stream of rose petals.

"Could use some help!" Ruby ordered.

Nora shot the Grimm in the back, as Ren hopped around on branches, gaining the Grimm attention. Said Grimm tried to hit Ren, who ran up its rock arm, flew into the air, and came down upon the Grimm, striking with StormFlower. However, the attack was ineffective.

"Gotta get in closer!" Jaune exclaimed, before Ren landed next to him.

The Grimm turned, standing upright.

"Crap!" Nora exclaimed.

On the other side of the Grimm Ruby asked, "How about this?!"

She loaded a magazine, with an image of a lighting bolt on its side, into her weapon and fired. Electric bolts encased one of the Grimm's arms. The red lines on the arm glowed brighter, and the Grimm slammed it into the ground. All were sent flying backward, but Ren, Nora, and Ruby managed to land on their feet. Jaune tumbled along the ground painfully until he hit a boulder between his legs and fell forward.

" _'You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist.'_ " Jaune mimicked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"That's it!" Nora shouted.

She ran forward, tossing Magnhild into the air and transforming it into hammer mode. She jumped into the air and hit it, breaking its arm apart. A large piece flew straight toward Nora, but Ruby got between them and knocked it away. The Grimm used its other arm to strike at the two girls.

Jaune straightened and stretched, before soon having to dodge a barrage of rocks.

"Wha? Whoa! Wha? Ho!" Jaune exclaimed. Jaune landed, before she shouted, "Hey! Be careful!"

A rock the size of hit head hit him in the face, sending him backwards into a tree. The Knight landed in a crouch and shook his head to clear the pain. Meanwhile the Grimm continually tried to stomp on Nora, who jumped back to avoid the attack. She then avoided the next attack by flipping backwards, narrowly avoiding the swing, and landed in a crouched position. The Grimm then tried to stomp Nora once again, said teen rolled to the left to avoid the attack, only to roll back to the right to avoid the Grimm's slam attack. The blond haired Knight stood up, resting his hand on a nearby tree and looked up at the Grimm.

"...Huh?" Jaune questioned.

Upon the Grimm's armless shoulder, a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye appeared. The circle spun, and a black elongated arm with clawed fingers emerged from the symbol. The arm reared back.

"Uh-oh." The Knight stated, before the Grimm arm was shoved in the tree he was leaning on and the tree was lifted from the ground.

"His arm is a tree! HIS ARM IS A TREE!" Jaune shouted, as he ran away.

"Big mistake!" Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose onto her shoulder and loaded another magazine into it, this one having a fire symbol on its side. The Scythe Wielder then fired, the flaming projectile flew towards the tree arm, stopping the Grimm's attack, which caused Jaune to fist pump. However, the tree arm swung around towards him, this time it was on fire, this cause the Knight to lose his smile.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Jaune shouted, putting his hands into his hair and running. The Grimm chased, swinging the flaming arm at him. The first two swings missed Jaune, however, the knight turned to look at the flaming arm as it arched downwards towards him, causing Jaune to fall backward onto his back, with . Luckily, one of StormFlower spun through the air and made a cut across the Grimm's Mask, causing the Grimm fall. Ren landed next to Jaune, to catch his weapon, while Ruby and Nora came up behind the pair.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Jaune questioned, looking to the side and holding up his thumb.

"His body is too thick to break through." Ren reminded the group.

"It doesn't care about its body." Jaune replied, turning around and placing his arms parallel to one another, as if he was holding a box.

"Plus it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Nora added.

"But it keeps protecting its face." Jaune stated, turning away from the group and placing his left hand on his hip, while his right hand moved to hover near to his face in thought.

"We can't break it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Egh..." Jaune raised both hands to his head as he tried to think up a plan, "If we knocked all of its limbs off at once and went for the…!" Jaune eyes lit up as he came up with an idea. He jumped around to face Ruby and Nora, "Guys! I got it!" he started, as behind Grimm got up. "We hit it harder!" Jaune pulled his arms up, his hands clenched into fists.

"Is that it?" Ren questioned, confutation clear in his voice.

"No, seriously. It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune explained, standing up and placing his hands by his side.

"Alright..." Ruby said, gaining the teams attention, "Come on, team, let's do this." she ordered.

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, moving in front of Ruby.

"Right!" Ren said, looking over to Jaune.

Jaune thought for a moment before he ordered, pointing in the direction he said, "Ren, left! Ruby, right!"

The two departed to the side they were told, while Jaune asked, "Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?"

Instead of replying, Nora nodded and ran towards the Grimm.

"Right, then I will..." Jaune began, only to be cut off by the Grimm hitting him in the back. As the Knight ran away from the fiery arm, Ruby attacked the Grimm's right side, while Ren attacked the left. The Grimm hit Ruby sending her backwards. Nearby, Nora activated the mechanism that generated a current of electricity across the head of Magnhild. The ginger haired teen looked over to Jaune, who ran around and made himself the target.

"Uh... hey! Over here!" Jaune called, gaining the Grimm's attention. The Grimm attacked Jaune, who dodged the attack by rolling away. Ren landed onto the Grimm's stone arm and sent shots at the Grimm, thus gaining it's attention. Ren jumped of the arm and rolled sideways before going backwards into a series of back flips. Ruby then sped towards the Grimm in a flurry of rose petals. She sliced at the Grimm's arm, causing it to change it's attention to her. It tried to attack her, however, Ruby used her semblance to dodge the attack and 'fly' above the Grimm. She smiled to herself before she sent a shot onto the air, which propelled her forwards, allowing her to attack the Grimm. Nearby, Nora charged her weapon even more and braced her feet.

"READY!" Nora shouted.

Ruby Ruby sliced at the Grimm once more, before she sent a shot towards it, sending her backwards, allowing her to land next to Jaune.

"USE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Jaune ordered, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Ruby used her semblance to fly towards the Grimm, taking Nora with her, and the red and pink swirl goes right towards the tree arm. Ruby sliced the tree in half, allowing Nora to hit the mask with the electrified Magnhild. Pieces of the rock body went flying as the body rolled along the floor. The rock body shattered and the ephemeral Grimm rose out, flying away. Nora nodded at Ruby who took aim and fired a fiery projectile at the Grimm, which turned around to see the fiery projectile hit it in the face. The noise created caused the birds from the nearby trees to take flight.

Jaune walked over to the rest of the group, panting loudly. He the stood up and placed his hands on his hips and said, "Another victory for Team JNRR!" This was met by complete silence from the rest of the group. "Yeah, okay. Ren, I think you're onto something. I-it's just not sounding great anymore." Jaune stated, deflated. With that he walked away, the rest of the group shared a look before they followed him towards the Village.

* * *

 **A clearing nearby**

The grey haired teen took a deep breath in and out as he clenched and un-clenched his hands. He stopped walking and looked up from the ground, his lips curled into a smile. In front of him he saw a familiar red haired teen. He quickly scanned the nearby horizon and slumped, before he perked up. He looked over to the three White Fang members and nodded. He walked backwards slightly, so he was able to crouch behind a shrub and waited for the fight to begin.

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the length of this chapter, but as I don't have Will to cut too, I have found it difficult too write, which had lead to many frustrating rewrites and pauses, as I hadn't any idea on what I wanted to do, etc. Anyway, I hope you, like the chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one. Oh, one more thing, the poll is still up on my profile if you wish to vote on what to do, I do really wish to know!**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	31. Chapter 31 - Springing in Battle

**The Lost Schnee -** **Chapter** **Thirty One**

 **Springing into battle**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here laughing at my own punny title most of you probably won't understand why, but by the end of this chapter you will. So this chapter's mainly just Peony and RNJR again. Next chapter will be all about Blake. Also, with the poll the results were close, but the one that came out on top was Mercury get with Virgil.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

* * *

 **Peony**

Peony rolled to the left to dodge an attack, before she raised her shield to block an attack from her father. She landed an attack on one White Fang Member, before she had to roll away from another attack, she placed her shield on her back and flicked the switch on her Xiphos, changing it to the Javelin form. She threw it at the oncoming Faunus, pinning them against a tree. She rolled her shield along her and blocked the attack from her father. She growled and pushed her father back with her shield. She ran towards the pined White Fang Member, blocking an attack with her shield. She pulled her weapon from the tree and slashed at the fallen faunus. She blocked an attack, before she was thrown forwards by her father. She rolled onto her feet and spun to face the trio, she blocked an attack and twisted her Javelin back into into the Xiphos form, before she placed it back onto her back. She blocked an attack from one of the White Fang Members. She then screamed out in pain as her father stabbed her in the side. She collapsed to the floor, her left hand covering her stomach and holding onto the wound, and started to slid backwards. She watched in fear as her father raised his sword, a dark smile gracing his face, before he slashed downwards towards her. Peony sighed, placed her shield onto her back, and closed her eyes, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, as she accepted her fate. The sound of metal clanging caused her to open her eyes. Her eyes widened in shook when she saw Mercury standing in between her and her father.

"What the..." Aka began.

"Sup." Mercury greeted, casually.

Before anyone could say anything else Mercury kicked back Aka. He stood up tall and smirked towards the other two White Fang Members. He dodged the attacks, with a spin, which tripped up the two White Fang Members, before he jumped over them and kicked at them in their heads. Peony stared in shock before she shook her head and pulled herself to her feet. Her whisker marks were seen as she heeled her side. She then gulped before she pulled her aura over her and got into a fighting stance. She ran forwards before she blocked her father's attack against Mercury, and pushing the older male backwards. She rolled her shield along her arm and placed herself into and better stance.

Meanwhile, Mercury dodged another attack from the two White Fang Members, he looked over to Peony who nodded and jumped out of the way of an attack. Mercury started shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at the enemies. The White Fang Members dodged each one coming their way and one of the White Fang Members got in close through the circling barrage of shots, and fought Mercury with their fists. This was until Mercury kicked him into the air and knocked him right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to the White Fang Member. Peony nodded towards Mercury, blocking and attack from her father and the other White Fang Member. Smiling darkly, Mercury sent a round of shots into the skull of the downed White Fang Member, the blood spilt everywhere, looking like a blood red carpet, which caused Mercury to smile even more, he sneaked up to the other White Fang Members and grabbed their head. With one swift move the sound of snapping was heard as Mercury snapped the neck of the White Fang member. Peony blocked one more attack, but got pushed backwards and she crashed into a tree, knocking her aura down completely. She took a deep breath in and launched towards her father, Mercury kicked the male into the attack, throwing said male's aura completely down. Mercury then pulled the weapon from his grip, allowing Peony to stab her Xiphos right into her father's heart. Aka Kitsune let out a crackled exhale before he collapsed to the floor. Peony slumped onto the floor and exhaled sharply. After a minute, she looked up at Mercury and smiled. Mercruy smiled back and helped her up.

"I suggest we get to Mistral. You're going to be next. After Ruby." Mercury explained, taking Peony by surprise. So instead of replying she just nodded.

"That's what I call a fight." A male voice stated from behind the pair. Mercury and Peony look towards the voice, and Peony raised her Xiphos once again. Mercury placed his hand over her, stopping her from attacking, before he walked over to the mystery wolf faunus.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The faunus smiled and pulled his mask off, causing Mercury's eyes to widened before a confused expression graced his face, the wolf fanuns then extended his hand out as he said, "Virgil Dar. By the looks of it Adam's new right hand man." Virgil turned away from the pair before he muttered, "Perfect, I can easily take down The White Fang from the inside..."

"Aren't you a hunter?" Mercury asked, cutting Virgil off.

Virgil turned to face Mercury and nodded as he replied, "Yeah. I trained at Haven. Also I fought against Will and Peony in the Vytal Festival."

Mercury nodded before looked to his let in thought and explained, "Yeah. I remember you. I was part of Cinder, Emerald's team, hated them both, so ditched them." Mercury then sighed and looked back at Virgil. Taking a deep breath in, Mercury picked up his scroll, and muttered, "I hope I don't regret this. Here." Mercury threw his scroll towards Virgil, who caught it, curiosity clear in his face. "Grab my scroll number, text me everything he does."

The wolf faunus nodded and began to add Mercury's number into his own scroll. Peony shook Mercury by the shoulder and pointed to a black bird that was perched on a branch nearby.

"What's wrong? It's just a bird." Mercury asked.

"It's a Crow, I think." Peony replied.

Mercury looked at Peony, confusion clear on his face. Peony shook her head and created a ice version of Will's weapon in it's Scythe form.

"Huh... he was an actual bird?" Mercury questioned.

Peony sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, Qrow Branwen. Let's just follow the crow, please!" Peony asked. "Maybe it's a Raven... which is bigger?"

"Raven's. Why?" Virgil replied, handing Mercury his scroll.

"Raven's... dammit. Wrong Branwen." Peony stated, looking around the area.

"They're both birds?" Virgil questioned. Peony nodded and walked away, leaving Mercury staring after her, before he shook his head and followed after her, waving goodbye to Vigil first.

* * *

 **Ren**

Together, the four members of team RNJR walked down the road, the sun was shining. In front was Ruby, who was looking at the map while the other three walked behind.

"So the next town is..." Ruby started, looking at the map. "Uh-huh! uh-huh... We're lost." Ruby added, holding the map down and looking defeated.

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune reassured Ruby. Ruby looked at Jaune.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sister?" Ruby asked, looking away as she asked. She then looked back at Jaune.

"Uh, seven." Jaune replied, rolling his eyes. This reply caused Ruby to giggle.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Nora stated, holding her right hand up and looking away from Jaune, as the blond Knight looked towards her.

Jaune looked away before he began to asked, "Wait, what do you mean-"

"SO, what did you guys do there?" Ruby interrupted.

"OH! All sorts of stuff!" Jaune replied, walking over to Ruby. As he explained the town, he point to the separate areas, "Over here is a great hiking trial, and over here is where we went camping all the time." He then point to himself with his thumb as he added, "I got my own tent, because I was special." He then moved his arm down and explained, "Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair."

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a 'warrior's wolftail' kind of guy." Jaune replied, scraping his left hand over his hair as he said, 'Warrior's wolftail.'

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby retorted.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune stated.

Nora, who was previously watching the conversation between The Blond Knight and The Young Scythe Wielder, looked forwards and stopped, raising her hands to her lips as her eyes widened. Soon after, Ren stopped, visibly tense.

"Uh, guys?" Nora questioned, causing Ruby to look up and Jaune to look behind towards Nora.

"What?" Jaune asked.

At the same time Ruby said, "Huh?"

The young Scythe Wielder and The Blond Knight looked forwards, their eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropped. In front of the group was a desolated village. The sky above them had turned to grey and two columns of smoke rise in the air. To their right, a gazebo had a broken tower and the lampposts were askew from the ground. The group could clearly at least one body, possibly dead at the side of the road that approached the town.

Jaune and Ruby dropped the map and the group ran forwards. They quickly moved into the town, looking around. Ren tossed his backpack on the ground and moved ahead, ad the other three gathered behnd him in the middle of the road.

"There could be survivors!" Ren heard Ruby exclaim.

"Over here!" Ren shouted, waving the group over. He ran over to the collaped figure in hope.

Ruby, Jaune and Nora exchanged a concerned look before, the three ran over to where Ren was leading them. On the ground, sitting propped against a broken building wall, was a young man in armour. His breath was heavy and he held his hand against his bleeding wound in his abdomen. Ren dropped to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"A huntsman!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune asked.

The huntsman coughed before he replied, "Bandits." This caused Ruby, Jaune and Nora to look at one another as the huntsman continued, "The whole tribe... Then, with all the panic..." That huntsman was unable to finish and coughed repeatedly.

"Grimm." Ren finished, looking over to the others.

Ren moved his hand off the huntsman's shoulder and knelt there for a minute before he stood up and walked away, placing his hands atop his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

 _'Why... why...'_ was all Ren could think as he stared blankly into space. He sighed before he turned back and walked back over to the huntsman.

"Guys..." Ren stated, stopping their convention, and causing them to look at him. Ren looked to his left, causing the others to look over to the huntsman to discover he was already dead.

Nora right hand coved her mouth in shock, she moved it away as she asked, "Should we... bury him?"

Ren walked right past the group, without looking back, as he replied, "We should go, it's not safe here."

Ruby, Jaune and Nora looked at Ren as he walked.

"Ren..." Nora started.

While Ruby and Jaune turned away, Nora turned to follow her childhood friend.

Ren stopped and looked at the cloven hoofprint on the ground, his eyes widened in shook. Nora came to his side, she followed his gaze and saw the same mark, her eyes widened in recognition. They then silently made eye contact.

* * *

 **Ruby (That night)**

Ruby opened her eyes slowly and exhaled, letting her eyelids drift shut once again. She gasped as her eyes shot open when Pyrrha voice spoke Jaune's name calmly from nearby. Ruby sat up and looked over to the dying campfire and then to Ren and Nora, who were sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags, her gaze drifted over to Jaune's sleeping bag as in the distance she heard Pyrrha once again.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions..."

Ruby looked over to the direction she believed the voice to be coming from. Ruby then got up and walked towards the voice. She looked around, uncertain, taking a minute to play with the wisps. She then spotted Jaune and her mouth fell open. She moved to a nearby tree and watched.

A slight distance in front of Ruby, facing away from her, was Jaune, who drew his sword. He looked at the sword, his shield lowered. He then lowered his sword and turned to his right. Ruby looked over and saw on a nearby stump Jaune had set up his scroll.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practised. Follow these instructions." Pyrrha began, "Shield up."

Jaune looked forwards and raised his shield so that only his eyes weren't protected.

"Keep you grip tight." Pyrrha instructed.

Jaane raised his sword slightly as he tighten his grip.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward." Pyrrha reminded Jaune.

For this instruction, Junae didn't move, as he' hand't forgotten.

"Ready?" Pyrrha questioned. "Go!"

Jaune moved his shield steapping forwards and cutting the air with his sword, while making a fighting war cry.

"Again!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Jaune stepped forwards on his left foot and slashed the air, releasing a war cry.

"And again." Pyrrha ordered.

Jaune spun around and slashed once again, putting a lot of feelings and emotions into it. It had cost him a bit, and he panted.

"Okay." Pyrrha began, stopping to giggle slightly. "Now assuming you aren't cheating... we can take a break." Pyrrha stated.

As she spoke Jaune slowly stood upright, still panting. He then closed his eyes and let his head fall forwards.

"I know this can be frustrating." Pyrrha began, causing Jaune to open his eyes. "...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount." Pyrrha continued, as Jaune turned to face his scroll. "But I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning.  
" Pyrrha finished.

On the recording she then turned her head, as if struggling with her thoughts for a moment.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha stopped and stand to look back at the camera as she continued, "I... I." She looked away again, as Jaune took a step towards his scroll.

Pyrrha looked back at the camera, "I want you to know... that I'm just happy..." Pyrrha continued as she placed her hands over her heart, "to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

The scroll was rewound the video and it started once again. Jaune stood before it, holding his weapons, his head bowed.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up." Pyrrha repeated.

Jaune sighed in pain before belatedly re-following the instructions.

"Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go."

Jaune resumed the exercise. Ruby watched with pained eyes for a moment before she turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Peony**

"You'll pay for what you did." Aka Kitsune's voice rung out from the darkness.

Peony opened her eyes and gasped. She was back in Beacon, following Yang as they searched for Blake.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Yang turned a corner and shot a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate. Peony followed and gasped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Yang called out once again.

As if answering Yang's call, the pair heard Blake scream out in pain, completely gaining their attention.

"Huh?" Yang questioned. Peony gasped, tears forming around her eyes. Adam stood upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang and Peony.

"Get away from her!" Yang screamed.

"YANG NO!" Peony shouted.

Peony once again tried to reach out to the Blonde Brawler, but Yang seemed to phase through her hand and teleported onto the floor, behind Adam - who had changed suddenly into a different position, now he was facing towards Peony, head bent his sword out behind him, a smirk clear on his face, - and laid there on her side, completely still. Peony gasped and turned to run away, but the scene flickered and she was faced the scene once again. Adam then began to walk towards Peony, ignoring Yang and Blake. He then seemingly teleported the where Peony was standing, his sword stabbed straight into her heart. She gave out a crackled exhale as her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw was the pool of dark red blood that cover the entire floor.

~oOo~

Peony jolted upright, her breathing quickened and tears falling down her face. She felt someone place there hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Mercury asked.

Instead of replying, Peony pulled Mercury into a hug and hid her face into his shoulder. Mercury returned the hug, swaying slightly from side to side to help Peony calm down.

"I'm sorry. I..." Peony stopped and tears began to fall once again.

"Hey. No worries. I was already awake. Besides we should start getting a move on." Mercury replied.

Peony nodded and stood up, with the help of Mercury. She smiled at him, before she began to pack up her stuff, placing them into her backpack.

* * *

 **And that was the next chapter of The Lost Maiden, I hope you've enjoyed it. So as I said in the top Author Note the next chapter will be following Blake around. So I'll see you all for a regular journey to the east! As Sun said.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Menagerie

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Menagerie**

* * *

 **Hey guys, explodingninja here, back with another chapter of The Lost Madien. So in this chapter we will be following Blake and Sun, and meeting an interesting new character.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter One**

* * *

 **Blake**

Blake rested her hands on the rail and stared out out at the ocean, her mind wondering back to the news of the two hunter's that lost their life a top the Beacon Tower. Tears formed at the corners of her, their descriptions sounded exactly like Will and Pyrrha, but something at the back of Blake mind told her that they weren't gone, they couldn't be, surely. She blinked the tears from her eyes and slumped, using the rail to hold her up. She pushed herself up and once again rested her hand on the railing, and once again stared out into the vast ocean, her mind running wild. The sound of laughed caused Blake to blink and look over her right should. Blake smiled slightly and turned to face the ocean once again. She failed to hear the footstep that approached, causing her to get startled when a voice asked.

"Travelling alone?"

Blake jumped, letting out a slight gasp, and reached for the hilt of Gambol Shroud, only to stop as she saw that the voice was that of the Captain of the boat.

"Now, now. no threat here. Just here to chat." The Captain reassured Blake, holding up his hands in a reassuring manner.

Blake hesitated before she relaxed with a roll of her eyes.

"And why is that?" Blake asked.

The Captain lowered his arms and looked to his left.

"Well," The Captain began, twisting so that he could lean idly on the rail, with a sigh he continued to explain, "not many people travel by boat on their own." He raised his left hand up and looked at Blake. "It can be quite a lonely voyage." The Captain added, looking back at the sea. He then looked back at Blake and stated, "But I found those that do tend to have the more… interesting stories."

Blake clenched her fist and looked away from the Captain and towards the sea.

"Maybe it's just… better for some people to be alone." Blake replied, turning to full face the sea.

The two kids from earlier ran behind Blake, laughing, which caused Blake to Gasp, as she wasn't expecting the noise behind her. She turned and blinked at them. The Captain had turned to watch the young childeren run pass, noting the cat faunus' reaction.

He laughed before he said, "Maybe," Blake relaxed, glaring at the the direction the children had gone. She turned to face the Captain as he continued, "but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt."

Blake looked away from the Captain, raising her hands up as she clenched them before she threw them by her side, looking to her right, and retorted, "Who says I'm paranoid?!"

The Captain laughed again before he replied, "No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be."

With that the Captain turned and walked away. Blake watched the man go, still slightly aggravated by the conversation that had just transpired.

"But, uh..." The Captain began, stopping and turning to face Blake once more, "fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring."

The Captain turned around and continued to walk away, Blake stared after him. Once he'd turned the corner, she turned and looked at the sea for a few seconds. She closed her eyes for a minute before she looked up at her bow and reached up and un-tied her bow. She held the ribbon out over the railing.

She stared at it for a minute before she muttered to herself, "Won't be needing this."

She straightened out her arm and let go of the ribbon. She watched it as it swirled around in the air before it landed in the water. She then turned away and walked off. She didn't notice the hooded figure watching her as she made he way into the ship. The hooded figure fail to notice the woman upstairs watching him, her eyes switching from a cherry blossom pink to a lighting blue then to a brown and end on the cherry blossom pink.

~oOo~

Blake step out onto the deck, it was now dawn, and the boat was still on it's way to the destination. The birds were chirping. Blake walked over to the railing's and lean on them, to look out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walked behind her and she watched them, blinking back her tears. She looked back at the water, and raised her hand to her eyes and wiped the stray tear that managed to fall. She pushed herself of the railings and began to walk away. She stopped after taking a few steps, as she sensed she was being watched by someone. She looked over her right shoulder to the deck above. Standing there was a hood figure, who stepped backwards once Blake looked at them. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and asked, "Who's there?!"

The figure turned and ran for it, leaving Blake staring up at the deck, no longer watching the ocean behind her. The boat rocked, due to a wave, that was created by something in the water. Blake let out a grunt as she tried to keep her balance. A shadow was cast over her, causing her to to turn around and face the water.

Somewhere above her a Crew Member called out, "RED ALERT!"

Immediately afterwards an alarm was sounded. Just above Blake, The Captain and his First Mate, came out to look at the creature. Blake heard the Captain mutter, "By the gods…"

Blake continued to watch as the Grimm Sea Dragon, she remember Will told her it was a Sea Feilong - a rare but dangerous Grimm. She heard the Captain calling out orders and the replies given. Blake immediately sprung into action; with a forward flip she ran across the ship and on top the railing to give herself momentum. As she sprung into the air, Blake used her semblance to create a clone in order for her to gain additional momentum for height. She cast out Gambol Shroud on its ribbon and the sharp edge of the sheath embedded into the front of the Sea Feilong's neck.

Now anchored, Blake swung from the Grimm's Neck into the air above its head, where she the released the Grimm's neck to pull her weapon back. She fired at the Grimm with the pistol, striking several blows into its left cheek. It roared and moved at speed, Blake jumped off with her weapon to land back onto the ship's deck.

Inside the Cabin, The Captain turned the ship hard to starboard, causing the Grimm to not make contact as it attempted a frontal attack. The Captain then re-stabilises the ship while the Sea Feilong went back into the water. The Captain ran outside and watched as the Grimm appeared on the other side and jumped over the ship. Blake jumped onto the crows nest and fired at it again while it it merely continued encircling and went back into the water.

The Sea Feilong turned to fight the ship again, while the cannons emerged from its sides. Blake leapt up and hacked at the Grimm's nose. Her ribbon wrapped around the tip, giving her ground, however, when the ship open fired, she lost it and fell backwards. She landed on her shoulders on the ship's deck and regained enough control as she bounced to end up in a crouch with her left knee out and her right bent. However, when she tried to stand up she cried out in pain and clutched her left shoulder.

"Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" The Captain ordered, upon hearing this, the first mate changed from nervous to battle-ready. As ordered the Heavy cannon emerged onto the deck from a trap door.

The Sea Feilong unfolded its wings out from between its dorsal fins and took flight with another roar. It flapped it wings and created a force of air. Atop the deck, Blake was pushed backwards, even in her crouched position.

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" The Captain ordered.

The heavy cannon fired on the Sea Feilong, but it easily evaded. Aiming right at Blake on the ship, it opened it mouth and charged an electric ball. At this point, using the injured Blake's good shoulder as a springboard, the hooded figure leapt into the air between them.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed.

The figure grunted, and the cloak fell back, revealing Sun. Midair, he activated his energy clones.

"Sun?!" Blake questioned.

Striking his cross-legged meditation pose, Sun cast out the two clones. They each grabbed a tendril and pulled back the Sea Feilong's head while Sun landed on its nose and grabbed hold of its upper lip.

"Not today, pal!" Sun exclaimed. Together the trio managed to direct the the lighting blast away from the ship.

"What are you doing?!" Blake questioned.

By this point, Sun's clones had dispersed, leaving Sun to hold both the tendrils and ride the Sea Feilong as it flew through the air, as he replied, "Oh, uh, you know, just... hanging out!"

The Grimm charged up another electric ball and jerked its head upwards, dislodging the monkey faunus. Sun fell with a cry, causing Blake to gasp before she used Gambol Shroud to swing around the Crow's nest and caught him mid air. They landed on some rock nearby, with Blake holding Sun in a bridal pose.

Sun placed his hand over his heart as he exclaimed, "My hero!"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake bit back with so much force that Sun recoiled back.

"Yeah!? Well it looks like you can use all the help you can get." Sun retorted.

Blake glared at him, she then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh." She then dropped him on the rock and ordered, "Just shut and fight!"

She ran towards the ship in the water, where the Grimm was firing electric blasts at it. Sun was still lying on the ground striking a pose on his side with his left arm propping him upright.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied, unable to see Blake roll her eyes.

The Sea Feilong blasted the ship, taking out the starboard artillery. On the ship, the captain was steering, while two of the Crew Members were looking at the displays.

"Starboard defences are down, sir!" The first mate informed the Captain.

"We still got the heavy cannon?" The captain questioned.

"Aye, but it's moving to fast! We can't land a hit!" The male crew member replied.

"How about the engines?" The captain asked the first mate.

"Fully functional, Captain!" the first mate answered.

"Well alright, then!" Was the only response from the captain.

Back on the deck, Blake cast herself between the Sea Feilong and the ship, ready to fend off the next blast. However, Sun put himself between her and it, using Ruyi Bang and Jingi Bang to interfere with the effectiveness of the blast. He landed on the heavy cannon, as the captain came out to explain his plan.

"Huntsmen!" he called out, gaining both of their attention. "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!"

Blake looked away from the captain and towards Sun.

"I mean, you're the one with the swords." Sun replied.

Blake let out a sigh of disgust and glared at Sun. Sun spun his weapon back into their holster and ran towards the Grimm, shouting, "Now or never!"

He created three clones underneath him, that pushed him up as he jumped into the air, two off the three created clones jump up with him, the last flipped forwards and landed onto the rail, ready to catch Blake as she ran towards it. The first clone pushed her upwards towards the second clone who was still spinning, so it used its feet to kick her upwards. The third grabbed her by the arm and propelled her towards Sun, who was waiting, laughing and opening his arms, however, he quickly lost his smile as Blake landed her feet onto his shoulders and used his as a springboard, much like he did to her.

High in the air, above the Sea Feilong, Blake let herself fall head first, twisting to avoid the blasts it sent her way. She sliced through the thin membrane of its right wing as she ran down its body. On the rocky precipices below, Sun caught her, the force of the impact causing the rocks to crack around them.

"This is the part where you say it." Sun prompted.

Blake turned her head away and replied, "Ugh."

The rocks were further de-stabilised as the Sea Feilong flew through the rock, and rammed them. Blake leapt about on the rocks, leading back to the ship.

"Okay, maybe later!" Sun called after her.

Sun then jumped off the collapsing rock, making his own way back to the boat. The Grimm at first followed Blake, it then changed it's mind and began to chase after Sun. It crashed through a rock, and almost caught Sun in its mouth, but Blake swung in to save him. They landed on a tall protruding rock, and the dragon readied for another blast, as it's seem to have successfully corner them. It was cut of when the Ship rammed into its body, the bowsprit piercing completely through the Grimm and holding it in palce.

Under the Captain's order the heavy cannon was fired, which decapitated the Grimm, along with a significant part of its neck. The remaining part of the body collapsed as far as it could before disintergrating in a sizzling black clouds.

"Ha-ha!" Sun laughed, lifting his hand for a high five, as he added, "Up top!"

Blake turned and glared at him.

Sun wiggled his hand with a grin and said, "Eh?"

With a cry, Blake swung her arm around to slap him in the face. Sun reared back in and nearby the crew could hear the sound of her hand making contact with his flesh. A top the middle deck, the same woman watched the scene, a wide grin on her face.

"Still hates him."

~oOo~

Blake rested on the railing watching as Sun talking to the faunus couple. She rolled her eyes and allowed her mind to wander away. She sighed and looked back to Sun as he strutted his way over her.

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before." Sun stated, pointing towards the couple that was walking away with his thumb.

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake asked.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way!" Sun continued, ignoring Blake question. He pointed to her cat ears and added, "Never did like the bow."

"SUN!" Blake shouted, slapping his hand away and glaring at him.

"Geez!" Sun exclaimed.

"Have you been following me!?" Blake questioned.

"I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything." Sun replied.

'After everything I learned why wouldn't I' Blake thought. Out loud she said, "I had to. You wouldn't understand."

"No, I get it! The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Sun replied.

Blake smiled at Sun, pleased to be understood.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!" Sun finished.

Blake's smile fell, and was replaced a scowl.

"What?" Blake questioned, in disbelief.

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!"

"I can't believe you." Blake stated.

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! It's an honourable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. And that's where I come in!" Sun lifted his arm to wrap it around Blake, pulling her towards him. "Us Faunus got to stick together, after all."

"You're wrong Sun." Blake replied, pushing him away and glaring at him. "You're so, so wrong."

Blake turned her back on Sun and walked away.

"What are you…" Sun began.

"I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet." Blake crossed her right arm across her body holding her left elbow, and looking down to the floor.

"Seriously?" Sun raised his left arm up to scratch his head in confusion.

"I need to sort some things out." Blake replied, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?" Sun asked, throwing his arms out, and splaying his hands out.

"You're one to talk!" Blake turned to face the monkey faunus. "Assuming Neptune, Sage and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!"

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean?" Sun walked over to Blake, who had her fist clenched. He placed his left hand on the railing. He jumped up so that he was able to sit on the railing, his right leg dangling freely over and his left leg was on the railing, allowing him to rest his left arm on it. "They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat!" Sun waited for a moment before he looked over to Blake - who'd now moved to rest on the railing near to him, "So... if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?"

Blake looked away and towards the ocean, "Home. To Menagerie."

Sun crossed his arm across his chest, "Well, I'm coming with you." He uncrossed his arms and looked back at Blake as he continued, "The Grimm are getting Worse; you saw it yourself!" Sun then looked over to the ocean, "And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming after you! Besides, I'm…" Sun looked away, "Kinda already on the boat."

"There's really no stopping you?" Blake asked shaking her head.

"Nope!" Sun exclaimed, causing Blake to look over to him. He was twisted slightly towards her, holding his left hand up in a peace sign. He then stretched out as he explained, "This is going to be great! Never been in Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that."

A giggle grabbed the attention of the pair. They looked to there left as a young woman approached them, she had light pink hair in a half-ponytail, and wore a light pink dress that ended by her knee, the dress had a cherry blossom design in white, and she had a pair of light pink shoes, with a darker pink cherry blossom design. The woman rolled her eyes, which danced quickly between cherry blossom pink to lighting blue to a brown before they rested on the cherry blossom pink. Blake frowned at the woman as she stopped in between her and Sun.

"You don't seem very good at understanding people? Or body language…"

"Why?" Sun cocked his head to one side and looked at the pink themed woman in confusion.

"I can guarantee that Neptune is worried about you, as he seemed to forgive you at the Vytal Festival." The woman turned and smiled at Blake, who continued to glared at her. "Oh, my name is Cheri, Cheri Blossom."

The name caught Blake of guard and caused her to look away, smiling sadly at the funny name.

Cheri laughed, "I know, Hilariously stupid name, I'm a Tree! Anyway, I must go!" With that she walked past Blake before she turned, as if suddenly remembering something, "Thanks for saving this ship. I'll see you in Menagerie. I have to make sure my… friend… I guess I'd call him that… friend is okay."

With that Cheri disappeared in a bright blue light. Blake looked back at the sea, her mind now racing. She then gasped and looked up, her eyes open wide.

"Everythin' good?" Sun asked from behind her.

Blake nodded, as a smile graced her face as she thought, 'Another reason he's not gone… if he's not… she's alive? Maybe… but still it could just be a coincidence.'

* * *

 **Cheri**

Cheri sighed as she opened her eyes, she looked around the room and let down her persona. She was no long _Cheri Blossom_. She was herself. She looked at her appearance and smiled. Gone was the overly pink outfit, gone was the horrible hair and now she was left with her normal silvery-grey hair and brown eyes, her outfit was now a long flowing black dress with outlines of green flowers. She looked over to the door as it opened.

"Oh... Tatiana, you're back." Noel walked over to the woman and placed some paper work on the desk beside her.

"Yeah... I'm back." She replied.

"Well, why?" Noel looked over to her, trying to ignore the fact his stomach was twisting as the woman in front of him was speaking completely emotionless.

"Any news on my brother?"

Noel shook his head, before he shrugged. The two stood silently watching one another, the only sound was that of the Atlas life support in the room. After a minute Tatiana sighed and walked over to the Life Support and stopped when she saw the empty machine.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Hmm?" Noel looked over to where Tatiana was and sighed.

"Out, he's been working with us. Has been for three months."

"Oh. Guess it's good to know he's awake."

Noel cleared his throat, "Could you at least have some kind of emotion when saying that?"

"I have none. You know that. I'm a worst version of Adam."

"Psychopath. Okay right, I'm busy, so is everyone here, so if you'd politely leave."

Tatiana rolled her eyes and transformed back into _Cheri Blossom,_ she let out a high pitch giggle and waved at Noel, who rolled his eyes at her. Sighing, Tatiana closed her eyes and concentrated on her act as Cheri Blossom. Once she was happy she concentrated on Blake's Aura, before she disappeared in a light blue flash.

* * *

 **And that was the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, so the next chapter is going to follow Peony and Mercury.** **Also, yes I know that Tatiana isn't a colour based name, but there is a reason.**

 **explodingninja out!**


	33. Chapter 33 - Trust Issues

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Trust issues**

* * *

 **Hey Guys, explodingninja here, back with the next chapter of The Lost Madien. This chapter is going to be focusing on Peony and her journey and meeting Raven.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter One**

* * *

 **Peony**

Sighing the red haired faunus chased after the grey haired teen. Her breathing quickening with each step. Her legs burned, the more she ran the worst that it got. She slid under a fallen tree and flopped on the ground, her breath quick and patched. The grey haired male walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Peony looked away and began to twist her hands around one another. She looked back up and sighed, as Mercury walked away, shaking his head as he did. Peony took a deep breath in and out, trying to steady her breathing before she followed Mercury through the twisting green trees. Once she caught up, Mercury turned his head to look at her, before he faced the direction they were going. Peony stretched out her arms and yawned. Beside her the grey haired teen smirked, once again shaking his head.

"You alright?" he asked, looking over at her.

Peony nodded as she looked over at him, to then look back in the direction of were they were going. She let out a quiet squeak, before a group of four familiar people made her pull Mercury in front of her. Sighing, Mercury looked over to the path. He shook his head, a pulled Peony next to him. Making there way along the path, that they were heading to, was a team of four familiar teens, Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Ren.

"Talk to the... him then?"

Peony shook her head, and quietly made her way over to the group, she then followed behind quietly, listening to their conversation. Mercury rolled his eyes, before he followed.

"Come, on guys! If we pick up the once we can hit the next town before sunset!" Ruby looked up from the map she was reading.

"Assuming it's still there." Jaune replied.

"Of course it'll be there. This one's supposed to be pretty big!" Ruby looked over at Jaune. She then looked back at the map as she tried to pronounce the name. "Hee-gan...bayn-a.."

"Higanbana." Ren raised his right hand up and holding up his index finger, the group looked over to him as he continued, "It's a well protected village with a popular inn."

As Ren lower his hand Nora exclaimed, "Which means, no camping in the rain!"

"See? Everything is going to be okay." Ruby looked over to Jaune.

Jaune looked to his right, "You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm."

"As did I." Ren agreed.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around!" Nora added.

Behind them Peony and Mercury rolled their eyes simultaneously. Mercury looked over to Peony, who had stopped and looked at him.

"Luck? The hell?" He mouthed. Peony rolled her eyes but shrugged in response. She turned her back on Mercury and began to stretch before she gulped, turned around, grabbed the grey haired male by the arm and pulled him backwards into the treeline.

"What was that for!?" Mercury pulled his arm from her grip and glared at her.

"Qrow." Peony replied.

Mercury rolled his eyes and walked alongside the pathway that lead to Higanbana. After a minute, Peony followed behind him.

* * *

 **Higanbana**

It was raining in the village, as Mercury and Peony ran to make their way into a tavern. They sat down at a table and ordered to glasses of water. Once they arrived the pair down them in one. The door opened and Qrow walked in, he slumped down on a chair nearby. A waitress set down a glass with liquor and ice in front of Mercury.

"Thanks... but I don't drink." Mercury looked up at the waitress.

"From the woman up stairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

"Red eyes? Are you sure it was meant for us and not him?" Peony pointed to Qrow, who was drink a glass of Liquor.

"Oh maybe."

Peony smiled and looked down at the drink. Mercury rolled his eyes and pushed the drink over to Peony, who grabbed the drink and took a sip.

"This isn't..."

"I made it top anyway. I thought you'd need it."

Peony nodded and down the entire drink, she shook her head and pushed herself up using the table to support herself.

"We'll go up anyway, just to check."

With that the pair head upstairs, where Raven waited for someone at on of the tables, her mask atop it.

"Are you..." At the sound of her voice Raven looked over to the pair. Peony cleared her throat before she continued, "are you looking for your brother?"

"I was looking for both him and you."

"Me? Why?" Peony glanced over to Mercury who shrugged.

"Hello, brother." Raven greeted, ignoring Peony's question.

"Raven." Qrow replied, before he walked over to his sister.

The drunk male pulled the chair that was beside her and dragged it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looked at her expectantly. Raven rolled her eyes and moved her mask to the side.

"So, what do you want?" Qrow sat down on the chair. He placed the glass on the table and rested his right elbow on the back of the chair.

"A girl can catch up with her family?" Raven raised her arms up and shrugged.

"She can, but you're not." Qrow began, raising his glass up slightly, "Now how 'bout we get on with this?" Qrow raised the glass up a took a sip. "Unless you plan on keeping these coming?" He questioned, moving the glass towards her, before he placed it on the table.

Raven glared at the glass before she looked up and asked, "Does she have it?"

Qrow doesn't reply, instead he ran his left index finger along the edge of his glass.

"Did you know that Yang lost her arm?"

"That's not..."

"Rhetorical question. I know you know." He stopped running his index finger over the rim of his glass. He lifted his left hand up as he continued, "It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." He placed his hand flat on the table as he finished.

"I saved her." Raven replied.

"Once." Qrow turned to face his sister. ""Because that was your rule right? real _'Mom of the Year'_ material, sis."

Raven lent forwards and grabbed Qrow by the forearm, stilling his nonchalant motions.

"I told you Ozpin would fail, he has. Now you tell me. Does... Salem... have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that."

"I just want to know what we are up against."

"An which 'we' are you referring to?" Qrow retorted.

Raven glared at Qrow and finally let go of her brother and sat back down with a noise of disgust.

Qrow picked up his drink before he said, "You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned you back on them." Raven replied.

Qrow finished his drink before he retorted, "They were killers and thieves."

"They were your family."

"You have a very skewed perception of that word."

Raven stood up, her chair scraping along the wooden floor.

"I lead our people now." She placed her hand over her heart as she continued, "And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too."

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Raven replied.

'So Ebony was weak, Summer was weak?' Qrow thought, outloud however Qrow commented, "Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage."

Raven turned away, crossing her arms, as she replied, "We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did."

"I'm not talking about the Grimm."

Still not looking at Qrow, Raven lifted her head, her eyes widening.

She then turned to face her brother and said, "If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about."

As Raven reached for her mask, Qrow grabbed onto the top of it.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I need you need to tell me."

"And why would I do that?" With that Raven pulled her mask out of Qrow's grasped.

"Because without her we're all going to die." Qrow replied.

"I can tell you, _she_ , doesn't have the Relic." Mercruy piped up.

Raven looked over o the pair that were standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs, having heard the conversation. A moment of tense silence passed between the four as a nearby lantern died out.

Raven looked at Qrow, scoffed and then asked, "and which _'We'_ are you referring to?" She looked over to Mercury and Peony and ordered, "You two with me."

"Uh... okay... why?" Peony asked, confused at both that fact that Qrow hadn't recognised her yet, and that requested from Raven.

"'Protection'" Qrow answered.

"Why? I'm not being hunted." Peony replied. This caused Mercury to smirk, a snort escaping.

"Then you should have no problem with joining me."

Mercury shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Probably better than Salem's, or The White Fang.

Peony sighed and turned to face Qrow, "First, Qrow, I got a text from Ren saying you were asking for me. Is this true?"

Qrow stood up and grabbed two familiar rings from his pocket. Peony gasped as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. She grabbed the rings and handed them over to Mercury, who sighed as he placed them into his pocket.

Peony turned to Raven, she wiped the tears from her face before she said, "Fine. I'll go with you."

Qrow grimaced as Raven walked away. Peony watched as Raven unsheathed her Sword and slashed creating a red portal. Qrow looked up, unhappy as he watched the Spring Maiden walking away from him.

"Shit." With that Qrow looked to his left as Mercury walked passed and into the portal. Raven followed and the portal disappeared.

~oOo~

Peony blinked rapidly as she looked around the camp. She looked over to Raven who gestured for the pair to follow her. Mercury looked over to Peony who nodded and followed Raven. As they make there way over to the main tent Peony looked around. She noticed that there was a jail cell, clearly for capture from raids that they did. Her eyes darted around as the group of bandits watch as Raven made her way through. One of the bandits made Peony double check. She had silvery-grey hair and brown eyes. Peony smiled to herself, before she pointed out the young woman out to Mercury.

"Female... Ozpin?" Mercury questioned.

"Well, he does have a twin. Much like I do." Raven replied, looking over her shoulder.

"You don't like him much do you?" Peony stopped walking and crossed her arms, her head cocked to one side.

"My brother or Ozpin?" Raven questioned, stopping and turning to face Peony.

"Oz, why?" Peony replied.

Raven sighed and looked away.

Raven failed to notice Mercury mouth to Peony, "Ebony."

"She died to Adam Taurus. How is that a reason to hate Ozpin?"

Raven didn't reply, instead she looked back at Peony and removed her mask. She stared at the young fox faunus, causing Peony to shrink back, avoiding eye contact with Raven.

"Okay, if you wish."

Raven ushered over one of the Bandit members. A young woman with tan-coloured skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. The young woman wore maroon-coloured pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots. Peony waves to her while Mercury ignores her as he looks at his scroll.

"Well... that's a development..."

"What is?" Peony questioned, looking over at Mercury.

Mercury handed his scroll over so Peony could read the text. She gasped before she smiled.

"Well... yeah, you've just be told..." Peony smiled disappeared as she re-read the text, "Wait Blake's parents! No... no... no!" She reached for her scroll as she added, "I have Blake's Scroll number if you don't."

Mercury placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern look. Peony took three deep breaths in and out before she smiled again.

"Also, all of the White Fang... with him? Well my life is over sooner than I want."

"Why?" The young woman that Raven called over asked.

"Adam out right knows I'm the Spring Maiden... if that's given to whoever's with him, my life is over!"

"The White Fang and Salem?"

"Yeah... wonder what would happen if Adam found out about well you know... Cinder killed Will, the love of his life." Mercury looked at Peony and added, "I assume you mean Hazel... yeah..."

Mercury stopped mid-sentence, looking away from the group. He then looked over to Raven.

"Well... what if we provide a decoy? Someone else pretends to be the Spring Maiden?"

"The ultimate betrayal... Well Raven why don't you do..."

"Enough. We can discuss this more close to the time. Yet I do agree... You two with me. You back to work."

The other three nodded, all doing what they were ordered. Peony looked back over to where the female Oz was and stopped. Mercury noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder, he followed her gaze and shrugged.

"Wow. Pink." He commented.

"If she's called Cherry Blossom, cherry spelt C-H-E-R-I, I will end you."

"In anger... cause I'm right?" Mercury questioned, when Peony just glared at him in response Mercury rolled his eyes and looked away as he added, "Wow, real professional."

* * *

 **And there we have it the next chapter of The Lost Maiden, I hope you enjoyed and next chapter we are head back over to** **Menagerie.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


	34. Chapter 34 - I'm at Home

**The Lost Schnee - Chapter Thirty Four**

 **I'm at Home**

* * *

 **Hey guy, explodingninja here, and welcome back to The Lost Maiden. So in this chapter we are at Menagerie and following Blake and Sun once again.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter One**

* * *

 **Blake**

Blake stood nearby to the offramp that was being lowered on the ship, once it had stopped, both her and Sun walked over to it. Blake made her way down the offramp, while Sun stopped with a 'huh', and looked around the town, it had many small buildings and homes that were set among dunes and palm trees. The sound of a town bell ringing could be heard. Several faunus were meandering casually on the docks. Some were waiting for friends or family from the ship. Around the dock were several mobile kiosks that were selling food and other wares. As he made his way down the ramp Sun continued to look around.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun exclaimed, as they made their way through he market place.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are."

The pair stop for a moment. Sun rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before he questioned, "Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?"

Blake sighed, "Yes. Yes, it is."

The pair walked in silence for a while as they began walking towards the housed area.

Sun dodged a faunus that was carrying a box before he asked, "Is it always so... _cramped_?"

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped."

Sun caught up with Blake as he replied with, "What! You guys have that much more space?" He stopped infront of Blake causing her to stop. "Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!"

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions."

Sun turned away as he summarised what the humans had done, "So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up."

Blake walked around Sun as she replied, "That's a pretty good summary, yeah."

"Huh." Sun said, watching Blake walk away. "Jerks."

With that he followed Blake once again.

As the pair were walking up a set of stairs Blake added, "We try to make the best of things."

The pair stop at the top of the stairs and looked at the road that they were on went down hill slightly, and was bordered by palm trees and homes - that had either a canvas or wood roof. Right in the middle of the everything stood Blake home, which had an opened courtyard that the road appeared to lead directly to. It was three storuies or so high and was the only house with a sofisticated roof.

"Woah..." Sun said, as he looked around.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake introduced.

"It's... beautiful." Sun turned to face Blake as he added, "I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?"

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal." Blake looked down at the ground. "That we're still second-class citizens."

Sun placed his left hand on Blake's right shoulder, "Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home."

Blake sighed, "Alright, time to go home."

"Oh, yeah!" Sun moved his left hand over onto Blake's left shoulder and pulled her closer, "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?"

Using his free hand, Sun placed just above his eyes, like a visor.

"Kind of."

"Is it that one?" Sun used his right hand to point away from Blake. "What about that tiny one down there?" Sun pointed across Blake, "I like the paintjob."

Blake grabbed Sun's arm by the wrist and directed it towards the large house, "It's... that one."

Sun stared for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nodded. Sun looked at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covered the sides of his head and crouched a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise. A sweet laugh stopped Sun, and caused the pair to look to their right.

"That's a shock? Bigger than... okay... That's what gets you." Cheri commented as she stopped next to Sun, a wide smile on her face.

"Did you follow me?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to check you were okay. After everything, you've lost a lot. So yes, I followed you, but that was just so I knew you were okay, and not to broken by everything." Cheri replied, gaining a shock look from Blake.

The cat faunus looked away before looked towards Cheri, nodded, smiled and then began to walk to her house, with Cheri and Sun following.

* * *

The trio, Blake, Cheri and Sun, walked up the stone that lead to the front door of the house. Blake hesitated when she moved to use the knocker.

"What is it?" Sun questioned. Cheri shook her head and looked over to Blake.

"I, um..." Blake looked over her shoulder at Sun. She looked to her left as she continued, "It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

"Well, you've come all this way." Sun pointed out.

Blake sighed as Cheri added, "It should be fine."

Blake nodded, took a deep breath for courage and banged the door knocker. It made a loud, heavy resonating sound on the large door. Sun stared up, stepping back while Blake and Cheri politely backs away from the door a few paces.

Sun pointed upwards, "Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating."

Both Blake and Cheri looked over at Sun.

"Really? Okay." Cheri replied, completely emotionless, gaining a look of confusion from Sun. Cheri smiled widely and wave at him.

Both Blake and Sun gave a start at the sound of the door opening. A short, female cat faunus was behind the door, looking around at the three. The woman's ears perk and she moved the door out of the way so she could step forward when she recognised her daughter.

"Blake?" The older woman questioned, almost disbelief.

Blake lifted her arm up in a greeting as she replied, awkwardly, "Hi, mom."

Kali stepped forwards and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh, my baby girl."

Blake hesitated, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentled into a smile and she hugged her mother back.

"Kali? Who is it?" A male voice asked.

Kali let go of Blake and turned to face the door, as Ghira walked into carpeted entryway. He stood with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changed to a wide-eyed expression, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fell in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter.

Having seen this, Sun grinned, clearly pleased at Blake's welcome as he turned to look at how she was taking it. Cheri was smiling widely, while Blake had her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Next to Blake, Kali had her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm. Ghira said nothing, but he smiled, clearly happy. Blake smiled back, relieved, before she exchanged a sideways glance with Sun. Cheri coughed, gaining Blake's attention.

"If I could say something..." Cheri looked over to Ghira, who nodded, "See."

Blake smiled at Cheri before she looked back at her family.

"Come on in you three, I've just brewed some tea if you're thirsty?" Kali asked, ushering Blake, Sun and Cheri inside.

Cheri smiled and looked around as she made her way through to where the tea was served.

"So Mrs Belladonna..."

"Please call me Kali."

"Of course, so Kali, if it's okay I was wondering what you and your husband know of what happened at Vale?"

"Oh... well, why don't we sit down at the table and have some tea."

Cheri nodded and offered to help out, apologising for raising Vale up.

One everyone was settled and the tea had been poured, the attention turned onto Cheri.

"So, Cheri, where are you from?" Ghiri looked over at the pink themed woman.

"Um... Vale... raised in Vale, born in Atlas." Cheri replied, looking away from Ghira's gaze. "The tea's wonderful, Kali."

Blake smiled and looked away. She looked up and poured herself some more tea.

"Oh you know of the..."

"Hate all of them... Mention that family name I wi... am going to break something." Cheri looked away and muttered to herself, "Maybe Sun face."

Kali set down her cup on the table she looked over to Cheri and then to Blake, "We were horrified when we heard the news." Blake looked over to her mum, before she nodded, understanding that she was answering Cheri's question. "The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried."

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!"

Kali scoffed, "That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing."

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Sun interjected.

Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun spoke, abruptly lifted her head and swallowed at his last choice of words. Ghira glared at the young teen to his right, while Cheri held her hand up to stop herself from laughing.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asked, as Cheri dissolved into laughter.

Sun froze and slowly turned towards his host, "I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..."

As Cheri sat up, Kali lent over to Blake and asked quietly, "Why is he here again?"

"...And her fighting. But also for her..." Sun continued, causing Cheri to start giggling again.

"He just kind of followed me home." Blake answered her mother.

"He's... he's an odd kid. I... I guess... guess that's..." Cheri stopped and took a deep breath in. " I guess that's what Neptune sees in him."

"...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good-looking. She is! Very! Or..."

"I see." Kali commented.

"...slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh..."

Sun struggled for words as all three Belladonna's and Cheri watched him and waited for him to either get out of the hole he'd just talked himself into or to keep digging. In the awkward silence, Sun used used his tail to pick up the tea kettle and poured himself some more tea into his cup.

"This tea is really good." Sun took a sip of the tea before he let out a nervous laugh.

"I like him." Kali commented, not quietly enough.

"MUM!" Blake looked over to her mum, "I have a boyfriend, so does Sun!" Blake gulped, as tears formed in her eyes, "I had a boyfriend."

The loud sound of the front door knocker resonated, catching everyone's attention. Allowing, Cheri to smile to herself over Blake's first choice of word.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!"

Ghira hit his fist on the table and Kali quickly covered it with her hand.

"Ghira..."

"Give me a moment." Ghira remarked.

With that Ghira got up and walked out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked, looking over at her mother.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked.

Kali took a sip of her drink before replying, "Hmm? The White Fang."

"WHAT?!" Blake, Cheri and Sun exclaimed, rising to their feet.

Blake and Sun rushed to the door, where Ghira was speaking with two fox faunus, Corsac and Fennec. The two visitors maintained a respectful, formal posture, keeping their hands clasped before them.

"Dad!" Blake stopped next her father.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira asked.

"Miss Belladonna." Corsac commented.

"We had no idea you'd returned."

Every time either of the two Ablain brothers spoke, they gestured with their hands and ended with clasping their hands before their chests again.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake questioned.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Was the reply.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun exclaimed, grabbing his head.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec replied.

"What we've heard?" Blake shrugged before adding with her right hand over her heart, "We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

"What is she talking about?" Ghira turned to face the two brothers.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac replied, nodding his head slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Kali asked, as she approached the group.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Sun shook his head, looking between Kali and Ghira.

"Know what?" Ghira turned his head toi look at the monkey faunus.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Blake replied, glaring at the two brother.

There was a brief silence, where Fennec made an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turned to face the two White Fang representatives.

"Is this true?"

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec replied.

"Don't act like you're s…" Blake began.

"That's enough!" Ghira held his right arm in front of Blake. "Explain yourselves." Ghira ordered the two brothers.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies." Corsac replied.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun commented, point towards the two brothers.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec explained, looking over to Sun.

"'Incident'?" Blake exclaimed, causing everyone to look towards her. "People are dead!"

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac bowed.

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec explained.

Behind Blake, Sun, Kali and Ghira was a flash of blue light and Will walked forward passed the four, stopping in front of Fennec and Corsac, a scowl was clear on his face.

"Really? That is absolutely bullshit! You are clearly…" Will began.

"Brother Branwen, what a surprise…" Corsac cut in.

"What a surprise! Adam Taurus and the White Fang destroyed Vale, Adam himself torn my cousins arm from her body, haunts Peony's dreams and STABBED MY GIRLFRIEND, BLAKE, IN THE ABDOMEN." Will's voice reached a shout right at the end. "Now leave us alone before I…" Will turned to look at Blake, "Before you regret it."

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec ignored the last statement of Will.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac adeed.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Fennec finished

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Blake questioned, stepping forward slightly.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us." Corsac replied.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec commented.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira walked over to the center of the door before he closed it on the two brothers.

He turned his back on the door as Kali moved to stand closer and face her husband while Blake began to walk away.

"So... those guys were creepy." Sun point to the door, indicating he meant the two Albain brothers.

"I really don't like you." Ghira commented.

"Neither did I. He tried to break me and Blake up more than once. But that was only through his jealousy about not being in the relationship that he is in now." Will turned to face Ghira before he shrugged.

"What relationship?" Sun asked, confusion plastered on his face.

Blake froze, before she turned slowly to face Sun.

"Neptune." Will and Blake replied.

Will fizzled away in a baby blue light, leaving Cheri standing where he was.

"Your boyfriend." she added, as Blake walked over to her.

"Can you… could you explain what just happened.

"Of course, at some point I'll explain everything. For now, I can transform into people I know, and that I've connected to."

* * *

 **Mistral**

A young teen woke with a start, shouting the name of their loved one. A young male rushed over to them and sat them up. Most of his hair was hidden by a black beanie, his eyes seemed to dance between two shades of green to two shades of blue. The male handed the other a glass of water. The young teen took the glass and gulped it down. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey. I know you miss him, but trust me... we'll see them again."

"I don't know about this... are you sure..."

"If you want you can break his face, how doesn't he know that?" The young man looked back to the other and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry."

The young teen shook her head and swung her legs so that they were hanging over the edge of the bed. She sighed and rested her head on the other shoulder.

"Hunter... Are you really sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Iris... it'll be fine. Remember, sometime revenge help make a person stronger."

"Even..."

"Even those that are considered pathetic."

Iris sighed as she started to drift back of the sleep on Hunter's shoulder.

* * *

 **So that was the next chapter of The Lost Maiden. Hope you enjoyed. So the next chapter is going to be mainly about Peony and Mercury training, with a bit of following Cheri.**

 **explodingninja out! BOOM!**


End file.
